Jumong : Sanctuary
by Find who am i
Summary: [Chap 19/END] Chanyeol berniat membinasakan setiap anggota Klan Jumong dari muka bumi. Termasuk Baekhyun, pangeran ketiga dari Klan Jumong yang nyawanya Chanyeol klaim. Kemudian Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun dan mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya selama 6 tahun lamanya. Akankah Chanyeol tetap membunuh Baekhyun setelah mengetahui rahasianya? CHANBAEK/M-PREG/NC/BL
1. Prolog

**V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :  
**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours  
**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **PROLOG**

Minggu, 09.00

Pada suatu hari di bulan Juni, seminggu sebelum _solstice_ -titik balik matahari- musim panas. Kris mengawasi dan menunggu pertemuan rahasia klan Goguryeo. Hanya ia yang tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini bagi klan Goguryeo. Dua ratus tahun, klannya kalah dalam peperangan dan dibasmi oleh musuh abadi mereka. Beberapa yang dibiarkan hidup, telah menemukan tempat perlindungan di Pulau Geoje dan setelah melewati generasi demi generasi, kekuatan dan jumah merekapun berkembang.

Satu demi satu anggota dewan berkumpul, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan di hari minggu pada awal bulan. Mereka berkumpul dengan kelompok masing masing dan berbicara banyak hal sambil menunggu sang Dranir-Raja- mereka datang. Chanyeol Goguryeo, penguasa tertinggi yang dihormati sekaligus ditakuti telah menerima gelarnya dari sang ayah Dranir Donghae Goguryeo. Dari ayah **_mereka._**

''Tidak biasanya Chanyeol terlambat'' Suara Zitao-sepupu kedua Chanyeol- memecahkan keramaian. Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi senyap.

''Aku yakin ada alasan kuat. Tidak biasanya Dranir Chanyeol terlambat" Ucap Jongdae-sepupu pertama Chanyeol sekaligus orang kepercayaan Chanyeol-lantang.

Yang lain mulai bergumam, beberapa khawatir karena keterlambatan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa.

'Kenapa belum ada telepon masuk? Kenapa kabar kematian Chanyeol belum sampai?' Kris bertanya tanya dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah mengirim prajurit pilihan untuk membunuh Chanyeol dan membekalinya mantra kekuatan dan kelicikan mutlak pada prajurit itu sehingga ia setara dengan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terhempas membuka, seola- olah angin yang sangat keras mencabut pintu dari engsel-engsel emasnya. Sosok tinggi menggeram dengan mata abu-abu dinginnya mengamati seisi ruangan. Tebalut dalam bot hitam, celana hitam, kemeja putih ternoda darah dan rompi hitam yang tercabik, Chanyeol Goguryeo menggeram dan matanya berkilat marah. Jendela di bagian dinding bergetar karena kekuatannya.

"Lord Chanyeol" Zitao bergegas ke sisi Chanyeol tapi berhenti sebelum menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kelihatan seperti habis bertarung?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Zitao dan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap pria itu lewat celah matanya.

"Seseorang dalam klanku sendiri ingin aku mati" Suara Chanyeol bergema kuat.

"Seorang prajurit masuk ke kamar tidurku saat fajar dan mencoba membunuhku. Wanita yang tidur denganku merupakan anteknya. Tapi mereka berdua bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku tidak mencium adanya bahaya. Wanita itu menaruh obat tidur dalam minumanku, tapi aku menukarnya dan dia yang tertidur pulas. Sementara aku berpakaian lengkap dan siap bertarung ketika ia menyusup masuk melewati jalan rahasia ke tempat tinggalku yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota dewan"

Kris sadar bahwa ia harus berbicara, harus menunjukkan sikap kaget dan marah.

"Apa kau bermaksud menyatakan seseorang dalam dewan-?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyatakkan apapun" Sela Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kris.

"Tetapi yakinlah saudaraku, aku akan menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini dan aku akan melakukan pembalasan" lanjutnya.

"Ya Tuhan kau masih berdarah" Ucap Jongdae dramatis.

"Tidak apa hanya beberapa luka tusukan. Prajurit itu musuh yang kuat. Siapapun yang memilihnya, memilihnya dengan baik dan membekalinya dengan mantra kekuatan yang kuat sehingga ia hampir menyamai keahlianku" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jika pertempuranmu terjadi saat fajar. Kenapa kau masih berdarah dan berantakan?" Tanya Zitao

"Setelah orang-orangku membawa mayat prajurit itu dan mayat anteknya aku mendapat telepon dari Jacheon. Setelah percakapan itu aku tahu aku harus segera mengambil tindakan cepat"

Orang orang bergumam keras, kemudian seorang penasihat senior berbicara mewakili yang lain.

"Beritahu kami, Tuanku. Apakah telepon itu menyangkut klan Jumong?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian lag- lagi menatap ke arah kris.

"Anak didikmu, Eunhyuk sedang berada di Jacheon"

"Aku bersumpah-"

"Jangan bersumpah dusta" Potong Chanyeo dinginl. Kris gemetar ketakutan, sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kris menegakkan bahunya, siap menghadapi kemarahan Dranir Chanyeol yang notabene adalah adik tirinya sendiri dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia yang tertua disini seharusnya ia yang menjadi Dranir. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, sudah terlambat

"Apa kau tahu Eunhyuk pergi ke Jacheon?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu" Kris mengaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak mengirimnya. Dia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri" Pengakuan Kris membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Dan kau tahu apa misinya?"

Kris berharap bisa membunuh adiknya saat ini juga, tapi dia masih waras dan tidak akan menodai tangannya dengan darah adiknya. Tanggannya harus benar benar bersih untuk menjadi Dranir

"Ya, aku tahu beberapa pejuang muda sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Mereka tidak mau menunggu hingga waktu yang menurutmu tepat itu untuk membinasakan klan Jumong" Ucap lantang

Chanyeol mengumpat keras. Kaca jendela retak karena bentakkannya. Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang dranir yang sedang marah guna menenangkannya

"Apa misi Eunhyuk untuk menembus rumah induk Jumong Sanctuary? Siapa sasarannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Kris merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol berusaha masuk dalam pikirannya, menembus perisai yag bahkan hampir tidak bisa dipertahankan oleh Kris.

"Baekhyun Jumong" Kris mengucapkan nama itu dengan rasa hormat. Pria itu seorang Jumong, Pangeran ketiga. Baekhyun Jumong seorang empath- _orang yang dikaruniai kemampuan untuk merasakan emosi orang lain_ \- yang kekuatannya diakui oleh semua orang bahkan klan Goguryeo sendiri sebagai empath terkuat di dunia saat ini

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan berkilat marah "Baekhyun Jumong" katanya, suaranya sangat tenang berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang sangan mengerikan "adalah **milikku**. Aku mengklaimnya. Hanya aku yang bisa membunuhnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo. Ini fanfic pertanya saya, sebelumnya pernah bikin cerita tapi belum pernah di post. Ini terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya Raintree karya Baverly B. Mohon saran dan komentarnya karena masih pemula. maaf banyak typo karena ini gak diedit. Makasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Oke, Ditunggu reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 01

**V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 09.15**

Minseok menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi. Sama seperti ruangan lain di rumah tua itu, dapur itu dibangun dua ratus tahun lalu, ketika Klan Jumong pertama kali menetap di perbukitan Jacheon. Segera setelah peperangan, Jungkook dan Sully Jumong membeli hampir lima ratus hektar hutan belantara, mendirikan tempat kediaman bagi Klan Jumong, tempat mereka bisa berlindung, memulihkan diri, membangun kembali setelah perang habis habisan dengan kaum Goguryeo. Selama bertahun-tahun, rumah itu sering dimodifikasi, tetapi beberapa hal tidak berubah, seperti kehormatan, kewajiban dan kasih sayang keluarga.

Rumah utama bertengger di salah satu bukit di kaki gunung, di kelilingi hutan dan sungai dan banyak sekali kehidupan liar. Awalnya dibangun dari kayu, batu dan kertas, rumah itu baru ditembok bata seratus tahun lalu dan ditambahkan sayap-sayap ke bangunan aslinya. Dua puluh lima pondok menghiasi hamparan tanah di dalam bata- batas tempat perlindungan tersebut, beberapa dihuni kerabat. Dan banyak pondok yang kosong hampir sepanjang waktu, tapi selalu siap menerima anggota anggota Klan Jumong yang berkunjung. Keluarga selalu disambut.

Minseok, kerabat jauh keluarga kerajaan, datang bersama orang tuannya untuk bekerja pada bangsawan Jumong. Minseok dibawa ke Jumong Sanctuary ketika berusia 3 tahun, saat Dranira Sooyung mengandung anak ketiga. Ketika Dranir Jimin dan Dranira Sooyoun mati dibunuh dengan keji, Minseok kecil pun ikut bertanggung jawab menjaga ketiga bersaudara pemimpin Klan Jumong tersebut-Suho, Jongin, Baekhyun.

Suho sekarang tinggal di Seoul, memiliki sebuah kasino dan masih lajang. Meskipun tahu betul dirinya diharapkan untuk memiliki ahli waris. Sebagai seorang Dranir, dia mengawasi Klan Jumong dan menangani masalah keuangan klan. Adik keduanya, Kai atau Jongin tinggal di Busan dan bekerja sebagai detektif polisi. Baekhyun tetap tinggal di Jumong Sanctuary sebagai pelindung tempat tua itu. Seperti bibi buyutnya Tiffany, Baekhyun terlahir sebagai seorang _empa_ _h_ yang kuat, dan karena itulah sudah menjadi tugasnya mengawasi keluarga dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Klan Jumong.

Tempat perlindungan seluas lima ratus hektar itu dilindungi dengan selubung perlindungan di sekeliling tanah itu, dan setiap tahun Baekhyun dan kakak-kakaknya memperbarui mantra kuno itu pada hari _vernal equinox_ -hari pada awal musim semi. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan gaib sama atau lebih besar dari pada anggota kerajaan jumong yang bisa menembus batas tak terlihat yang melindungi Jumong Sanctuary dari orang asing.

Minseok begidik ketika mengingat kisah-kisah mengerikan tentang para Goguryeo dan legenda peperangan yang telah menghapus klan pejuang keji itu dari muka bumi. Seluruh Klan Goguryeo, kecuali segelintir yang melarikan diri, tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

Minseok menggiling adonan berpura-pura tidak meihat anak kecil yang berjingkat-jingkat memasuki ruangan. Pangeran Luhan Jumong, si bandel yang cerdik, memikat dan cantik untuk ukuran bocah cerewet sepertinya. Pangeran Baekhyun melahirkannya di rumah, di kamar tidurnya, hanya dia dan Minseok yang hadir, seperti yang diharapkan Baekhyun. Luhan hadir di dunia sebagai contoh sempurna seorang pangeran, dengan rambut coklat Appa-nya dan wajah cantik. Dan dengan mata Jumong yang hijau mempesona, ciri Jumong sejati.

Minseok tidak mau memikirkan tanda lahir lain yang dimiliki anak itu, yang juga sangat penting, tanda yang hanya diketahui oleh dia dan Baekhyun. Satu detail itu yang menjadikan Luhan berbeda dengan Jumong lainnya dan membuatnya sangat istimewa dalam cara yang harus dirahasiakan, bahkan dari Suho dan Jongin.

Luhan mengendap-endap di belakang Minseok, yang menahan nafas menunggu kejahilan apa lagi yang akan pangeran kecil itu lakukan pagi ini. Tiba-tiba penggilas adonan kue terbang dari tangan Minseok dan menari-nari di udara sebelum jatuh dengan suara keras di tenga- tengah lantai dapur. Berpura-pura kaget, Minseok menaruh tangannya di atas jantungnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati, Pangeran Kecil"

Luhan terkikik, suaranya sangat merdu.

"Itu sesuatu yang baru kupelajari. Appa bilang itu yang namanya me-la-yang-kan. Aku kira aku akan mahir melakukannya. Benar begitu?"

Setelah mengelap tangan dengan celemek, Minseok mendekati Luhan dan mengusap rambut halusnya.

"Aku percaya kau akan sangat mahir dalam banyak hal. Tetapi kau harus mengendalikannya dan menggunakannya dengan bijak"

"Itu yang selalu appa bilang"

"Appamu sangat bijaksana"

Ya, Baekhyun adalah pria yang sangat bijaksana. Baik, ramah dan penyayang. Dan _empath_ yang paling kuat di dunia. Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit orang lain, lalu memindahkan rasa sakit itu dari si penderita ke dalam tubuhnya, lalu menyembuhkan mereka. Tetapi dengan begitu dia harus mengalami penderitaan yang sering kali menguras tenagannya selama berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari.

"Appa juga sangat tampan" kata Luhan. "Sama sepertiku"

Minseok terkekeh.

"Kalian tidak tampan, tetapi cantik"

Luhan mencibir.

"Tidak apa. Dari pada pipi Paman Minseok, menggembung seperti adonan yang sedang paman buat" Luhan tertawa keras.

"Ya!"

Kepribadian Baekhyun sama mempesona dengan penampilannya, tetapi Minseok khawatir pada Luhan kecilnya yang tidak demikian. Luhan bocah yang baik, dengan hati yang baik, tetapi ada saat-saat emosinya menyala tak terkendali, dan disaat saat itulah Baekhyun dan Minseok menyaksikan kekuatan luar biasa yang belum pernah diajarkan yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Dimana appa? Bukkankah dia akan sarapan bersama kita" Tanya Luhan sambil memanjat kursi untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja bar berlapis granit yang memisahkan dapur dengan meja makan.

"Dia pergi ke bukit untuk bermeditasi. Kurasa ia akan pulang sebentar lagi" Minseok kembali ke pekerjaannnya.

"Apakah appa sedang ada masalah? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Luhan dengan kepekaan yang melebihi anak d iumurnya. Minseok ragu-ragu menjawab. Ia tahu jika Luhan dapat membaca pikirannya dengan mudah, akhirnya Minseok berkata.

"Setahuku tidak ada masalah. Baekhyun hanya merasa perlu bermeditasi"

"Boleh aku meminta segelas bubble tea sambil menunggu appa?" Luhan menatap lemari es.

"Ya. Tentu saja boleh"

Tiba-tiba pintu lemari es mengayun terbuka, ceret bubble tea terangkat keluar dari lemari es dan melayang melintasi ruangan. Tawa kanak-kanak Luhan bergema di sekeliling ruangan. Minseok menangkap ceret tersebut di udara dan menaruhnya.

"Dasar tukang pamer kecil"

"Appa bilang latihan akan membuatku mahir dan kalau tidak melatih kemampuanku, aku takkan menguasainya" Ucap Luhan mendramatisir. Luhan memang suka mendramatisir keadaan.

"Appa mengerutkan dahi waktu memberitahuku. Aku percaya dia mencemaskanku. Dia mengira aku punya kekuatan mengagumkan"

"Ya. Aku dan appamu tahu. Dan kami berdua cemas, karena kau begitu muda dan belum mampu mengontrol kekuatanmu. Karena itulah kau harus latihan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan appamu dan paman-pamanmu. Mereka juga harus latihan untuk mengontrol kekuatan mereka"

"Tetapi aku berbeda. Aku tidak seperti Appa, Paman Suho dan Paman Jongin"

Minseok terkesiap. Mungkinkah bocah ini tahu rahasia asal usulnya? Ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu. Tidak mungkin. Luhan mungkin memiliki bakat melebihi anak Jumong lainnya, bahkan membuat orang-orang dewasa di Klan Jumong iri, tetapi dia tetap masih anak-anak. Mungkin saja dia membaca pikiran orang lain. Tetapi dia tidak selalu mengerti kat- kata yang ia dengar dalam kepala kecilnya.

"Tentu saja kau berbeda. Pamanmu seorang Dranir dan Appamu seorang _empath_ terhebat di dunia"

Luhan menggeleng. Rambutnya halusnya berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Aku lebih dari seorang Jumong"

Getaran ketakutan tib- tiba menjalari Minseok. Anak itu merasakan kebenaran. Minseok mengambil gelas dan menuangkan bubble tea untuk Luhan. Ia menaruh gelas tersebut di hadapan Luhan.

"Ya, kau lebih dari seorang Jumong. Kau sangat-sangat istimewa"

'lebih istimewa dari pada yang akan pernah kau ketahui, jika Appamu dan aku bisa melindungimu dengan menjaga rahasiamu 'batinnya.

.

.

Baekhyun Jumong duduk di atas batu besar, matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya terletak di pangkuan. Kapan pun ia merasa gelisah, ia akan datang ke tempat ini untuk bermeditasi, mengumpulkan pikiran-pikiran dan memulihkan tenaganya. Sinar matahari menyelimutinya seperti jubah tak terlihat, membungkusnya dengan cahaya kehangatan. Angin musim semi membelainya lembut. Dengan mata terpejam dan jiwa terbuka pada energi positif yang di tariknya dari tempat suci ini. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada hal yang penting baginya.

Keluarga.

Baekhyun merasakan bahaya yang akan terjadi. Tetapi dari siapa atau apa, ia tak tahu. Meski kemampuan terbesarnya menjadi seorang _empath_ dan penyembuh, ia dianugrahi kemampuan terpendam untuk membaca masa depan, lebih stabil tapi tidak sekuat sepupunya, Victoria. Ia juga di kutuk mampu merasakan kondisi emosional dan fisik orang lain dari jauh. _**Clairemphaty**_. Saat ia masih kanak-kanak, kemampuannya untuk bisa merasakan beragam perasaan orang lain membuatnya hampir gila. Tetapi secara bertahap, ia melatih kemampuannya dan belajar mengontrolnya. Dan sekarang, meskipun Suho dan Jongin memblokir pikiran dan emosi masing-masing, Baekhyun masih bisa memetik sesuatu dari luar kesadaran masing-masing kakaknya.

Suho dan Jongin sedang dalam kesulitan. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa. Mungkin kesulitan mereka berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Atau bahkan masalah pribadi hidup mereka. Bila kakak-kakaknya mengira Baekhyun bisa membantu, mereka akan memintanya untuk ikut campur.

Pengalaman masa lalu mengajarkannya bahwa ketika jiwa-jiwa kakaknya memerlukan pembaruan. Mereka akan datang ke tanah Jumong. Tanah itu dilindungi sihir kuat nenek moyang mereka sejak dua abad yang lalu setelah peperangan. Di antara batas-batas itu, tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang bisa menyusup tanpa d iketahui oleh pengawas. Baekhyun Jumong-lah pengawas itu, pelindung rumah induk, seperti bibi buyutnya Tiffany.

Baekhyun menghirup udara yang jernih dalam dalam, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat lembah di bawahnya yang membentang luas. Akhir musim semi di pegunungan. Langit biru tanpa batas membentang, pohon-pohon hijau menjulang, yang kuno, yang tua dan yang muda tumbuh bersama, menggapai langit.

Baekhyun tidak yakin apa persisnya yang salah dengan dirinya, tetapi ia merasakan keresahan mengganggu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakak-kakaknya atau Klannya. Kegelisahan itu dari dalam dirinya, kerinduan yang ia paksa untuk dikendalikan karena jati dirinya, karena kewajibannya pada kaumnya. Kapan pun emosi-emosi aneh ini membuatnya gelisah, ia akan mendaki gunung menuju tempat suci ini untuk bermeditasi sampai keresahan itu berkurang. Tapi hari ini, entah mengapa, keresahan itu tetap mengikutinya.

Apakah ini peringatan?

Tujuh tahun lalu, ia telah membiarkan kebutuhan di dalam dirinya membawanya ke daerah bahaya, kedalam dunia yang tidak siap ia hadapi, ke dalam hubungan yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Ia tidak akan-tidak boleh- menyerah pada rasa takut. Selain kunjungan singkatnya ke Suho dan Jongin, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah induk. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunyuk tidak mengenal rasa takut. Ia seorang pejuang terlatih. Dan ia seorang Goguryeo. Darah keluarga dan kerajaan mengalir dalam darahnya, seperti dalam tubuh Kris, dan seperti Dranir Goguryeo sejati, ia juga telah lahir di luar ikatan pernikahan. Ia sepupu Kris dan Chanyeol. Seumur hidup ia setia pada klan itu, sejak Chanyeol diangkat menjadi Dranir, ia sangat setia pada Chanyeol. Tetapi dalam setahun terakhir, ia sama seperti pejuang-pejuang muda lainnya, telah lelah menunggu, lelah di beritahu bahwa waktunya belum tepat, bahwa Klan Goguryeo belum siap menghadapi Klan Jumong.

Kris berbisik di telinga mereka, ia menjajikan mereka orde baru, orde yang menjadikan mereka anggota anggota dewannya. Dia juga menyiratkan bahwa, Chanyeol takut pada oran- orang Jumong sementara Kris, ia tidak. Meskipun Eunyuk percaya pada Kris akan berdiri di pihaknya untuk pertempuran apapun, ia tahu Chanyeol Goguryeo tidak takut pada apapun atau siapapun.

Pikiran itu menciutkan pikiran Eunyuk bila belum di lindungi mantra ajaib Kris. Ia tidak akan terkalahkan dalam 48 jam. Waktu itu cukup untuk menyelesaikan misinya membunuh Baekhyun dan melarikan diri sebelum di tangkap. Setelah itu ia akan menunggu kabar dari Kris, lalu bergabung dengannya dalam pertempuran akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 15.15**

Pesawat jet pribadi keluarga Goguryeo mendarat di Jacheon setengah jam yang lalu. Sebuah mobil sewaan yang telah disiapkan menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, sehingga ia bisa langsung menuju tempat tujuannya. Ia tidak tahu berapa waktu yang Eunyuk butuhkan sebelum membunuh Baekhyun. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sepupunya itu bodoh dan gegabah, seperti halnya pejuang muda lainnya.

Chanyeol tahu Kris akan menghubungi Eunyuk dan memberi peringatan. Tetapi pada saat ini Kris pasti sudah menyadari jika kemampuan telepatinya di belenggu dan ia di bebas tugaskan. Apakah ia juga sudah menyadari jika ia telah meremehkan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat darinya?

Satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol belum membongkar kedok Kris adalah karena mereka bersaudara. Tetapi setelah ia membereskan Eunyuk-sesudah atau pun sebelum membunuh _empath_ Jumong yang paling di hormati- Chanyeol harus menghadapi saudara tirinya dalam petarungan yang akan mengakhiri misi Kris dan menggulingkannya.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, menuju barat daya ke arah bukit bukit di kaki gunung.

Sejak kecil, Chanyeol telah meneliti musuh terkuat Glan goguryeo itu, tahu bahwa sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk menuntut balas akan kekalahan klannya dalam perang terdahulu. Tetapi waktunya tidak tepat. Belum. Kris dan para pengikutnya terlalu bersemangat. Bila mereka maju melawan Jumong terlalu cepat, maka mereka akan gagal. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membuat kakaknya mengerti arti kesabaran.

Sayang Baekhyun Jumong harus mati, bersama kakak- kakaknya yang lain. Tetapi meskipun Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan kesenangan dengan membiarkan Baekhyun hidup dan menjadi budaknya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu pun anggota Klan Jumong hidup.

Tetapi Eunyuk tidak punya hak untuk membunuh anggota kerajaan klan itu. Setiap anggota klan Goguryeo tahu bahwa Baekhyun Jumong adalah milik Chanyeol. Ia yang akan membunuh pria itu, begitu juga dengan Suho Jumong. Kekuatan yang di miliki Baekhyun dan kakaknya adalah milik Chanyeol untuk diserap. Dan kakak Baekhyun yang lain, Jongin, adalah milik Jongdae. Kris murka saat Chanyeol memberikan hak itu kepada Jongdae.

Kris sudah lama menjadi duri bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu memanjakan saudaranya, mengampuni dosanya berulang-ulang, tetapi cukup sudah. Kris menjadi sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol bahkan Klan Goguryeo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan lagi saudaranya yang haus kekuasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telepon berbunyi pada pulul 19.49 saat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok duduk di beranda belakang yang luas dan tenang. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang salah, resah sepanjang hari. Dan kini ia sudah mengerti kegelisahannya. Dr. Suga –manusia biasa yang mengetahui kemampuannya- menelfon untuk meminta bantuan. Malam ini ada tabrakan di jalan di pedalaman. Yang lokasinya hanya satu setengah kilometer saja dari perbatasan Jumong.

"Berhati-hatilah" Kata Minseok, berdiri di samping escalade putih Baekhyun dan Luhan di gendongannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menelfon Dasom dan Bora untuk menemanimu?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku akan baik baik saja. Dokter Suga juga polisi akan segera datang"

"Jangan memaksakan diri kau tahu betapa lemah-"

"Bila ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi, dokter Suga akan mengurusku dan memastikan aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat" Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat kecelakaan.

Tidak sampai lima menit dari perbatasan Sanctuary, Baekhyun melihat dua kendaraan rusak yang jelas bertabrakan dari arah berlawanan. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi di malam yang cerah tanpa kabut dan hujan dan di jalan raya yang relative lurus? Apakah salah satu pengemudi mabuk atau mengonsumsi obat obatan? Baekhyun parkir di sisi jalan dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menghampiri kendaraan terdekat, mobil sport merah yang hancur sampai tak bisa dikenali. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh tubuh si pengemudi, Baekhyun tahu jika orang itu telah mati.

Baekhyun mendoakan keselamatan perjalanan jiwa orang itu ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan bagi si korban. Tetapi ia merasakan kehidupan di mobil lain, sebuah truk berwarna merah. Ketika ia menghampiri truk tersebut, terdengar erangan dan tangisan. Si pengemudi seorang pria paruh baya, terperangkap di antara setir dan jok yang meremukkan dadanya. Wanita di sisinya merintih dan menggerang, wajahnya pucat dan berlumuran darah.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun menjangkau ke dalam melalui kaca penumpang yang pecah dan menyentuh waita itu. Wanita yang ketakuatan itu berteriak, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tenang. Baekhyun mulai melakukan kontak dengannya dan menarik rasa sakit dari tubuhnya yang terluka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun baekhyun berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu, meyakinkan sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Namaku Baekhyun, dan aku disini untuk menolongmu"

Baekhyun menyembuhkan wanita itu dan mencegahnya dari shock dan mengeluarkan darah hingga mati. Baekhyun berkosentasi penuh mempertahankan hidup wanita itu, menarik rasa sakit dan penderitaan ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun gemetar saat kesakitan melesat menembus dirinya, rasa sakit yang hampir tidak sanggup ia tangani. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus berusaha tetap sadar. Menarik tenaga inti pribadi dan kuatnya bakat yang dimilikinya, baekhyun melakukan keajaiban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengendus bau Eunyuk dari jarak sekitar 30 kilometer, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu sejak turun dari pesawat jet. Ia bisa lebih cepat menemukan lokasi pejuang itu menggunakan kekuatan paranormalnya, tetapi sebagai orang yang juga memiliki bakat tersebut, Eunyuk juga akan tahu bila ada seseorang memasuki pikirannya. Setelah memarkir mobil sewaannya agak jauh dari tempat Eunyuk menunggu dan mengawasi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam hutan. Ia membiarkan bau mangsanya menuntunnya ke dalam area hutan.

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun, Chanyeol merasakan sentakkan yang kuat, yang membuat langkahnya langsung terhenti. Sentakan ini berasal dari seorang Pria. Pria yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Dan bukan seorang Goguryeo. Bukan, kekuatan ajaib itu berasal dari musuh abadinya, Baekhyun Jumong. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun dalam dirinya, seolah-olah pria itu bagian dari dirinya. Dia dekat sekali dengan Eunyuk. Dan dia sedang berjuang keras melakukan penyembuhan. Baekhyun bukan _empath_ biasa. Dia memiliki karunia _nampathy_ yang langka. Penyembuhan supranatural sejati.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun peduli dengan manusia biasa. Pria itu membuang tenaga dan menguras habis kekuatannya. Dia tidak tahu hal itu membuatnya rentan terhadap Eunyuk. Tidak mampu mengenyahkan energi luar biasa yang Baekhyun pancarkan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerapnya. Kilasan-kilasan kebaikan, kelembutan dan keceriaan menyerbu Chanyeol. Pria itu lebih kuat dari 7 tahun lalu saat usianya masih 23 tahun.

Menyelimuti dirinya dengan mantra tak kasat mata, yang menutupi baik keadaan fisik dan emosinya, Chanyeol berjalan lebih jauh memasuki hutan. Ia berhenti ketika melihat Eunyuk mengendap-endap di belakang Baekhyun dan mengalungkan tali gelap di sekeliling leher jenjang pria itu. Baekhyun telalu jauh terbenam dalam ketidaksadaran empatik untuk bisa menyadari kehadiran penyerangnya. Baekhyun mencengkram tali tersebut dan berjuang mengendurkannya, tetapi sia-sia.

Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat, mencabut belati dari jaketnya dan menusuknya langsung ke jantung Eunyuk untuk menyelamatkan pria kepunyaannya, namja yang membuat wanita dan pria lain tak pernah menjadi kepunyaanya. Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Hanya ia, Dranir Chanyeol Goguryeo yang berhak membunuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun megap-megap mengambil nafas ketika tali di lehernya mengendur dan langsung roboh. Tubuh Eunyuk terjatuh ke tanah, menjadi onggokan tak bernyawa. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol meledakkan tubuh Eunyuk dengan kilatan energi dan menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

Chanyeol berhasil menjalankan misinya. Waktunya untuk pergi. Tetapi ia ragu-ragu. Walaupun hanya sekejab, tapi cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk merasakan bahaya yang mengancam Baekhyun. Mukzizat penyembuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuatnya sangat lemah dan melawan Eunyuk dengan sedikit sisa tenaganya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri yang mungkin bisa membuatnya takkan kembali pulih. Raungan melengking sirine memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk lari. Tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, pria itu bisa mati. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membangunkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok memutuskan jika Baekhyun belum pulang sampai tengah malam, ia akan menelfon Suho. Dr Suga menelfon dua jam yang lalu menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang dengan selamat.

"Aku tahu ia sudah ke lokasi kecelakaan. Karena satu satunya yang hidup memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun datang menyelamatkan hidupnya" kata Dr Suga.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak menungguku. Dia tahu aku akan memastikan seseorang untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan aman jika ia terlalu lemah mengemudi sendiri"

"Kau mencemaskan appaku ya?" kata Luhan.

Minseok terkejut, lalu berbalik dan menghadap bocah enam tahun yang berdiri di jalan masuk serambi dan ruang tamu depan.

"Ku kira aku sudah menidurkanmu berjam-jam lalu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membangunkanmu?" Minseok bertanya.

"Aku belum tidur" Minseok berniat membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas lewat dan waktunya tidur untuk semua anak kecil yang patuh"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang patuh. Aku seorang Jumong" Luhan menyipitkan mata hijaunya yang ekspresif.

"Aku lebih dari seorang Jumong" lanjutnya.

Rasa dingin menjalar disekujur tubuh Minseok.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya, dan aku setuju. Jadi mari jangan bicara lagi. Tidak selarut ini" Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Sekarang ikutlah. Appamu akan marah jika kita belum tidur saat dia kembali"

"Dia akan pulang" kata Luhan. "Segera. Sebelum tengah malam" Minseok mengankan satu alisnya, heran.

"Apa itu betul? Dan kau tahu karena-?"

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya. Appa tidur. Tetapi akan segera bangun"

'Apakah Baekhyun di luar sana di suatu tempat, sendirian dan lemah hingga tak sadarkan diri? Apakah itu yang Luhan lihat?'

"Apakah kau tahu dia di mana? Di mana persisnya agar aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Appa di mobilnya. Mobil yang paman Suho berikan. Mobil itu terpakir di suatu tempat yang gelap. Dia bersama Appa. Memberi Appa sebagian kekuatannya"

"Siapa?" suara Minseok bergetar.

"Siapa yang bersama Appamu? Siapa yang memberi Appamu sebagian kekuatannya?" Lanjutnya.

Luhan tersenyum dengan gerakan manis dan nakal.

"Ayahku tentunya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 2

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bahkan lebih mempesona dan jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada saat usianya awal 20-an. Walaupun sekarang keadaan Baekhyun sangat lemah, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam diri namja itu. Baekhyun, kini telah menjadi namja yang sebanding dengannya. Aneh, Chanyeol adalah orang yang berhak menghancurkan Baekhyun. Tetapi malah menyelamatkannya dari salah seorang anggota klannya sendiri. Saat ini pun, Chanyeol sedang memulihkan tenaga Baekhyun. Padahal ia bisa dengan mudah mematahkan lehernya atau menyedot kehidupan dari diri Baekhyun hanya menggunakan pikirannya semata. Tetapi Chanyeol akan membunuhnya-saat waktunya tepat. Saat klan Goguryeo menyerang klan Jumong dan memusnahkan mereka, klan Goguryeo tidak akan menyisakan seorangpun hidup, baik pria, wanita ataupun anak anak. Tetapi Chanyeol akan berbaik hati pada Baekhyunnya yang manis. Ia akan mengambil jiwa namja itu dengan cepat dan sedikit penderitaan

Selagi Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dan berbaring di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyelidiki pikiran Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak menemukan jalan masuk. Baekhyun telah menempatkan penghalang dari dirinya dan dunia luar, perisai untuk mencegah siapapun mendengar pikiran pikirannya. Bila Chanyeol mau, ia bisa menghancurkan perisai itu. Tetapi kenapa ia harus repot repot dan membuang tenaga? Chanyeol tidak memerlukan informasi dari Baekhyun. Bila bukan karena tindakan bodoh Eunyuk, chanyeol tidak akan ada di Jacheon. Bahkan tidak dalam radius seribu kilometer dari namja itu. Selama tujuh tahun terakhir, Chanyeol memastikan agar jalannya tidak bersilangan dengan rumah induk Jumong.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip kedip, dia berjuang untuk sadar. Pikirannya berusaha keluar dari bayang bayang. Tetapi Chanyeol tahu dia belum akan bangun selama berjam jam kedepan. Setelah kombinasi dari proses penyembuhan yang begitu menguras tenaga dan perjuangan Baekhyun untuk tetap hidup, pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak bisa pulih tanpa istirahat. Bahkan dengan suntikan tenaga yang Chanyeol alirkan. Baekhyun berbaring di lengan Chanyeol, tidak berdaya dan sangat rapuh. Tetapi dia bersenjata, pelindung yang lebih kuat dari perisai supranatural yang melindungi pikirannya.

Bila Eunyuk berhasil membunuh Baekhyun, pintu neraka akan terbuka. Dalam artian, kematian seorang pangeran Jumong akan mengacaukan pikiran semua orang di klan Jumong. Terutama Suho dan Jongin. Sejumlah besar anggota klan Jumong akan berbondong bondong pulang ke Sanctuary. Bagaimana jika Dranir Suho dan pangeran Jongin mengetahui jika klan Goguryeo yang membunuh Baekhyun? Chanyeol tak berani mengambil resiko sebesar itu. Kematian dini Baekhyun Jumong akan memperingatkan klan Jumong akan kebangkitan kembali klan Goguryeo.

Chanyeol menatap lekat namja di pelukannya itu, wajah Baekhyun sangat polos dan tenang ketika tidur. Kepala Baekhyun terbaring di bahu Chanyeol, lengannya terkulai di sisi tubuh dan dadanya naik turun setiap ia menarik nafas.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi berisi Baekhyun dengan jari jarinya. Sekelebat kenangan masa lalu menghampirinya, kenangan yang berusaha ia singkirkan dari benaknya bertahun tahun lalu. Saat ia berada di tempat lain, memeluk namja ini di lengannya. Saat ia menyentuh Baekhyun, melatihnya dan mengajarinya. Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu, dan fakta bahwa ia adalah pangeran Jumong membuatnya bergairah. Baekhyun tidak tahu identitas Chanyeol sama sekali, dan kenyataan bawa namja itu menyerah pada pesona Chanyeol dengan mudah. Baekhyun bagaikan buku yang terbuka bagi Chanyeol, kemampuannya masih belum matang dan hanya separuh terkendali. Chanyeol di sisi lain, telah memproteksi dirinya. Dan sengaja menyembunyikan jati diri sebenarnya dari Baekhyun. Mereka telah menghabiskan kurang dari 24 jam bersama, tetapi dalam waktu singkat itu. Baekhyun membuat darah Chanyeol bergejolak. Tidak peduli berapa kali Chanyeol bercinta dengannya, ia masih mengingikankan Baekhyun.

"Kau namja yang mempesona. Manis dan siap dipetik" Chanyeol mengelus elus leher Baekhyun yang jenjang. Ia membiarkan jari jarinya berlama lama di urat nadi Baekhyun

' _C_ _hanyeol, Chanyeol'_

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun membisikan namanya secara telepatik membuatnya tercengang. Chanyeol reflek mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher Baekhyun, lalu menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Baekhyun.

Pada satu tingkat, Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Itu tidak baik. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan disini, mengapa ia kebetulan berada di pedalaman Jacheon bersama namja itu?

Chanyeol harus membawa Baekhyun pulang dan memastikan wanita itu aman sebelum ia bangun. Bila Baekhyun mengingat apapun tentang Chanyeol, mungkin namja itu hanya menyangka ia memimpikannya.

"Pernahkan Baekhyun memimpikanku? Ataukan aku hanya kenangan yang samar? Kenapa aku harus peduli? Namja ini tidak berarti apa apa bagiku. Dulu ataupun sekarang. Dia hanya kesenangan sementara bagiku"

Kesenangan yang telah menghantuinya terlalu lama setelah satu hari satu malam mereka bersama. Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan bahwa ia terbangun sendiri pagi itu. Ia marah karena Baekhyun kabur darinya dan ingin tahu apa sebabnya. Tetapi akal sehat memberitahunya untuk tidak mengikuti namja itu. Dan berbulan bulan berikutnya, ia bertanya tanya apakah Baekhyun sudah mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang Dranir dari klan Goguryeo yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan klan Jumong dan pergi untuk memperingatkan kakak kakaknya? Tetapi baik Suho maupun Jongin belum membunuhnya dan menuntut balas karena telah merampas keperjakaan adiknya.

Chanyeol perlahan lahan memindahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia menurunkan sandaran kursi sampai Baekhyun setengan terbaring lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Baekhyun secara tidak sadar mendesah. Otot otot perut Chanyeol membelit, membuatnya kesakitan. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa setelah tujuh tahun ia masih mengingat desahan Baekhyun ketika baercinta dengannya untuk yang pertama kali dan yang kedua dan yang ketiga kalinya …..

Setelah menyalakan mesin escalade, Chanyeol mengoper persneling dan memutar mobil itu untuk kembali ke jalan pedalaman. Ia akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan ia akan langsung kembali ke Geoje. Begitu pesawat mendarat di pulau itu, ia akan mengadakan rapat dewan dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kris. Sebelum Kris dan para pengikutnya melakukan banyak tindakan bodoh dan menghancurkan rencana rencana Chanyeol untuk memusnahkan klan jumong

Setelah hampir lima menit mengikuti naluri, Chanyeol melihat gerbang gerbang besi tinggi yang melindungi jalan masuk menuju Sanctuary. Sebelum masuk ia merapalkan kata kata kuno, menciptakan sihir yang kuat. Dengan Baekhyun terlelap di sisinya, ia mengemudi sepanjang jalan pribadi yang berputar putar menaiki bukit tertinggi, tempat kediaman keluarga kerajaan.

Cahaya beranda menyambut mereka, memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa seseorang di dalam rumah sedang menunggu Baekhyun, kemungkinan mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Seorang suami? Atau seorang istri? Sudahkah Baekhyun menikah?

Apa urusannya? Siapapun yang kini menjadi bagian hidup namja itu, mereka semua akan menjadi sasaran klan Goguryeo dan mati bersama Baekhyun pada hari yang akan ia tentukan. Chanyeol memarkir mobil Baekhyun dan keluar memutari bagian depan mobil. Setelah membuka pintu penumpang, ia membopong Baekhyun-nya. Namja itu bersandar pada Chanyeol, tindakannya tampak wajar, seolah olah dia percaya dirinya aman terlindungi.

Chanyeol mengeraskan hati. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan makhluk mempesona ini menggodanya. Baekhyun hanya seseorang seperti banyak namja dan yeoja lainnya. Chanyeol sudah menidurinya, seperti ia sudah meniduri namja dan yeoja lainnya. Baekhyun tidak lebih dari itu, tidak ada bedanya

' _P_ _embohong'_ suara nurani yang tak diundang mengejeknya

.

.

Kris mengumpat keras dan menghancurkan ruang tamu villanya, tempat yang telah ia anggap rumah sejak Dranir Donghae mengakuinya sebagai putra. Putra yang tidak diinginkan, tidak sah. Kris anak di luar nikah dari kisah cinta sang Dranir sebelum Dranir Donghae menihahi Dranira Yoona. Ibu Chanyeol yang di agungkan itu meninggal dalam persalinan, setelah mengalami beberapa kali keguguran. Keguguran yang disebabkan kutukan yang diberikan Jessica-ibu Kris- , seorang penyihir wanita yang mempesona. Begitu mengetahui tentang mantra mantra kecil Jessica yang jahat, Donghae memerintahkan kematian mantan kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah eksekusi umum.

Kris menggertakan gigi, kemarahan dari masa kecilnya membuat amarahnya meledak. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol membekukan kemampuan telepatinya? Adiknya jauh berbahaya dari yang Kris bayangkan. Bila Chanyeol bisa mengontrol kekuatan lahiriah Kris, maka Kris harus menemukan cara untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari rencana rencana adiknya.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tembok di depannya, membuat tembok itu hancur seakan kertas tissue.

"Emosi emosi" kata Tao mengejek. Kris berbalik dan melotot selagi namja itu berdiri di pintu ganda yang tengah terbuka

"Kau seperti ular, sepupu. Melata tanpa suara ke sana kemari" Tao tertawa

"Kau bukan korbanku. Tetapi dari caramu bertindak, aku percaya bahwa kau pasti korbah sihir sang Dranir yang menghalangimu untuk menghubungi Eunyuk" ejek Tao

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak bisa menghubungi Eunyuk kan?"

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, aku belum bicara denganya" kata Tao

"Dan tidak ada kabar resmi darinya. Tetapi Jongdae menerima pesan telepati dari Chanyeol dan aku kebetulan sedang bersamanya"

Kris mendekat kearah tamu tak diundang itu.

"Kau tak pernah kebetulan saja berada di tempat manapun"

Bibir Tao melengkung, tersenyum mengejek

"Aku sengaja berada di dekat dekat Jongdae karena aku tahu jika Chanyeol bermaksud memberi kabar, itu pasti pada sepupu tercinta kita, Jongdae"

"Jangan kau mengharap aku akan memohon padamu untuk memperoleh informasi-"

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu sekarang. Tetapi saat kau sudah menjadi Dranir aku berharap memimpin di sisimu" potong Tao

"Dan itu yang akan terjadi. Kau akan menjadi Dranira ku" Kris meraih dagu Tao dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Tao. Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan lembut. Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris

"Eunyuk sudah mati. Chanyeol membunuhnya untuk melindungi Baekhyun" kata Tao

"Bodoh. Si bodoh keparat. Dia mengorbankan satu nyawa dari klannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan musuh bebuyutannya" ucap Kris menggeram menahan amarahnya

"Dewan akan di panggil untuk rapat dewan khusus setelah Chanyeol kembali"

Kris menahan nafas gugup?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris

"Jongdae bilang padaku, kita sebagai anggota dewan harus bersatu dengan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan pemberontakan klan Goguryeo. Chanyeol benar benar yakin jika mereka belum siap menghadapi klan Jumong dalam waktu dekat ini" Tao menatap dalam dalam Kris

"Apa kau yakin kita benar benar siap menghadapi klan Jumong saat solstice musim panas tahun ini?" lanjut Tao

Kris menggeram dan mempererat cengkramannya pada leher belakang Tao

"Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk menghentikan ini. Tidak sekarang. Aku sudah menempatkan para pejuang di posisinya, siap menyerang. Bahkan bila Chanyeol bisa menghentikan Eunyuk, dia tidak bisa menghentikan yang lain. Dia tidak bisa hadir di dua tempat berbeda bersamaan"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" detak jantung Tao meningkat. Kris merasakan semangatnya

"Jihoon mengurus Victoria-peramal besar jumong- dan selanjutnya atas perintahku ia akan melenyapkan Jongin. Keberhasilan kita bisa jadi sangat bergantung pada disingkirkannya tiga bersaudara kerajaan Jumong sebelum perang besar"

"Tetapi ketiganya masih hidup" Tao berucap

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Suho akan menerima kejutan cukup besar malam ini. Dan setelah Chanyeol kembali, aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk membunuh Baekhyun"

.

.

Minseok mendengar suara mobil datang. Ia telah mengantar Luhan kembali ke kamar untuk kedua kalinya dan memperingatkan si bandel kecil untuk tetap di tempat tidur. Luhan mencemaskan Baekhyun, seperti juga dirinya.

Minseok mengintip lewat jendela dan terkesiap saat melihat seorang pria tinggi tengah menggendong Baekhyun berjalan ke arah beranda. Satu satunya kendaraan yang terlihat adalah escalade Baekhyun, jadi siapa orang asing ini dan mengapa ia bersama Baekhyun?

Minseok memejamkan mata dan memanggil hewan hewan piaraannya yang setia untuk bangun dan datang padanya. Dalam beberapa detik, bertepatan dengan orang asing itu menginjakan kakinya di beranda, magnus dan rufus, kedua anjing Minseok yang setia muncul di halaman dan menghadang pria asing itu.

Minseok membuka pintu depan, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah melewati ambang pintu dan berhadapan dengan namja asing itu. Namja asing itu berhenti seolah olah sudah menanti Minseok

 _'dia bukan seorang jumong. Matanya abu abu kebiruan. Keras, dingin, tanpa emosi'_ batin Minseok

"Aku mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, Tuan" namja asing itu memberitahu, suaranya dalam dan berwibawa. Dia bukan Jumong, tapi dia juga bukan manusia biasa

Getaran ketidaknyamanan membuat Minseok tegang. Bila dia bukan Jumong dan bukan manusia biasa, itu berarti …

"Kau menebak dengan benar" kata namja asing itu

"Aku seorang Goguryeo"

Minseok terkesiap dan menyuruh magnus dan rufus untuk menggeram. Namja Goguryeo itu menatap kedua anjing itu, seketika kedua anjing itu langsung terdiam. Minseok melirik cepat ke kiri kanannya. Kedua binatang itu membeku seperti patung marmer

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Anjingmu baik baik saja. Dalam sejam mereka akan kembali normal dan kembali tidur"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Apa kau melukainya? Kalau kau melukainya kemurkaan klan Jumong akan-"

"Diamlah tuan, dan tunjukan padaku di mana aku bisa menaruh Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa beristirahat dan memulihkan diri dari penderitaannya. Dia telah menyembuhkan wanita sekarat barusan"

Minseok bingung dengan perhatian Goguryeo itu pada Baekhyun, Minseok ragu ragu menggeser dirinya ke sisi pintu dan membiarkan pria itu masuk. Si iblis yang tampan. Berbahu lebar dan tingginya 185 cm, dan rambut hitamnya serta wajah yang kokoh seakan di pahat dari batu.

"Tunggu!" Minseok memanggil namja itu. Tetapi namja itu mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Minseok mengikuti namja itu di belakangnya. Pada saat Minseok mencapai lantai dua, namja itu sudah membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Minseok berdiri di belakan sang Goguryeo tepat saat dia membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur. Minseok mengawasinya di ambang pintu dan melihat bagaimana namja itu menatap wajah Baekhyun selama semenit penuh, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa kau? Siapa namamu?" Minseok menuntut

"Apa hakmu mengetahui siapa aku?" jawab Chanyeol dingin

"Karena aku sahabat Baekhyun" jawaban Minseok membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Tentu saja tanpa disadari Minseok

"Aku Chanyeol Goguryeo"

Minseok terkesiap. Chanyeol terseyum licik

"Aku pernah bertanya tanya apakah Baekhyun sudah curiga aku seorang Goguryeo, dan apakah itu alasan ia lari dariku begitu cepat di pagi yang lama berselang itu"

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!" demi Tuhan. Minseok harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi pikirannya dari iblis Goguryeo ini. Minseok memejamkan mata dan mulai merapal mantra mantra kuno yang bisa melindungi pikirannya.

"Jangan repot repot, Minseok. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pikiran pikiranmu lagi. Tetapi saat aku pergi aku khawatir aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang kunjunganku malam ini" Chanyeol memberi tahu.

"Jangan sentuh pikiranku lagi, dasar makhluk iblis" Chanyeol tertawa

"Kenapa kau bersama Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, di tanah Jumong? Bagaimana kau-?"

"Mengapa aku disini tidak penting. Aku menemukan Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan mengantarkannya pulang. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku" potong Chanyeol

"Berterima kasih pada Goguryeo busuk sepertimu? Tidak akan pernah!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, tempat Baekhyun terbaring. Ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk pergi dan pikirannya berpusat pada mantra untuk menghapus ingatan Minseok tentang kunjungannya, ia melihat bayangan kecil di belakang Minseok, tepat di sisi Minseok. Chanyeol berhenti dan menunggu, curiga jika teman Baekhyun itu seorang penyihir. Tetapi tiba tiba bayangan itu bergerak dari belakang Minseok dan memasuki kamar, cahaya dari lorong menyinari punggung sosok itu, membuatnya tampak bercahaya. Chanyeol sadar itu bayangan seorang anak, anak laki laki.

Chanyeol menatap anak itu dan melihat matanya yang berwarna hijau Jumong sejati dan rambut coklat Baekhyun yang berkilau dan halus. Bila apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun adalah ayah dari anak itu.

Jadi Baekhyun sudah menikah dan punya anak. Setidaknya satu anak, bocah kecil yang sangat mempesona. Begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi dia berbeda.

Minseok mencengkram bocah kecil itu dan berusaha meneyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya

"Tidak, Lu. Dia jahat" Minseok berseru

Anak itu berhenti beberapa meter dari Chanyeol, lalu mendongak dan menatap langsung pada namja dewasa di depannya, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol

"Aku tak takut padanya" anak itu berujar

"Dia takkan menyakitiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum, terkesan akan keberaniannya. Pejuang pejuang yang berpengalaman langsung gemetar walaupun hanya melihat Chanyeol Goguryeo. Ketika Minseok maju, berniat meraih anak itu. Bocah itu mengangkat lengannya dan menahan tangan mungilnya di hadapan Minseok, kemudian Minseok membeku dilumpuhkan sihir.

 _'Menakjubkan. Kemampuan anak itu luar biasa habat untuk seseorang yang begitu muda'_

"Kau sangat kuat, bocah kecil" kata Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah mengenal seorang Goguryeo dan Jumong yang memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar di usia muda

"Aku tidak kenal anak umur lima tahun lain yang sanggup-"

"Aku enam tahun" bocah kecil itu memberitahunya, kedua bahunya tegak, kepalanya terangkat. Seorang pangeran sejati

"Hmm, tetapi bahkan di usia enam tahun. Kau jauh lebih maju dari anak anak Jumong lainnya, Iyakan?"

"Apa iya?" Chanyeol melirik ekspresi terpukul di wajah Minseok yang dibekukan, dan sadar bahwa bocah kecil itu tidak hanya membekukan kaki namja itu tetapi dengan membuatnya bisu sementara

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku ya?" bocah kecil itu bertanya. Ketika dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol, perut Chanyeol menegang. Ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing dari senyumnya.

"Aku rasa kau anak Baekhyun Jumong. Benar begitu?" Bocah enam tahun itu mengangguk

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol, keingintahuannya tergelitik oleh kecerdasan bocah di depannya. Ia merasakan kekuatan tak wajar pada diri anak itu, dan kedekatan yang rasanya mustahil

"Ya, aku tahu"

Anak itu tidak mungkin tahu siapa dirinya. Chanyeol sudah melindungi identitas aslinya dari semua yang bukan Goguryeo

"Jika kau tahu siapa aku, sebutkan namaku"

"Aku tak tahu namamu" bocah kecil itu mengaku

Chanyeol mendesah diam diam, lega karena ternyata ia telah melebih lebihkan kekuatan bocah itu dan keliru tentang perasaan dekat yang tadi sempat muncul. Ia memiliki ketertarikan aneh pada anak itu, lalu mendekatinya dan berlutut sehingga mereka berhadapan dan berkata

"Aku Chanyeol Goguryeo"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap tangan yang terulur. Aneh, pikiran untuk membunuh anak ini –anak Baekhyun- membuatnya sedih. Ia akan memastikan kematiannya sama cepatnya dan tidak menyakitkan seperti kematian Baekhyun

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu. Sengatan listrik melesat menembus Chanyeol, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Kekuatan yang mentah dan tak terkendali dari perasaan dekat dan memiliki.

"Hallo, Daddy. Aku putramu, Luhan"

Jeritan memekakkan telinga menggentarkan kamar tidur temaram itu ketika Baekhyun Jumong terbangun dari tidurnya

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

Thanks to:

chanbaek perfect, Dheacho, angelaalay, hyunhyun, nabilasahda, parkyubi, Fhyunrim Shr, eito8


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara jeritannya sendiri bergaung di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Untuk sekejap ia mengira sedang memimpikan mimpi terburuknya menjadi kenyataan. Selagi gema jerit ketakutan, sisa sisa dari ketakutan yang tak tertanggungkan, bergetar di sekelilingnya. Ia bangun menghadapi mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Matanya terbuka dan dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri pada keadaan setengah gelap di sekitarnya.

"Appa!" seruan cemas Luhan memicu Baekhyun untuk bertindak segera. Dengan kemampuan telepatiknya, Baekhyun memanggil anaknya, dan dalam beberapa detik ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merengkuh putranya ke dalam pelukannya yang melindungi.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanya Luhan

"Kau tak perlu takut"

Saat yang Baekhyun doakan takkan pernah datang telah tiba. Menimpa mereka seperti wabah keji dari dasar neraka. Chanyeol Goguryeo, pangeran kegelapan sejati, berdiri menjulang diatas dirinya dan Luhan. Mata abu abu dingin pria itu menatap Baekhyun, mengintrogasinya, menuntut jawaban

"Minseok" panggil Baekhyun, khawatir Chanyeol telah menyingkirkan sahabatnya yang tercinta

"Oh!" Luhan terkesiap, lalu menyusup keluar dari pelukan Baekhyun. Luhan berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang putranya, ke tempat tubuh Minseok kembali hidup. Mantra pelumpuh sudah di lepaskan

"Lu, apa kau . . . ?"

"Maaf appa, tapi paman Minseok tidak mau aku bertemu dengan ayahku. Dia mencoba menghentikan aku berbicara dengan daddy"

Tatapan baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Sepasang mata dingin itu berkilau dengan amarah membara

 _'Anak itu milikku'_ tiga kata tak terucap Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan, meluas meledak, mengguncang dinding dinding dan jendela

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun berseru, mendorong Luhan ke balik tubuhnya

"Kemarahanmu tidak akan memperoleh apa pun!"

Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun, jemarinya yang menancap kuat membuat yang lebih mungil kesakitan. Saat baekhyun merintih, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, menempatkannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus lembut pada appaku. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menyakitinya"

Cengkraman Chanyeol mengendur saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun ke wajah Luhan, kemudian kembali ke wajah Baekhyun

"Aku takkan menyakiti appamu" ia melirik Minseok yang melotot padanya dengan kebencian pahit

"Pergilah dengan pamanmu, nak. Aku akan berbicara dengan appamu"

"Tetapi aku tidak mau~" Luhan merengek

 _'lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan'_ Baekhyun mendengar pesan telepatik yang Chanyeol kirimkan pada Luhan dan sadar secara naluriah Luhan akan mendengar pesan itu

Luhan menatap appanya. Baekhyun mengangguk

"Pergilah dengan paman Minseok. Biarkan dia menidurkanmu. Kita akan bicara besok"

Luhan mencium Baekhyun dipipinya

"Selamat tidur, appa" lalu ia menarik narik lengan Chanyeol dan memberinya isyarat untuk membungkuk. Setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Luhan minta. Luhan mencium pipinya juga

"Selamat tidur, daddy"

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bicara sedikitpun sampai Minseok dan Luhan pergi dan menutup pintu kamar tidurnya. Begitu mereka sendirian, Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun

"Anak itu anakku?"

Baekhyun berdiri menghadapi ketakutan tebesarnya-ayah putranya.

"Luhan anakku. Dia Jumong"

"Ya, dia Jumong" balas Chanyeol

"Tetapi dia lebih daripada itu. Dia sendiri bilang padaku"

"Luhan memiliki kekuatan besar sementara ia telalu muda untuk bisa memahami. Memberitahu bahwa dia lebih dari seorang Jumong akan lebih menjelaskan dan diterima oleh pikiran kanak kanaknya"

"Apa kau menyangkal dia milikku?"

"Aku tidak menyangkal atau mengiyakan-"

"Dia langsung mengenaliku" kata Chanyeol

Apakah Baekhyun bisa berbohong pada namja di depannya ini dan meyakinkan Chanyeol jika Luhan bukan anaknya? Selama hampir tujuh tahun sejak ia mengandung Luhan. Baekhyun menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Chanyeol dan seluruh dunia, bahkan kakak kakaknya sendiri. Hanya Minseok yang tahu tentang keberadaan ayah Luhan. Sampai sekarang

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tanah Jumong?" Baekhyun bertanya

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh spekulasi

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang di maksud pria itu, Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menelusuri pikiran pikiran sadar sebelum pinsan. Sering kali ia pinsan atau tertidur setelah penyembuhan, tetapi barusan tidur pemulihannya jauh lebih nyenyak dari biasanya.

Ia mengingat kecelakaan mobil itu dan menyelamatkan satu satunya yang hidup dengan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Kemudian mengalirkan tenaganya sendiri untuk menjaga wanita itu tetap hidup.

Tiba tiba ia mengingat cengkraman kuat di sekeliling lehernya, memutus jalannya udara, mencekiknya. Baekhyun terkesiap, tatapannya mengarah pada Chanyeol. Mengambil beberapa tarikan nafas menenangkan, ia bisa merasakan saat saat menakutkan itu terkubur jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan menyadari seseorang berusaha menghapus tentang ingatan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin aku ingat seseorang mencoba membunuhku" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam

"Apa kau berpikir aku berusaha mencekikmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tahu itu bukan kau" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap diam

"Kau tidak ingin ingat siapa penyerangku. Kenapa? Dan kenapa kau berada di dekat rumah induk Jumong saat itu terjadi?"

"Kebetulan" suara bariton Chanyeol menggemuruhkan satu kata itu

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau tahu seseorang akan ... kau kesini untuk menolongku kan? Tetapi aku tidak mengerti" bagaimana Chanyeol tahu nyawa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya? Dan mengapa ia mau susah payah datang ke perbukitan Jacheon untuk menyelamatkannya, seorang pangeran Jumong?

"Kenapa aku tidak mau menyelamatkan seseorang yang melahirkan anakkku?"

"Kau tidak tahu Luhan ada. Tidak sampai kau datang kemari. Tidak sampai dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai anakmu"

"Alasan aku kemari tidak penting" kata Chanyeol

"Tidak sekarang. Yang penting hanyalah fakta bahwa kau melahirkan anakku dan menyembunyikannya dariku selama enam tahun. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, suaranya terdengar palsu dan gugup

"Luhan anakku. Tidak masalah siapa ayahnya" oh Tuhan. Andai saja itu benar. Andai saja ...

Chanyeol menggeram, suaranya sama buasnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tak pernah bisa membiarkan dirinya melihat pria itu lebih dari siapa dia-seorang iblis Goguryeo. Tidak peduli bahwa saat ini, setelah mengetahui siapa status Chanyeol, ia mendapati dirinya tertarik pada pria itu dengan ketertarikan sensual yang murni. Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan atas dirinya yang tak dapat ia sangkal. Tetapi Baekhyun bisa – dan akan – menolaknya.

"Mantra perlindungan yang kau berikan pada Luhan pasti sangat kuat. Mantra yang membutuhkan banyak sekali tenagamu untuk mempertahankannya" kata Chanyeol

"Tidak ada yang tidak akan kulakukan untuk Luhan. Dia-"

"Dia Goguryeo" potong Chanyeol

"Luhan seorang pangeran Jumong, cucu Dranir Jimin, anak laki laki dari pangeran Baekhyun"

"Anak yang sangat langka dan unik" kata Chanyeol

"Sudah beribu ribu tahun tidak ada anak hasil pencampuran darah. Tidak sejak peperangan besar pertama, ketika semua Goguryeo dan Jumong menjadi musuh abadi. Keturunan campuran telah dimusnahkan entah sebelum lahir atau saat bayi" lanjut Chanyeol

"Bila masih ada sedikit rasa sopan dalam dirimu, kau takkan mengambilnya" kata Baekhyun

"Bila dia dipaksa untuk memilih dua keluarga, itu bisa menghancurkannya. Dan kau pun tahu, bahwa kaummu tidak akan menerimanya. Mereka akan membunuhnya"

Senyum Chanyeol mengirim gelombang gelombang kengerian dalam diri Baekhyun

"Jadi kau mengakui dia milikku?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring

"Aku tidak mengakui apapun" sangkal Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram leher belakang Baekhyun, tangannya menjepit kuat. Jemarinya yang besar menyisir rambut namja itu. Bila Baekhyun mau, ia bisa melawan pria itu saat itu juga, baik fisik maupun mental. Tetapi saat ia masih muda, ia mempelajari pertempurannya. Menyimpan tenaganya untuk saat saat yang paling diperlukan.

"Kapan kau sadar aku Goguryeo?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Saat aku mengandung anakmu" aku Baekhyun

Pegangan chanyeol mengencang sementara ia membawa Baekhyun mendekat, lalu menunduk sampai bibirnya terpisah hanya seujung kuku dari bibir Baekhyun

"Itu pasti saat kita terakhir kita bercinta. Bila sebelumnya, atau waktu waktu lainnya, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku lebih cepat"

' _Aku bahkan langsung meninggalkanmu saat itu. Saat terakhir, saat benihmu tertanam di dalam diriku dan aku tahu aku akan melahirkan seorang Goguryeo. Aku tinggal bersamamu saat kau tertidur, dibantu mantra tidur kuno yang Minseok ajarkan padaku. Dan ketika aku tahu kau takkan bangun dalam waktu dekat, aku mencari dan menemukan tanda Goguryeo pada lehermu, tersembunyi dibalik rambutmu'_

Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam dalam

"Aku tahu kau Jumong sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu" kata Chanyeol

"Aku mengabaikan akal sehat yang memberitahuku untuk menghindarimu, bahwa kau adalah masalah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Kau makhluk tercantik yang pernah ku lihat" lanjut Chanyeol

 _'Dan aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Aku menginginkanmu seperti aku tak pernah menginginkan pria lain. Kau orang asing, namun aku memberikan diriku padamu. Aku mencintaimu'_ batin Baekhyun

Bahkan sekarang, Baekhyun sulit untuk mengakui kebenarannya, karena hal itu begitu mengerikan. Pikiran bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Goguryeo saja merupakan aib, pengkhianatan pada kaumnya, pelanggaran yang tak termaafkan.

Dan kalau Suho dan Jongin tahu keponakan mereka yang tercinta adalah separuh Goguryeo...

"Kau hiburan yang menyenangkan" ujar Chanyeol, nafasnya terasa panas di bibir Baekhyun

"Tetapi jangan harap aku memikirkanmu lagi selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Kau bukan apa apa bagiku saat itu, dan bukan apa apa bagiku sekarang. Tetapi Luhan ..."

Rasa takut menggelak hebat dalam diri Baekhyun, ketakutan protektif seseorang terhadap anak yang dilahirkannya.

"Satu satunya cara kau bisa mengambil Luhan adalah dengan membunuhku" kata Baekhyun lantang

"Aku bisa membunuhmu semudah aku menginjak serangga dibawah kakiku"

Kata kata pria itu menyiratkan ketidak pedulian, tetapi tingkah lakunya menyatakan hal berbeda. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman posesif, membuat Baekhyun takluk dan terkejut. Namun membangkitkan perasaan dahaga yang ia ketahui hanya untuk pria ini. Baekhyun berusaha menolaknya, tetapi ia mendapati dirinya tidak berdaya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menginginkan pria ini sementara ia sudah tahu siapa Chanyeol?

Ketika mereka berdua kehabisan nafas dan bergairah, Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya dan mengangkat kepala

"Kau masih milikku bukan?" cemooh Chanyeol

"Aku bisa menidurimu sekarang juga, dan kau takkan protes"

Baekhyun menyentakkan diri dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, malu akan tindakannya sendiri

"Aku seorang Jumong. Luhan seorang Jumong" katanya

"Kau tidak bisa memiliki salah satu dari kami"

Chanyeol menyapu telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun, lalu turun ke dagu dan ke leher namja itu, berhenti di tengah dada.

"Kau tidak ada artinya. Kau tidak lebih dari alat untuk mengandung anakku. Tetapi Luhan sangat penting bagiku. Dia seorang Goguryeo, dan saat waktunya tepat, aku akan mengambilnya"

Baekhyun merasakan kebenaran yang mengerikan sewaktu menangkap kilasan itu masuk sebentar ke pikiran Chanyeol. Begitu pria itu menyadari Baekhyun memasuki pikirannya, ia menutup erat erat pikirannya. Tetapi tidak sebelum Baekhyun melihat kematiannya sendiri. Kematiannya di tangan ayah anaknya

"Kalau kau membunuhku, Suho dan Jongin-"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka saat ini" potong Chanyeol

Bingung dengan pernyataannya, Baekhyun melotot padanya

"Jika kau melukaiku, jika kau berusaha mengambil Luhan, kedua kakakku akan memerangimu sampai mati"

"Waktunya belum tepat bagi yang lain untuk mengetahui keberadaan Luhan" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya agak keras

"Aku punya musuh yang akan membunuh Luhan bila tahu dia anakku. Dan banyak orang lain yang akan mengancam jiwanya karena dia berdarah campuran"

Dengan kedua tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun, aliran aliran listrik dari dalam tubuh Chanyeol mengalir ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Selubung perlindungan yang telah kupertahankan di sekeliling Luhan sejak ia belum lahir telah berhasil diterobos" kata Baekhyun

"Pasti itu perbuatanmu. Kalau kau benar benar ingin ia aman, kau harus membantuku membentuk perisai yang lebih kuat di sekelilingnya. Sekarang dia tahu kau dan kau sudah tahu dia, kita berdua harus melindunginya. Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apa kau benar benar mempercayaiku untuk melindunginya?" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di lengan Baekhyun, lalu melepaskan namja itu.

"Bagaimanapun dia separuh Jumong dan kaum Goguryeo bersumpah akan menghancurkan anak anak seperti Luhan –anak berdarah campuran-" kata Baekhyun

"Dia juga separuh Goguryeo, tetapi aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku dan akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri" lanjut Baekhyun

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Baekhyun melihat ke penampilan luar Chanyeol yang sekuat baja, ke inti jiwa pria itu. Bukan jiwa yang lembut dan mudah luruh, bukan jiwa yang mudah tersentuh rasa sakit dan penderitaan orang lain, tetapi jiwa seorang pria. Kuat, garang, setia, melindungi dan posesif. Tujuh tahun lalu Chanyeol tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dari Baekhyun, sampai sekarang pun ia tak sanggup.

"Darah memanggil darah" kata Baekhyun

"Itu benar bagi manusia, tetapi lebih benar lagi bagi klan Jumong dan klan Goguryeo" lanjutnya

"Kalau kau tahu aku takkan menyakiti Luhan, mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku selama bertahun tahun ini ?"

Baekhyun ragu ragu. Ia merasakan Chanyeol mencoba memasuki pikirannya lagi

"Aku takut kau akan mencoba merenggutnya dariku" katanya

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu. Jika kau melakukannya, Suho dan Jongin akan menggabungkan kekuatannya denganku dan menghentikanmu membawanya"

"Mereka bisa saja menggabungkan kekuatannya denganmu, tetapi . . . "

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol telah melihat melampaui apa yang tampak. Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah, berkerut dan spekulatif

"Suho dan Jongin tidak tahu bukan jika aku seorang Goguryeo? Kau takut reaksi mereka mungkin takut mereka akan membunuh Luhan" kata Chaneyol

"Tidak! Kakak kakakku tidak akan pernah mencelakai Luhan. Klan Jumong tidak membunuh anak anak yang tidak bersalah"

"Jadi siapa yang kau lindungi dengan menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari kakak kakakmu?"

"Aku berharap melindungi Luhan dari kebenaran" kata Baekhyun

"Aku seharusnya tahu dia akan segera menyadari dirinya lebih dari seorang Jumong dan pada akhirnya dia akan mencari dan menemukanmu"

"Darah memanggil darah" Chanyeol mengulangi kata kata Baekhyun

"Jadi kita sepakat, kita akan melindungi lLuhan"

"Kita takkan pernah sepakat" kata Chanyeol

"Tetapi untuk sementara ini, ya. Aku akan membantu menjaga rahasia ini. Hal itu akan sulit sekarang, setelah Luhan tahu siapa ayahnya. Karena masih sangat muda, ia belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya dengan sempurna, dan itu saja sudah menempatkannya dalam bahaya" lanjutnya

"Kau boleh mencoba. Aku mampu menjinakan kekuatannya dari waktu ke waktu, menjaga kekuatan kekuatannya terkendali, tetapi-" Baekhyun ragu mengakui hal yang sebenarnya pada pria ini, sang Goguryeo bisa mencoba menggunakan kekuatan Luhan yang tak tertandingi untuk melawan klan Jumong.

"Apakah kekuatannya sehebat itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam, takut berbicara terlalu banyak

"Luhan memiliki kekuatan Jumong dan Goguryeo sama besarnya" kata Chanyeol kagum

"Dia mewarisi kekuatan kekuatanmu dan kekuatan kekuatanku, bukan? Oh Tuhan, anak kita lebih kuat dari siapapun dari klan masing masing" lanjutnya

"Lebih dari kau dan aku" tambah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menunduk dan diam diam merapal mantra kuno, mengirim pukulan mental ke tubuh Chanyeol, mengenainya dengan telak di perut. Chanyeol menggerang ketika gelombang kejutan itu menghantamnya. Chanyeol lalu menyipitkan matanya, kekuatannya membakar menembus perisai di sekeliling Baekhyun. Ia membalas serangan Baekhyun dengan mencipratkan rasa sakit membakar yang memancar di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun berteriak, lalu memadamkan api itu

"Apa kau benar benar percaya jika kau sekuat aku?" tanya Chanyeol mengejek

"Ya"

"Kau berbeda" ujar Chanyeol

"Dan perbedaan itu lebih dari sekedar kenyataan bahwa kau telah maenjadi empath utama yang matang seperti sekarang ini. Itu menjadi takdirmu"

Baekhyun menahan nafas, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol hampir memahami kebenaran yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menerimanya

"Mengandung anakku mengubahmu" kata Chaneyol

"Melahirkan Luhan meningkatkan kekuatanmu. Aku juga lebih dari pada seoaran Jumong, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak-"

"Diam" Chanyeol menyerukan perintah itu dengan sikap berkuasa

"Kendalikan lidah dan pikiranmu"

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku. Apa yang sangat kau takuti? Apa musuhmu terlalu kuat untuk mengancam jiwamu?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam menunggu jawaban. Setelah cukup lama tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi, memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya lagi

"Diam!"

' _jangan memerintahku'_ Baekhyun memberitahunya secara telepatik

' _K_ _alau kau ingin anakmu selamat, lindungi tidak hanya dengan kata kata. Tetapi dengan pikiranmu'_ Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatapnya tetapi tidak mengatakan apa apa. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu selubung naik di antara mereka. Bahkan bila Baekhyun tidak tahu apa apa tentang Kris, ia mengerti bahwa seseorang –selain Chanyeol- merupakan ancaman bagi Luhan

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 4

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makhluk jahanam itu tidak boleh bermalam di Sanctuary" kata Minseok berapi api

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya" Lanjutnya

"Dia akan tinggal" jawab Baekhyun "Sampai kita bisa memutuskan cara yang terbaik untuk melindungi Luhan"

Minseok menyambar lengan Baekhyun

"Dialah yang harus kau jauhkan dari Luhan. Dia Goguryeo, makhluk paling keji di dunia. Iblis sejati"

"Pelan pelan" Baekhyun memperingatkan

"Aku tak peduli jika dia mendengar perkataanku" Minseok meludah ke lantai

"Aku tak mau Luhan mendengarmu. Dia tahu Chanyeol ayahnya"

"Rusa kecil yang malang" Minseok mengagumi Luhan, bersedia melakukan apapun baginya. Tetapi ia takut pada anak itu karena darah sang ayah mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia dengan tekun mengawasi tanda tanda pergumulan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan di dalam diri Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah berat

"Chanyeol tak akan pergi begitu saja, dan aku khawatir aku tak bisa memaksanya pergi. Tidak selama Luhan menginginkan dia untuk tinggal. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kekuatan gabungan ayah dan anak lebih kuat dari pada kekuatanmu. Dan karena kekuatan Luhan tak terlatih, dia bisa berbahaya tanpa bermaksud demikian"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merendahkan suaranya menjadi bisikan

"Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan seseorang pria yang menjadi musuhnya, seorang yang bukan Jumong, seorang pria yang akan membunuh Luhan bila dia mengetahui keberadaaan anak itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa pria ini, tetapi aku yakin dia Goguryeo"

"Kita seharusnya menghapus klan mereka dari muka bumi dua ratus tahun lalu sewaktu kita punya kesempatan. Dranir tua telah membuat kesalahan fatal ketika membiarkan segelintir Goguryeo hidup"

"Semua itu hanya sejarah kuno"

"Ya" Minseok menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Kenapa Chanyeol Goguryeo datang kemari? Dan kenapa kau bersamanya malam ini?"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia datang ke Jacheon. Dan tentang aku bersamanya, aku tidak ingat semuanya. Hanya seseorang mencoba membunuhku dan Chanyeol menolongku"

"Mengapa seorang Goguryeo mau menyelamatkan hidup seorang Jumong?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memicing curiga

"Kau belum mengadakan kontak dengannya sejak kau mengandung Luhan bukan?" Tanya Minseok

"Tentu saja tidak !"

"Hmm, ada sesuatu tentang ini yang tidak tampak di mata. Aku rasa kau harus menghubungi Suho hyung dan memberitahunya jika seorang Goguryeo telah menampakkan dirinya di sini, di Jumong Sanctuary. Bahwa dia mampu menembus mantra pelindung"

"Suho pasti ingin tahu bagaimana itu terjadi" kata Baekhyun

"Aku pikir juga begitu"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahunya bahwa kemungkinan karena Luhan. Karena dia separuh Goguryeo" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan" Minseok memberitahu Baekhyun

"Dan aku yang menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan" kata Baekhyun lantang

" Goguryeo itu membawa ancaman bagi kita semua, semua anggota klan Jumong" kata Minseok

"Chanyeol tidak membawa ancaman bagi siapapun kecuali Luhan" kata Baekhyun

"Dia hanya seorang Goguryeo, satu orang pria. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelakai seluruh klan kita?"

"Hubungi Suho" kata Minseok

"Tidak!"

"Seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku memberitahu pada mereka kebenaran tentang Luhan"

"Tidak. Dan kau tidak akan menghubungi Suho. Kau dengar aku?"

Minseok mengangguk

"Pria itu telah menipumu, membawamu ke ranjangnya dan memberimu anaknya. Jangan biarkan dia membodohimu lagi" Minseok memperingatkan

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu ia seorang Goguryeo. Sekarang aku tahu"

"Tujuh tahun lalu, dia menginginkan kesucianmu, sekarang dia menginginkan yang lebih berharga. Dia menginginkan **_anakmu_** "

"Luhan juga anaknya. Walaupun aku sangan mengharapkan yang sebaliknya"

"Aku percaya dia telah mengetahui tentang Luhan sebelum dia kemari" kata Minseok

"Itu satu satunya penjelasan dia mengunjungimu setelah bertahun tahun. Mungkinkan secara tak sadar kau-?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah menyembunyikan diriku dari Chanyeol, persis seperti aku menyembunyikan Luhan"

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan diri kalian berdua ketika kau melahirkan Luhan. Kau ingin dia hadir bersamamu. Kau terus memanggilnya"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, lalu memunggungi Minseok. Minseok berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu namja itu

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungimu dan anakmu malam itu, karena kau tak sanggup. Dan bila untuk alasan apa pun kau tak bisa melindungi kalian berdua darinya sekarang. Kau harus mengizinkanku menghubungi Suho"

"Kumohon, pergilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat. Aku perlu sendirian. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir" kata Baekhyun lirih

Minseok menepuk nepuk punggung baekhyun lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sudah tak mempunyai keluarga dan sudah menganggap tiga bersaudara ini sebagai keluarganya

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan" kata Minseok

"Tetapi hati hati. Kau tak boleh membiarkan perasaan menguasai nalarmu"

Minseok meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Tetapi tidak langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia malah menengok Luhan. Pangeran kecil itu tertidur di tempat tidur berkanopi antiknya, rambut coklatnya berkilauan di sarung bantal putih bersulam, disinari sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Terlelap, Luhan benar benar tak besdosa. Terjaga, dia si bandel yang menyenangkan

Kenakalan bukan kejahatan, Minseok mengingatkan dirinya sendiri

'S _ayangku yang berharga. Kau harus dilindungi. Appamu bersedia mati untuk menjagamu. Begitu pula denganku. Kami telah menjaga kerahaasiaan asal usul ayahmu sejak kau lahir, berdoa agar baik kau maupun ayahmu tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tetapi kini setelah kalian berdua tahu, dan Chanyeol Goguryeo telah datang untuk mengambilmu. Yang aku takutkan bukan hanya keselamatanmu, tetapi juga keselamatan klan kita. Dan appamu sepertinya memiliki kelemahan terhadap namja Goguryeo ini, namja yang sanggup membuat appamu rapuh di hadapannya'_

Minseok menyentuh pipi Luhan yang tertidur itu selagi mengenang malam Luhan di lahirkan. Baekhyun meminta agar tidak ada orang selain Minseok yang hadir, meminta sumpah kerahasiaan penuh dari Minseok sebelum memulai persalinan.

Luhan datang ke dunia ini dengan meraung, seolah mengproklamirkan dengan keras dan jelas "Aku disini" bulat, gemuk dan merah muda, dengan gumpalan gumpalan rambut coklat dan mata hijau yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Luhan adalah Jumong kecil yang sempurna. Kecuali untuk tanda lahir yang ada di kepalanya, tepat di ujung teratas tulang punggungnya. Bulan sabit biru indigo. Tanda lahir klan Goguryeo

Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Minseok malam itu dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu ayah bayiku seorang Goguryeo"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau takkan dengan sadar menyerahkan dirimu pada salah satu dari iblis iblis itu"

"Aku tak tahu Chanyeol seorang Goguryeo sampai, sampai aku mengandung bayinya"

"Kau memanggilnya waktu kau bersalin. Bahkan mengetahui siapa dirinya, kau masih merindukannya"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, air mata turun dari mata hijaunya. Pada saat itu, minseok tahu Baekhyun mencintai ayah anaknya.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Tidak di sekitarnya, tetapi dekat. Di luar

Ia melintasi kamar, menarik gorden berenda dan menatap ke bawah. Ke halaman yang dibatasi tembok. Chanyeol berdiri di teras batu, di bawah sinar bulan, sekaku patung, wajah dan tubuhnya merupakan siluet terbayang. Dia sangat tampan, memancarkan aura kekuatan dan kemaskulinan yang tidak semua orang bisa menolaknya.

Baekhyun pernah tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan dalam waktu singkat, hanya sehari semalam. Ia mempercayai namja itu, menyerah pada kharismanya, menyerahkan dirinya, sepenuhnya dan tanpa ikatan.

Demi kebaikan Luhan, ia berharap takkan melihat Chanyeol lagi. Dan demi kebaikannya sendiri juga. Betapa pun ia memandang rendah pria itu, Baekhyun tidak membencinya. Membenci Chanyeol sama halnya membenci bagian dari Luhan

Meskipun menyadari bahwa pria itu masih memiliki semacam pengaruh sensual atas dirinya, ia tahu Chanyeol musuhnya. Dan meskipun dia ayah Luhan, dia juga musuh Luhan. Bukankah kaum Goguryeo yang mengeluarkan maklumat agar setiap anak yang lahir dari perpaduan Jumong- Goguryeo dihukum mati? Tidak ada anak berdarah campuran yang diizinkan hidup.

Apakah Chanyeol sesungguhnya datang kemari untuk membunuh Luhan?

Tetapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat dia benar benar Nampak terkejut saat mengetahui keberadaan Luhan

Tetapi sekarang setelah dia tahu…

Jika pria iu benar benar ancaman bagi Luhan…

Jika?

Benarkah ada keraguan bahwa Chanyeol merupakan masalah besar? Entah dia akan mengambil Luhan atau membunuhnya. Kedua duanya tidak bisa di terima

Selagi memandang ke luar menatap punggung Chanyeol yang gelap, bahunya yang lebar dan rambut hitamnya yang berkibar,. Baekhyun bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah mencintaimu?"

Itu bukan cinta, ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Itu hanya perasaan tergila gila. Waktu itu ia masih sangat muda, baru terjun ke dunia nyata. Ia tahu kini bahwa Chanyeol sengaja merayunya karena mengetahui jika Baekhyun seorang pangeran Jumong. Kemampuan Chanyeol untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari penyelidikan empatik Baekhyun-sesuatu yang sama alaminya bagi Baekhyun seperti bernafas- berarti bahwa pria itu entah luar biasa tangguh atau telah dikaruniai mantra kuat oleh seseorang dan hal itu membuatnya memikirkan petanyaan lain.

' _siapa sebenarnya dirimu Chanyeol_ _Goguryeo? Kenapa kau datang ke Sanctuary? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan hidupku? Dan ada berapa banyak Goguryeo sebenarnya di dunia luar saat ini?'_

Klan Jumong tidak terlalu memikirkan klan Goguryeo selama dua ratus tahun terakhir. Kadang kadang seorang Jumong menjumpai Goguryeo yang sendirian, tetapi itu peristiwa langka. Membuat mereka percaya bahwa klan Goguryeo tidak berkembang sejak peperangan, bahwa klan Goguryeo tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi ancaman pada klan Jumong

Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk berpikir lain. Di luar kekuatan Chanyeol yang amat besar, hanya ia yang memberikan ancaman bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Apapun alasannya datang ke Jacheon, dia datang seorang diri. Bila dia membantu Baekhyun melindungi Luhan dan tidak membongkar rahasia asal anak mereka…

Tiba tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang ke arah jendela- memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap tetapi tak gentar, tidak menghindar dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol

'B _aekhyun'_

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya secara telepatik

'jangan dengarkan dia' Baekhyun memberi tahu dirinya sendiri

Dan kemudian terdengar tawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpikat oleh reaksi Baekhyun

"Brengsek kau, Chanyeol Goguryeo!"

Tanpa peringatan sesuatu melingkupi Baekhyun. Ketika merasakan ujung ujung jari meraba kulitnya. Untuk sesaat sentuhan menggoda jarak jauh itu mempesonanya

'I _ngatlah'_

Mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan satu kata itu mematahkan pesona tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun bisa mendirikan penghalang, melindungi dirinya sendiri dari godaan

.

.

Chanyeol berbalik sehingga tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun. Ia berjalan pergi, lebih jauh ke dalam hutan di belakang rumah keluarga Kerajaan Jumong. Bukannya klan Goguryeo tidak tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah rumah induk kerajaan selama dua ratus tahun terakhir. Tetapi sampai generasi Chanyeol berkuasa, kaum Goguryeo tidak berani memprovokasi musuh bebuyutan mereka. Saat masih kanak kanak, ayahnya memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa saat ia menjadi Dranir, merupakan takdir Chanyeol untuk memimpin klannya menjuju peperangan dengan klan Jumong

Takdirnya, bukan takdir Kris

Tetapi waktunya tidak tepat. Paling sedikit masih lima tahun lagi sebelum klan Goguryeo siap bangkit menghadapi musuh mereka dan menang. Bila mereka melakukan seperti yang Kris inginkan dan memasuki peperangan terlalu cepat, kemungkinan besar mereka akan kalah. Dan bila Goguryeo di kalahkan lagi, klan Jumong tidak akan berbelas kasihan. Chanyeol tahu karena mengenal siapa Dranir Suho, seorang pria yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dalam banyak hal. Musuh yang sepadan, musuh yang bisa sangat brutal seperti Chanyeol sendiri.

Dia adalah kakak tertua Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengklaim mereka berdua sebagai korbannya. Suho, karena sebagai Dranir Goguryeo untuk bertarung dengan Dranir Jumong. Dan ia telah mengklaim Baekhyun karena….

Karena namja itu miliknya, dan tidak ada orang lain ynag berhak mengambil nyawanya.

Dan bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Bagaimana ia bisa menghamili Baekhyun malam itu? Sejak mencapai usia pubertas, ia dan Jongdae secara berkala memberikan mantra perlindungan pada satu sama lain. Perlindungan seksual. Bila ayahnya sendiri menggunakan perlindungan seperti itu, Kris takkan lahir. Dan pikirkan betapa jauh lebih mudahnya kehidupan bagi semua Goguryeo tanpa Kris

Chanyeol tahu mantra perlindungan seksual berhasil dengan wanita dan pria Goguryeo dan manusia biasa. Jadi mengapa perlindungan itu tidak berhasil dengan seorang pria Jumong?

Apa itu benar benar penting? Luhan ada. Usianya enam tahun. Dan dia putra Chanyeol

Dia mungkin duplikat kecil Baekhyun, dengan mata hijau yang di wariskan turun temurun, tetapi dia separuh Goguryeo. Mengalir dalam rohnya, dalam lubuk jiwanya. Dan kekuatan kekuatannya. Kekuatan kekuatan yang suatu hari nanti akan melampaui kekuatan kekuatan yang di miliki Jumong atau Goguryeo manapun

Di masa lalu, klan Goguryeo mengeluarkan maklumat bahwa anak manapun yang lahir dari hubungan campuran akan di bunuh. Tetapi sudah tidak ada anak anak seperti itu selama berabad abad. Dan sebagai seorang dranir, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menganulir maklumat tersebut

Tetapi apakah ia mau?

Bukankah masalahnya akan lebih sederhana bila ia membunuh Luhan sekarang, sebelum bocah kecil itu mencapai kekuatan penuh?

' _tetapi bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya? Dia anakku'_

Bila demi kebaikan klan Goguryeo ia harus membunuh putranya sendiri, maukah ia? Sanggupkah ia?

Luhan adalah masalah yang tidak Chanyeol perkirakan.

Rasa sakit yang tajam, dengan intensitas yang tak tertahankan, menusuk pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan jarinya pada pelipis dan memejamkan mata, memerangi rasa sakit itu. Amarah Kris membombardirnya. Kutukan kutukan. Ancaman ancaman. Peringatan peringatan keras

 _'Berani beraninya kau membekukan kekuatan telepatiku?' Kris berseru_

 _'Kau tidak berhak'_

 _'Tidak, hyung. Berani beraninya kau mencoba mengambil otoritasku dan mengirim Eunyuk untuk membunuh Baekhyun Jumong?'_ kata Chanyeol dingin

'E _unyuk sama seperti banyak pejuang pejuang muda lainnya. Dia sudah lelah menunggu untuk menghadapi Jumong. Kalau kau tidak menyerang segera, mereka akan mengira kau pemimpin yang lemah'_

'K _au telah menghasut para pejuang muda, kau tahu kita tidak siap berperang dengan klan Jumong'_ kata Chanyeol

'T _indakan tindakanmu mendekati pengkhianatan. Berhati hatilah, jangan sampai kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku harus membunuhmu_ ' lanjutnya

Hening

Chanyeol merasakan kakaknya menyelidik, berusaha memasuki pikiran pikirannya. Dengan segera ia memblokir Kris. Ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki pikirannya, apalagi bertekat mencuri hak yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Kris takkan pernah puas sampai ia dinobatkan menjadi Dranir. Dan Chanyeol takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kris, tentu dan pasti akan memimpin klannya menuju kemusnahan.

 _'Kita punya banyak hal untuk di bicarakan, banyak keputusan untuk dibuat. Kapan kau pulang'_ Kris bertanya memecah keheningan

' _P_ _ada waktu yang kurasa tepat'_ Chanyeol membalas, lalu memblokir Kris, membuatnya bungkam, mengakhiri percakapan telepati mereka

Pagi pagi sekali ia harus pulang ke Geoje. Semakin lama ia pergi, semakin banyak kekacauan yang bisa Kris ciptakan

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Baekhyun telah melindungi anak itu selama enam tahun, dan ia akan terus melindunginya. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka bertiga yang mengetahui bahwa luhan separuh Goguryeo dan jumong.

Luhan tahu.

Siapa yang akan melindungi Luhan dari dirinya sendiri?

Hanya masalah waktu sebelum bocah itu mampu menghapus mantra mantra yang appanya berikan, bila dia mau. Dan bila Luhan berusaha menghubunginya, apa yang akan terjadi? Bila bocah kecil itu mengirim getaran getaran ke alam semesta, tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui siapa yang bisa menerima getaran getaran itu

Bila Kris tahu tentang keberadaan Luhan… dia akan menggunakan anak itu untuk melawan Chanyeol. Pada saat itu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia tidak menginginkan bahaya apapun menerima putranya. Memiliki anak membuatnya rapuh. Pikiran memiliki kelemahan saja membuatnya berang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memundurkan waktu. Ia tidak bisa mencegah penciptaan Luhan

Unsur unsur posesif di dalam dirinya mengklaim Luhan sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Putranya bukan hanya seorang Goguryeo dan Jumong, dia adalah ahli waris dua garis keturunan kerajaan. Fakta yang tetap harus ia sembunyikan. Bila sedikit saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa kaum Goguryeo tumbuh baik dari segi kekuatan maupun jumlah, bahwa mereka di perintahkan oleh seorang Dranir sekuat kakaknya, Suho. Baekhyun akan menyadari betapa bahayanya klan Chanyeol bagi klannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah malasnya~~

Bukan karena aku gila review, tapi memang aku agak kecewa reviewnya dikit banget. Aku sempat berpikir aku gak akan ngelanjutin cerita ini. Give me support, please. Support kalian yang aku butuhkan untuk meneruskan fict ini. Review please!


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **Chapter 5**

Ketika waktunya tepat dan klan Jumong dimusnahkan, Luhan akan mengambil tempatnya yang sah sebagai pangeran Goguryeo. Sementara ini, Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya besama Baekhyun. Tetapi sebelum meninggalkan mereka, ia harus memastikan mereka aman

Ya, mereka, _appa dan anak_

Sampai ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris dan yakin Luhan akan aman bersama klan Goguryeo, ia memerlukan Baekhyun untuk melindungi anak mereka. Begitu memusnahkan saudara tirinya dan menganulir maklumat kuno yag mengharuskan semua anak berdarah campuran dibunuh, ia akan mengklaim haknya

Tetapi bagaimana ia mengambil Luhan dari Baekhyun tanpa membunuh namja itu serta mendatangkan kemurkaan Suho dan Jongin

Pertanyaan yang tidak mudah di jawab, bahkan bila memang ada jawaban untuk itu

Kapanpun Chanyeol merasa gelisah, kapanpun masalah membebani pundaknya, Chanyeol akan berjalan jalan. Terkadang sampai berkilo kilo meter. Saat ini ia memerlukan kesejukan udara malam dibandingkan sebelumnya, untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan menyusun rencana sebelum pagi.

.

.

Kris mendorong pintu pintu yang megarah ke dek rumah tepi pantainya sampai terbuka, amarah yang ia rasakan terhadap adiknya menyurut menjadi kepahitan. Chanyeol sombong dan angkuh, aman posisinya sebagai Dranir. Anak yang di cintai. Anak yang terpilih.

Kemarahan dalam diri Kris bergolak beberapa derajat di bawah titik didih, cukup untuk menciptakan gemuruh guruh yang jauh, tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menciptakan kilat atau memercikan api yang menjilat jilat

Hari hari kejayaan Chanyeol mendekati akhir. Bertahap, Kris menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir untuk menyuntikan bibit bibit anarki ke aliran darah klan Goguryeo. Paling sedikit separuh pejuang pejuang muda siap untuk berperang, tidak sabar membuktikan diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang setia kepada Kris. Chanyeol memiliki pengaruh kuat atas klan.

Kemudian Kris mengutuk langit. Mengutuk ketidakmampuannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol kecuali berusaha melampaui kekuatan dan tenaga adiknya? Menghadapi takdir mereka. Satu takdir, menang dan kalah. Dua sisi berlainan dari mata uang. Kekalahan Chanyeol. Kemenangan Kris

' _Kenapa kau masih di Jacheon? Dekat rumah induk jumong? Apa yang menahanmu di sana lebih lama dari pada yang di perlukan?'_ Kris bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Ketika Kris berbicara dengan Chanyeol, ia menangkap pendar sesaat, hanya kilatan sesuatu, sebelum Chanyeol membokir dan melindungi pikiran pikirannya.

Bukan. Bukan kilasan sesuatu, tapi kilasan seseorang

Hanya sekelebat bayangan, ada selama beberapa saat, kemudian tiba tiba hilang.

Mata hijau Jumong

' _Aku harus menemukan apa yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dariku. Ada sesuatu yang dia tak ingin aku tahu. Sebuah rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang berkaitan dengan mata hijau Jumong'_

.

.

Minggu 05.00

Chanyeol berdiri di puncak sebuah bukit rendah tidak sampai satu kilometer dari rumah induk Jumong. Kegelapan mengelilinginya. Ia harus membuat banyak keputusan untuk dibuat. Tiba tiba ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar. Ia mengambil telepon itu dan memeriksa layar yang menyala untuk melihat identitas si penelpon. Jongdae. Ia dan sepupunya kadang kadang berkomunikasi secara telepati, tetapi karena percakapan telepati menghabiskan energi yang berharga, mereka memutuskan untuk saling menelfon. Dan karena menggunakan telepati juga dapat membuat pikiran mudah dilacak orang lain dengan kemampuan yang sama. Telepon lebih aman keamanannya. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Kris berusaha mendengar percakapan pribadinya

"Pagi sekali kau bangun" kata Chanyeol pada sepupunya

"Kau dimana?" tanya Jongdae

"Ada apa?"

"aku tak yakin. Bisa jadi bukan apa apa" kata Jongdae

"Kau takkan menghubungiku kalau kau berpikir itu bukan apa apa. Apa ada masalah bisnis atau-" chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya

"Namjoon memanggilku barusan" kata Jongdae

"Yuri mendapat penglihatan"

Dua anggota dewan senior itu -Namjoon dan Yuri- telah menikah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Namjoon memiliki kekuatan dalam tingkatan yang berbeda beda. Tetapi istrinya hanya memiliki beberapa kekuatan, yang salah satunya cukup kuat. Dia paranormal dengan kemampuan yang tak tertandingi

Perut Chanyeol menegang

"Beritahu aku" katanya

"Dia melihat api dan darah. Di tengah tengah api terdapat mahkota Dranir. Dranir Jumong. Dan di dalam kolam darah ada pistol yang menembakkan cahaya" kata Jongdae

"Kita tahu Suho Jumong memiliki banyak keahlian keahlian yang sama dengan milikku, termasuk penguasaan atas api" kata Chanyeol

"Ya. Karena itulah kami menganggap pengelihatan tersebut tentang dia dan.." Jongdae ragu ragu sejenak.

"Pangeran Jongin bekerja sebagai detektif polisi, kan? Dengan energi listrik dan elemen elemennya, seperti kilat" Lanjutnya

"Kau mengira bahwa Yuri mendapat visi tentang dua bersaudara kerajaan Jumong, tetapi kau belum memberitahuku mengapa ini penting bagi kita, bagi klan Goguryeo" kata Chanyeol

"Api yang menelan mahkota dan darah yang mengelilingi pistol, keduanya datang dari Kris. Yuri melihat ini. Sebelum dia jatuh dalam tidur lelap. Dia memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa ini bukan ramalan, peristiwa ini sudah terjadi. Dia percaya bahwa Kris telah menyerang Dranir Jumong dan adiknya" Jongdae menjelaskan.

Tanah di bawah kaki Chanyeol bergetar. Amarah melesat melaluinya dengan cepat, menimbulkan api di setiap ujung jarinya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia memadamkan lidah api. Kepul-kepul asap timbul dari dalam tinjunya yang terkepal.

"Kris harus dihentikan" kata Chanyeol

"Dia memiliki pengikut yang sedikit tetapi setia. Kita harus berhadapan dengan mereka juga" jawab Jongdae

"Kita harus bergerak cepat"

"Bicarakan pada yang ku percayai. Kumpulkan informasi dan aku akan pulang malam ini" Perintah Chanyeol

"Mengapa harus menunggu sampai selama itu? Yuri percaya kita harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk mengatasi apapun yang telah Kris lakukan"

"Ada masalah di sini" kata Chanyeol

"Di sini dimana?"

"Aku di rumah induk Jumong"

"Di dalam Sanctuary?" tanya Jongdae

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Bukankah tempat itu di lindungi mantra pelindung? Bagaimana kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk masuk tanpa memberi tanda-?"

"Aku akan jelaskan lebih banyak saat aku menemuimu malam ini" potong Chanyeol

"Apa masalah ini berkaitan dengan Baekhyun Jumong" Tanya Jongdae

"Apa?"

"Kau terbang ke Jacheon untuk menyelamatkannya dari Eunyuk, bukan?"

"Namja itu bukan korbannya. Dia korbanku. Aku kira kau dan setiap orang dalam dewan mengerti alasanku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya" kata Chanyeol

"Tidak seorang pun mempertanyakan hakmu untuk membunuhnya dan kakaknya Suho di peperangan yang akan datang, tetapi … aku kenal kau, Chanyeol. Aku kenal kau lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku sudah melihat ke dalam pikiranmu"

"Dan aku masuk ke dalam pikiranmu, tetapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kau coba katakan"

"Aku melihat Baekhyun Jumong di pikiranmu pada beberapa kesempatan, sebelum kau bisa memblokir pikiran pikiran tentang dia" kata Jongdae panjang lebar

Chanyeol bisa menyangkal tuduhan Jongdae, tetapi sepupunya akan tahu jika ia berbohong.

"Kau tahu aku pernah berhubungan intim dengannya bertahun tahun lalu" kata Chanyeol

"Aku mengambil kesucian pangeran Jumong" lanjutnya

"Jadi apa yang menahanmu di sana?" Jongdae menggerutu

"Tidak diragukan lagi dia tak pernah melupakanmu juga" lanjut Jongdae

"Dia tidak berarti apa apa. Aku hanya punya urusan yang harus di selesaikan dengannya sebelum pulang ke Geoje"

"Baiklah" Jongdae menjawab

"Aku akan bicara pada Namjoon. Kami akan mengadakan rapat tertutup malam ini, dan menyusun rencana untuk menghentikan Kris sebelum dia bergerak terlalu dini untuk melawan klan Jumong yang bisa mengakibatkan murka mereka ditimpakan ke atas kita"

"Hati hati"Chanyeol memperingatkan

"Jangan lengah mengawasi Kris. Tidak sedetikpun. Kalau dia cukup berani mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuhku, kau juga tidak aman. Tidak ada orang yang setia padaku aman darinya" Lanjutnya

.

.

Senin 05.35

Ketika telepon berbunyi, Baekhyun menyambar gagangnya di nakas. Ia duduk dan menendang selimut. Ia tidak tidur lebih dari beberapa menit setiap kali dan masih mengenakan pakaian di hari sebelumnya. Ketika melirik telepon, ia melihat nomor Jongin di layar

"Ada apa?" tanya baekhyun langsung

"Jangan cemas" kata kakaknya

"Aku baik baik saja dan Suho hyung baik baik saja" Lanjutnya

"Tetapi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tetapi ada kebakaran di kasino milik Suho hyung"

"Seberapa parah?"

"Katanya bisa lebih parah, tetapi itu sudah cukup buruk"

"Hyung yakin, Suho hyung tidak apa apa?"

"Ya. Dia baik baik saja. Dia menelponku beberapa jam lalu dan menyuruhku memberitahumu. Dia tidak ingin salah satu dari kita melihatnya di koran atau untukmu, melihatnya di TV"

"kebakaran itu begitu buruk jika Suho hyung mengira peristiwanya akan masuk berita nasional"

"Ya, mungkin juga"

"Aku berharap kalian tidak memblokirku setiap saat. Jika hyung-"

"Kau adik kami. Kami tidak ingin kau berkeliaran di dalam kepala kami dan melihat kehidupan pribadi kami" potong Jongin menggerutu tertahan

"Apa kau ke Seoul untuk memastikan Suho hyung baik baik saja? Dan melihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongnya?" Bila Baekhyun tidak mempunyai banyak urusan di Sanctuary, ia bisa mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul. Tetapi Chanyeol Goguryeo merupakan satu satunya hal yang harus ia tangani saat ini.

"Suho hyung memberitahu agar kita tetap tinggal di tempat masing masing, dia bisa menangani semua urusan tanpa bantuan kita. Tetapi dia akan sangat sibuk dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Jadi jangan khawatir jika ia tidak memberi kabar kepada kita sementara waktu" kata Jongin

"Jika hyung bicara dengannya lagi, berikan salam sayangku. Beritahu dia … Jongin hyung?"

"Ada apa?"tanya Jongin

"Tidak ada apa apa" Baekhyun berbohong

"hanya saja aku mencemaskanmu dan Suho hyung" lanjutnya

"Kami sudah besar. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami masing masing. Kau urus saja rumah induk dan jaga Luhan"

"Aku bisa melakukan itu"

"Aku harus pergi" pamit Jongin

"Aku sayang padamu" kata Baekhyun

"Ya. Aku juga menyayangimu"

Baekhyun menaruh kembali gagang telepon, lalu menghela nafas kasar. Bisakah sekarang ia benar benar menjaga Luhan saat harus melindungi bocah itu dari ayahnya sendiri? Ia belum melihat Chanyeol sejak larut malam kemarin dan dia tidak tahu dimana namja itu pagi ini. Ia tahu pasti jika namja itu tidak ada di dalam rumah. Untuk sementara ini Luhan aman darinya. Tetapi dimana dia, dan apa yang dilakukannya?

' _Besiasat melawanku. Dia mungkin menyusun rencana untuk merenggut Luhan. Atau lebih parah'_ pikir baekhyun

Klan Goguryeo tidak seperti klan Jumong, tetapi mereka pun tidak seperti manusia biasa. Dengan dorongan yang tepat, mereka mau dan mampu membunuh darah daging mereka sendiri. Kejahatan yang berakar di dalam mereka berabad abad lalu telah mengubah seluruh klan yang tadinya bersahabat dengan klan Jumong, menajdi musuh abadi mereka. Chanyeol seorang Goguryeo . Dia jahat. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya percaya pada hal selain itu, tidak peduli seberapapun ia ingin melakukan itu

Selama tujuh tahun terakhir, ia mencoba cara cara yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk menghapus kenangan akan malam yang telah di habiskannya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Bayangan bibir namja itu pada bibirnya, tangan tangan kekarnya dengan lembut membelai tubuhnya, kata kata penuh gairah menggelora menyiksa Baekhyun, mengingatkan betapa bodoh dan gegabah dirinya waktu itu. Dan terlalu mudah percaya.

Tetapi ia takkan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi

.

.

07.00

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu di mana dia?" Minseok melotot pada Baekhyun

"Bukankah dia bermalam di sini?"

Baekhyun menyiapkan meja untuk empat orang, secara naluriah tahu jika Chanyeol akan bergabung dengan mereka. Di mana pun namja itu, dia belum meninggalkan Sanctuary. Bila sudah, Baekhyun akan tahu. Ia merasakan kehadiran setiap makhluk di dalam batas batas lima ratus hektar lahan mereka. Wilayah kekuasaannya. Tanggung jawabnya

"Dia tidak tinggal di dalam rumah" jawab Baekhyun

"Tetapi dia di sini"

"Oh" minseok menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan hidangan tetapi matanya terus melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar telepon berbunyi pagi ini" kata Minseok

"Jongin hyung menelpon. Ada kebakaran di kasino milik Suho hyung, tetapi tampaknya kerusakannya besar, cukup besar sehingga ia pikir akan masuk berita nasional"

Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol saat namja itu memasuki ruangan, hanya beberapa detik setelah ia selesai bicara

"Aku terkejut salah satu paranormal Jumong tidak dapat meramalkan hal itu" Kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi selagi menyebrangi ruangan menuju ke pantri, mengambil serbet kertas dan meletakkannya di tiap alas makan. Minseok menatap Chanyeo marah, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun

"Kita perlu bicara" Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun

"Secara pribadi" lanjutnya

"Minseok sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami? Luhan akan segera turun dan ku kira kau ingin melihatnya sebelum kau pergi"

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung, seolah olah geli melihat Baekhyun

"Menarik. Jumong ramah pada Gugoryeo" kata Chanyeol

"tidak sekedar Goguryeo. Bagaimanapun kau ayah Luhan"

"Fakta yang lebih suka kau lupakan, fakta yang kau rahasiakan dariku dan kakak kakakmu selama enam tahun" kata Chanyeol

"Aku bisa bersikap logis bila kau bisa" Baekhyun berkata, akhirnya menatap langsung pada Chanyeol. Ia berharap tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol bukan pria yang bisa ia abaikan dalam segala hal. Secara fisik, secara mental …. Secara seksual

"Dan bersikap logis termasuk?" Chanyeol bertanya

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pintu dapur terbuka. Luhan memakai piyama biru dan membawa boneka rusa di satu tangannya. Luhan melompat lompat ke dalam ruangan. Ia menghambur ke arah Baekhyun, yang merengkuh tubuhnya dalam gendongan dan memberikannya pelukan serta ciuman selamat pagi. Dengan Luhan di gendonganya, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol

"Kita akan menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita secara pribadi setelah sarapan"

"Apa Daddy akan sarapan bersama kita?" tanya Luhan

"Ya, benar" Baekhyun menjawab

Luhan mengeliat dan turun dari gendongan appanya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menengadah

"Selamat pagi" sapa Luhan

"Selamat pagi" Chanyeol mengamati putranya

Luhan menunggu. Baekhyun tahu anaknya mengharapkan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan cara yang sedikir kebapak bapakan, seperti mengacak acak rambutnya dan mencium pipinya. Ketika namja itu tidak melakukannya. Luhan bertindak sendiri. Ia mengangkat boneka rusannya, menunjukannya pada Chanyeol

"Aku punya banyak boneka rusa dan boneka lainnya" kata Luhan

"Yang ini favoritku. Aku memilihnya sendiri waktu kecil. Bukan begitu, appa?" Luhan memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan

"Namanya Jesper"

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras seolah olah Luhan telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya

"Apa kau marah padaku. Daddy? Tanya Luhan polos

"Tidak"

"Apa yang daddy pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran daddy sama sekali. Tapi tidak apa apa. Appa juga melarangku untuk membaca pikiran pikriannya" lanjut luhan

"Waktu aku masih kecil aku memiliki seekor rusa. Rusa sungguhan" kata Chanyeol

"Dan namanya Jesper, bukan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Dad" tebak Luhan

"Ya"

Luhan mengangkat tangan, menggapai dan mengenggam tangan Chaneyol. Untuk sesaat mata bocah kecil ini berkelip, warna matanya berubah dari hijau menjadi emas lalu kembali lagi ke hijau. Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik

' _Aku mengkhayalkannya'_ batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah, terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Terutama kalian yang memberikan ku semangat. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini tanpa semangat kalian. maaf buat typo. saya udah coba ngilangin. oh ya, soal nama Goguryeo sama Jumong itu aku juga belum baca sejarah. tapi ini gak ada hubungannya sama sejarah kok. waktu aku search di google. Goguryeo sama Jumong itu nama klan. jadi ya aku pake itu

Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan baekhyun selanjutnya?

Ada apa dengan mata Luhan yang berubah warna?

War na mata Chanyeol biru dan milik Baekhyun hijau. Kenapa mata luhan tiba tiba berwarna emas?

Ingin tahu?

Review untuk mendapatkan kelanjutannya. Review kalian menjadi semangat untukku

Review jika ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Aku mengkhayalkannya'_ Baekhyun mencoba menghibur diri. Tetapi ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang kuat telah terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Luhan, meskipun bila tidak satu pun dari mereka menyadarinya.

Baekhyun tahu. Ia merasakan sampai ke tulang tulangnya.

Sepanjang sarapan, Luhan mengoceh seperti burung kacer kecil. Ia memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kesukaannya, ketidaksukaannya, rutinitas sehari harinya. Pada dasarnya, ia memberitahu ayahnya tentang kisah hidupnya. Baekhyun makan sedikit sedikit tak bernafsu, tetapi Chanyeol makan dengan lahap.

"Bila kau sudah selesai, kita bisa pergi ke ruang kerja sekarang" Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol sementara ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

Chanyeol menoleh ke balik bahunya pada Minseok

"Sarapannya lezat. Terima kasih"

Minseok menggeram, memberi namja itu pelototan menghina.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu menaruh serbetnya dan berdiri. Ia melambaikan tangannya dalam gerakan sopan dan berkata.

"Kau dulu"

Luhan melompat dari kursinya

"Aku juga" katanya

"Tidak" kata Baekhyun

"Kau tinggal disini dengan paman Minseok. Chanyeol …. Daddymu dan aku perlu-"

"Kalian akan bicara tentang aku" Luhan menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku harus di sana untuk memberitahu kalian berdua apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menggeleng

"Ya" Luhan menghentakkan kaki

"Kau akan tinggal dengan paman Minseok"

Luhan memandang Chanyeol

"Aku ingin ikut juga. Please, Daddy"

Sebelum Chanyeol mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjawab, Baekhyun berkata

"Cukup, tuan muda. Kau akan tinggal dengan paman Minseok" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, menantang pria itu untuk membantahnya

Tiba tiba satu gelas kosong terbang dari meja dan pecah menabrak dinding. Lalu satu lagi, dan satu lagi. Dalam semenit, setiap piring dan gelas di meja terbang ke udara. Berputar putar cepat, lalu satu per satu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah menjadi kepingan kepingan kaca dan keramik.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata dan berkosentrasi pada putranya. Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menetralkan kekuatan Luhan dan menghentikan amukan bocah itu. Tahun demi tahun bakat Luhan bertambah kuat, dan Baekhyun tahu akan datang suatu hari saat kemampuan putranya akan melebihi kekuatannya. Ia berdoa semoga saat itu Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menangani kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu.

"Kau akan melakukan apa yang appamu minta" kata Chanyeol

"Kau akan tinggal dengan pamanmu"

Tahu sudah kalah, Luhan mengerucutkan bibir membentuk cibiran dan sempat menitikan setetes air mata dari sebelah matanya.

"Hyung, pastikan Luhan membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat" kata Baekhyun

"Dan aku tidak mau hyung membantunya" Lanjutnya

"Daddy!" Luhan memandang Chanyeol, memohon agar menyelamatkannya dari hukuman itu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Luhan sepenuhnya dan mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari dapur. Begitu mencapai lorong menuju ruang kerja, Baekhyun menyentakkan diri dari Chanyeol dan berhenti sebentar menguasai dirinya.

"Dia lumayan nakal ya?" kata Chanyeol

"Kau kedengaran agak bangga tentang itu"

"Apa kau lebih suka dia menjadi tikus kecil yang cengang dan lemah?" Kata Chanyeol

"Aku rasa, kau berandalan waktu kecil, bukan begitu?"

"Sekarang pun masih" kata Chanyeol, nadanya menggoda.

Ini Chanyeol yang di ingat Baekhyun, seorang pria menawan dengan rasa humor. Andai saja bertahun tahun yang lalu ia tahu di balik pesona itu bersembunyi seekor binatang buas. Binatang yang mampu merampas jantungnya. Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, menyusuri koridor ke pintu ruang kerja yang terbuka. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengikutinya. Begitu memasuki ruangan, Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Silahkan duduk" dengan lambaian tangan, Baekhyun menunjuk sebuat sofa.

Chanyeol duduk bertumpang kaki, lalu bersandar di sofa menatap Baekhyun

"Luhan anakku. Dia seorang Jumong. Aku takkan mengizinkanmu melukainya, dan aku takkan penah mengizinkanmu untuk membawanya"

"Kau tak memberi ruang sedikit pun untuk berkompromi" kata Chanyeol

"Kau benar. Memang tidak" Jawab Baekhyun tenang

"Kalau begitu katakan saja bahwa- _ **untuk sementara ini**_ \- aku setuju denganmu. Aku akan meninggalkan Luhan di sini denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan melindungi anakku seperti yang telah kau lakukan sebelum dia lahir" kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai Chanyeol. Dan dengan alasan yang tepat. Namja itu berkata _**'untuk sementara ini'**_. Apa itu berarti pada akhirnya bermaksud mengklaim Luhan menjadi miliknya?

"Luhan akan tinggal bersamaku di sini sampai ia dewasa" Baekhyun ingin memastikanChanyeol mengerti.

"Kita takkan beragumen tentang detail mengenai apa dan kapan. Tidak sekarang" kata Chanyeol

"Aku akan pergi sore ini, dan Luhan akan tetap di sini bersama denganmu" Lanjutnya

"Tapi kau berencana untuk kembali lagi" kata Baekhyun

"Suatu hari nanti"

"Jangan"

"Jangan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol, nadanya menggoda

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi"

"Aku sudah lupa betapa kukuhnya kau" tatapan Chanyeol menjelajahi Baekhyun

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa banyak hal menyenangkan tentangmu" lanjut Chanyeol

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi pada ejekan Chanyeol, untuk tidak menunjukan tanda tanda emosi apapun. Ia berdiri perlahan lahan

"Aku tidak melihat perlunya bagimu tinggal lebih lama lagi. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengatur kendaraanmu sekarang juga" Kata Baekhyun

Chanyeol semakin merosot pada sofa, lebih bersantai lagi

"Aku akan pergi sore ini. Dan aku akan mengatur sendiri kendaraanku"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam bersama putraku" jawab Chanyeol

"Tidak"

"Jangan mempersulit situasi" Chanyeol bangkit menghadapi Baekhyun

"Kita tak mau semuanya menjadi burukkan? Tidak di depan putra kita" lanjutnya

"Kalau aku membermu waktu bersama Luhan, apa kau berjanji tidak akan melukainya dengan cara apa pun? Termasuk mencekokinya dengan doktrinasi mental atau emosional apa pun. Dan maukah kau pergi dari sini tanpa dirinya dan tidak pernah kembali?" kata Baekhyun

"Aku berjanji akan pergi tanpa dirinya. Dan tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk mencoba meremehkan sisi Jumong dalam diri Luhan. Bisa jadi sebagian besar bagian Goguryeo dalam dirinya masih terbaring diam, tetapi suatu hari bagian itu akan mendominasi dan Luhan akan menjadi Goguryeo sejati"

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol karena melukiskan gambaram masa depan Luhan dengan begitu mengerikan. Tetapi yang namja itu katakan serupa dengan apa yang sudah Baekhyun pikirkan ribuan kali sejak anaknya lahir.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Luhan, tapi tidak sendirian" kata Baekhyun

"Minseok akan tinggal bersamanya" lanjut Baekhyun

"Tidak. Jangan Minseok" balas Chanyeol

"Kalau kau tidak mau Luhan sendirian bersamaku. Kau bisa tinggal dengannya. _Dengan kami_ "

.

.

 **Geoje, Senin, 10.30**

Kris menikmati sarapan di teras. Sendirian. Meskipun ia dan Tao telah menyempurnakan hubungan mereka dan namja itu percaya dia kelak akan menjadi Dranira Kris. Kris tidak berniat setia pada namja itu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Ia lebih menyukai hubungan intim dengan manusia, karena mereka begitu mudah unntuk di kendalikan. Kris memiliki harem kecil. Sejumlah wanita dan pria submissive berada di bawah pengaruh sihir di letakkan di rumah rahasia, untuk memuaskan kesenangan nafsunya. Sering kali ia membagi selir selirnya dengan pejuang-pejuang muda yang ingin ia bujuk untuk mengikutinya.

Selagi Kris menenggak jus jeruk yang baru di peras, ia memandang sekilas ke dalam rumah melalui pintu yang terbuka. Tatapannya terpaku pada televisi. Saluran khusus berita nasional yang menunjukkan rekaman api berkobar kobar yang menjilat sebuah kasino di Seoul. Kasino Suho Jumong.

Kris tersenyum

Ia telah mengirim pejuangnya yang paling berbakat ke Seoul, dengan satu tujuan- menghancurkan klan Jumong. Suho masih hidup, tetapi mereka telah di beri pukulan keras. Misi itu setidanya mencapai separuhnya. Dan Kris telah mengirim Goguryeo yang sangat khusus ke Busan, untuk membunuh seorang Jumong yang sangat khusus **.** Soyou , jalang kecil yang sangat keji. Sempurna untuk pekerjaan yang Kris tugaskan padanya.

Sebelum peperangan dengan Jumong, yang kini kurang seminggu lagi. Kris ingin tiga bersaudara kerajaan dan beberapa anggota kunci kerajaan di singkirkan, dengan segala cara. Sayangnya, ketiga bersaudara tersebut masih hidup. Paling tidak Victoria, peramal utama Jumong sekarang sudah mati, berkat Soyou **.**

Kris melontarkan mantra yang memburamkan penglihatan peramal peramal dan paranormal paranormal Jumong yang lain. Tetapi Victoria terlalu kuat, mantra Kris tidak bekerja sepenuhnya. Dan karena itu, wanita itu harus dilenyapkan.

Meskipun Kris percaya bahwa klan Goguryeo lebih dari siap untuk memerangi klan Jumong dan bisa memenangi peperangan itu. Ia ingin memanfaatkan peperangan mendadak. Hal itu akan lebih dicapai jika Victoria Jumong tewas dan tidak mampu meramalkan kumusnahan klannya.

Balas dendam terhadap Klan Jumong. Sungguh akan menjadi kenangan yang manis.

Rencana rencana Kris berjalan cukup baik, meskipun hanya segelintir pengikut setia. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur, terlambat bagi Chanyeol untuk menghentikan yang tidak bisa dihindari. Dengan serangan serangan yang sudah dilancarkan pada Klan Jumong, hanya soal waktu mereka belum sadar jika Klan Goguryeo-lah yang bertanggung jawab. Dewan agung akan melihat bahwa waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang adalah sebelum Klan Jumong mencurigai Klan Goguryeo sekali lagi telah menjadi klan yang kuat dan berkuasa.

Permohonan Chanyeol untuk menunggu lima tahun lagi tidak akan di dengarkan. Bahkan dia, Dranir yang tampaknya tidak terkalahkan, takkan punya pilihan kecuali berperang di sisi Kris.

Chanyeol akan mati dalam peperangan, tentu saja. Kris akan memastikannya. Dan orang orang akan meratapi Chanyeol. Tetapi melalui sayap sayap kemenangan manis, Kris akan di naikkan ke posisinya yang sah sebagai Dranir baru.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan apapun menghalangi rencananya. Ia sudah begitu dekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan keraguan apapun memasuki pikiran dan membuatnya mempertimbangkan kembali semuanya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa melupakan pandangan sekilas ke dalam pikiran Chanyeol malam itu. Andai ia melihat lebih lama sebelum Chanyeol memblokirnya. Tetapi ia telah melihat untuk mencemaskan hal tersebut. Kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang? Apa yang menahannya di Jacheon?

Bukan. Bukan apa, tetapi siapa? Siapapun itu, orang itu memiliki mata hijau Jumong.

Baekhyun Jumong, barangkali.

Apa Chanyeol telah melakukan lebih dari sekedar menyelamatkan jiwa sang pangeran?

Apa pun rahasia Chanyeol, Kris berniat mencari tahu. Kris mengambil smartphone yang terletak di meja kaca dan buru buru menelfon. Pada saat Ravi, salah satu pengikutnya yang setia menjawab, Kris berkata

"Aku perlu mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang Baekhyun Jumong dan siapa pun yang tinggal di Sanctuary. Penyelidikanmu harus diam diam, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, tuanku. Aku mengerti."

"Aku mmemerlukan informasi itu segera"

Kris meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja, memungut garpu dan melahap telur yang telah di siapkan oleh koki andalannya. Sempurna. Persis seperti keinginannya. Begitu menjadi Dranir, segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan akan dilakukan oleh setiap manusia di bumi. Tidak hanya setiap Goguryeo tetapi setiap manusia akan menyembahnya seperti dewa, sesuai takdirnya.

.

.

 **Senin, 11.00**

Chanyeol sebagai Dranir Goguryeo ia di harapkan memiliki ahli waris tahta untuk klannya suatu hari nanti. Tetapi ia belum pernah benar benar memikirkan menjadi seorang ayah.

Selagi mengawasi Luhan memetik bungan bunga liar di padang, ia berpikir tetang apa yang diwakili bocah kecil itu. Tidak hanya baginya, tetapi bagi Jumong. Seorang anak berdarah campuran belum pernah lahir selama berabad abad, dan selama ribuan tahun tidak ada yang di biarkan hidup lebih dari tiga tahun. Chanyeol mengira cerita cerita kuno anak anak seperti itu tidak hanya lebih dari sebuah karangan penulis penulis klan Goguryeo.

Alkisah, anak anak seperti itu tidak hanya mewarisi kemampuan kemampuan istimewa masing masing orang tuanya. Tetapi bila kedua orang tua itu anggota kerajaan, anak itu akan memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan klan baru dan unik yang bukan Jumong maupun Goguryeo

 _Itukan kau, Luhan kecilku? Kau ibu dari klan baru?_

Omong kosong! Harinya akan tiba kelika Luhan menjadi Goguryeo sepenuhnya, dan bahkan jika Chanyeol mempunyai anak di masa depan, bocah kecil itu masih bisa menjadi Dranira Goguryeo. Itu akan menjadi pilihan yang di tentukan Chanyeol.

Tetapi maukan Luhan memimpin klan yang sudah membasmi bangsa appanya dari muka bumi? Relakah dia bergabung dengan pria yang membunuh appanya?

"Daddy, lihat!" Luhan memanggil, sembari meletakkan buket bunga yang di petiknya di tanah

"Aku bisa salto" kata Luhan

"Hati hati. Jangan pamer" Baekhyun memperingatkan

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan appanya. Luhan melompat ke atas tangannya dan berjungkir balik. Lagi dan lagi. Tubuh kecilnya berputar putar begitu cepat menjadi bayangan kabur

Chanyeol tersenyum. Putranya jelas jelas pamer kepadanya

"Luhan! Hentikan itu sebelum mencelakai dirimu sendiri"

"Biarkan dia" kata Chanyeol

"Dia sedang bersenang senang. Aku dulu melakukan segala hal untuk membuat orang tuaku memperhatikanku" lanjutnya

Tiba tiba Luhan melambat, dan kekuatan yang di pakainya untuk menciptakan kecepatan pesat itu tiba tiba berhenti. Tubuh kecil Luhan terlempar sejauh enam meter di udara.

"Oh Tuhan!" seru Baekhyun

Sebelum tubuh Luhan jatuh menyentuh tanah, dia melayang beberapa sentimeter di atas tanah berlumpur. Dia pasti akan jatuh kesana bila tidak ada campur tangan orang tuanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling lirik. Chanyeol sadar mereka berdua telah memakai kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi Luhan.

Chanyeol berjalan menyebrangi padang sementara pikirannya tetap menjaga Luhan tetap tertahan di udara. Bocah kecil itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol saat ia mendekat. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Appa marah" kata Luhan

"Serahkan appamu padaku"

Baekhyun datang ke sisi Chanyeol dan melotot pada Luhan

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang melakukan itu. Kau belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu. Dan sampai kau bisa, kau harus membatasi—"

"Dia harus berlatih, bukan?" potong Chanyeol selagi menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya

Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh kekaguman. Baekhyun berjengit

"Ada ara cara lebih aman untuk berlatih" kata Baekhyun

Luhan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, seolah olah tahu Daddynya akan melindunginya dari kemarahan appanya

"Daddy bisa menolongku berlatih"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun meneriakkan jawaban itu

"Kenapa?" Luhan merengek

"Karena ayahmu akan pergi hari ini" Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajam memperingatkan kepada Chanyeol, menantangnya untuk membantah

"Jangan, Daddy, kumohon jangan pergi" Luhan menarik narik tangan Chanyeol

"Aku ingin kau tinggal" katanya lagi

"Aku harus pergi" kata Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal" lanjutnya

"Kau mengusirnya!" Luhan berteriak pada Baekhyun

"Aku mnembencimu! Aku membencimu!"

Luhan menggertakkan gigi dengan kencang dan menyipitkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada appanya. Tiba tiba angin kencang timbul dan langit berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Kilat menyambar dari awan awan dan mengenai titik di sekeliling Baekhyun.

' _Stop'_ perintah Chanyeol pada putranya

' _Aku tahu kau marah, tetapi kau bisa melukai appamu. Kau tak mau melakukan itu, kan?'_

Dengan segera angin reda, meskipun guntur terus menerus bergemuruh. Dalam beberapa saat langit menjadi cerah dan matahari muncul kembali.

Chanyeol mulai menyadari kekuatan putranya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat anak berumur enam tahun melakukan separuh apa yang Luhan lakukan tadi. Dan ia juga mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan anak mereka. Kekuatan tak terlatih seperti yang Luhan miliki pastiu berbahaya, tidak hanya bagi yang lain tapi bagi Luhan sendiri.

Dengan air mata menempel pada bulu matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat, Luhan langsung menghambur ke arah Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling lutut appanya yang gemetar

"Maafkan aku, appa. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak membencimu"

Baekhyun mengangkat Luhan ke gendongannya dan mendekapnya kuat kuat ke daadanya. Chanyeol betukar pandang dengan Baekhyun dan melihat kilau air di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu" Baekhyun menghibur putranya yang menyesal

"Kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan mencoba lebih keras untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu ketika kau marah" kata Baekhyun

"Aku-aku berjanji ... aku akan mencoba" Luhan bergayut pada appanya

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan pergi

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Luhan masih dalam gendongan appanya, mata Jumongnya terang berkilau dengan air mata.

"Apa kau akan segera kembali menengokku?"

"Aku akan kembali menengokmu saat waktunya tepat" jawab Chanyeol

.

.

14.00

Tidak seperti biasanya rumah sepi. Minseok sibuk di kebun tanaman obat obatan dan Luhan tidur siang. Baekhyun duduk seorang diri di ruang kerja memikirkan masalahnya. Kerai di tutup, lampu lampu di matikan. Chanyeol sudah pergi. Tetapi untuk berapa lama? Dia telah pergi tanpa satu hal pun yang terselesaikan di antara mereka. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam Chanyeol menyelamatkan hidupnya, mengetahui bahwa dia mempunyai seorang putra, lalu menjungkir balikkan dunia yang Baekhyun miliki dengan putranya.

Siapa yang mencoba membunuhnya semalam, dan mengapa? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu? Dan mengapa dia mau bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Mungkinkah namja itu tidak pernah melupakan saat singkat dia bersama Baekhyun?

' _Berhenti memikirkan omong kosong romantis! Chanyeol Goguryeo bukan namja biasa, juga bukan Jumong. Dia tidsak mencintai. Dia menahklukan. Dan hanya itulah kau baginya-tahklukan yang amat istimewa. Jangan pernha lupa bahwa dia tahu kau pangeran Jumong sebelum dia membawamu ke ranjangnya'_

Selama bertahun tahun Baekhyun yakin bila bertemu Chanyeol lagi, ia takkan merasakan apa pun kecuali ketakutan akan keslamatan anaknya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Chanyeol mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tetapi ia takkan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar perasaan takut kepada Chanyeol.

' _Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan'_

Ya, ia thu. Hanya ada satu cara pasti untuk melindungi Luhan dari Chanyeol. Bahkan bila Luhan takkan pernah memaafkannya. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan kecuali membunuh Chayeol.

Pikiran untuk membunuh pria yang pernah di cintainya, atau paling tidak ia kira begitu. Menbuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Ia terlahir untuk menyembuhkan, bukan membinasakan. Tetapi ia juga terlahir sebagai Pangeran Jumong. Darah pejuang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

Baekhyun memandang ke atas perapian dan mengamati pedang emas yang tergantung di dinding. Pedang Dranira Sully, pedang yang wanita itu gunakan dalam peperangan melawa Goguryeo. Leluhur Baekhyun itu juga seorang empath, seorang penyembuh yang telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kebaikan. Tetapi ketika ia terpanggil untuk membela klannya, dia bertempur bersama suaminya. Ketika mereka datang ke Jacheon dan membangun tempat perlindungan dari diri mereka dan rakyat mereka. Sully menaruh pedangnya di atas perapian dalam ruang yang pada waktu itu merupaka ruang keluarga. Pedang emaas bertatahkan permata itu belum pernah di pindahkan dari tempatnya selama dua abad.

Pedang itu tidak bisa di gunakan selain untuk membela klan Jumong, dan hanya keturunan empathlah yang bisa mengambilnya dari dinding.

Baekhyun selalu tahu pedang itu miliknya dan merasakan bahwa suatu hari ia akan menggunakannya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berpikir menggunakannya untuk membunuh ayah dari anaknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu menyebrangi ruangan dan berhenti di depan perapian. Tanganya terangkat ke arah pedang Sully dan mengelus permata berkilau dalam desai rumit pada gagang pedang

Ketika Chanyeol kembali-dan ia tahu suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan kembali untuk Luhan- Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun yang akan seorang lakukan untuk melindungi anak yang di lahirkannya dari mara bahaya. Ia akan memerangi iblis dewi jiwa putranya .

.

.

.

TBC

Hosh hosh, bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Apakah Baekhyun akan membunuh Chanyeol? Ataukan Chanyeol akan membunuh Baekhyun?

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang telah memberikan semangat padaku, aku mencintai kalian. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review, follow dan favorit cerita ini. Aku sudah baca saran kalian dan aku mencoba untuk menerapkannya. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya, aku sedang ada banyak pekerjaan. Tapi ini hari senin ya? Seharusnya aku sibuk .kkk~

Maaf aku gak bisa janji buat update cepet. Tapi aku selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk melanjutkan ini.

Apa ada yang bingung? Atau ada yang perlu di tanyakan? Kalian bisan bertanya di kotak review atau tanya langsung di PM. Nanti akan aku balas.

Terima kasih. Mohon reviwnya jika fanfic ini pantas untuk di lanjutkan


	8. Chapter 07

CHAPTER 7

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature  
**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hope you enjoy it  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulau Geoje

Senin, 20:15

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di rumah Jongdae, delapan ratus meter dari istananya sendiri, adik Jongdae menghormat dan menyambutnya di pintu. Gadis itu mengantarkan Chanyeol ke ruang utama yang besar dan terbuka di rumah mereka yang anggun. Sesuai intruksi, Jongdae telah mengumpulkan para anggota Dewan Agung yang dipercayainya tanpa keraguan. Ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, setiap orang berdiri dan membungkuk. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengamati orang-orang yang hadir. Anehnya, Tao sepupu Chanyeol tidak hadir. Tak diragukan lagi Jongdae berbagi kecurigaan dengan Chanyeol, bahwa Tao telah menggabungkan diri dengan Kris.

Chanyeol menatap langsung pada Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Kita punya beberapa mata-mata di pihak Kris" kata Jongdae

"Setiap mata-mata melapor ke anggota dewan berbeda dengan alasan berusaha membujuk anggota dewan itu untuk bersimpati pada tujuan Kris"

"Ya, ya" kata Chanyeol tidak sabar

Seorang anggota dewan berdiri, kemudian membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan bahwa Kris berjanji pada Tao akan menjadikannya Dranira saat Kris menjadi Dranir. Tidak ada keraguan lain, dia bekerja sama dengan Kris untuk melawanmu, Tuanku" Katanya

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Yuri

"Kalau menangkap Kris, pengikut-pengikutnya akan bangkit melawan kita dan perang saudara Goguryeo akan pecah. Bila kau memilih jalan itu, kita tidak bisa merahasiakan keberadaan kita dari Klan Jumong. Tetapi bila kau memilih pergi berperang melawan Jumong saat Kris merencanakan serangannya, aku melihat akhir dari klan kita"

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruangan menghampiri Yuri yang sudah berumur. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berbicara dengannya dengan penuh rasa hormat yang sama seperti ketika seorang anak berbicara pada ibunya.

"Kau wanita kami yang paling arif. Penglihatan-penglihatanmu telah membawa kebaikan bagi Klan Goguryeo. Dua pilihan yang tersedia bagiku tampaknya di ramalkan mengarah pada musnahnya Klan Goguryeo"

Yuri mempererat genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bergetar dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Chanyeol berusaha menarik diri. Tetapi wanita itu berpegangan kuat-kuat padanya.

"Hari-hari Klan Goguryeo sedang mencapai akhir"

Chanyeol menyentak keras genggaman tangannya. Yuri membuka mata.

"Kau punya pilihan-pilihan yang sulit untuk di buat, tuanku. Apa pun yang kau putuskan. Kami, hamba-hambamu yang setia akan mematuhi perintahmu"

Chanyeol tidak yakin, tetapi ia merasa jika Yuri mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luhan.

"Sang Dranir lelah setelah perjalanannya" Jongdae memberitahu yang lain.

"Seperti kata Yuri, dia punya pilihan-pilihan yang sulit di buat. Keputusan-keputusan yang memerlukan waktu dan pemikiran" lanjut Jongdae

Dalam sepuluh menit para anggota dewan bubar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae berdua dalam ruangan

"Aku rasa kau perlu minum" kata Jongdae sambil menghampiri bar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Yuri mungkin saja salah. Atau bisa jadi, ia salah menerjemahkan penglihatannya. Manusia tidak sempurna" kata Jongdae

"Memilih antara memerangi Kris dan melawan Klan Jumong seperti yang Kris inginkan bukan satu-satunya keputusan yang harus aku buat"

Chanyeol melihat jauh ke dalam kesadaran Jongdae, mencari tahu apakan dia berani membagi rahasianya dengan sepupunya ini.

"Apa keputusan ini ada hubungannya mengapa kau bisa memasuki Jumong Sanctuary dengan begitu mudah dan mengapa kau tinggal di sana setelah kau menghentikan usaha Eunyuk untuk membunuh Baekhyun Jumong?"

Jongdae menatap penuh tanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun Jumong memiliki seorang anak. Seorang putra berumur enam tahun"

Jongdae pun tersadar.

"Anak itu anakmu!" Jongdae terkesiap

"Dia berdarah campuran, setengah Goguryeo dan setengah Jumong?" Tanya Jongdae

"Ya" Chanyeol melekatkan tatapannya pada sepupunya.

"Putraku memiliki kekuatan yang tak tertandingi. Dia bisa menjadi senjata rahasia kita melawan Klan Jumong"

"Atau dia bisa menjadi penyebab kejatuhan klan kita" kata Jongdae

.

.

.

Kris mempersilahkan Minho masuk ke rumahnya dan menuangkan segelas minuman untuk pengikutnya yang setia. Meskipun tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahui apa yang di temukan detektif Goguryeo yang cerdas ini tentang Baekhyun Jumong. Ia akan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik agar Minho tetap setia padanya dan mau melawan Chanyeol. Ia mengharapkan berita baik, terungkapnya rahasia yang akan Kris gunakan untuk melawan Chanyeol. Sampai titik ini, dua hari pertama dan minggu yang sangat penting, amat mengecewakan prajurit suruhannya gagal membunuh Chanyeol. Bukan saja Suho dan Jongin Jumong masih hidup, tetapi begitu pula dengan Victoria. Ternyata Jihoon membunuh wanita yang salah. Tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Silahkan duduk dan bersantailah" kata Kris

"Terima kasih, Tuanku" tangan Minhoo gemetar saat mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya.

Setelah menyesap wiski dan terkesiap saat minuman keras itu meluncur menuruni kerongkongannya, Minho duduk seperti yang Kris perintahkan.

Kris berharap membuat pria itu nyaman, ia duduk di hadapannya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlalu terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku senang kau sudah bekerja begitu cepat mengumpulkan laporan tentang Baekhyun Jumong" kata Kris

Minho menyesap wiski untuk kedua kalinya, lalu meletakkan gelas.

"Di dunia luar, sedikit yang di ketahui tentang dia. Dia sangat jarang meninggalkan Sanctuary, kecuali bila ada kasus-kasus darurat di sekitar daerah itu. Dan kadang-kadang untuk menjenguk kakak-kakaknya" Kata Minho

"Itu sudah ku duga. Bagaimana pun dia pelindung rumah induk Jumong" Minho mengangguk.

"Posisi yang di raihnya setelah pelindung Sanctuary yang lama, Tiffany, enam setengah tahun yang lalu. Sebelum itu-"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik tentang apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan sang Pangeran sebelum itu" kata Kris mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Dari mana aku harus memulai, tuanku?" Tanya Minho sopan

"Dari masa sekarang" kata Kris "Dari tahun ini"

Minho bingung dan menatap Kris

"Seperti yang aku katakan, sedikit yang di ketahui tentang dia. Paranormal-paranormal kami berusaha mempelajarinya, tetapi dia memiliki selubung pelindung yang kuat di sekelilingnya, seperti juga kakak-kakaknya. Kami hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah sang Penjaga, sang Pelindung, dan empath terbesar Jumong" kata Minho

"Dia empath terbesar yang pernah hidup. Baik di Klan Jumong atau pun dari Klan Goguryeo" Kris mengoreksi

"Ya, tuanku"

"Pernahkah dia pergi dari Sanctuary tahun ini, selain membantu bila ada keadaan darurat di sekitar situ?"

"Tidak, tuanku. Dia tidak pernah pergi. Dranir Suho dan Pangeran Jongin menjenguknya akhir maret, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap tahun. Tetapi pangeran Baekhyun belum pernah menjenguk mereka sejak tahun lalu. Kunjungan terakhirnya adalah ketika dia dan putranya pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi pangeran Jongin"

"Apa? Kau bilang putranya?"

"Ya, tuanku"

"Baekhyun Jumong punya anak!"

"Ya, tuanku. Seorang anak berumur enam tahun"

"Dan istrinya?"

"Aku tidak menemukan keterangan apapun tentang istri atau suaminya. Yang kami tahu, Baekhyun Jumong sendirilah yang mengandung" kata Minho

"Ah, dia seorang submissive. Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Jumong melahirkan anak di luar nikah?"

"Tampaknya begitu"

"Siapa ayahnya putranya?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau anda mau, aku bisa mengirimkan laporan lengkapnya lewat e-mail" Minho bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sebelum anak itu lahir, di mana Baekhyun tinggal? Siapa teman-temannya? Dan di rumah sakit mana anak itu lahir?"

"Tidak ada catatan kelahiran anak itu di rumah sakit mana pun. Kami menduga dia melahirkan di rumah induk, di Sanctuary" Minso menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Pangeran Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa di Sanctuary, seperti kakak-kakaknya. Dia di sekolahkan di rumah. Ketika meninggalkan rumah untuk masuk universitas, beberapa Jumong akan di kirim bersamanya untuk melindunginya" kata Minho

"Melindunginya dari apa? Dari siapa? Klan Jumong sudah tidak menganggap Klan Goguryeo ancaman selama dua ratus tahun" Tanya Kris

"Sudah menjadi tradisi seorang pangeran di bawah umur memiliki pengawal. Dan seperti halnya empath-empath kita, empath muda Jumong mana pun harus di lindungi dari dunia luar. Di bantu orang orang lain di dalam klannya yang mampu menyerap pikiran dan perasaan para manusia sebelum semua itu mencapai sang empath dan membanjiri indranya" Minho menjelaskan.

"Ya, tentu saja" pikiran Kris mulai bekerja keras, memproses berbagai infomasi.

"Apa kau tahu kapan sang Pangeran ada di dunia luar sendirian, anggap saja tujuh tahun lalu, sebelum dia menjadi pelindung?"

"Tidak, tuanku. Tetapi bila kau mau aku bisa menggali lebih dalam dan melihat apakah aku bisa mencarikan informasi itu untukmu"

"Gali lebih dalam" Perintah Kris. Minho mengangguk.

"Apa ada foto anak kecil itu?"

"Tidak, tuanku"

"Apa kau bisa mendiskripsikan ciri-ciri anak itu?"

"Tida, tetapi aku bisa mencoba mendapatkan informasi tentang itu juga kalau anda mau"

"Ya, lakukanlah"

Ketika Minho mulai bangkit, Kris memberinya isyarat agar tetap duduk.

"Habiskan minumanmu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi" Kata Kris

Kris berdiri, menyebrangi ruangan dan membuka pintu pintu menuju teras. Sampai beberapa saat lalu, ia percaya Jumong tidak memiliki ahli waris. Bahwa bila ketiga bersaudara kerajaan tebunuh sebelum perang besar, akan ada peperangan antara saudara-saudara sepupu kerajaan, semua orang kemungkinan mengincar takhta. Tetapi kemudian ia tahu Baekhyun mempunyai seoarng putra, seorang penerus.

Anak itu anak di luar nikah.

Tidak masalah. Dia tidak akan menjadi anak di luar nikah pertama yang akan menjadi pemimpin. Kris sendiri juga anak di luar nikah, dan suatu hari nanti, ia akan menjadi Dranir.

Kris tidak yakin mengapa berita anak laki-laki Pangeran Baekhyun begitu menggelisahkannya. Bagaimana pun, anak itu akan di bunuh bersama Baekhyun dan paman-pamannya dalam peperangan yang akan datang. Dan begitu Klan Goguryeo mengambil alih Sanctuary, mereka akan bersiap untuk pegi ke seluruh penjuru dunia dan melenyapkan semua anggota Klan Jumong.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendengar sebuah suara, sejelas seperti seorang berbicara di dekatnya.

' _Anak itu.. anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu bisa menjadi penyebab kejatuhan kita'_

Dari mana pikiran itu datang? Bukan dari dirinya. Pikiran siapa yang telah di terimanya? Mungkinkah Goguryeo tahu tentang anak Bekhyun Jumong dan berpikir tentangnya? Bila begitu, mengapa dia yakin anak Jumong itu merupakan ancaman bagi Klan Goguryeo?

.

.

.

 **Senin, 22.30**

Dari jendela kamar tidurnya Baekhyun memandang ke bawah. Ke teras tempat semalam Chanyeol Goguryeo berdiri. Di mata batinnya dia bisa melihat pria itu menengadah ke arahnya, dan ia ingat apa yang ia rasakan ketika pandangan membara pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya. Menginginkan. Kacau balau. Malu. Bagaimana mungkin Bakehyun masih mempunyai perasaan semacam itu pada Chanyeol? Mengapa tubuhnya, yang tidak mau menurut masih merindukan sentuhan namja itu?

Sampai beberapa saat lalu, ketika Luhan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dan Minseok memutuskan beristirahat di kamar sebelahnya, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Setelah namja itu pergi, ia harus menghadapi tangisan Luhan. Naluri keibuannya (Karena ia melahirkan Luhan) mengerti kekecewaan yang di rasakan putranya karena kepergian ayah yang baru saja di jumpai. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa membuat Luhan mengerti namja macam apa Chanyeol itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberi tahu anaknya bahwa ayahnya seorang Goguryeo, anggota klan keji, musuh bebuyutan Klan Jumong?

Pada saat ia berhasil menenangkan Luhan dengan mengizinkannya mencoba melatih kekuatannya dalam tingkat terbatas – _sesuatu yang Luhan suka lakukan_ \- Baekhyun di hadapkan pada masalah Jumong. Sepupu Alexandria dan Catherine tiba di Sanctuary. Keduanya tertekan dan sangat khawatir karena tiba tiba mereka kehilangan kemampuan terkuat mereka : kemampuan supranatural untuk melihat masa depan. Alexandria dan Catherine, sepupu jauh keluarga kerajaan dari Amerika, berada di akhir usia dua puluh dan telah menguasai bakat mereka, tetapi tidak satupun memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang dimiliki Victoria. Begitu Victoria dewasa dan belajar mengontrol kekuatan besarnya, dia akan menjadi peramal utama Klan Jumong.

Setelah melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab masalah mereka, Baekhyun mendapat kesan seseorang telah merapalkan mantra untuk membutakan pengelihatan supranatural kedua bersaudara itu. Tetapi siapa yang melakukan hal jahat seperti itu dan untuk apa? Ia telah menyediakan kabin untuk kedua bersaudara itu dan berjanji besok akan memulai proses pemulihan untuk membantu mereka mendapatkan bakat mereka yang hilang. Bila tidak bisa memulihkan mereka, maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menghubungi Suho dan memberitahunya bahwa seseorang di klan sedang melakukan tipuan-tipuan jahat. Tetapi ia takkan mengganggu kakaknya minggu ini. Suho memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Mengurus imbas kebakaran kasinonya.

Seolah menghibur Luhan dan memulai proses pemulihan kudua bersaudara belum cukup membuatnya sibuk sore ini. Baekhyun di panggil untuk menangani manusia biasa yang mencoba memasuki Sanctuary. Pria itu pinsan karena medan kuasa yang melindungi tanah itu, jadi Baekhyun menyadarkannya dan mengantarkan pergi setelah berhasil meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dia shock parah karena pagar listrik. Cukup mudah untuk menanamkan ingatan palsu pada otaknya. Dia bukan manusia pertama yang mencoba masuk, dan kemungkinan takkan menjadi yang terakhir.

Baekhyun lelah secara mental dan emosional, fisiknya pun letih. Ia ragu bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

' _Kau memerlukan rencana untuk membunuhnya'_

Sebuah suara di kepala Baekhyun berbicara.

Tetapi ia tidak perlu mencari jalan untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol mala mini, bukan? Bagaimanapun, namja itu belum akan kembali pada Luhan besok. Bisa berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahum-tahun.

' _Tetapi bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ….'_

Telepon berdering. Terkejut, Bakekhyun menggigil dan melirik jam di nakas. Panggilan telepon semalam ini biasanya berarti berita buruk. Saat mengangkat telepon di nakas, ibu jari kakinya yang telanjang tersangkut di karpet wol dan nyaris tidak sanggup menyeimbangkan diri. Limbung. Ia mencapai telepon sebelum deringan ke lima dan tidak repot-repot melihat identitas penelpon.

"Halo" kata Baekhyun

"Hai juga. Kau tidak apa apa? Kau kedengaran seperti kehabisan napas"

"Victoria?"

"Ya, aku"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi kau tidak, ya kan?" kata Baekhyun, merasakan kegelisahan sepupu mudanya.

"Beritahu aku ada masalah apa" lanjutnya

"Dengar, sebelum kau panik, aku masih untuh dan aman"

"Aman dari apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Jongin oppa tidak menghubungimu ya?" kata Victoria di seberang

"Hari ini dia menelfon pagi-pagi sekali untuk memberi tahu kebakaran di kasino milik Suho hyung, tetapi dia tidak menyebutmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Waktu itu dia belum menerima kabar dariku"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi, mengerahkan kekuatan _clairempathy_ -nya. Ia berusaha untuk selalu menggunakan kekuatan kekuatan yang lebih kecil, seperti kemampuannya merasakan kondisi fisik dan emosional orang lain dari jarak jauh, hanya bila perlu.

Emosi Victoria hancur, tetapi dia menunjukan sikap berani. Dan dia ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau takuti?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Astaga, aku berharap kau takkan melakukan itu tanpa memberitahuku. Kau menyelidiki diriku padahal aku tidak mengizinkamu untuk melakukannya"

"Kau yang menelponku. Bukan aku yang menelponmu" Baekhyun mengingatkan

"Kau benar. Maaf. Aku di Gangnam, tinggal dengan temanku. Jongin tahu tempatku berada. Sebenarnya dia yang mengirimku kesini. Kau tahu … well .. semalam seseorang membunuh teman sekamarku, dan … well … kau tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa berbicara pada roh-roh dan semua itu-"

"Apa kau perlu datang ke Sanctuary?" Tanya Baekhyun memotong ucapan Victoria.

"Astaga, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Sungguh, hanya saja ada kemungkinan siapa pun yang membunuh temanku mungkin keliru. Begini, dia mengecat rambuatnya pirang dan pink, persis seperti rambutku, dan-"

"Apa kau belakangan ini mendapat penglihatan bahwa kau dalam bahaya?" potong Baekhyun.

Victoria tertawa gugup.

"Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama"

"Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sial, aku tak tahu. Kau tahu aku seperti apa. Aku selalu mendapat penglihatan penglihatan aneh"

"Pulanglah" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan tinggal di sini beberapa hari. Lalu kita lihat nanti"

"Victoria, hati-hati"

"Ya. Tentu saja"

Tenggelam dalam lamunan setelah Victoria memutuskan sambungan telepon. Baekhyun memegang gagang telepon sedikit terlalu lama, cukup lama sehingga ia mendapat pesan suara memintanya untuk menaruh telepon dan memutar nomor lagi. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Victoria gadis yang hebat dengan jiwa yang begitu bebas, bagitu mandiri. Baekhyun mencemaskannya karena orang tua gadis itu tidak peduli padanya. Mereka terlalu sibuk berbisnis keliling dunia.

Siapa yang mau membunuh gadis manis sepertinya? Oke, dia memang punya beberapa teman yang benar-benar ensentrik. Mungkinkah Victoria telah mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia dengar atau lihat? Atau bisakah itu sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya? Mungkin dia mendapat penglihatan yang mengancam seseorang.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai fakta bahwa tiga peramal Jumong—

"Appa!"

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan ketakutan Luhan. Baekhyun melompat bangun, menarik terbuka pintu kamar tidur dan berlari menyebrangi koridor ke kamar putranya. Ketika ia menarik pintu terbuka dan menyerbu ke dalam ruangan yang temaram, ia melihat Minseok menenangkan Luhan, tetapi Luhan melawan Minseok tidak hanya dengan segenap kekuatan fisiknya, tetapi sedikit juga kekuatan ghaibnya. Buku-buku, mainan dan berbagai macam boneka terbang mengelilingi ruangan, berputar putar dan jungkir balik seolah digantung pada kabel kabel tak kasat mata dan di gerakkan angin topan.

"Appa!"

Baekhyun berkosentrasi untuk mematahkan energi yang membuat benda-benda itu melayang. Luhan tidak melawannya, sehingga dalam hitungan detik semua benda jatuh di lantai. Sebuah buku menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dan boneka rusa besar menimpuk kepala Minseok. Minseok menepi sementara Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menarik luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Appa di sini. Appa di sini"

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan mimpi buruk" suara Luhan bergetar.

Ketika Baekhyun merapikan rambut-rambut Luhan dari wajahnya. Ia menyadari jika putranya bermandi peluh, rambut dan wajahnya basah karena keringat.

"Daddy dalam bahaya" kata Luhan "Kita harus menolongnya"

Baekhyun bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Minseok, khawatir, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Itu pasti mimpi buruk. Aku yakin Daddy-mu baik-baik saja"

"Dia mau membunuh Daddy"

"Siapa yang mau membunuh Daddy?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Pria jahat itu. Dia membenci Daddy dan ingin membunuhnya"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melukai Daddy-ku" Luhan mencengkram tangan Baekhyun.

"Besok pagi kita akan menghubungi ayahmu, dan kau bisa memperingatkan bahwa ada seseorang jahat yang akan mencelakainya" kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan Daddy malam ini?"

Tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Luhan, Baekhyun sadar bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menenangkan putranya.

"Bila kau perlu menghubungi Daddy sekarang lakukanlah"

"Tidak" Minseok berseru.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, membiarkannya menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu tanpa mengujinya terlebih dahulu? Dan menghubungi pria itu.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke balik bahunya pada Minseok.

"Luhan sudah pernah bicara dengan ayahnya" kata Baekhyun

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah kami" Minseok berguman

"Tidurlah kembali ke kamarmu, hyung" kata Baekhyun

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Luhan sepanjang malam" lanjutnya.

Menggunakan segala macam penglihatan buruk, Minseok menggeleng sedih lalu meninggalkan Appa dan anak itu.

Luhan menengadah pada Baekhyun dan bertanya

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan Daddy sekarang?"

"Ya, boleh"

Baekhyun tidak ragu bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana selain dirinya sendiri, yang menginginkan Chanyeol Gouryeo mati. Meskipun hanya tahu sedikit tentang Chanyeol, ia tahu bahwa namja itu kemungkinan luar biasa kaya. Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gaya hidupnya menunjukkan bahwa pria itu adalah pria dengan kekayaan besar. Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia bangkir internasional. Sebagai seorang Goguryeo, dia bukan pengusaha yang legal. Tidak ada informasi tentang berapa banyak transaksi illegal yang telah dilakukannya dan berapa banyak musuhnya bertahun-tahun.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Selagi Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menjalin hubungan dengan pikiran putranya, berbagi kesadaran.

' _Daddy?'_

Tidak ada jawaban.

' _Daddy, apakah kau mendengarku?'_

Hening. Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak menjawab. Dia tidak membiarkanku masuk"

Baekhyun merasakan anaknya hampir mengamuk lagi. Baekhyun meremas tangan Luhan.

"Kita akan mencoba bersama-sama"

Senyum menawan Luhan mencairkan hati appanya. Senyum Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersyukur Luhan sangat mirip dirinya, dengan postur tubuh mungil dan rambut coklat. Dan untungnya, dia lahir dengan mata Jumong. Sayangnya, ia juga memiliki tanda lahir bulan sabit biru indigo Goguryeo, yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya. Dan sejak pertama Luhan tersenyum, Baekhyun sudah tahu bocah kecil itu mewarisi bentuk bibir ayahnya.

Setelah Luhan memejamkan mata, Baekhyun berbuat serupa dan mereka memanggil pria yang sama.

' _Daddy'_

' _Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun Icing. Walaupun icing belum muncul disini. Bakalan muncul atau enggak ya? Hahaha. Astaga Happy B'Day Yixing. Ahh, aku suka banget sama MV what U need. So sexy. Oke abaikan~

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?

Apakah Kris akan tahu tentang Luhan?

Akankah Kris membunuh Luhan jika ia tahu?

Apa keputusan yang akan Chanyeol pilih? Perang saudara atau perang dengan klan Baekhyun?

Atau kalian masih bingung? Kalau masih bingung silahkan bertanya lewat PM atau apalah. Kkk~

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Bukannya apa, memang masih nyari semangat buat lanjutin ini. Thanks for reviewer, follower and favorits. You are my spirit. But, you know that …

 _ **I'm fed up with silent reader.**_

You know, if that is make me down.

But, its okay. I hope they awake.

.

Review untuk kelanjutan ceritanya. Review kalian menjadi penentu berlanjutnya cerita ini. Sampai ketemu lagi


	9. Chapter 08

CHAPTER 8

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find be yours**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 8  
**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geoje Island, Palace, 23.00**

Chanyeol duduk sendiri di tempat tidurnya, tidak mampu beristirahat. Otaknya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran mengenai rapat dewan rahasia tadi. Harus ada cara untuk menghentikan Kris tanpa menjerumuskan Klan Goguryeo ke dalam perang bersaudara berdarah. Telah memakan waktu dua ratus tahun lamanya untuk menggabungkan mereka semua dan membangun kembali Klan Goguryeo setelah berperang melawan Klan Jumong. Dengan bersembunyi di Pulau Geoje perlahan-lahan Klan Goguryeo tumbuh, menguat dalam jumlah dan kekuatan, sampai mereka kembali menjadi Klan yang tangguh. Klan Goguryeo kini menguasai kerajaan ekonomi yang luas. Di danai baik dari kegiatan legal maupun illegal di seluruh dunia. Sejauh pengetahuan dunia manusia, Chanyeol Goguryeo adalah seorang bankir.

' _Daddy'_

' _Chanyeol'_

Apa-apaan ini?

Chanyeol mendengar suara Luhan. Dan suara Baekhyun.

' _Daddy, tolong jawab aku! Aku harus memperingatkanmu'_

' _Hentikan sekarang'_ Chanyeol mengirim pesan mental dengan kekuatan yang cukup kasar, cukup mengejutkan Baekhyun tanpa melukai Luhan.

' _Kalau kau harus menghubungiku, telepon aku di ponselku'_

Chanyeol menyebutkan nomor teleponnya. Sekali. Lalu, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya , ia memblokir Luhan dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Pada saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja bundar dekat pintu perancis yang mengarah ke balkon lantai dua, telepon itu sudah bergetar.

Ia langsung menjawab

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol, Luhan bersikeras ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Baekhyun di seberang.

"Kau tidak pernah boleh mengizinkannya menghubungiku lewat telepati lagi. Kau mengerti?" kata Chanyeol kasar.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti" kata Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku" Lanjutnya

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia Dranir Goguryeo. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun pada siapa pun.

"Aku punya musuh"

"Musuh dengan kemampuan menerima pesan pesan telepati?"

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus menjawab? Tidak menyampaikan seluruh kebenaran selalu menjadi keputusan yang terbaik. Bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan tetapi juga bukan sepenuhnya kebenaran.

"Ya, aku punya saudara tiri. Kami dulu partner bisnis. Sekarang kami musuh bebuyutan"

"Jadi dia pasti pria jahat yang di yakini Luhan hendak membunuhumu"

Chanyeol mendengar Luhan berkata,

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya, appa"

"Luhan ingin bicara padamu" kata Baekhyun

Suara selanjutnya yang Chanyeol dengar adalah suara putranya.

"Daddy?"

"Ya, Luhan?"

"Dia membencimu, Daddy. Dia hendak membunuhmu. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Appa dan aku akan membantumu"

Meskipun merasa kagum pada anak hasil kencan semalamnya dengan Baekhyun Jumong, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun pasti membenci kenyataan bahwa Luhan bersekutu dengannya. Dengan Daddy putranya, sang Dranir Goguryeo.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sang Dranir, tidak tahu bahwa sekali lagi Klan Goguryeo telah menjadi klan perkasa yang segera akan menjadi sekuat dan sebanyak Klan Jumong.

"Luhan, aku tidak ingin kau mencemaskanku. Aku tahu siapa orang itu, dan aku bisa melawannya sendiri. Aku tak butuh kau untuk membantuku"

"Kau akan memerlukanku, Daddy. Kau akan memerlukanku" kata Luhan mengulang kalimatnya.

"Berikan kembali teleponnya pada Appamu" kata Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah" Luhan memperingatkan.

"Chanyeol?" Suara baekhyun.

Apa Chanyeol menangkap kesan cemas di suara Baekhyun?

' _Pasti tidak. Namja itu membenciku, bukan?_ ' batin Chanyeol.

"Jangan biarkan Luhan mengontakku lagi"

"Dan jika aku tidak bisa menghentikannya?"

"Bujuk dia" kata Chanyeol

"Mungkin jika kau menghubunginya sesekali…"

"Aku kira kau ingin aku keluar dari hidupnya. Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak! Aku belum berubah pikiran" Baekhyun memberi tahunya tegas

"Tetapi Luhan tidak bersedia membiarkanmu pergi dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesal terus menerus"

' _Permintaan macam apa yang Baekhyun mainkan, bersikap plinplan? Mengusirku. Memintaku kembali. Jangan melihat Luhan lagi. Telepon dia sesekali.'_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Beritahu Luhan aku akan menelponnya segera"

"Baiklah. Dan, Chanyeol…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentangmu" Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku Goguryeo dan kau Jumong. Kita musuh abadi"

"Benar. Aku Cuma memastikan kita saling mengerti" kata Baekhyun

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Baekhyun. Dan bermimpilah tentangku" kemudian terdengar bunyi

PIP

Dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak karena telah menggoda Baekhyun sampai lupa pada hal-hal yang harus ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 13.45**

Kris di beritahu jika Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Geoje larut malam kemarin dan sebagaian ini terus berada di kantornya. Sayangnya Kris tidak memiliki satu mata-mata pun di antara staf kantor adiknya, jadi selain bergantung pada kaki tangannya yang mengawasi istana kerajaan dari jauh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu pintu yang tertutup.

Ia telah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi berusaha untuk menemukan identitas orang yang pikirannya tak sengaja ia dengar semalam. Tapi tidak berhasil. Suara itu, pria agak tidak asing. Tetapi sangat lembut dan tidak begitu di kenal.

Frustasi karena kegagalannya, sejam lalu Kris pergi ke harem dan melampiaskan amarah dengan memukuli salah satu wanita penghiburnya. Kemudian melakukan hubungan seks brutal dengan wanita itu. Merasa segar kembali setelahnya, ia kini siap mencoba untuk menemukan siapa yang telah menyuarakan kekhawatiran tentang seorang anak dan bagaimana anak itu bisa menjadi penyebab kejatuhan Klan Goguryeo, mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu anak itu sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Di mana kau?" Kris bertanya keras-keras.

Bel pintu berbunyi, tetapi Kris mengacuhkannya. Salah satu pelayang akan menjawabnya. Ia tidak menyibukkan dirinya dengan masalah masalah sepele.

Apakah anak itu ancaman terhadap Klan Goguryeo? Anak macam apa yang memiliki kekuatan mengancam Klan Goguryeo yang perkasa?

' _Anakku?'_ pikir Kris.

Tetapi ia tidak punya anak. Ia telah memastikan hal itu.

Anak Chanyeol?

Mengapa anak sang Dranir akan membawa ancaman pada Goguryeo?

' _Apa kau di luar sana anak kecil?'_

Apakah Kris memiliki keponakan yang di sembunyikan sehingga ia tidak bisa menemukannya? Apakah Chanyeol diam diam menikah dan memiliki seorang putra? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan adiknya memiliki anak di luar nikah.

' _Anak di luar nikah. Anak itu … anak itu. Ia –'_

Baekhyun Jumong punya anak di luar nikah!

Mungkinkah anak Jumong ini entah bagaimana merupakan ancaman bagi Klan Goguryeo?

' _Pangeran Jumong kecil, buka pikiranmu padaku, izinkan aku masuk'_

Hening.

' _Anak laki laki Bakehyun Jumong, aku ingin bicara denganmu'_

Kesunyian total.

Andai saja ia tahu nama anak itu.

' _ **Jika kau ingin tahu nama musuh musuh terbesarmu, ulangi kata kata ini Sembilan kali, dan Sembilan nama akan muncul dalam benakmu. Nama terakhir adalah nama yang harus kau takuti dari pada yang lain'**_

Bahkan sampai sekarang, setelah bertahun tahun, Kris masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya mengucapkan mantra itu.

"Terima kasih, Mom" kata Kris

Lalu Kris mengucapkan kata kata kuno dari mantra kuat yang ibunya ajarkan padanya waktu masih kecil.

Ia menunggu nama nama itu muncul perlahan lahan. Seperti tercetak pada gumpalan asap kelabu, nama pertama muncul, kemudian ke dua, ke tiga, ke empat dan ke lima. Semuanya nama anggota dewan yang setia pada Chanyeol. Lalu ke enam. Jongdae. Yang ke tujuh Yuri. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan.

Tetapi nama ke delapan membuat Kris bingung.

Chanyeol.

Ia percaya adiknyalah musuh terbesarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yeng lebih berbahaya dari pada sang Dranir?

Dan kemudian nama ke Sembilan muncul. Nama yang Kris tidak kenali.

Luhan.

Siapa Luhan?

Penglihatan yang dihasilkan mantra itu memudar, dan pikiran Kris kembali jernih.

' _Luhan, siapa kau? bila kau bisa mendengarku, buka pikiranmu untukku'_

Arus kuat energi mental melesat menembus diri Kris, membuatnya terjatuh berlutut. Selagi rasa sakit menjalar melaluinya kemudian buyar dengan cepat. Menyumpah dengan keras, mengutuk kekuatan apapun yang telah menyerangnya.

Seseorang tidak mengizinkannya menghubungi Luhan. Mungkinkah orang itu Luhan sendiri?

' _Kau menyerangku tanpa persiapan'_ kata Kris.

' _Aku lebih kuat dari Goguryeo manapun. Kau tak kan menang dalam pertempuran melawanku. Kau dengar aku, Luhan?'_

Serangan lain menyambar Kris, membuatnya melayang melintasi ruangan dan mendarat keras di dinding seberang.

' _Keparat kau! Aku peringatkan kau. Jangan bermusuhan denganku. Kau akan menyesal'_

' _Aku tidak takut padamu'_ suara seorang anak kecil membalas.

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai ayahku'_

Detak jantung Kris meningkat

' _Siapa ayahmu?'_ Tanya Kris

' _Aku Luhan. Dan aku membencimu!'_

Memanfaatkan kemarahan anak itu, Kris mengembalikan serangan psikis dan tertawa ketika mendengar jeritan anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku tahu ini pendek. Dan maafkan aku karena telat update. Aku sangat sibuk. Teta[I aku selalu berusaha memluangkan waktuku untuk ini.

Bagaimana chapter ini?

Kris sudah mengetahui tentang Luhan?

Apakah Luhan berhasil di celakai oleh Kris?

Apakah kris akan tahu ayah dari Luhan?

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Pilihan apa yang akan ia ambil?

Jika ingin membaca kelanjutannya silahkan review. Review kalian adalah semangatku. Dan ya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic abal abal kayak gini. Jika ada yang ditanyakan silahkan PM

Bye byee…


	10. Chapter 09

CHAPTER 9

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jongdae**

 **Kris**

 **Jongin**

 **Suho**

 **Minseok**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

.

.

.

Luhan menjerit membungkuk kesakitan, lalu jatuh ke tanah seolah olah baru di pukul tinju raksasa. Minseok yang selama itu duduk di kursi mengawasi Luhan selagi bocah itu berlari lari di taman bermain dengan Rufus dan Magnus, memburu ke arah anak itu secepat kaki pendeknya bisa membawanya. Baekhyun yang sedang memetik buah persik yang tergantung di dahan terendah salah satu dari sekian banyak pohon di kebun buah buahan, melihat kejadian yang menimpa Luhan lewat mata batinnya begitu peristiwa itu terjadi. Seseorang telah menyerang Luhan, Baekhyun balas mengirimkan beberapa pancaran kuat energi, menghalangi aliran yang menyerang putranya dan membalikkan serangan serangan itu kepada penyerangnya.

Ketika Bekhyun mencapai Luhan, ia menemukan bocah itu dalam dekapan Minseok.

Minseok menatap lurus lurus pada mata Baekhyun.

"Ini kekuatan jahat Goguryeo"

"Appa..." Suara Luhan hanya berupa bisikan.

"Appa di sini, sayang. Appa di sini" Baekhyun mengambil Luhan dari dekapan Minseok dan memeluknya erat.

"Dia orang yang jahat" kata Luhan

"Siapa yang jahat, Lu? Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

"Orang yang mau membunuh Daddy-ku"

Jantung Baekhyun mencelos.

' _Tidak! Kumohon Tuhan, tida. Bagaimana saudara tiri Chanyeol, bekas partner bisnis dan kini musuhnya, tahu tentang Luhan? Apa itu benar benar penting? Siapapun namanya, ia mengira bisa entah bagaimaana mendapatkan Chanyeol lewat putraku'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian, ketika Luhan sudah agak tenang, Baekhyun menanyainya tentang apa yang terjadi. Hanya ada satu cara seseorang bisa menembus perisai pelindung yang Baekhyun pasang di sekeliling Luhan.

Luhan pasti telah membiarkan orang itu masuk.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membiarkannya. Sunguh, aku tidak membiarkanya. Aku hanya mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Dia bilang Luhan. Dan dia tahu siapa aku. Aku menyerangnya untuk membuatnya pergi, tetapi dia tidak pergi"

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Hanya seseorang yang sekuat dirinya, sekuat Suho dan Jongin yang bisa menerobos dinding perlindungan kuat itu.

"Aku tahu siapa dia - _musuh daddyku_ \- jadi aku meninjunya berulang ulang"

"Ataga, katakan padaku kau tidak melakukannya Luhan?"  
"Aku melakukannya, dan aku peringatkan dia bahwa aku tak kan membiarkannya melukai daddyku"

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?"

"Dia pikir dia lebih kuat dari Daddy, tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Akan kutunjukkan padanya"

Baehyun mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan.

"Tidak ada komunikasi lagi dengan orang ini. Kau dengar aku, Luhan?" kata Baekhyun

"Ya, appa" Luhan menunduk.

"Sekarang pergilah ke dapur lalu mintalah susu dan kue dari Paman Minseok"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Bakehyun.

"Appa ikut juga. Ayo, kita adakan pesta minum teh"

"Kau duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu dalam beberapa menit"

"Baiklah."

Begitu Luhan menghilang di koridor, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di meja kerja untuk menelpon.

Suara seorang pria menyahut sambil menggerutu,

"Kenapa lagi kau—"

"Saudaramu tahu tentang Luhan" Bakehyun memberi tahu Chanyeol.

"Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, **putra kita** beradu kekuatan supranatural denganya"

.

.

.

Hanya ada dua parnormal yang setia pada Kris : Jiyoung berusia dua puluh tahun, yang meramalkan dalam perang melawan Klan Jumong mendatangkan banyak nyawa Goguryeo yang akan hilang tetapi mereka tidak akan kalah. Satu lagi bernama Luna, yang lebih tua, lebih bijaksana dan lebih waspada, salah satu kekasih Chanyeol yang di campakkan, yang sekarang menghangatkan tempat tidur Kris. Tidak satu pun dari mereka memiliki separuh kemampuan Yuri. Setahu Kris, satu satunya peramal yang memiliki potensi tingkat kemampuan Yuri adalah peramal Jumong. Tetapi wanita jalang kecil itu akan keburu mati, lama sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan dan mengembangkan bakat bakatnya.

Sesuai permintaan Kris, Jiyoung dan Luna, yang saling membenci satu sama lain, tiba di rumahnya bersama sama. Kris menyapa mereka dengan sopan, lalu secara khusus mengantar mereeka ke ruang duduk dan menawari mereka makanan kecil. Setelah itu mereka duduk di sofa kulit yang halus.

Kris berdiri, tinggi di atas mereka, melihat bolah balik dari wanita satu ke wanita lain.

"Aku memerlukan informasi yang tidak bisa ku peroleh dengan cara biasa. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, tuanku" mereka menjawab bersamaan, lalu saling melotot.

"Apa pun yang kalian peroleh tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini. Kalau sampai bocor ada konsekuensi berat"

Otot otot wajah Jiyoung menegang.

"Aku bersumpah setia padamu. Aku akan mengambil sumpah darah bila kau memintanya, Dranir Kris"

Kris tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangan dan mengelus pipi gadis di depannya. Gadis itu membalas senyumannya. Lalu Kris menamparnya. Terpana karena tindakan yang dilakukan Kris, gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang dan menatap Kris, shock.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak senang?" suaranya bergetar.

"Tidak sama sekali" Kata Kris

"Tamparan itu hanya ujian, untuk menilai reaksimu"

"Ya tuanku" Jiyoung membalas.

"Aku lebih suka jika tidak di uji" Ujar Luna ketika Kris berpaling padanya.

"Aku hambamu yang setia, tetapi aku bukan keset pintumu. Kau sebaiknya ingat itu"

Kris menatap tajam pada Luna yang anggun, ramping dan rambut hitam dan mata gelap. Saat menjadi Dranir, ia akan membuktikan pada wanita itu bahwa Luna akan menjadi apa pun yang Kris kehendaki. Bayangan dirinya memaksa Lisa berbaring menelungkup di hadapannya sementara ia berjalan di atas tubuh waita itu membuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Akan ku ingat" Kris memberi tahu wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Luna, melempar satu lirikan tak suka pada Jiyoung.

"Aku ingin kalian bekerja sama menemukan dari sebuah pertanyaan. Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu tentang seorang anak bernama Luhan. Aku yakin dia putra Baekhyun Jumong" Lalu Kris menambahkan,

"Anak kecil itu memiliki kekuatan, jadi berhati hatilah"  
"Berapa umur anak itu?" tanya Luna

"Enam"

Jiyoung tertawa.

"Seorang anak enam tahun dengan kekuatan yang harus kita takuti?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Tidak biasa, tetapi bukannya tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ingat, dia seorang Pangeran Jumong"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang anak itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa ayahnya"

"Kira kira apa kepentinganmu mengetahui ayah dari seorang anak Jumong, tuanku"

Kris hampir hampir tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Berani beraninya Luna menanyai dirinya? Tetapi untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan kelancangan wanita itu, ia tak kan menghukum Luna. Kris sadar wanita itu cemburu karena menunjukan minat pada Jiyoung, dengan memanggil mereka berdua ke rumahnya pada saat bersamaan. Kris telah menempatkan paranormal yang lebih muda pada tingkat yang sama dengan yang lebih tua. Untuk saat ini, ia memerlukan Luna. Begitu wanita itu sudah menjalankan tugasnya...

"Alasan aku tertari pada bocah ini bukan urusanmu" kata Kris

"Tidak sekarang" Lanjutnya

Luna pun mengerti bahwa ia telah melewati batas, wanita itu pun mengiyakan tanpa memberikan banyak komentar. Ia menunduk, lalu berpaling pada Jiyoung.

"Bersiaplah menghubungkan pikiranmu dengan pikiranku"

Kedua wanita itu duduk berhadapan. Luna meraih kedua tangan Jiyoung dan menatap ke matanya.

"Menyelamlah yang dalam dan biarkan dirimu mengembara melewati samudra ke Sanctuary, tetapi jangan proyeksikan pikiranmmu ke masa depan. Berkosentrasilah hanya pada anak bernama Luhan"

Jiyoung mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuka jalan agar kalian bisa mencapai pikiran anak itu" Kata Kris, yakin kalau pernah berhasil menjalin kontak dengan Luhan, ia isa menerobos perintang yang menelilingi bocah kecil itu sekali lagi. Harapan itu membuatnya gembira.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri pantai, seperti biasa Jongdae ada disisinya. Sepupunya itu senan tiasa berada di sampingnya, secara harfiah maupun simbolis sejak mereka masih kanak kanak. Selama bertahun tahun mereka telah berbagi banyak hal -mencicipi minuman keras pertama, seks pertama, pembunuhan pertama. Mereka juga meninggalkan pulau dan pergi ke Amerika bersama untuk kuliah kemudian terjun ke dunia bisnis bersama sama.

"Mungkinkah itu hanya jebakkan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tujuannya apa? Bila itu benar, mengapa Baekhyun ingin aku percaya bahwa Kris tahu sesuatu tentang Luhan? Mengapa dia memberitahuku Kris beradu kekuatan supranatural dengan putraku?"

"Untuk memancingmu kembali ke Jacheon?"

"Apa alasannya? Namja itu membenciku dan jelas jelas tak ingin aku berada di dekat Luhan"

"Maafkan aku karena bertanya, tetapi apa kau benar benar yakin jika Luhan putramu? Tidakkah mungkin bahwa-?"

"Dia anakku" Chanyeol meyakini fakta itu seperti ia yakin matahari akan terbit di timur besok pagi.

"Jika Kris bisa menduga bahwa anak itu anakmu, dia akan mencoba membunuhnya" Kata Jongdae.

"Dan tidak ada orang yang akan menghentikannya atau menghakiminya, karena dia mematuhi maklumat kuno untuk membununuh semua anak berdarah campuran" Lanjutnya

"Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dewan hari ini. Hanya mereka yang setia padaku. Dan aku akan mengumumkan bahwa aku sudah menganulir maklumat kuno itu. Cukup dengan tanda tanganku dan di saksikan dua anggota dewan, aku punya kuasa untuk menganulir maklumat apa pun"

"Dewan akan mempertanyakan kenapa-"

"Aku Dranir. Aku tidak wajib memberi jawaban pada siapa pun, bahkan tidak pada Dewan Agung"

Jongdae berhenti, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dan menatap lurus ke mata sepupunya itu.

"Apa bijaksana untuk mengasingkan bahkan satu anggota dewan pun? Kris bersiap siap segera perang dengan Klan Jumong. Semakin banyak anggota dewan yang dapat di hasutnya untuk melawan dirimu, semakin mudah dia menjalankan rencananya" Jongdae meremas bahu Chanyeol.

"Kakakmu tidak akan berhenti sampai dia membunuhmu atau kau membunuhnya"

Chanyeol menarik diri dari seppupunya.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh melindungi putraku?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Maksudku prioritasmu haruslah mengawasi Kris. Hanya kau yang bisa mencegahnya menghancurkan klan kita"

"Dan kau kira aku bersedia mengorbankan hidup putraku? Apa kau tidak yakin aku bisa melindungi putraku sekaligus menjaga rakyatku dari kakak tiriku yang sinting?"

"Kenapa anak itu begitu penting bagimu? Kau tidak memilih untuk menjadi ayahnya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia ada sampai dua hari yang lalu. Dan kau tidak boleh lupa jika dia seorang Jumong"

Chanyeol menggeram.

"Luhan seorang Goguryeo"

"Tidak, dia bukan Goguryeo" kata Jongdae.

"Dia hanya separuh Goguryeo. Separuhnya lagi Jumong. Dan selama enam tahun dia di besarkan di rumah induk Jumong oleh pangeran Baekhyun. Bila putramu harus memilih antara kau dan appanya, antara Goguryeo dan Jumong, siapa yang kau kira akan dipilihnya?"

Pusaran angin angin puyuh mengangkat pasir pantai lalu melesat tinggi ke udara. Api memercik dari ujung ujung jari Chanyeol, dan tanah di bawah kaki mereka bergetar.

"Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti" kata Jongdae

"Kau marah karena aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Lanjut Jongdae.

Jongdae sangat memahami Chanyeol. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memahami dan menerimanya Chanyeol apa adanya selain Jongdae. Bukannya kesal dengan emosi Chanyeol yang menyeramkan, Jongdae biasanya malah tertawa geli. Ada masa masa ketika Chanyeol selalu iri pada ketenangan lahiriah Jongdae, kedamaian batin yang ia sendiri tidak miliki.

Ketika kemarahan Chaneyol menyurut, angin angin puyuh lenyap satu demi satu. Chanyeol melemparkan larikan larikan api merah panas ke lautan, yang kemudian mendesis dan hilang di ombak bergaram. Lalu ketika kembali berjalan, Jongdae mengikuti, tidak seorang pun dari mereka bicara. Matahari panas bulan Juni menghangatkan mereka, sementara pada saat yang sama semilir percikan air yang di bawa angin menyejukkan mereka. Klan Goguryeo tinggal di firdaus (surga).

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki Luhan sampai saat setelah peperangan berakhir, ketika Klan Jumong di kalahkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Pangeran Baekhyun setelah kau tahu dia yang melahirkan anakmu?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun masih korbanku pada hari peperangan" Chanyeol berhenti dan memandang jauh melintasi lautan ke kaki langit. Karena sekarang namja itu telah mencapai kekuatan penuh, Baekhyun akan menjadi lawan yang layak. Dia akan melawan Chaneyol dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Selama Klan Jumong masih ada, mereka akan menjadi ancaman bagi kita"

"Tidak akan mudah membunuh orang yang melahirkan anakmu" Kata Jongdae.

"Ayahku memerintahkan Ibu Kris di hukum mati. Dia tidak pernah menyesalinya"

"Paman membenci Ibu Kris karena apa yang telah dilakukannya pada ibumu. Ibu Kris penyihir jahat dan sinting, persis seperti putranya"

"Dan Baekhyun seorang Jumong. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk membunuhnya"

Sebelum Jongdae menanggapi, mereka melihat salah satu pelayan istana lari menuruni tangga pelataran istana yang mengarah ke pantai pribadi itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil sang Dranir.

Ketika pelayan itu mencapai mereka, dia membungkuk cepat cepat sebelum mengambil beberapa nafas dalam dan berkata,

"Wanita penasihat Yuri sedang menunggu, Tuanku. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahukan bahwa kau harus menemuinya segera. Dia punya berita buruk"

Chanyeol langsung lari, melesat menaiki tangga batu, Jongdae mengikuti. Tidak diragukan lagi Yuri telah mendapat penglihatan lain. Bila dia berkata berita buruk, berita ini memang benar benar buruk. Wanita itu tidak pernah panik, dan tidak pernah membesar besarkan arti penglihatannya.

Ketika mencapai pekarangan istana, mereka menemukan peramal itu duduk tenang di teras bawah, tangannya terlipat dan diletakkan di pangkuannya. Suaminya, Namjoon, berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, selalu mengawasi Yuri.

Chanyeol menghampiri Yuri. Ketika wanita itu mencoba berdiri di atas kaki yang goyah, Chanyeol membantu wanita itu duduk kembali di kursi lalu berlutut di kaki wanita itu. Sebagai Dranir, ia tidak membungkuk pada siapa pun, tetapi Yuri bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Bukan saja dia peramal terbesar mereka, dia dulu salah satu dayang dan sahabat ibu Chanyeol.

Yuri meremas tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku telah melihat ibu dari klan baru. Dia anak terang. Rambut coklat. Mata emas"

Perut Chanyeol menegang. Ia takkan pernah lupa saat melihat mata putranya mengkilatkan warna emas, hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

"Kehadiran anak itu- apa artinya bagi Klan Goguryeo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Perubahan" ujar Yuri.

Chanyeol menengadah pada Namjoon, kemudian pada Jongdae.

 _'Perubahan? Bukan pemusnahan? Bukan kejatuhan mereka? Dan bukan keslamatan mereka?'_

Yuri mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat sekali lagi. Chanyeol memusatkan perhatian kepada wanita itu.

"Bila kau hendak menyelamatkan rakyatmu, kau harus melindungi anak itu dari . . . ." Suara Yuri melemah, kelopak matanya bergetar lelah.

"Jaga dirimu terhadap Kris, terhadap kejahatannya. Kau harus membatalkan maklumat kuno itu ….hari ini" Tiba tiba Yuri jatuh ke dalam tidur lelap, seperti yang biasa terjadi jika pengelihatan kuat menyedot tenagannya.

Namjoon membuka jubah yang tergantung di bahunya, menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti istrinya, lalu menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tuanku, kau tahu maklumat tua mana yang dibicarakan?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Yuri yakin penglihatannya benar," Namjoon meneruskan,

"Bila begitu... ada seorang anak berdarah campuran di suatu tempat di luaran sana, seorang anak separuh Goguryeo dan Jumong"

"Ya, memang"

"Kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan anak itu?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Ya"

"Setelah segala hal yang Yuri lihat, aku setuju kau harus melindungi anak itu" Kata Jongdae.

"Tulis maklumat baru dan tanda tanganilah, Namjoon dan aku yang akan menjadi saksi. Batalkan maklumat tua yang menuntut kematian keturunan berdarah campuran mana pun"

"Jongdae benar, Tuanku" Namjoon memandang istrinya dengan rasa cinta.

"Yuri percaya Kris akan mencoba membunuh anak itu, dan kau tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Tanpa anak itu, Klan Goguryeo akan tamat riwayatnya"

"Aku bersumpah atas kehormatan ayahku, aku takkan membiarkan apa pun terjadi pada anak itu" kata Chanyeol.

' _Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan. Kau dengar aku? Tidak ada yang akan mencelakaimu. Sekarang atau selamanya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun merasakan tiga rangkai pikiran meraba raba di dalam batas batas Sanctuary-pikiran-pikiran kuat yang digabungkan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Secara naluriah, ia menyadari bahwa eksplorasi psikis tersebut berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Meletakkan buku yang sedang di bacanya-naskah kuno yang penuh dengan mantra perlindungan- ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada energi yang tidak bersahabat itu. Hanya perlu semenit baginya untuk memahami bahaya itu.

Goguryeo!

Satu pikiran memimpin dua pikiran lain, menuntun mereka sementara pikiran itu berjuang menghubungi Luhan.

' _Aku takkan membiarkannya'_

Baekhyun menutup mata dan mengambil nafas dalam dalam untuk menguatkan diri, ia berkonsentrasi menyelubungi Luhan, menambah perlindungan pada batas gaib yang menjaganya.

 _'Tidak apa apa, appa. Aku tidak takut padanya. Dia tidak bisa menyakitiku'_

 **Oh Tuhan.**

 _'Luhan, jangan! Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan, jangan lakukan'_

' _Appa konyol'_

 _'Kau sebaiknya mendengarkan aku, Luhan Jumong!'_

 _'Bukan. Aku Luhan Goguryeo'_

Berjuang untuk mempertahankan perlindungan lapis kedua di sekeliling Luhan, Baekhyun membuka mata dan berlari ke ruang bermain, mencari putranya. Ia menemukan Luhan duduk di bantal di lantai dikelilingi bermacam macam boneka binatang, semuanya berderap di sekitar Luhan, kaki dan tangan kacil kapuk mereka memantul mantul pada lantai kayu.

"Luhan!"

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya melebar sementara ia menatap Baekhyun dan tiba tiba menghentikan mantra yang ia gunakan untuk menghidupkan boneka boneka binatangnya.

"Aku cuma berlatih" Luhan tersenyum mempesona, memohon pengertian appanya.

"Pria itu-musuh daddymu- apa kau mengatakan sesuatu atau berbuat apa pun-"

"Jangan khawatir" Luhan berdiri, bahunya tegak dan kepalanya terangkat tinggi. Menunjukkan kepercayaan diri dengan cara yang jarang sekali dimiliki anak berusia enam tahun. Seorang Pangeran sejati.

"Aku mengusirnya dan dua orang lain" kata Luhan.

"Mereka ingin tahu siapa ayahku dan-"

"Kau tidak memberi tahu mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Luhan melangkahi satu boneka harimau dan beruang selagi menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku memblokir mereka. Itu membuatnya marah" ia menengadah kepada Baekhyun, dengan kepolosannya yang menipu di mata hijau Jumongnya.

Luhan berkemauan kuat, keras kepala dan sulit di kontrol sebelum Chanyeol memasuki kehidupannya. Tetapi ia selalu menjadi bocah manis Baekhyun. Sesekali mungkin ia akan melawan keinginan Baekhyun tetapi pada akhirnya ia akan mematuhinya. Tanpa tahu pasti kapan persisnya hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak lagi di bawah kendalinya. Mungkin hal itu akan terjadi pada akhirnya, ketika Luhan lebih dewasa, tidak peduli apakah pernah bertemu ayahnya atau tidak. Tetapi entah bagaimana, bertemu Chanyeol telah mengubah Luhan. Dan perubahan itu juga ikut mengubah hubungan Baekhyun dengan putranya untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sebanyak sebelumnya" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang appanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus elus ramput putranya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga"

Luhan bergerak menjauhi Baakhyun dan menengadah padanya.

"Aku menyesal Appa sedih karena aku seorang Goguryeo"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis atau menjerit. Mendesah berat, ia menatap langsung pada mata Luhan.

"Aku seorang Jumong. Kau putraku. Kau seorang Jumong"

Luhan menggeleng geleng.

"Aku lahir ke dalam Klan Jumong, tetapi aku lahir untuk Klan Goguryeo. Untuk daddyku"

Getar kesadaran membuat Bakhyun menggigil, mengirim kebenaran yang dingin dan beku langsung ke otaknya. Ketakutan yang telah ia kubur dalam dalam di batinnya sejak mengandung Luhan, keluar dari persembunyiannya, menyembur dari dalam dirinya membentuk badai energi psikis yang mengguncang seluruh rumah.

Baekhyun jarang, bila pernah, kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya. Tetapi reaksi ini sepenuhnya tidak di sengaja. Respon spontan karena menyadari kemungkinan besar takdir putranya adalah menyelamatkan musuh bebuyutan Klan Jumong.

Luhan mengamit tangan Baekhyun, yang dengan segera membuat namja itu tenang. Untuk satu saat yang singkat, Baekhyun merasakan kekuatan besar yang Luhan miliki.

Baekhyun berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri, lalu berkata.

"Rakyat daddymu dan rakyatku telah bermusuhan sejak waktu yang tidak di ketahui. Paman Minseok telah bercerita padamu tentang kisah kisah rakyat kita, bagaimana dahulu sekali kita mengalahkan Klan Goguryeo dalam perang yang mengerikan dan hanya sedikit yang selamat"

"Aku suka ketika paman Minseok menceritakan kisah kisah itu. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa Klan Goguryeo itu buruk dan betapa baik dan ramahnya Klan Jumong. Apakah itu berarti _aku_ baik dan jahat?"

Bagaimana mungkin di satu saat Luhan bijak dan memiliki kemampuan melampaui umurnya, dan saat berikutnya benar benar tampak seperti anak polos berusia enam tahun yang menggemaskan?

"Kita semua baik dan buruk" kata Baekhyun

"Bahkan daddyku?"

"Ya, mungkin."

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Your review is spirit for me.**

 **Review please~**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jongdae**

 **Kris**

 **Jongin**

 **Suho**

 **Minseok**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 20.45**

Tiga pelacur haremnya mengelus, meraba dan menjilat seluruh tubuh Kris sementara ia berbaring si seprai satin hitam. Jiyoung dan Luna benar benar membuatnya kecewa sore itu. Ia mengusir kedua wanita itu dari hadapannya, membebankan semua kegagalan menembus pikiran Luhan Jumong pada pundak kedua peramal itu. Ia telah menghabiskan berjam jam meradang, amarah dalam dirinya meningkat sampai titik ledak.

Kebutuhan untuk melampiaskan amarah, mencari ketentraman dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sementara, ia mencari penghiburan. Selagi berbaring di atas kasur dan merasakan nikmatnya saat salah satu pelacurnya mengulum penisnya dengan lembut, pintu ganda ke suite kamar tidurnya mengayun terbuka seolah olah angin berkekuatan topan telah melepaskan pintu pintu itu dari engselnya. Kris tertawa kelika melihat Tao menyerbu ke dalam kediaman pribadinya. Pasti dia akan mengamuk cemburu.

"Suruh pelacur pelacurmu pergi" Kata Tao, yang anehnya, tenang.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu sendirian" Lanjutnya.

Kris mendorong wanita wanita itu ke pinggir lalu bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri untuk menghadapi Tao. Ketika menatap namja itu, Kris tidak melihat adanya amarah maupun kecemburuan.

Dengan lambaian tangannya, Kris menyuruh para pelacur itu pergi.

"Pergi. Tinggalkan aku. Kembali ke harem"

Wanita wanita itu menuruti perintahnya. Mereka bergegas mengenakan jubah dan pergi dari sana. Begitu mereka pergi, Kris menghampiri Tao dan memakai jubahnya.

"Kau mengecewakanku, sayang. Aku pikir kau akan mengamuk karena cemburu" Kata Kris

"Kau terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu. Kau pikir aku peduli siapa saja yang kau tiduri, sekarang atau masa mendatang? Selama aku memimpin di sampingmu sebagai Dranira, kau boleh menyimpan sebanyak mungkin pelacur untuk memuaskan nafsu seksmu"

Senyum Kris melebar.

"Kita pasangan yang sempurna" Kata Kris

"Hanya bila kau mengalahkan Klan Jumong dan membunuh Chanyeol"

"Aku berniat melakukan keduanya. Segera" Kris mengulurkan lengannya dan mengelus pipi Tao.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini malam ini? Kau bilang kau perlu bicara denganku secara pribadi" Tanya Kris.

"Aku mendengar tentang pertemuan rahasia Dranir dan tiga anggota dewan"

"Kapan?"

"Sore ini"

"Siapa yang bertemu dengan Chaneyol dan kenapa?"

"Jongdae di sana, begitu juga Namjoon dan Yuri"

"Yuri?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatur pertemuan itu, tetapi Yuri dan Namjoon muncul di istana dan tinggal selama beberapa jam" kata Tao.

"Penyihir itu mungkin mendapat penglihatan. Aku sudah menutupi rencana rencanaku dari orang lain dengan sangat berhati hati. Karena itulah hanya aku yang tahu kapan tepatnya kita akan menyerang Jumong. Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko Yuri melihat-"

"Ada hal hal lain yang lebih harus kita perhatikan dari pada Yuri mengetahui rencana rencanamu" potong Tao.

"Chanyeol telah melakukan hal yang tidak terpikirkan" lanjutnya.

Rasa takut yang amat sangat mencengkam Kris. Ia benci kenyataan adiknya bisa menimbulkan ketakutan begitu rupa di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan?" Kris bertanya

"Dia menganulir sebuah maklumat kuno. Chanyeol menandatangani pernyataan pembatalan. Jongdae dan Namjoon bertindak sebagai saksi"

"Maklumat mana yang dianulirnya?"

"Maklumat yang menyatakan setiap anak berdarah campuran harus di bunuh"

"Mengapa Chanyeol..."

 _'Anak itu... anak itu. Anak laki laki itu bisa menjadi penyebab kejatuhan kita'_

"Apa?" Tao bertanya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Kris mencengkram tangan Tao dan menariknya. Kris menggeram di depan wajah Tao.

"Anak seperti itu memang ada. Dan bila Chanyeol sampai menganulir maklumat kuno itu, anak itu pasti berarti baginya"

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol ayah dari anak seorang wanita Jumong?"

"Bukan wanita. Seorang pria. Bukan hanya seorang pria Jumong biasa, tetapi seorang Pangeran Jumong. Baekhyun Jumong mempunyai putra bernama Luhan, seorang bocah kecil dengan kekuatan luar biasa"

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 01.49**

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan pilihan pilihannya. Berusaha menangani situasi ini sendirian. Menghubungi Suho dan mengatakan padanya tentang ayah Luhan yang sebenarnya atau mempercayai Chanyeol untuk melindungi Luhan.

Andai saja ia punya pilihan lain.

Tetapi apa pun keputusannya, keputusan itu harus di ambil segera. Tidak boleh lebih dari besok pagi.

Minseok mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki ruang kerja. Ia berhenti beberapa meter dari Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan perapian, menatap pedang bersejarah di atasnya.

"Luhan akhirnya tidur" Kata Minseok.

"Waktunya untukmu tidur juga. Kau perlu beristirahat" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa beristiraha, Hyung. Tidak sampai aku memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Telepon Suho hyung" Minseok memberi saran.

"Walaupun sangat takut mengakui dosa pada kakak tertuaku, aku mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Dia akan marah. Tidak ada keraguan soal itu. Dia akan memburu Chanyeol dan membunuhnya" kata Minseok.

"Itukah yang menahanmu? Kau tidak ingin Suho membunuh Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berbalik cepat dan menatap pada Minseok.

"Ada kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa membunuh Suho hyung" kata Baekhyun.

"Itu hampir tidak mungkin. Kau dan aku sama sama tahu Suho memiliki kekuatan kekuatan individual uniknya sendiri, tetapi dia memiliki kemampuan yang ada di semua Dranir. Chanyeol tidak ada tandingannya"

"Kita tidak tahu kekuatan kekuatan apa yang Chanyeol miliki, tetapi kekuatan kekuatan itu pasti sangat kuat sampai Luhan di karuniai kemampuan kemampuan yang begitu luar biasa."

Minseok berjalan ke meja dan meraih ponsel.

"Hubungi Suho hyung. Lakukan sekarang juga"

Baekhyun menatap telepon, perang ketidakyakinan berkobar dalam dirinya.

Pintu ruang kerja terpentang terbuka. Luhan melompat lompat ke dalam ruangan, masih mengenakan piama biru bergambar rusa miliknya. Terjaga sepenuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan mengamit lengannya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ke pintu depan menemuinya. Daddy datang. Aku membiarkannya masuk"

"Chanyeol sedang...?"

"Ayo. Dia hampir tiba" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan biarkan iblis itu masuk rumah ini" kata Minseok.

Baekhyun mengabaikan perintah Minseok, dan mengikuti Luhan ke koridor yang mengarah ke ruang depan. Tepat ketika mereka mencapai pintu depan, Luhan melambaikan tangan kecilnya dan pintu mengayun terbuka. Chanyeol Goguryeo, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk, sedang berdiri di teras depan. Di kelilingi kegelapan, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi siluet tubuhnya, Chanyeol benar benar tampak seperti iblis hitam seperti yang dikatakan Minseok.

"Daddy!" Luhan berseru sembari melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan langsung menghambur ke arah daddynya. Chanyeol melangkah ke ambang pintu membawa angin malam masuk bersamanya. Tatapannya melekat pada putranya. Tanpa ragu ragu, ia meletakkan koper yang di bawanya, meraih Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan menendang pintu di belakangnya sampai menutup.

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali"

Baekhyun terheran heran penuh kegaguman bagaimana ia melihat interaksi ayah dan anak. Bahkan tanpa kemampuan empatiknya, ia mampu melihat ikatan yang telah mulai terbentuk di antara mereka. Dan mengetahui dirinya tidak berdaya menghentikan apa yang sedang terjadi membuatnya takut.

Kata kata Luhan menggema daka kepala Baekhyun.

 _ **'Aku lahir untuk Klan Goguryeo'**_

Baekhyun melangkah ragu ke arah Chanyeol. Seolah olah baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatur posisi Luhan sehingga bocah kecil itu bertengger di pinggangnya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya, tidak juga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci Chanyeol, dan tidak menyukai kehadirannya di dalam kehidupan putranya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, fakta bahwa namja itu di sini meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol peduli pada Luhan, bahwa dia siap membantu Bakehyun melindungi anak mereka. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu untuk sesaat yang singkat. Lalu Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putranya.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu" Kata Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Daddy ingin aku berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan memakai pikiranmu untuk bicara pada siapa pun, kecuali appamu dan aku. Sampai aku memberi tahumu bahwa itu sudah tidak apa apa"

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata daddynya.

"Dia orang jahat kan, Daddy? Dia ingin mencelakai kita"

"Ya, dia orang jahat. Sekarang, berjanjilah-"  
"Aku berjanji"

Semudah itu Luhan setuju melakukan apa yang diminta Chanyeol. Diam diam Baekhyun mendesah, takut Luhan takkan pernah mempertanyakan perintah daddynya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Luhan ke lantai. Bocah kecil itu mengganggam tangan Chanyeol. Namja itu menatap pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah larut. Kau seharusnya tidur."

"Aku tadi sedang tidur. Tetapi waktu mendengar daddy memanggilku, aku bangun dan membiarkanmu masuk. Itu yang daddy inginkan, bukan?"

"Ya, itu yang ku mau. Tetapi sekarang aku mau kau naik ke atas dan kembali ke tempat tidur" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Aku dan appa mu harus membicarakan sesuatu"

"Aku ingin janji juga. Aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku untuk tidak bertengkar" Luhan melihat dari Chanyeol lalu ke Baekhyun.

"Baik baiklah, oke?"

"Aku akan baik kepada Baekhyun seperti ia baik kepadaku" Kata Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyun menang, lalu melirik ke arah koper Chanyeol.

"Daddy akan tetap di sini besok saat aku bangun, kan?"

"Aku akan di sini"

Luhan melompat lompat menaiki tangga. Begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal berdua, Baekhyun berkata,

"Aku akan mengurus agar kau bisa tinggal di salah satu kabin."

"Tidak. Aku akan tinggal disini, di rumah ini" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun begitu cepat sehingga Baekhyun tidak sempat bereaksi saat namja itu mencekal lengannya.

"Aku perlu dekat dengan Luhan... dan denganmu"

Detak jantung Baekhyun meningkat.

 _'Dia perayu ulung'_ Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu akan mengatakan apa pun, yang ia kira ingin Baekhyun dengar untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lupa untuk sejenak pun bahwa yang namja itu inginkan hanyalah Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini terlalu lama" Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk mempertahankan kontak mata, untuk membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kuasa emosional atas dirinya.

"Mustahil merahasiakan kehadiranmu jika kau tinggal di sini lebih lama dari dua hari. Ada anggota Klan Jumong lain yang sedang mengunjungi Sanctuary. Lebih dari separuh pondok terisi. Apa pun yang perlu kau lakukan untuk melindungi Luhan, lakukan secepatnya. Lalu pergilah"

"Aku khawatir persoalannya lebih rumit dari itu."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol curiga.

Mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata.

"Kau punya hak untuk takut"

Baekhyun menatap mata abu abu dingin Chanyeol dan merasakan daya tarik menghipnotis dari kekuatan maskulinnya. Satu satunya jalan untuk membebaskan diri dari pria itu dan mencegah dia mengambil putranya adalah dengan cara membunuhnya. Tetapi belum. Tidak sampai ia tahu Luhan akan aman dari musuh musuh Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya perlu meminta, dan aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memerintahkan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Chanyeol dan menghapus cengiran angkuh dari wajahnya.  
"Aku ingin kau mati" Kata Baekhyun

"Itu bukan hal ramah untuk di ucapkan padaku"

"Tidak, tetapi itu yang sebenarnya"

"Hanya separuh benar" Tatapan namja itu seakan membelainya dengan kasar, menimbulkan rasa sakit di dalam diri Baekhyun. Padahal namja itu tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, kau ingin aku memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu, membaringkan tubuhmu dan-"

"Bajingan!"

"Dan kau lelaki yang lapar akan sesuatu yang hanya aku yang bisa memberinya padamu"

"Kau tidak berarti apa apa bagiku, sama seperti aku tidak berarti apa apa bagimu" Baekhyun memberitahunya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah melupakan malam dimana kau mengandung anakku. Gairah. Hasrat" Chanyeol bergerak lebih dekat dan tatapannya tidak sedikit pun teralihkan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat bagaimana kau mendesah dan memohon. Bagaimana kau berpegangan padaku dan menggerang nikmat di bawahku" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintaiku" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu" Baekhyun berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pernah mencintai namja itu, walaupun hanya dalam beberapa jam yang singkat, sebelum ia tahu siapa namja itu sebenarnya. Seorang Goguryeo.

Chanyeol menegakkan bahunya, ia tampak tinggi dan angkuh.

"Takdirmu adalah memberikanku anak. Kau sudah melakukan itu. Kau sudah menjalankan peranmu"

Baekhyun menatap namja itu, tiba tiba sadar bahwa entah bagaimana namja itu telah menyakitinya. Chanyeol beralih dari seseorang dengan pesona yang menggoda menjadi seseorang yang kasar dan tidak peduli dalam beberapa detik. .

"Apakah dia akan berusaha melukai Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa?"

"Saudaramu. Apakah dia akan datang ke Sanctuary dan membunuh Luhan? Itu sebabnya kau di sini, bukan? Untuk memastikan dia tidak melukai Luhan?"

"Ajal kakakku akan segera tiba. Sudah bisa di pastikan aku akan terpaksa membunuhnya" Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan membenci saudara sendiri sampai ingin membunuhnya"

"Kebencian Kris-lah yang akan memaksaku membunuhnya. Dia tidak memberikanku pilihan lain"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Bisakah mereka-?"

"Ayah kami sudah meninggal. Dan ibu Kris membunuh ibuku" kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Oh"

Chanyeol mengangkat kopernya.

"Tunjukan padaku kamar di dekat kamar Luhan" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kamar terdekat ke kamar Luhan adalah kamarku" kata Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu undangan?" Bibir Chanyeol melengkung membentuk senyum penuh makna.

"Mungkin" Bibir Baekhyun menirukan bibir Chanyeol, senyuman tanpa kehangatan dan ketulusan.

"Tetapi bila kau datang ke tempat tidurku, kau harus tidur dengan satu mata terbuka untuk mencegahku untuk membunuhmu saat kau tertidur" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Begitu menggodanya tawaran itu..."

"Ada kamar tamu di ujung koridor. Kau bisa tidur di sana malam ini"

"Dan besok malam?"

"Kau akan pergi" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau dan aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini besok, kemudian kau akan meninggalkan Sanctuary dan tidak akan kembali lagi"

Sementara Chanyeol mengamatinya, Baekhyun merasa namja itu menyelidiki pikirannya.

' _Jangan coba coba'_ Baekhyun memperingatkan Chanyeol.

' _Kalau aku menunjukan sedikit milikku, maukah kau menunjukan padaku sedikit milikmu'_ Kata Chanyeol melalui telepati.

 _'Tidak!'_

 _'Apakah sedikit pun kau tidak penasaran?'_

 _'Tidak!'_

 _'Pembohong'_ Kata Chanyeol.

"Ikut aku ke atas. Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu" kata Baekhyun keras keras.

"Dan jika kau bangun, pastikan kau akan tetap dekat rumah. Kalau kau berkeluyuran terlalu jauh di siang hari, seseorang akan melihatmu dan bertanya tanya mengenai dirimu" Lanjutnya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir aku bisa menyamar sebagai seorang Jumong?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak dengan mata abu abu sedingin esmu itu"

"Alasan yang bagus" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawanya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Namja itu berhenti ketika melewati kamar putra mereka. Chanyeol mendorong pintu sampai terbuka separuh dan melihat ke dalam, ke arah putranya yang tertidur.

"Mengapa kau kira bola matanya berwarna hijau Jumong?"

"Karena dia memang seorang Jumong" Jawab Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki pintu kamar Luhan, Baekhyun mengikuti tetapi tidak menghentikannya.

Namja itu berhenti di sisi ranjang, tempat Luhan tertidur tengkurap. Lengannya telentang di atas bantal di kedua sisi kepalanya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut coklat Luhan yang sedikit panjang.

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Chanyeol manyibak rambut belakang Luhan dengan jemari untuk mencari tanda lahir bulan sabit biru indigo yang menyatakan asal usul Luhan. Lambang Goguryeo.

Chanyeol membenarkan rambut Luhan kembali dan mengelus elus kepalanya yang kecil, lalu berbalik, memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dan untuk sesaat Baekhyun melihat kasih sayang di mata Chanyeol. Kasih sayang untuk putranya.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 08.45**

Suara ponsel Chanyeol membangunkannya dari tidur yang nyenyak.

 _'Sialan! Siapa pun yang menelpon sebaiknya mempunyai alasan yang bagus'_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya yang berdering dari nakas, memeriksa identitas si penelfon dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Jongdae?" panggil Chanyeol

"Kris meninggalkan Geoje pagi ini" suara di seberang menyahut.

Chanyeol langsung duduk.

"Kapan?"

"Sejam yang lalu"

"Apa dia sendirian?"

"Tidak"

"Berapa banyak?"

"Kami tidak yakin, tetapi menurut Yuri hanya tiga orang yang pergi bersamanya"

"Siapa saja?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak tahu. Tapi, kami yakin dia membawa peramal bodohnya itu"

"Mereka bisa tiba di Jacheon sore ini" kata Jongdae.

"Mereka tidak bisa memasuki Sanctuary, kan?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali mereka entah bagaimana bisa memanfaatkan Luhan"

"Apa itu mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Ada kemungkinan kehadiran Luhan di sini, entah bagaimana, telah melemahkan perisai yang melindungi Sanctuary dari dunia luar"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui dengan baik. Perisai itu juga melindungi Sanctuary dari orang orang lain yang tidak memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Baekhyun Jumong" Kata jongdae.

"Jika perisai itu melemah, pikirkan bagaimana akan jauh lebih mudah bagi kita untuk memegang kendali Sanctuary. Dengan menguasai akses ke rumah induk, kita bisa-"

"Tidak" Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya.

"Bahkan dengan keuntungan itu, kita masih belum siap memerangi Klan Jumong"

"Belum, tapi pasti lebih cepat dari pada yang kita kira"

"Sebelum kita merubah rencana pemilihan waktu perang besar selanjutnya, aku harus memastikan Luhan aman"

"Itu berarti membunuh Kris sebelum dia bisa mencelakai Luhan atau mencari cara menggunakan Luhan untuk melawanmu" kata Jongdae.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi entah menghadapi kemungkinan perang saudara bila pengikut pengikutnya memberontak atau berperang dengan Jumong sebelum kita siap. Bergerak melawan Kris sekarang adalah yang lebih mudah di bandingkan dua kesulitan lain itu"

"Apa kau ingin aku mengirim seseorang untuk menyusul Kris?" tanya Jongdae

"Atau aku bisa-"

"Jangan, tetaplah di sana. Aku memerlukanmu di Geoje. Aku rasa Kris takkan muncul disini. Dan kalau mereka mencoba memasuki Sanctuary, aku akan mengirim apa yang tersisa dari mereka kembali pada Kris dalam kotak hadiah" kata Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongdae.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau menunggu sebelum menganulir maklumat kuno itu" kata Jongdae.

"Begitu kris mendengar apa yang telah kau lakukan, dia pasti tidak memiliki keraguan lagi bahwa anak itu adalah anakmu"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Bila aku menunda menganulir maklumat kuno itu, banyak Goguryeo yang akan menuntut kematian putraku. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi"

"Aku minta maaf telah mempertanyakan keputusanmu. Bila Yuri telah berkata untuk melindungi anak itu, maka kita harus melindunginya"

"Gunakan segala cara yang di perlukan untuk menjaga Kris tetap di bawah pengawasan. Dan tidak masalah jika dia tahu ia sedang di awasi. Sebenarnya, jauh lebih baik jika dia tahu"

Pintu kamar tidur Chanyeol mengayun terbuka, dan Luhan melenggang masuk, seperti sinar matahari pagi kecil, cerah dan ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Daddy"

 _'Sialan!'_ batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidur telanjang, jadi di sinilah dia, duduk di tepi ranjang, telanjang bulat. Chanyeol menahan ponsel agar tetapi di telingannya dengan satu tangannya dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyambar selimut dan menutupi dirinya dari pinggang sampai lutut.

"Dengan siapa daddy berbicara di telepon?" Luhan melompat naik ke tempat tidur dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol menahan selimutnya, sementara Luhan bergeser geser mendekat.

"Nanti ku telepon lagi" Chanyeol memberi tahu Jongdae.

"Jangan tutup" kata Luhan.

"Aku mau bilang halo pada teman Daddy"

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu bertanya.

"Di mana appa mu?"

Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol lalu berlutut dan mencoba menjangkau ponsel itu. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan galak. Bocah kecil itu ragu ragu, lalu berteriak.

"Hallo, paman Jongdae. Aku Luhan"

Jongdae tertewa kecil.

"Ada masalah mendisiplinkan anak, ya? Dia paranormal kecil yang lumayan juga ya, secara naluriah bisa tahu namaku" kata Jongdae.

"Aku mau bicara dengan paman Jongdae, Daddy" Luhan menjangkau telepon.

"Dengar, bilang halo saja padanya, oke?" Chanyeol menyerahkan telepon pada Luhan.

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Daddy"

Luhan menaruh telepon di telinganya dan berkata.

"Halo di sana. Kau menelpon dari jauh sekali ya?"

Chanyeol mengikuti percakapan mereka melalui telepati.

"Ya, memang" balas Jongdae.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal. Aku memiliki banyak kekuatan, tetapi appaku tidak mau membiarkanku menggunakan sebagian besar darinya karena aku tidak bisa selalu membuat kekuatan kekuatan itu menurut kepadaku" Luhan merendahkan suaranya, berbisik.

"Persis seperti aku tidak selalu menuruti appaku"

Ia terkikik. Jongdae tertawa kecil.

"Aku dulu mengenal anak laki laki kecil sepertimu. Dia juga punya kekuatan besar. Tetapi waktu seumurmu, dia tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya seperti ayahnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya"

Luhan terkikik lagi.

"Itu ayahku, ya?" tebaknya. Luhan memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Bilang sampai jumpa pada paman Jongdae" kata Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, pama Jongdae. Aku akan segera menjumpaimu lagi"

Luhan memberikan telepon itu pada Chanyeol, lalu meringkuk di sisi Chanyeol sementara namja itu menahan selimut tetap di tempatnya, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan mengirim pesan permohonan tolong melalui telepati kepada Baekhyun.

"Luhan kecilmu anak yang menarik" ujar Jongdae.

"Ayah dan putra sama saja, bukan?"

"Kenapa dia mengira akan segera berjumpa denganku lagi? Apa kau sudah bilang padanya kau akan membawanya ke Geoje?"

"Tidak. Aku belum memberi tahunya"

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menoleh menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bilang kepada paman Jongdae, aku bilang akan segera menjumpainya karena dia akan datang ke Sanctuary"

Chanyeol menatap putranya.

"Kenapa dia pikir-" Jongdae memulai.

"Luhan Jumong, ke sini sekarang juga" Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan melomcat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah appanya.

"Aku tadi berbicara dengan paman Jongdae. Dia akan segera datang ke Sanctuary, dan kita bisa bertemu dengannya"

Tatapan baekhyun bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol, mata mereka menunjukan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti" Chanyeol memberi tahu Jongdae.

"Terus kabari aku tentang masaah tadi yang kita bicarakan" Chanyeol tidak menunggu balasan sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan melemparnya ke nakas.

"Luhan, kenapa kau tidak ikut appamu sementara aku mandi dan berpakaian?"

Tatapan Baekhyun sekilas menyapu dada dan bahu talanjang Chanyeol, mengagumi tubuhnya meskipun ia tidak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Berdeham, Baekhyun mengamit tangan Luhan.

"Tidak sopan memasuki kamar orang tanpa izin. Aku minta maaf jika dia menganggumu. Itu takkan terjadi lagi." ketika baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, bocah kecil itu menolak ikut.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun memberinya isyarat agar membungkuk, Luhan berbisik keras.  
"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan bermain sebentar. Appa dan Daddy perlu bicara tentangku sedikit lagi."

Luhan bergegas keluar kamar sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas, secepat kilat menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Dia tukang perintah kecil, ya?" kata Chanyeol.

"Dia pangeran jumong. Seperti sudah semestinya, memberi perintah merupakan sesuatu yang wajar baginya. Sayang, dia belum menguasai seni diplomasi"

"Diplomasi merupakan seni yang terlalu di agung agungkan. Aku lebih suka bertindak dari pada berbicara dan sepertinya Luhan juga begitu"

"Luhan memang suka bertindak semaunya, tetapi dia masih kecil. Dia akan belajar bahwa dia tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan"

Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun terkesiap. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kalau kau melihat apa yang kau suka, kau bisa mendapatkannya sekarang juga"

Baekhyun menatapnya, menelan ludah tentang apa yang ia lihat. Berlama lama di tubuh perkasa itu. Lalu menatap Chanyeol lurus lurus di matanya.

"Kadang kadang apa yang kita inginkan sangat buruk bagi kita, dan kita belajar dari pengalaman untuk menghindari bahaya"

Chanyeol bergerak menghampiri Bakehyun, perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah, menantang. Baekhyun tidak mundur, menjaga tatapannya tetap melekat pada Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

"Kau masih menginginkanku"

Namja itu tidak mengatakan apa apa.

Dari satu sentuhan singkat itu, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hasrat namja mungil di depannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu juga"

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Baekhyun dan menatap bibirnya. Nafas Chanyeol menyatu dengan nafas Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mata, untuk sekejab ia tidak menyadari kerapuhannya, ia membiarkan pelindung yang melindungi pikirannya melemah.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya, merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan intin dengan namja di depannya. Seandainya Baekhyun sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya...

"Tidak pernah ada orang lain, bukan? Kau masih milikku, seperti kau menjadi milikku malam itu."

Ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan rakus, Baekhyun berdiri kaku, tanpa reaksi. Tetapi, ia mendesah saat Chanyeol melembutkan ciumannya. Saat Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan gairah lembut, ia menekan telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh.

Chanyeol merengkuh dan mendorong Baekhyun ke tempat tidur. Meniduri Bakehyun sekarang sama halnya seperti menidurinya pertama kali.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyuun ke tempat tidur sementara namja itu berjuang melawan tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih besar. Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua lutunya, pria itu menatan Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah, dan melihat gairah dan amarah di ekspreksinya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memperkosaku?" Baekhyun mendampratnya.

"Ini bukan pemerkosaan, dan kita berdua tahu hal itu. Kau menginginkanku"

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Baekhyun menyipitkan mata dan memusatkan perhatian pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraung kesakitan dan berguling dari Baekhyun.

"Sialan" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghantam bagian paling sensitif di tubuh Chanyeol. Rasanya sama seperti di tendang di selangkangan. Selagi Chanyeol terengah engah dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke balik bahunya.

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup hanya karena Luhan" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengirimkan percikan percikan panah api ke arah Baekhyun yang melesat di sekeliling namja itu. Tidak menyentuh Baekhyun sedikitpun, namja itu memadamkannya.

"Kau mungkin menginginkanku mati, tetapi kau takkan membunuhku" tatapan Dingin Chanyeol memaku Baekhyun di tempatnya.

"Dan aku takkan membunuhmu. Tidak sampai aku menidurimu lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

Astaga~

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?

Maafkan aku karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum bisa enaena. Tunggu saja nanti, pasti ada kok. Hihihi. Yang minta momen Chanbaek sudah di kasih nih, bagaimana?

Yang minta Chanbaeklu belum bisa di turuti, karena belum waktunya. Tapi janji di chapter depan akan aku kasih adegan chanbaeklu.

Kapan perang? Ditunggu sajalah~

Oke makasih yang sudah review, follow, favorit. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian adalah semangatku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Untuk silent readers, kalian kaya hantu aja. Kaga keliatan.

Aku pengen main roleplay nih, ada yang request roleplay yang bagus dimana ya? Bagi linknya dong.

Udah itu aja, sekian. Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa review


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jongdae**

 **Kris**

 **Jongin**

 **Suho**

 **Minseok**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 1** **1**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghabiskan sepanjang pagi bersama Luhan. Di bawah pengawasan Baekhyun, tentunya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menganggu, paling tidak untuk sebagian besar waktu, tetapi ia tidak cukup mempercayai Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan putranya hanya berdua dengan namja itu. Menyaksikan ayah dan anak bersama sama membuatnya menyadari sisi lain Chanyeol yang tidak ingin ia akui ada. Melihat ketertarikan dan kekaguman akan putranya, Chanyeol tampak tidak berbeda dengan ayah Jumong mana pun. Namja itu bermain main dengan Luhan, membaca buku untuknya, menyantap camilan antara makan pagi dan makan siang bersama, lalu menonton sementara Luhan mencoba beberapa kekuatannya. Dia mengajari bocah kecil itu cara menyalurkan kemampuan kemampuannya dan menggunakannya dengan benar. Dia memuji Luhan bila berhasil, dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanya perlu banyak berlatih saat gagal.

Kebaikan, kesabaran, dan kemampuan untuk mencintai bukan sifat sifat yang pernah Baekhyun asosiasikan dengan Chanyeol Goguryeo. Sejak kabur dari tempat tidur Chanyeol pada pagi tujuh tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai seorang perayu, penggoda, bajingan yang tidak perduli dan tidak berperasaan. Ia membencinya karena Chanyeol seorang Goguryeo, klan yang sejak kecil ia ketahui sebagai bibit setan.

"Mari kita pergi piknik" Luhan mendesak ketika Minseok bertanya apakah namja itu akan tinggal untuk makan siang.

"Luhan, sayang, aku pikir itu bukan-" Baekhyun berusaha memprotes.

"Piknik ide yang bagus" Chanyeol mengedip pada Luhan.

"Mengapa kau dan aku tidak menggasak isi dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang piknik kita sementara appamu akan berpakaian"

Baekhyun menilik penampilannya, celana panjang biru laut, sweter katun cokelat dan sepatu tanpa tali berwarna biru. Apa yang salah dengan pakaiannya?

Seolah olah membaca pikirannya, Chanyeol member tatapan kepada Baekhyun seperti berkata- Tuhan, benarkah begitu?

"Bukankah kau akan lebih nyaman jika mengenakan celana pendek?"

"Ya, appa. Pakai celana pendek seperti yang aku pakai" Luhan memegang celana longgar selutut miliknya.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian sebelum kita pergi" Baekhyun mengakui kekalahan dan menerimanya, paling tidak untuk yang satu ini.

"Sekarang, aku akan ikut kalian ke dapur dan membantu menyiapkan makanan kita"

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun, dalam celana jeans longgar pendek dan kaus merah, mendapati dirinya duduk di bawah pohon ek besar di tengah padang rumput tak jauh dari rumah induk. Tidak satu pun awan yang menutupi langit biru yang terang. Matahari sore bulan Juni menyusup lewat sela sela dahan pohon, menyiramkan berkas cahaya emas di sekeliling dan di atas mereka.

Luhan mengoceh sambil mengunyah sandwich salad ayam dan keripik kentangnya. Chanyeol sesekali menyela dan tampak terhibur mendengar celoteh tanpa henti putranya yang ceriwis. Beberapa kali selama makan, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Dan ketika namja itu mengira Baekhyun tidak melihat, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun berpura pura tidak menyadari cara Chanyeol mengamatinya.

Setelah melahap dua kue chocolate chips dan membasuh kerongkongannya dengan susu, Luhan melompat bangun dari selimut dan memandang Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun.

"Aku mau berlatih lagi" ia berlari sejauh beberapa meter dan berkata.

"Perhatikan, appa, daddy"

Tanpa menunggu izin, Luhan berkonsentrasi keras dan perlahanlahan kakinya terangkat dari tanah setinggi beberapa sentimeter. Lalu tiga puluh sentimeter. Setengah meter. Satu meter.

"Hati-hati" Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Daddy, ini di sebut apa?" Luhan bertanya, merentangkan lengannya dan melambaikannya naik turun, seakan akan lengan lengan itu adalah sayap.

"Melayang" jawab Chanyeol saat Luhan naik tiga meter dari tanah.

"Oh, benar. Appa pernah memberitahuku. Me-la-yang"

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berniat ikut campur tangan dan menangkap Luhan bila dia jatuh. Baekhyun menahan nafas, andai saja Luhan tidak begitu keras hati dan berani.

"Kau terlalu protektif" Chanyeol membelenggu pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan dia bersenang senang sedikit. Dia hanya ingin perhatian dan pujian kita" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Luhan sudah menjadi pusat hidupku sejak dia lahir. Sudah tugasku sebagai orang yang melahirkannya untuk menyetujui perilaku yang pantas dan melarang apa yang tidak pantas. Dan lebih dari apa pun juga, adalah tugasku untuk melindunginya, bahkan jika itu berarti melindunginya dari dirinya sendiri"

Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Selama ini kau hidup dalam ketakutan. Khawatir sifat Goguryeo dalam dirinya akan muncul, ya? Setiap kali dia bertingkah, sulit diatur, mengamuk. Kau bertanya Tanya apakah itu tanda sisi jahat sifatnya –Goguryeo dala dirinya- yang di bawa sejak dia lahir" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku akan terbang lebih tinggi. Lihat aku. Lihat aku!" Luhan berseru.

Ketika Luhan melayang tidak kurang dari enam meter di udara, Baekhyun melompat berdiri dan member isyarat pada putranya.

"Itu cukup tinggi, Sayang. Itu hebat" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan beberapa kali.

"Sekarang kembali turun"

"Haruskah?" Luhan bertanya.

"Ini asyik"

"Turunlah, lalu kau dan aku akan bermain" kata Chanyeol.

Luhan meluncur turun, perlahan lahan dan hati hati. Menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia bisa melakukannya, dan tidak perlu khawatir. Begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah, Luhan berlari menghambur ke arah Chanyeol.

"Permainan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Tatapannya menantang namja itu untuk menentang.

"Pernahkah kau bermain dengan api?"

Luhan lalu berbalik dan menatap BAekhyun.

"Appa bilang aku terlalu muda untuk bermain dengan api seperti paman Suho. Dia bilang jika aku sudah lebih dewasa—"

"Kalau salah satu kemampuanmu psycopyresis –Kemampuan menguasai api-, lebih awal kau menguasainya maka itu lebih baik" Chanyeol bicara langsung pada Luhan sambil meletakkan tanggannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Ayahku melatihku saat umurku tujuh tahun" lanjutnya.

"Oh, please appa, please" kata Luhan.

"Biarkan Daddy melatihku"

Keputusan apa pun yang Baekhyun buat bisa menjadi salah. Bila melarang, ia tidak yakin jawaban tersebut tidak di dasari perasaan benci pada Chanyeol karena menganggu hidup mereka-Baekhyun dan Luhan-.

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau harus memegang kendali setiap waktu. Waktu Luhan berumur dua, dia-" Baekhyun ragu membagi informasi dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi pada akhirnya mengatakan-

"Luhan membakar rumah"

Mata Chanyeol melebar keheranan, lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sudah bisa melakukan itu waktu usianya dua tahun?"

"Aku sangat berbakat" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke tepi kolam dan melemparkan beberapa bola api. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Chanyeol.

Luhan meloncat loncat kegirangan, lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju tepi kolam.

.

.

.

Luhan membuat lelah dirinya sendiri saat melatih satu demi satu bakat yang dimiliki, semuanya di bawah pengawasan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sadar bahwa apa yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah Luhan menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Dan kini tidak ada lagi di benaknya bahwa putranya berpotensi menjadi makhluk paling berkuasa di dunia. Lebih kuat dari Goguryeo mau pun Jumong mana pun.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan, sementara bocah itu meringkuk di pangkuan Baekhyun, nyenyak dala tidur pemulihannya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ada pada dirinya meluap dari dalam dirinya. Ini adalah putranya. Tampan dan cantik, cerdas dan amat sangat berbakat. Dia langsung bisa mengenali Chanyeol sebagai ayahnya dan menerima dalam hidupnya tanpa keraguan.

Chanyeol mengingat ingat kata kata Yuri.

 ** _'Bila kau ingin menyelamatkan rakyatmu, kau harus melindungi anak itu'_**

Pada saat itu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia akan melindungi Luhan bagi kebaikan klan Goguryeo, tetapi lebih penting lagi, ia akan melindungi Luhan karena Luhan adalah anaknya dan **ia mencintai anaknya**.

Hampir semala Chanyeol hidup, Kris tidak lebih dari suatu gangguan. Seorang kakak yang tidak di inginkan, tidak dicintainya bahkan tidak membencinya. Tapi kini, ia memiliki alas an untuk membenci kakaknya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Ada ap-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba tiba Baekhyun menjadi sekaku patung. Matanya berkabut, lalu berputar ke dalam kepalanya sementara tubuhnya menggigil. Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun mengalami semacam trans.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol pernah melihat paranormal, peramal dan empath Goguryeo mengalami hal serupa. Ia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunggu.

Secepat ia hanyut, secepat itu juga Baekhyun sadar.

"Seorang sedang menguji pelindung di sekeliling sanctuary. Dia tidak sendirian" kata Baekhyun sedetik setelah ia sadar dari masa transnya.

"Itu Kris" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tadinya tidak berfikir kakaknya akan cukup bodoh untuk benar benar muncul di Sanctuary, tahu betul Chanyeol ada di sini dan melindungi Luhan dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Tetapi ia mendengar Kris memanggilnya. Bukan tantangan, hanya peringatan awal.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo haa….

Maaf lama kagak update. Sibuk sekalii. Kalau ada yang di salahkan, salahkan dokter penguji saat tes lisan kemaren. Ganteng ganteng galak, gantengnya kan jadi ilang? -,-. Oke abaikan. Mungkin akhir akhir ini aku akan sedikit sibuk karena aku dalam masa akhri menjalankan Co-ass. Doakan aku lulus yaaa!

Aahh, Chanyeol bilang ia mencintai Luhan tuuh.

Hayo, kenapa Kris datang ke Rumah Induk Jumong?

Apa dia bisa masuk dan bakalan ada adu kekuatan sama Chanyeol?

Atau sama Baekhyun?

Atau, jangan jangan semua ini hanya rencana Chanyeol untuk mempermudah mengalahkan klan Jumong?

Atau…

Atau…

Atau…

Tebak sendiri, oke? Hehehe…

Yang masih bingung bisa di tanyakan. Yang kemaren minta momen ChanBaekLu udah di kasih walaupun kaga banyak banyak. Hehe. Ntar ada lagi kok. Yang minta Chanbaek enaena,, hmmmm…. Masih dipikirkan konsep enaenanya kayak apa? Ada rekomendasi?

Suka yang indoor atau outdoor?

Oke deh, di tunggu review kalian dan saran dari kalian. Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favorit, review fict gak jelas ini. Semoga reviewnya tambah biar cepet update (?)

Review, please.


	13. Chapter 12

Previews Chapter

.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Ada ap-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba tiba Baekhyun menjadi sekaku patung. Matanya berkabut, lalu berputar ke dalam kepalanya sementara tubuhnya menggigil. Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun mengalami semacam trans.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol pernah melihat paranormal, peramal dan empath Goguryeo mengalami hal serupa. Ia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunggu.

Secepat ia hanyut, secepat itu juga Baekhyun sadar.

"Seorang sedang menguji pelindung di sekeliling sanctuary. Dia tidak sendirian" kata Baekhyun sedetik setelah ia sadar dari masa transnya.

"Itu Kris" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tadinya tidak berfikir kakaknya akan cukup bodoh untuk benar benar muncul di Sanctuary, tahu betul Chanyeol ada di sini dan melindungi Luhan dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Tetapi ia mendengar Kris memanggilnya. Bukan tantangan, hanya peringatan awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong: Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as BaekhyunJumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as ChanyeolGoguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as LuhanJumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jongdae**

 **Kris**

 **Jongin**

 **Suho**

 **Minseok**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakakmu? Bagaimana kau tahu pasti jika-?"

"Aku tahu" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus menghentikannya! Dia berusaha menghubungi Luhan saat ia tertidur"

"Dia hanya bermain main" Chanyeol memberitahunya.

"Dia berusaha menunjukkan padaku seberapa rapuhnya Luhan"

Baekhyun mencengkram lengan atas Chanyeol.

"Seberapa rapuhkah persisnya Luhan? Seberapa kuat kakakmu?"

"Cukup kuat untuk membuat masalah" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya dan meremasnya lembut, menenangkan.

"Kau tinggal di sini dan lindungi Luhan dengan cara apa pun. Keluarkan mantra terkuat yang kau tahu yang bisa melindungi Luhan dari usaha usaha Kris untuk memasuki mimpinya. Kakakku mempunyai kekuatan _Oneiromancy_. Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya untuk memasuki mimpi orang lain dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan bicara pada Kris"

"Aku harus ikut denganmu untuk-"

"Aku tak memerlukanmu" Chanyeol menarik diri dari Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengurus kakakku. Kau jagalah Luhan"

"Kau akan butuh kendaraan bila akan keluar sana menemuinya. Ada truk tua dekat garasi. Pakailah, kuncinya ada di kotak kontak" Baekhyun memberitahu.

Mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain dengan sempurna, terikat dalam tujuan yang sama, melampaui permusuhan klan atau dendam pribadi apa pun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memperkuat selubung yang melindungan Luhan dari kekuatan kekuatan asing. Lalu menempatkan pelindung pelindung khusus di seputar mimpinya. Akhirnya ia menempatkan mantra tidur agar putranya tertidur pulas, sesuatu yang lembut yang akan menjaga putranya tetap tenang dalam waktu singkat tanpa meninggalkan efek apa pun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan jika dia tahu orang tuanya dalam bahaya. Lalu, dengan penuh kelembutan Baekhyun mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya sampai ke rumah.

Minseok yang sedang duduk di kursi teras, menengadah dan melihat mereka. Ia langsung meloncat bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Minseok bertanya.

"Ada dia terluka? Apa namja itu-"

"Dia tidak apa apa. Dia hanya tertidur. Aku memberinya mantra tidur ringan" Baekhyun menyerahkan putranya kepada Minseok.

"Ini, bawa dia masuk ke rumah dan tinggal dengannya sampai aku kembali. Aku sudah memastikan dia terlindung dengan baik. Tetapi … jaga dia dengan hidupmu"

Minseok menerima Luhan di lengannya, lalu menatap lekat lekat pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bergabung dengan Chanyeol. Kakaknya datang ke Sanctuary. Chanyeol keluar menemuinya, mencoba menghentikannya menjalankan maklumat kuno itu"

"Ya Tuhan! Hukum mengerikan untuk membunuh bayi bayi itu" Minseok memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Panggil Jumong lain yang ada di Sanctuary untuk membantumu. Jangan mempercayai Chanyeol Goguryeo untuk menolong Luhan kecil kita"

"Bawa dia ke dalam sekarang " kata Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan beritahu yang lain. Aku bisa menangani ini"

Minseok berdecak.

"Tsk. Kau mempercayainya ya?"

"Aku- aku tidak tahu, tetapi … ya, aku percaya dia akan melindungi Luhan dari kakaknya. Aku percaya dia peduli pada Luhan sebesar seorang Goguryeo bisa peduli"

Baekhyun berlari melewati Minseok ke dalam rumah. Ia mengambil kunci Escalade-nya dari sebuah mangkuk di konter dapur, lalu kembali berlari menuju garasi. Ia menyusup di belakang setir SUVnya menyalakan mesin, mundur, dan menuju ke jalan.

Ketika mencapai jalan masuk ke Sanctuary, ia melihat truk tua itu terpakir tepat di belakang gerbang besi, tetapi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Debar jantungnya meningkat. Ia memarkir mobilnya di belakang truk lalu meloncat keluar. Lalu langkahnya terhenti, terpaku di tempat. Chanyeol sudah ada di luar. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah gerbang beberapa meter dari gerbang yang tertutup, membelakangi Baekhyun. Empat orang asing –tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita—berdiri di seberang jalan. Yang wanita, berdiri berpisah dari tiga orang pria lainnya. Dua pria muda mengapit seorang pria di tengah, pria ber rambut pirang dan tinggi badan melewati tinggi Chanyeol. Pria yang di apit tersebut memiliki mata perak dingin yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

Kris. Saudara tiri yang kejam.

Tiba tiba sang wanita melihat Baekhyun. Mereka bertukar tatapan membara, dan wanita itu membidik tepat pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengirim sambaran energi telepati ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan serangan yang berkekuatan sedang itu, menambahkan sedikit sentuhan tenaganya sendiri dan membalikkan serangan pada pengirimnya. Sambaran balik menghantam wanita itu ke belakang begitu kuat sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Aku lihat kau tidak sendirian" Kris berkata pada Chanyeol, tidak menggerakkan satu oto pun.

"Jalang Jumong-mu tampaknya berpikir kau perlu bantuan"

Chanyeol berdiri tegak, tidak merespon sedikit pun.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan ke arah gerbang. Ia berdiri sedikit di sebelah kiri Chanyeol, hanya gerbang yang tertutup dan jarak kurang dari satu setengah meter yang memisahkan mereka.

"Anak itu tidak aman" kata Kris.

"Aku bisa menembus perisai yang mengelilingi tempat ini. Sebagai orang tua, kau harus waspada. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan seseorang mungkin akan mencelakai anakmu"

"Siapa pun yang mencoba melukai putraku harus berhadapan denganku" kata Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum. Dingin, penuh perhitungan, dan menyeramkan. Dan di penuhi rasa haus akan darah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan pada makhluk lain. Ia sadar bahwa pria ini berbeda dari Chanyeol, seperti Chanyeol juga berbeda dari Suho dan Jongin. Kris adalah wujud dari apa yang Baekhyun percayai sebagai sifat Goguryeo –kekejaman murni.

"Aku merasa kau tidak ingin mengundangku masuk dan memperkenalkan Luhan pada paman Krisnya?" Kris mengadakan kontak mata langsung dengan Baekhyun sesaat.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau menidurinya, Adikku. Dia sangat cantik sebagai lelaki carrier. Yang mana yang lebih kau suka—mengambil keperjakaan Pangeran Jumong atau menipunya?"

"Tinggalkan tempat ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Bila tidak—"

Kris meraung seperti binatang, amarah di dalam dirinya hampir tidak terkendali. Lidah api setinggi tiga meter memancar dari jalan beraspal di atara Kris dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak untuk membuka gerbang, tetapi ia mendengar Chanyeol melalui telepati memberitahunya agar tetap tinggal di tempat sembari pria itu menarik kepalan tangannya ke belakang, merentangkan jemarinya lebar lebar dan memutar tangannya di udara. Mendadak hujan turun di satu titik, hanya di atas api yang Kris buat. Airnya memandamkan api, meninggalkan kepul kepul asap kelabu.

Jelas Chanyeol tidak hanya punya kemampuan membuat api, tetapi juga memadamkannya. Penguasaan atas api adalah karunia yang di miliki hanya segelintir Jumong, kakak Baekhyun, Suho, salah satunya.

"Kita bisa mengakhiri ini sekarang juga" Chanyeol memberitahu kakaknya.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kris tersenyum lagi.

"Belum. Tetapi segera." Ia melihat pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa Chanyeol memberitahumu jika dia membunuh salah satu anggota klannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

Lalu sambil tertawa Kris berbalik dan berjalan menuju limusin hitam yang di parkir di jalan. Yang lain mengikutinya seperti anak anak anjing yang patuh menjilat kaki tuannya.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari tempatnya atau berbicara sampai Limusin itu hilang dari padangannya. Lalu ia berbalik dan menghadap Baekhyun, gerbang tertutup masih ada di antara mereka.

"Jangan Tanya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bertanya? Aku tahu seseorang berusaha membunuhku pada hari minggu lalu, dan kau menghentikan dia. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku?"

"Aku bilang jangan Tanya." Chanyeol menatap gerbang.

"Aku bisa masuk Sanctuary tanpa bantuanmu, tetapi itu akan menghabiskan banyak sekali energiku. Dan aku tidak mau menganggu Luhan"

Baekhyun membuka gerbang dan mengulurkan tangan. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melangkah melalui perisai pelindung yang memisahkan rumah induk dari dunia luar. Begitu berada di dalam, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menarik Bekhyun ke arahnya, tatapannya menusuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun, menembus melewati perintang perintang yang melindungi pikiran pikiran namja itu dari gangguan. Baekhyun tidak berusaha menghentikannya, tahu bahwa selagi Chanyeol berusaha begitu keras untuk menyingkap pikiran pikiran Baekhyun, namja itu membiarkan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri tidak terlindungi.

Baekhyun merasakan kecemasan yang besar, kekhawatiran dalam dan tulus untuk orang orang yang Chanyeol cintai. Cinta? Apakah sesungguhnya Chanyeol mampu mencintai?

"Apa itu mengherankanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyadari Baekhyun merasakan emosinya.

Mereka melindungi dirinya masing masing dan mengakhiri hubungan mental mereka. Baekhyun menyentak keras pegangan Chanyeol di lengannya dan berbalik darinya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi secepatnya. Kau tidak bisa tinggal. Kalau yang lain tahu kau disini, kau takkan aman"

"Saat ini kau tidak bisa melindungi Luhan tanpa bantuanku" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kejar kakakmu dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan untuk melindungi putra kita. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya barusan"

"Karena dia tidak sendiri" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan tiga orang yang di bawa bersamanya, tetapi …." Chanyeol ragu, seolah tak yakin untuk membagi informasi dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada sepuluh orang lagi –sekelompok kecil Goguryeo yang setia pada kakakku—di dekat dekat sini, menunggu Kris memanggil mereka. Bila aku tadi menantangnya dalam duel maut, aku akan berada dalam situasi yang sangat tidak di untungkan"

"Aku bisa memanggil bantuan" kata Baekhyun., lalu terkesiap saat menyadari keanehan situasi ini.

":Kalau tadi aku memanggil para Jumong yang ada di sini, kau dan kakakmu akan menjadi musuh mereka"

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian melawan sekelompok kecil Goguryeo di satu sisi lain"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menjaga Luhan tetap aman"

.

.

.

TBC

Yang minta naena belum ada. Mungkin chapter depan.

Kapan mereka bersatu? Kapan ya? Emang yakin kalau mereka akan bersatu? Yak! Ampun!

Untuk yang Tanya masa Transnya baekhyun di chap 11, bayangin aja katak storm X-man waktu dia ngeluarin badai.

Kenapa Kris Tao enggak saling jatuh cinta? Karena mereka lebih mementingkan posisi mereka, jadi mereka gak punya ambisi buat mencari cinta.

Itu pertanyaan pertanyaan, udah aku jawab. Buat yang masih bingung bisa bertanya lagi…

Aku bikin akun instagram ID-nya **author_V** jangan lupa follow ya~~~ nanti kita bisa chat disana

Thanks to helix's bae dan IG chanbaek_room yang udah promosi ff ini. Uuhh… terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih juga kalian yang udah follow, fav, review. Kalian semua semangat untukku.

Aku tahu ini pendek. Yang Tanya kenapa chapnya pendek pendek juga kenapa? Karena aku sibuk, nanti kalau liburan natal bakalan aku bikin yang panjang sepanjang anunya Chanyeol (?) apaan? Lupakan.

Oke bye bye next chapter.

Review, please.


	14. Chapter 13

**V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature, NC!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah ku bilang! Jangan membiarkannya tinggal di sini!" Kata Minseok marah.

"Dia perlu di sini untuk melindungi Luhan" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kalau dia memang akan membunuh kakaknya, kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?"

"Pelankan suaramu. Luhan bisa mendengar" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayahnya"

Baekhyun menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Kris membawa bala bantuan, jadi sebelum menantang kakaknya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, jalan terbaik bagi Chanyeol adalah tidak memburu kakaknya"

"Padahal kau tahu dia mempermainkanmu. Lagi" tatapan Minseok bertemu dengan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ini bisa jadi semacam siasat untuk menjebakmu. Menampilkan kesan baik dari dirinya, sementara yang dia lakukan adalah mengulur waktu untuk menjalin ikatan dengan Luhan sehingga ketika membawa Luhan pergi, anak itu tidak akan menolak" kata Minseok.

"Chanyeol memang membangun ikatan dengan Luhan dan dia memang berencana mengambilnya dariku. Tetapi kebenciannya kepada kakaknya –Kris- itu benar. Dan aku tahu itu"

"Kau sudah merasakan itu? Dan kau yakin?"

"Ya"

Tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya tentang masalah yang begitu penting, Minseok dengan enggan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Biarkan dia di sini, dan entah bagaimana kita akan menyamarkannya bila anggota Jumong lain bertanya. Untuk saat ini, kau dan dia akan _bersama_ melawan kakaknya. Setelah kakaknya bukan menjadi ancaman, kau harus melawan Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan putramu"

"Aku tahu"

"Bila saat itu tiba, kau akan membutuhkan Suho dan Jongin"

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak sekarang"

"Kapan? Kau tidak boleh menunggu sampai semuanya terlambat"

"Luhan akan tahu kapan Chanyeol akan membawanya. Dia akan memberitahuku jika waktunya tiba" kata Baekhyun.

Pandangan Minseok bertanya tanya. Mengerti tentang pandangan Minseok, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan Sanctuary tanpa aku terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya" kata Baekhyun.

Minseok terkesiap. Matanya membola, Minseok menahan nafasnya.

"Tidak, katakan padaku kau tidak melakukannya! Tapi kapan kau melakukannya? Kau butuh Jumong lainnya untuk melakukan itu" Tanya Minseok.

"Luhan membantuku. Waktu dia baru berusia beberapa jam dan sepenuhnya tergantung padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko Chanyeol mengetahui adanya Luhan, dan mungkin akan mencoba membunuhnya atau mengambilnya. Aku menggunakan mantra pengikat kuno itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus mengetahui keberadaan Luhan setiap saat" kata Baekhyun.

"Dan, ya. Mantra itu pernah bisa di putus"

Minseok menunduk mengetahui rahasia lain yang di sembunyikan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sangkal Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika dia menginginkanmu seperti dia menginginkan Luhan? Akankah aku pergi bersamanya?"

"Behenti bicara yang tidak tidak!" kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menlangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan dapur. Panggilan Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia memunggungi Minseok menunggu kata kata yang akan Minseok ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ingatlah tujuh tahun lalu. Dia menipumu. Jangan biarkan dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dulu, kau hanya membawa dirimu sendiri. Sekarang, kau bersama putramu"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Minseok melewati Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di kamarnya. Menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Langit malam sangat cerah hanya di hiasi oleh bulan. Baekhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Minseok beberapa menit yang lalu.

' _Benarkah?'_

' _Benarkah aku masih mencintainya?'_

Flashback

Hari ini adalah satu hari dari seminggu yang istimewa bagi Baekhyun. Biasanya orang orang akan bosan menjalani aktifitas monotonnya setiap hari. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Hari ini dan satu minggu ke depan, sekali seumur hidupnya. Tidak akan ada Jumong, Pangeran, Kerajaan, empath, Sanctuary, tidak ada kakak kakanya dan hal hal supranatural lainnya. Hanya Baekhyun, manusia biasa.

Bibinya Tiffany, memberinya seminggu kebebasan penuh, tanpa pengawal dan lainnya. Baekhyun juga meminta agar kekuatan empathy nya di lumpuhkan untuk satu minggu itu. Agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seminggu dalam hidupnya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan gangguan yang akan timbul.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke festival di alun alun kota. Baekhyun menyelusuri festival dengan langkah riangnya dengan senandung yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Es krim!" teriaknya girang. Baekhyun berlari menuju stan yang menjual es krim.

"Ahjussi, es krim strawberry satu ya" kata Baekhyun muda kepada penjual.

"Oke"

Setelah mendapat es krimnya, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerombolan orang di tengah taman. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang ada di tengah kerumunan. Beberapa orang yang sedang menyanyi dengan merdu. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun segera berlari menuju ke tengah kerumunan.

Bruk! Buk!

"Akhh!" Baekhyun menabrak dada seseorang dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Kau tidak apa?" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eungh!"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyambut uluran tangan pria di depannya. Baekhyun membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pantatnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi" kata orang asing itu.

Sebelum Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat siapa orang itu, orang itu terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggungnya sampai hilang di tengah kerumunan. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

Tengah malam. Saat yang paling menyihir. Dan Baekhyun memang tersihir. Terpesona pada seseorang yang muncul di depannya. Ia tidak pernah membenci sebelumnya. Dan ia juga tidak pernah mencintai sebelum ini. Seorang pria tersenyum tipis padanya, yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang.

Ia tidak ingat persisnya. Sampai ia berada di tempat tidur seperti sekarang. Yang ia ingat, ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang sedang menciumnya. Jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Chanyeol. Namanya Chanyeol. Pria yang menabrak Baekhyun pagi tadi. Entah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka lagi di sebuah kafe dengan insiden yang sama seperti pagi harinya. Chanyeol akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan berakhir mengobrol bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli itu lagi. Baekhyun hanya peduli saat ini, Chanyeol yang sedang mencumbunya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

"Eunghh.." satu lenguhan muncul dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap pria mungil yang ada di bawahnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Ia menatap namja yang sekarang juga menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan melihat ke dalam mata abu abu dingin milik Chanyeol. Kemudian pria yang di tatap tersenyum lebar dan menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka berdua yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun panas luar dalam.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya, cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

Mendengar persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun melumat bibir tipis milik namja mungil di bawahnya. Mengecap rasa manis serta kelembutan bibir Baekhyun. Lumatan yang awalnya lembut menjadi ganas saat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat. Bibir mereka saling memagut untuk menghisap rasa khas dari lawannya.

"Ahng…." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengigiti bibir bawahnya dan melilitkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor mulut Baekhyun.

"Umphh.." Lidah nakal Chanyeol merangsang sang pemilik mulut agar ikut bertarung.

Mulailah lidah mereka saling mendorong membelit untuk mendominasi. Lidah mahir Chanyeol mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun, sementara tangannya bergerak liar menyentuh tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Uhgh.. ahh…" Merasa paru-parunya kosong sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terputus. Dan kesempatan ini dipergunakan untuk Baekhyun menghirup nafas sabanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol terpana melihat Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sexy dengan wajah memerah, mata terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ahn.. angh…."

Baekhyun mendesah ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai berpindah menjilat lehernya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol meraba badan Baekhyun. Tangan nakal Chanyeol menemukan dua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun dan mulai memilinnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah apalagi saat jilatan Chanyeol berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan dan gigitan yang menimbulkan bercak dilehernya.

Selain mulut mereka yang saling melumat. Tangan mereka saling meraba anggota tubuh pasangan membuat desahan semangat terdengar walaupun terbungkam mulut lawan masing-masing.

"Kau sangat cantik" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersipu. Tangan lentik Baekhyun mulai meraba dan meremas penis Chanyeol.

"Ssshhhh." Chanyeol mendesis.

"Kau nakal" kata Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol melepas pakaian yang di kenakan Baekhyun tanpa tersisa. Chanyeol terpana melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang di hiasi beberapa kissmark miliknya. Yang di pandangi sudah menutup matanya karena menahan malu.

' _Dia sangat polos'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci kedua pergelangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik ….. dan menggairahkan" Bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan mulai menyesapi kulit mulus Baekhyun. Jari Baekhyun menyusup di atara rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Ngghh.." Baekhyun mendesah dan mulai menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meremas penisnya dan bibir Chanyeol menyesap nipplenya. Semakin lama pijatan Chanyeol pada penis Baekhyun berubah menjadi kocokan dengan tempo yang teratur menyebabkan si mungil mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan hisapannya di nipple Baekhyun bersamaan dengan lepasnya kocokan Chanyeol di penis si mungil.

"Chanyeol~~~" Baekhyun merengek.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan meraba raba perut Baekhyun tanpa niatan untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Bakehyun.

"Kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang kau inginkan, manis?"

"Sentuh aku!" Baekhyun frustasi. Penisnya sudah membengkak dan Chaneyol berhenti mencumbunya membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Aku sudah menyentuhmu" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Sentuh aku lebih! Lebih dari yang tadi! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap si kecil yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun tersentak saat benda basah menyentuk penisnya yang mengacung tegak. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menjilat penisnya.

"Ahh.. ngghh.. yeol~" Desahan Baekhyun parau.

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilati lubang kencing Baekhyun kemudia memasukan seluruh penis mungil Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mendesah dan mengeliat ketika lidah handal Chanyeol memanjakan penisnya.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengulum penis Bakehyun dengan tempo yang teratur. Penis Baekhyun berkedut dan hampir mengeluarkan spermanya, tetapi Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun merengek karena organsmenya tertunda untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aku akan memulainya" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya dan mengarahkannya ke lubang anal Baekhyun. Menggesek gesekkan penisnya di pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun, menggoda. Dan dalam sekali hentak Chanyeol menanamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Akhh!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Mendengarkan pekik kesakitan BAekhyun, Chanyeol menunda gerakannya. Demi Tuhan, Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal ini ketika melakukan seks. Biasanya ia tidak akan perduli dengan rasa sakit yang di alami pasangannya. Dia akan langsung bergerak kasar memperoleh kenikmatannya sendiri. Tetapi, sebuah pengecualian untuk namja mungil di bawahnya sekarang. Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Seharusnya dia tidak perduli dengan namja Jumong ini.

"Boleh aku bergerak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengigit bibir menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setetes air mata keluar tanpa sengaja dari matanya. Rasanya sakit dan panas.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sesekali mendesis nikmat akan cengkraman dari lubang ketat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyerngit dan menyadari jika Baekhyun mengigit bibnirnya. Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun menahan sakit. Jadi chanyeol berinisiatif mencium bibir Baekhyun dan tangannya mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Oh ahn ahh.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah.

Mendengar Baekhyun mulai mendesah merasakan nikmat, Chanyeol melepas kocokannya di penis Baekhyun. Tangannya berpindah memegangi pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantunya mendorong penisnya semakin ke dalam.

"Shhhh… Umph…" Desahan Baekhyun tertahan begitu Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Mereka saling menghisap bibir lawan. Sementara tangan Chanyeol kembali memijat dan mengocok penis Baekhyun, lalu tangan satunya memilin nipple Baekhyun.

"Anghhhnnn…" Desah Baekhyun saat Chanayeol menemukan sweet potnya.

Kesempatan itu pun tak di sia-siakan Chanyeol. Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen gigi rapinya lalu menjilati langit-langit mulut Baekhyun setelah itu berperang dengan lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ngghhh ahh aah ahng.." Chanyeol melepas pangutan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah sejadi jadinya.

Penis Chanyeol terus menyodok sweet potnya. Sementara kenikmatan lain dia dapat dari kocokan di penisnya membuat Baekhyun melayang karena rasa nikmat.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan sesekali mendesis merasakan kenikmatan lubang Baekhyun memanjakan penisnya.

"Eungh… ngghh ahhh ahng ah" Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mempercepat ritme sodokannya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanhhs… faster! Ak.. Akuhh… ahhhhhhhh… aku keluar!"

Baekhyun klimaks, cairan putih kental menghambur keluar dari lubang penis Baekhyun yang mengotori tangan Chanyeol dan perut Baekhyun. Dan setelah beberapa tusukan terakhir, Chanyeol ikut klimaks dan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Baekhyun pun merubah posisinya, kakinya benar-benar lemas. Tapi hal yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

"Kau merangsang penisku lagi, anak nakal" kata Chanyeol

"Kau bangun lagi, Chan?" Kata Baekhyun. Matanya membulat lucu merasakan penis Chanyeol yang mulai mengeras lagi di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sekarang giliranku. Puaskan penis besarku, sayang."

Chanyeol membalik posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Baekhyun di pangkuannya dengan bagian tubuh yang masih menyatu.

Chaneyol mendesis saat Bakehyun menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Dan percintaan mereka pun berlanjut.

 **FlashBack End**

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengakui pada orang lain bagaimana berjam jam menyenangkan itu mngehantuinya. betapa seringnya, ketika ia sendirian di tengah malam mengingat ingat hal itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci siapa pun seperti membenci Chanyeol. Atau mencintai dengan begitu dalam seperti perasaannya dulu kepada Chanyeol.

Selama ini, Baekhyun belum berhasil mendamaikan kedua perasaan yang bertentangan itu. Cinta dan benci. Ketakutan dan damba. Bahkan sekarang, ia masih menginginkan pria itu. Walaupuhn ia sekarang tahu, jika ia adalah seorang goguryeo. Baekhyun mengetahui jika Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, tidak pernah mencintainya, dan mengetahui jika pria itu akan melawannya dan membunuhnya demi merebut Luhan.

Andai saja Baekhyun tidak bersikeras mengambil liburan seorang diri. Satu minggu untuknya, tanpa perlindungan, tanpa yang lain. Benar benar sendiri menjadi manusia biasa. Dan bibinya, Tiffany memberinya izin. Dan begitulah, Baekhyun pergi ke dunia luar sendirian. Menjalani hidup tanpa kutukan yang membombardir pikiran dan emosi orang orang lain di sekelilingnya. Selama seminggu itu, ia takkan menjadi Pangeran. Ia bukan empath berbakat. Ia bisa menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang normal dan tidak di kawal. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengyangka ketika kemampuannya di bekukan, ia takkan pernah bisa mengenali bahaya itu menyambar dirinya.

Baekhyun menekan pelipisnya dengan jari jarinya, menutup mata dan mendengus keras.

"Pergi dari kepalaku. Keparat kau, Chanyeol Goguryeo"

Baekhyun bahkan pernah berusaha menghapus namja itu dari kenangannya, bahkan tergoda untuk menggunakan sihir untuk menghapus semua ingatannya tentang Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berani berbuat sejauh itu. Hanya ia dan Minseok yang tahu bahwa Luhan setengah Goguryeo, dan Minseok saja tidak akan mampu melindungi Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kawat nyamuk dan melangkah ke luar, ke teras. Cahaya lampu menyinari Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di tengah undukan rumput. Chanyeol berdiri dengan memegang setoples berisi kunang kunang, sementara Luhan kembali berlari mengejar kunang kunang yang terbang di depannya.

Luhan membidik satu serangga bercahaya lain dan mengangkapnya di antara telapak tangan yang di telungkupkan.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol, yang membuka tutup toples sedikit. Hanya cukup agar Luhan dapat memasukkan tangkapannya ke penjara kaca itu.

Ketika Luhan merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun, ia menatap appanya dan tersenyum.

"Daddy belum pernah menangkap kunang kunang, bahkan waktu kecil. Aku harus menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak akan melukai mereka dan setelah aku melihat seberapa banyak kunang kunang yang ku tangkap, aku akan melepas mereka semua"

"Well, aku percaya sekarang zaman pembebasan" kata Baekhyun.

"Sudah lewat jam delapan. Kau harus pergi tidur, putra kecilku" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, belum. Satu jam lagi, please." Luhan merengek dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada seperti sedang berdoa.

"Daddy dan aku sedang bersenang senang. Yakan, Daddy? Beritahu appa. Beritahu appa jika aku tidak harus tidur sekarang"

Chanyeol menyerahkan setoples penuh kunang kunang pada Luhan.

"Biarkan mereka pergi"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menengadah kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa, ini berarti aku harus mengikuti perintah appa?"

Chanyeol mengacak acar rambut Luhan gemas.

"Aku rasa begitu"

Sekali lagi, perilaku Chanyeol membuatnya tampak seperti ayah pada umumnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Goguryeo bisa begitu mirip dengan seorang Jumong? Mungkin Minseok benar. Chanyeol hanya mempermaikannya, menunjukkan pada Baekhyun apa yang ingin di lihatnya dari namja itu. Kesan palsu.

Dengan berat hati, Luhan membuka tutup toples perlahan, menorong serangga serangga bercahaya itu untuk terbang bebas. Ketika serangga terakhir keluar, Luhan berjalan ke teras dengan menghentak hentakkan kaki kaki mungilnya dan menyerahkan toples pada Baekhyun dengan memasang muka sedih, yang di gunakannya untuk memancing iba. Luhan menghela nafas dramatis dan berkata,

"Aku siap pergi-jika memang harus"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya karena putranya yang menggemaskan.

Begitu Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membiarkan pintu terbanting keras di belakangnya. Baekhyun meletakkan toples kosong di teras dan melangkah turun ke pekarangan. Chanyeol melihat ke langit dan bukit bukit menjulang mengelilingi mereka.

"Malam yang indah" kata Chanyeol.

"Di sini benar benar tenang. Apa kau tidak pernah bosan?"

"Aku selalu sibuk" ujar Baekhyun.

"Menyembuhkan tubuh, hati dan pikiran sesama Jumong-mu?"

"Ya, dan jika aku bisa. Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pelindung Sanctuary menggunakan penyembuh empatik untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang datang padaku" tatapan Baekhyun bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Tetapi sebenarnya kau sudah tahu bukan? Kau sudah tahu saat pertama kali kita bertemu jika aku adalah yang terpilih"

"Saat aku melihat matamu, aku tahu kau seorang Jumong. Aku bisa melihat ke dalam pikiranmu, cukup mengetahui jika kau seorang pangeran dan kau di tentukan menjadi seorang pelindung" Chanyeol mengakui.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan penggalan penggalan pikiran sebelum aku menyadari sebagaian besar pikiranmu terlindungi."

"Kau menggunakan perisai juga, perisai yang kuat. Aku hanya belum menyadarinya pada waktu itu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir aneh sekali karena kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu sama sekali. Kemudian ketika aku menyentuhmu, yang aku rasakan hanya aku bisa mempercayaimu. Kau memblokade dirimu sepenuhnya lalu mengirimiku pesan yang menipu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu untuk mendapatkan yang aku inginkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Dan waktu itu kau menginginkanku"

"Amat sangat."

Bahkan bila saat ini Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun, yang ia inginkan hanyalah tubuh namja itu, persisi seperti malam tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Tidak, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia menginginkan lebih dari pada tubuhnya malam itu. Ia ingin merampas kesucian Pangeran Jumong dan membuat namja itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Chanyeol telah melakukan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai pelinudung waktu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, menyeringai sinis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?"

"Waktu itu aku masih muda dan bodoh, dan terbawa suasana yang belum pernah aku alami. Tetapi sebenarnya, ketika aku tahu akan menghabiskan malam denganmu. Aku menggunakkan mantra pelindung sementara. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil" kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku kira aku terlindungi" Chanyeol mengaku.

Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Kau menggunakan mantra pelindung seksual juga?"

Pria itu menangguk.

"Semacam itulah. Jimat dengan jangka panjang yang sepupuku Jongdae dan aku sudah saling beri sejak kami remaja. Jimat itu bekerja dengan baik dengan Wanita ataupun pria Goguryeo dan biasa di luar sana"

"Jika kita berdua terlindungi, lalu bagaimana—Oh Tuhan! Pasti mantra dan jimat pelindung itu tidak bekerja ketika seorang Jumong berhubungan dengan Goguryeo"

"Setidaknya pada kasus kita" Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mantra mantra itu harusnya bekerja. Kita seharusnya terlindungi"

"Satu satunya penjelasan yang bisa ku pikirkan adalah Luhan memang di takdirkan untuk lahir"

Chanyeol terdengar begitu yakin, seolah olah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Chanyeol mungkin seorang Goguryeo yang berbakat. Tetapi ia bukan seorang peramal yang bisa meramal masa depan.

"Apa seseorang memberitahumu bahwa Luhan di takdirkan—"

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan Luhan, kecuali kau dan Minseok sampai tiga hari yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku hal hal yang berkaitan dengannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia anak yang mengagumkan. Luhan kita"

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah berapa lama? Oke, pukul aku!

Maaf, aku sangat terlambat untuk update, karena aku masih punya kehidupan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan dan penting.

Chap kemaren aku janji bakalan ada Ncnya Chanbaek di chapter ini. Tapi kalau aku pikir, itu agak kecepetan deh kayaknya? Jadi aku putusin buat flashback NC mereka.

Yang minta flashbacknya mereka ketemu, udah. Jadi mereka itu sebenernya cuma One Night Stand.

Yang nanya : Baekhyun nyembunyiin nama daddynya Luhan dari Suho dan Jongin. lalu waktu mereka nanya siapa ayah Luhan, Baekhyun jawab apa?

Jadi Baekhyun kaga jawab mereka. Dan Sudah di jelaskan di Chapter berapa gitu (Lupa) kalau mereka menghargai keputusan Baekhyun kalau Baekhyunn gak mau bilang siapa ayahnya. Jadi Suho pikir kalau ayah Luhan itu cumin manusia biasa. Jadi Suho dan Jongin gak tanya tanya lagi.

Kira kira ada berapa Chapter?

20 sampai 25.

Kapan Chanbaek bersatu?

Tunggu aja kalau kalian yakin mereka bakalan bersatu.

Itu pertanyaan dan jawabannya. Kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanya di PM atau di Ig. IG aku namanya : author_v

Gimana Chapter ini?

Naena-nya kagak hot ya? Maafkan aku~~~

Kenapa Chanyeol nurutin perkataan Baekhyun mulu ya?

Apa bener Chanyeol cumin manfaatin Baekhyun buat ngrebuut Luhan?

Gimana kabar Kris?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, jangan jadi silent readers. Kalau boleh jujur, silent readers di sini banyaak banget. Aku sampai heran, perbandingan review sama view itu jauh banget.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang kasih semangat, udah review, follow, favorit. Review kalian bikin aku senyum sendiri. Hihihi

Bye bye..

Review, please.


	15. Chapter 14

**V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menelanjangi yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan jika wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.**

 **"Jika kebetulan kau bertemu Jumong lain lain selama kau di sini, katakan pada mereka namamu Chanyeol Park. Dan kau teman lamaku di universitas. Kami mengizinkan pengunjung untuk datang ke Sanctuary, teman teman keluarga yang menginginkan kedamaian di tawarkan di sini. Tidak ada yang akan mengintrogasimu lebih jauh"**

 **"Dan jika Luhan memberitahu seseorang bahwa aku ayahnya, bagaimana kau akan menangani hal itu?"**

 **"Aku akan bicara padanya dan menjelaskan bahwa saat ini hal itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita"**

 **"Chanyeol Park, ya?"**

 **"Itu nama yang sama bagusnya seperti yang lain"**

 **Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah ke teras**.

"Aku mau ke atas untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada Luhan. Apa kau ikut denganku?"

"Ya, aku ikut denganmu"

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke teras dan ke dalam rumah. Begitu berada di ruang tamu, ia berkata.

"Apa kau punya pacar lama bermarga Park? Haruskah aku cemburu?"

Tercengang karena pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan mencibir pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa Jumong tidak memiliki selera humor?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu dalam hubungan kita. Kau dan aku adalah musuh yang terikat sementara karena tujuan yang sama - menyelamatkan Luhan kita. Tetapi begitu dia tidak dalam bahaya…" Baekhyun berjalan pergi menjauhi Chanyeol, menuju tangga.

Pria itu menyusul dan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun agar berhenti. Saat ini, seperti pada masa lalu. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuat darah Baekhyun bergejolak, menghangatkannya seolah olah ada api menyala jauh dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke balik bahunya. Chanyeol terlalu dekat. Dadanya mergesekan dengan punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya kemudian berbisik.

"Ketika Luhan tidak lagi dalam bahaya, kau tahu bahwa kau dan aku tidak bisa membaginya. Dia akan menjadi entah seorang Jumong atau seorang Goguryeo, keputusannya di tentukan berdasarkan siapa di antara kita yang berhasil membunuh yang lain. Itu yang kau pikirkan, bukan?"

"Jika kau mau bersumpah dan pergi meninggalkan kami dan tidak akan menghubungi Luhan lagi, hal itu tidak perlu terjadi. Luhan tidak perlu tumbuh mengetahui Appanya sendiri yang membunuh Daddy-nya" kata Baekhyun.

"Atau Daddy-nya membunuh Appa-nya" Sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam dalam. Chanyeol tidak mempunyai keraguan membunuh untuk mendapatkan hak asuh putranya.

'Seandainya aku sama kejamnya. Seandainya aku bisa membunuh Chanyeol tanpa penyesalan'

"Baekhyun-ku yang manis" Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun lalu menarik pria mungil itu mendekat dengan kasar. Punggung Baekhyun menempel di dada Chanyeol.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Lawan perasaanmu' Baekhyun memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

"Kemampuanmu menyelamatkan sekaligus mengambil nyawa sangat membuatku tertarik" Chanyeol memberitahu. Nafas Chanyeol berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuatnya merinding.

"Kau seorang penyembuh sekaligus seorang pejuang. Kau agak paradoks" Bibir Chanyeol menyusuri leher Baekhyun dengan kecupan kecupan ringan.

"Kau mencintai sekaligus membenciku. Kau ingin aku hidup namun kau bersedia membunuhku demi menyelamatkan Luhan" Lidah Chanyeol menggantikan bibirnya, membuat jejak basah di sepanjang tulang selangka Baekhyun hingga telinggannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lumpuh karena kebutuhannya sendiri. Menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol merayap naik dari depan sampai ke dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah ketika kenikmatan menembus tubuhnya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol mengusap usap nipple Baekhyun dari luar kaos. Ujung jari Chanyeol memelintir nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Bagian logis dari otaknya mendesak untuk menghentikan ini. Tetapi kebutuhannya menguasai akal sehat. Chanyeol menurunkan tangan satunya mengelus penis Baekhyun dari luar celananya.

"Kau milikku, aku memilikimu, Baekhyun Jumong. You're mine"

Baekhyun berteriak, melawan kuasa hipnotis Chanyeol atas dirinya dan kebutuhan liarnya sendiri. Baekhyun menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol melepaskan diri dan kemudian lari, menjauhi godaan yang hampir terlalu kuat untuk di tolak.

"Chanyeol, keparat kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menunggu sampai sarapan usai sebelum mengajak Chanyeol berbicara empat mata.

"Ayolah. Mulai saja" Mata Chanyeol berbinar jahil, ekspresinya sama seperti ekspresi Luhan ketika merencanakan sesuatu yang jahil.

Baekhyun menegakkan bahunya.

"Apa persisnya yang kau pikir akan ku katakan atau lakukan?"

"Aku kira kau akan marah marah padaku tentang semalam. Jadi ayolah, katakan padaku kalau kau tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi. Bacakan peraturannya. Tunjukan padaku siapa tuannya"

Baekhyun tidak menginginkan apa pun selain menghapus seringai angkuh dari wajah Chanyeol dan memberi pria itu tamparan supranatural. Tetapi ia hanya akan membuktikan betapa mudahnya membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Baekhyun mengabaikan pernyataan itu yang sengaja memancing reaksinya.

"Bagaimana kau dan sepupumu bisa saling memberi jimat?"

"Apa?"

Well, itu berhasil menghapus senyuman dari wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengejutkan pria itu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau membicarakan perlindungan seksual yang Jongdae dan aku…?"

"Aku berbicara tentang fakta bahwa hanya anggota kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan menggunakan mantra pada jimat. Itu berarti ada keluarga kerajaan Goguryeo bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Baekhyun resah. Pria itu menimbang jawabannya dengan serius. Memikirkan kebohongan yang masuk akal? Baekhyun bertanya tanya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa keluarga kerajaan Goguryeo selalu ada. Salah satu pangeran carrier terdahulu selamat dari peperangan, menikah dan mempunyai anak, cucu dan seterusnya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang lain, ya, Jongdae dan aku punya darah ningrat, atau begitulah yang di katakan orang tua kami"

"Apa kau seorang pangeran?"

"Bukan"

Apakah Chanyeol berbohong kepadanya? Beranikah Baekhyun mempercayainya?

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Bila pertanyanmu berkenaan dengan kepentingan Luhan, aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa aku kuat, sehat, waras dan memiliki segala kekuasaan seorang ningrat"

"Kenapa kau ragu memberitahuku tempat kau tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal di seluruh dunia. Aku pebisnis internasional, bankir di negeri ini dengan modal di banyak Negara"

"Dan Goguryeo- goguryeo lain -berapa banyak mereka? Di mana Dranir dan Dranira tinggal? Apakah rakyatmu tercerai berai di seluruh dunia seperti kami para Jumong?"

"Beberapa dari kami ada di luar sana dan tidak menonjolkan diri" Chanyeol memberitahunya.

"Kami tidak siap menghadapi para Jumong dan tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menarik perhatian pada diri kami sendiri"

"Tetapi kau melakukannya, bukan? Tujuh tahun lalu, kau dengan sengaja merayu Pangeran Carrier dari Jumong. Aku menyebut itu sebagai usaha menarik perhatian pada dirimu sendiri"

"Tetapi pada waktu itu, kau tidak tahu aku Goguryeo. Dan kalau kau tidak mengandung anakku, kau takkan pernah tahu"

Yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, begitu firasat buruk muncul dan melilit perut Baekhyun. Menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak di perutnya. Mungkinkah dalam waktu hanya dua ratus tahun, para Goguryeo telah membangun kembali klan mereka dan cukup kuat untuk menjadi ancaman bagi para Jumong? Pastinya tidak. Bila Goguryeo sekali lagi menjadi klan yang kuat, para Jumong akan mengetahuinya. Salah satu dari banyak paranormal paranormal pasti akan merasakan kekuatan para Goguryeo yang bertambah. Kecuali… kecuali jika mereka dengan sengaja melindungi diri mereka dari deteksi dengan menggunakan mantra pelindung masal. Tetapi apakah itu mungkin?

"Bagaimana dengan Dranir dan Dranira-mu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Begitu banyak pertanyaan" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dranir Goguryeo belum menikah. Beberapa orang menganggapnya playboy. Dia punya sebuah vila di kepulauan Karibia dan satu di Italia, beberapa rumah dan apartemen di berbagai tempat. Dia mempunyai kapal pesiar dan pesawat jet, dan wanita-wanita atau pria-pria carrier takluk di bawah kakinya"

"Terdengar seperti pria dominan yang menawan" kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Dan kau bertalian dengannya. Dari yang kau ceritakan tentang dirinya, aku merasakan persamaan kuat di antara kalian berdua"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

"Aku juga mengurus hartanya"

Baekhyun bertanya tanya mengapa Chanyeol begitu terbuka menyampaikan informasi tentang Dranir dan rakyatnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah klan Goguryeo bukan ancaman bagi klan Jumong, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Ataukah Chanyeol hanya memberi tahunya sedikit saja dari kebenaran agar tampak terbuka dan jujur.

Setiap kali Chanyeol berada sedekat ini Baekhyun sulit sekali berkonsentrasi, dan pria itu sangat mengetahuinya.

'Abaikan kenyataan bahwa detak jantungmu meningkat dan penismu mulai ereksi' Baekhyun memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

'Dia tidak tahu tubuhmu memanas karena gairah, tubuhmu rindu akan tubuhnya' lanjutnya.

"Bukankah kebersamaan kita yang singkat ini lebih baik di habiskan dengan tidak banyak bicara?" Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, cukup jauh sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Seingatku, tidak seorang pun dari kita membutuhkan kata kata untuk mengekspresikan apa yang kita inginkan"

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya bergetar. Nafasnya memberat. Perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kakakmu membencimu sampai harus membunuhmu?"

Sesuai harapan, pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perhatian. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan mundur dari Baekhyun. Cukup jauh untuk Baekhyun bisa mengambil nafas lega.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, ibu Kris membunuh ibuku. Seumur hidup kebencian itu akan selalu ada di antara kami"

"Kalau ibunya membunuh ibumu, seharusnya kau yang membencinya. Kenapa sebaliknya?"  
"Aku anak sah ayahku dan Kris bukan. Sesederhana itu. Pikiran yang sinting memerlukan hanya sedikit alasan untuk bertindak tidak rasional"  
Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menanyai Chanyeol untuk memperoleh informasi yang di perlukan tentang klan Goguryeo, tetapi itu hanya sebagian kecil alasannya. Rasa ingin tahu? Mungkin, yang di ketahuinya hanyalah ia merasakan kebutuhan yang besar untuk mengenal pria ini, ayah dari anaknya.

"Berapa usiamu ketika ibumu meninggal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Ibuku di bunuh" katanya dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

Atas kehendaknya sendiri, tangan Baekhyun menjangkau dan menaruhnya di dada Chanyeol, menutupi jantungnya. Selama sepersekian detik, ketika emosi membuat Chanyeol rapuh, Baekhyun menyerap pikiran Chanyeol yang terdalam. Chanyeol masih bayi ketika ibunya meninggal, terlalu muda untuk bisa mengingat wajah dan suara wanita ynag melahirkannya. Kesedihan seorang anak kecil menetap di dalam dirinya, lapar akan kasih sayang seorang ibu sekaligus penyangkalan bahwa ia memerlukan cinta dari siapa pun.

"Aku menyesal tentang ibumu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya semua anak tumbuh dewasa dengan seorang ibu yang mencintainya tanpa syarat"

Dengan bibir tersenyum sinis, rahang yang mengeras dan ketegangan terpahat di wajahnya, Chanyeol merenggut tangan Baekhyun dan menyentak lepas dari dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin atau butuh simpati darimu"

Di bombardir kemarahan dan kebencian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil nafas yang memburu. Amarah menggelegak dalam diri Chanyeol tumpah mengalirinya, melingkupinya, menenggelamkannya dalam kekuatan pria itu. Baekhyun menyadari segala kesalahannya, bukan kesalahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun seharusnya lebih tahu untuk tidak menawari Chanyeol kebaikan dan kepedulian ketika pria itu tidak mengerti makna keduannya.

Dan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun berjuang membebaskan diri dari bahaya yang di timbulkan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana, ternyata ia melakukan kontak empatik dengan pria itu. Dan betapa pun kuatnya mencoba, ia tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan itu. Rasa berat membebani dadanya, bobot menyita nafasnya. Baekhyun terengah engah mencari udara, berjuang untuk mengeluarkan kata kata agar Chanyeol melepaskannya.

Chanyeol menyambar bahu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan erangan tertahan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya semakin lemah, persediaan udaranya terputus seolah olah di bekap.

' _ **Tolong aku. Kumohon, Chanyeol, tolong aku'**_

' _ **Beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan'**_

Hampir tidak sadar, tubuh Baekhyun mengayun ke arah Chanyeol.

' _ **Jangan marah kepadaku, jangan membenciku'**_

' _ **Apa aku yang menyebabkan ini kepadamu?'**_

Chanyeol menangkap saat lutut Baekhyun melemas dan menggendongnya.

"Baekhyun yang manis"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tenggelam ke satu tingkat tepat di bawah kesadarannya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menekan pipinya pada pipi Baekhyun sementara ia membopong tubuh pria mungil itu dengan mantap. Secepat energi negative memenuhi otak dan tubuh Baekhyun, secepat itu juga energi itu buyar, mengalir keluar dari Baekhyun begitu juga dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan sekelebat kekhawatiran dan penyesalan sebelum pria itu cepat menempatkan batas pelindung di antara mereka.

Lemah karena pengalaman itu lalu dengan perlahan lahan pulih kembali, Baekhyun membuka mata dan bertemu dengan tatapan cemas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu" kata Chanyeol.

"Itu salahku" sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku menurunkan kewaspadaanku"

"Itu hal yang berbahaya untuk dilakukan, terutama di dekat ku" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau turunkan aku sekarang? Aku baik baik saja"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa—"

"Tidak udah, terima kasih. Turunkan saja aku"

Chanyeol menurunkan dan melepaskan Baekhyun perlahan lahan, memastikan tubuhnya menyapu tubuh Baekhyun saat melakukan itu, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir. Ketika pria itu melepaskannya, Baekhyun sempoyongan dan Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan atasnya untuk menyeimbangkannya.

"Haruskah aku memanggil Minseok?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku akan baik baik saja. Please…" Baekhyun mengeliat, berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman Chanyeol yang kuat pada lengannya.

Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Aku perlu sendirian sebentar" ujar Baekhyun, lalu memunggungi Chanyeol. Takut ia akan menyerah dengan kelemahannya terhadap pria yang tidak hanya berbahaya baginya, tetapi bagi putranya. Bebera detik kemudian, ruang kerjanya tertutup, dan ia tahu Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo, aku balik setelah kena Writer block. Karena aku natal natal sendiri, kan swedihhh… Enggak bisa pulang. Karena di sini juga dingin jadi pengen hibernasi terus. Kkk~

Aku badmood karena viewernya udah 11k tapi reviewnya? Tapi terima kasih yang udah baca. Siders? Semoga sadar ya.

Terima kasih untuk kekasihku yang bisa balikin mood aku lagi walaupun caranya agak sinting(?) Jangan Tanya kenapa. Emang dia rada sinting, tapi aku sayang, hohoho. Terima kasih udah ajakin aku jalan jalan, ampe hampir beku karena kelamaan jalannya. Yang pasti dia enggak tahu kalau aku nulis ginian. Bisa berabe nanti.

INI FULL CHANBAEK MOMENT. Gimana?

Nah loh, kenapa Chanyeol bohong sama baekhyun?

Apa sebenarnya Chanyeol emang cuma manfaatin Baekhyun buat ngrebut Luhan atau buat musnahin klan Jumong aja?

Baekhyun udah curiga sama Chanyeol tuh? Ketahuan nggak?

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah follow, favorit dan review. Love you 3

Review, Please.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah setengah jam berbicara di telepon dengan Jongdae untuk mendiskusikan tentang Kris yang belum kembali ke Geoje dan entah bagaimana menghilang dari radar Goguryeo, Chanyeol pergi mencari putra-nya. Ia perlu membangun hubungan kuat dengan Luhan secepat mungkin. Hanya jika ia menjalin hubungan kuat dengannya dan jika Luhan mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya, barulah Chanyeol dapat membujuknya untuk meninggalkan Sanctuary bersama-sama. Jadi ia menghabiskan berjam jam dengan Luhan pada Kamis pagi dan sore. Namun tentunya, hal itu tidak terlepas dari pengawasan Minseok. Minseok mengawasi Chanyeol seperti elang, seolah olah menunggu ekor dan tanduk pria itu muncul.

' _Apakah dia akan terkejut bila aku melakukan itu?'_ pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sanggup. Paling tidak, ia bisa menciptakan ilusi tanduk dan ekor, cukup untuk menakut nakuti Minseok agar pria berpipi tembam itu mendapatkan pelajarannnya. Tetapi itu mungkin akan membuat takut Luhan dan kemungkinan Luhan akan takut padanya. Chanyeol yakin Minseok yang suka mengomel itu akan mengatakan hal hal buruk pada anaknya nantinya. Bercerita pada Luhan tentang dongeng dongeng konyol tentang Goguryeo yang jahat.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kebenaran dalam dongeng itu. Jumong yang baik. Goguryeo yang jahat. Tetapi tidak semua Jumong itu suci dan tidak semua Goguryeo itu tititsan iblis.

Sejak dulu kala, Jumong telah memilih jalan yang lurus dan sempit. Jalan yang mulia, menunjukkan kelemahan emosional terhadap kesejahteraan dan lebih menyukai perdamaian dari pada peperangan. Para penyihir dengan hati nurani yang berlebihan.

Klan Goguryeo menerima kehadiran umat manusia, memanipulasi mereka agar bermanfaat dan tidak menganggap mereka bila tidak berguna. Para Goguryeo membanggakan keahlian mereka sebagai petarung dan membela sampai mati hak hak mereka. Tetapi mereka bukan monster, bukan iblis yang terkutuk. Mereka hidup dan mencintai serta menghargai keluarga mereka. Dalam hal tersebut, mereka tidak berbeda dengan Klan Jumong.

Tetapi ada juga Goguryeo yang seperti Kris. Beberapa di setiap generasi. Tidak bermoral. Keji. Wujud nyata dari monster itu sendiri. Kebanyakan telahir sebagai seorang penyihir dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasut sampah sampah masyarakat untuk menjadi pihak mereka. Mereka membunuh untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dari membunuh . Mendapat kesenangan ketika menyakiti dan menyiksa orang lain. Mereka berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan sesamanya. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang berbeda dari klan Jumong.

Chanyeol pernah membunuh, itu pun ketika situasinya mengharuskan dia untuk melakuakan itu. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, atau karena perlu. Ketika membunuh hanya merupakan keputusan bisnis. Chanyeol tidak menoleransi pembangkangan atau sikap kurang ajar. Sebagai Dranir, ia memiliki kekuasaan yang tidak tertandingi di antara sesamanya.

Chanyeol menyukai kekuasaan. Kekuasaan yang di hormati.

Ia menggunakan dan mencampakan wanita sesukanya, baik wanita ataupun carrier. Dan bahkan seorang Pangeran Carrier dari Klan Jumong.

Luhan menarik Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunannya. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia terikat dengan Baekhyun lewat putra mereka. Ikatan yang hanya kematian dapat mematahkannya.

Suara cemas Minseok memanggil Luhan.

"Cepat, Daddy. Atau paman Minseok akan menangkap kita" Luhan mendororng Chanyeol agar berjalan lebih cepat sementara mereka menyelinap pergi dari Minseok dengan alasan bermain petak umpet.

Chanyeol mengangkat Luhan ke gendongannya.

"Pegangan yang erat" kata Chanyeol. Setelah Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol berlari membawa Luhan menjauh dari pengawasan Minseok.

Setelah tidak memdengar suara Minseok, Chanyeol menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya.

"Kita lolos!" Luhan bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Dia tidak tahu di mana kita, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan kita" Katanya lagi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mmmm…" Luhan memikirkan jawabannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian memekik riang dengan bersemangat.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Daddy. Sesuatu yang betul betul istimewa" Luhan menengadah pada Chanyeol dengan mata hijau Jumong milih Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menunjukkan pada Daddy seberapa berbakatnya dirimu"

"Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah ku coba sebelumnya, tetapi aku tahu aku bisa melakukannya"

Chanyeol memandang berkeliling dan memperhatikan bahwa mereka tidak berada di dekat bangunan utama atau salah satu pondok. Padang rumput terbuka terhampar di sebelah utara dan timur, anak sungai yang berbuih di selatan dan daerah berhutan di barat. Bila Luhan mencoba keahlian baru dan usahanya berakibat buruk, ia tidak bisa menimbulkan banyak kerusakan di luar sini. Lagi pula, Chanyeol bersamanya untuk mengatasi bencana apa pun yang kemungkinan akan di timbulkan oleh Luhan.

"Lakukanlah. Uji kekuatanmu dan tunjukan padaku"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, senyum mirip milik Chanyeol. Luhan lalu berdiri dengan tenang dan berkonsentrasi. Detik detik berlalu. Ia memusatkan diri ke dalam dirinya, mengerahkan kekuatannya. Tanah di bawah kaki mereka bergetar.

"Benar. Perintah kekuatanmu" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memegang kendali"

Jari jari tangan Luhan bergerak, semakin lama semakin cepat. Lalu di telapak tangannya terbentuk lingkaran kecil energi. Sebuah bola cahaya emas, berkilau seperti serbuk berlian yang tembus pandang, tumbuh semakin lama semakin besar memenuhi tangannya.

Luhan menciptakan bola energi, kekuatan yang merupakan senjata paling hebat dan mematikan bagi Goguryeo atau Jumong mana pun. Belum pernah ada anak yang mampu menciptakan bola energi. Orang dewasa yang melakukannya pun hanya orang orang tertentu.

"Luhan, hati hati" Chanyeol memperingatkan putranya.

"Ini cantik"

Chanyeol memusatkan perhatian pada bola energi yang putranya pegang sesantai memegang bola kasti.

"Sangat cantik. Tetapi amat sangat berbahaya"

"Oh" Mata Luhan melebar terkejut, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ingin rasa tahu.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan bola ini?"

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan pilihan pilihan yang ia miliki. Ia bisa menghancurkan bola itu, tetapi itu bisa melukai tangan Luhan. Ia bisa meminta Luhan memberikan bola itu padanya, dan kemudian melenyapkannya. Atau ia bisa membiarkan Luhan menemukan sendiri apa sebenarnya yang bisa dilakukan dengan kekuatan tersebut.

"Berbalik dan menghadap ke hutan" Chanyeol menyuruhnya. Luhan menurut.

"Sekarang pilih sebuah pohon,"

"Yang itu" Tunjuk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang bola pada sebuat pohon elm yang menjulang.

"Arahkan bola energimu pada pohon itu dan lemparkan lewat udara"

Luhan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke belakang, mengangkat bola energi itu di atas kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke arah pohon yang di pilihnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol menyaksikan saat kilatan itu gagal mengenai pohon elm yang di tunjuk, melesat melewatinya dan meledak ketika mengenai sekelompok pohon cemara setinggi tujuh meter. Setidaknya, setengah lusin pohon hijau itu hancur menjadi serpihan serpihan sangat kecil dan turun menjadi partiket partikel abu ke dasar hutan.

Ya Tuhan! Bocah kecilnya baru saja menembakkan salah satu kilatan energi terkuat yang Chanyeol pernah lihat. Menghancurkan bukan hanya satu tetapi enam objek.

"Aku tidak mengenai pohonku, Daddy. Aku tidak mengenainya" Luhan cemberut, bibir bawahnya bergetar.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Luhan, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk menatap mata Daddynya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenai pohon elm itu, tetapi lihat apa yang di lakukan tembakanmu. Yang kau perlukan hanya latihan dan kau bisa mengenai sasaranmu setiap kali kau melakukannya"

Air mata menggantung di bulu mata lentik milik Luhan dan matanya berkaca kaca, tetapi ia tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang kau, Dad"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah.

' _Aku menyayangimu juga'_ Chanyeol ingin mengatakannya, tapi entah mengapa kalimat tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Luhan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Appa sedang kemari"

"Sudah kuduga"

"Huh?"

"Tidak apa apa" Chanyeol perlahan lahan melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan kemudian berdiri.

"Biar aku yang tangani, oke? Saat Appa-mu menemukan kita, dia takkan senang. Jadi kita akan memberitahunya bahwa akulah yang menembakan kilatan energi itu. Dengan begitu dia takkan marah padamu"

"Tetapi itu bohong. Dan bohong itu salah"

Chanyeol menggerang. Logika Jumong.

"Sebenarnya itu cuma kebohongan kecil yang tidak berdosa, supaya kau tidak di hukum"

"Appa akan tahu jika aku yang melakukannya. Dia tahu segala hal"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita uji dia. Dan mencari tahu apakah dia bisa menebak yang sebenarnya"

Ketika Luhan menengadah kepadanya, Chanyeol mengedip.

Luhan balas mengedip kepadanya.

"Oke"

Tepat tiga menit tujuh belas detik kemudian Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun datang dari arah belakang saat ia dan Luhan duduk di tepi anak sungai. Sepatu mereka sudah di lepas, kaki mereka di celupkan ke dalam air yang dingin. Chanyeol menoleh ke balik bahunya dan melihat Baekhyun berada tidak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari mereka.

Ketika berbalik kembali, Luhan berkata.

"Appa sangat marah"

"Aku rasa Appa akan jadi satu satunya orang yang berbicara."

Ketika Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol dan Luhan sama sama berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hai, Appa. Daddy dan aku sedang menyejukkan diri. Benar benar panas hari ini"

Baekhyun menatap garang pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau biarkan dia lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Luhan tidak melakukan apa apa. Aku yang melakukannya. Aku pamer sedikit padanya"

"Apa itu benar?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memucat tipis, agak pudar. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"I-iya"

Baekhyun memeriksa daerah itu ke berbagai arah. Ketika pandangannya jatuh ke ruang kosong di hutan karena raibnya enam pohon cemara besar, baekhyun terkesiap.

Baekhyun menatap lurus pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, Pangeran mahkota. Apa kau-?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan dagunya ke hutan.

"—melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak hanya mengizinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tetapi kau juga mengajarinya berbohong"

"Jangan, Appa. Jangan marah pada Daddy, please" Luhan menarik kakinya dari air dan melompat ke tanah.

"Aku yang melakukannya. Aku menghancurkan sekelompok pohon. Aku hanya mengarahkannya ke satu pohon, tetapi—" Tangan Luhan mengantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

"—bola energiku lepas kendali dan semua pohon itu hilang"

"Astaga" Baekhyun bergumam, nafasnya tersengal. Kemudian ia berpaling kepada Chanyeol

"Apa kau membantunya menciptakan kilatan energi?"

Chanyeol berdiri mencapai tinggi penuhnya dan melekatkan tatapannya pada mata Baekhyun.

"Putra kita tidak memerlukan bantuan apa pun. Dia benar benar bisa menciptakan kilatan energi dengan usahanya sendiri. Dan jika kau belum menyadarinya, dia menumbangkan enam pohon dengan satu kilat"

"Dia menumbangkan –-tentu saja" Baekhyun bersedekap dan melangkah ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya menyorot tajam, menunjukkan seberapa murkanya ia.

"Dan kau bangga padanya?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau seharusnya bangga juga"

"Aku memang bangga padanya, tetapi ... dia bisa saja terluka atau melukai seseorang"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, saling menatap tajam. jarak mereka begitu dekat sehingga ketegangan di antara mereka sangat terasa. Baekhyun sangat marah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai hal itu dari diri Baekhyun. Hasratnya. Induk harimau yang garang dan melindungi di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan apa pun selain bercinta dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga. Dan bila bukan karena kehadiran Luhan, ia pasti sudah akan sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mengetahui isi pikirannya. Ia bisa melihat dari mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga merasakan keinginan yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa memutuskan kontak mata atau ikatan yang membuat mereka terpesona.

Terpesona apanya! Chanyeol bukan pemuda tolol yang di mabuk cinta. Dan ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Begitu menidurinya lagi, deman dalam dirinya akan mendingin.

"Baekhyun!" Minseok berseru sementara ia datang dari seberang tanah lapang, tiga orang mengikutinya.

"Apa Luhan baik baik saja? Apa iblis itu ...?"

"Dia baik baik saja" Baekhyun menyahut.

"Aku benar benar muak dan lelah mendengarnya menyebutku iblis" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, hebat. Benar benar hebat" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan lelah.

"Dia membawa Junghwa, Yougmin dan Sungjae bersamanya"

"Grup penjagal Jumong" Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadapi para algojo yang menghampiri.

"Kalian tetap diam" Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol dan Luhan tatapan galak.

"Biar aku bicara" Lanjutnya.

Minseok berhenti beberapa meter dari Baekhyun dengan terengah engah.

"Aku lengah dua detik dan dia membawa Luhan lari"

"Tidak apa apa" Kata Baekhyun.

"Itu takkan terjadi lagi, kan?" Kata Baekhyun lalu melihat pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" Sungjae menunjuk tempat kosong di hutan.

"Kau tidak sedang menebang pohon kan, Baekhyun?"

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan. Aku sepenuhnya bersalah" kata Baekhyun.

Sungjae melangkah maju, menatap Chanyeol dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Aku Seungjae dan kau..?"

"Ini Chanyeol Park. Chanyeol dan aku kuliah bersama. Dia sedang berkunjung beberapa hari."

Chanyeol ragu ragu, lalu menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dan berjabat tangan dengan sopan.

Seungjae mengamati Chanyeol dengan mata hijau Jumong miliknya.

"Well, kau memang iblis tampan"

Youngmin tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa Minseok selalu memanggilmu iblis"

"Minseok dan aku memulai dengan awal yang salah sewaktu aku pertama kali tiba" kata Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika permainan petak umpet kami membuatmu khawatir. Luhan dan aku begitu bersenang senang sampai tidak terpikir olehku jika kau akan mencemaskan dia" Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan meminta maaf.

Minseok memberinya tatapan tajam dan mengancam.

"Hallo" Yang wanita berkata.

"Aku Jungwa, sepupu jauh Baekhyun"

Pria satu lagi mengangkat tangan dan memberi salam.

"Dan aku Youngmin, sepupu Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh"

"Maafkan kami Tuan Park, karena begitu ingin tahu. Tetapi Baekhyun mengundang pacar lama berkunjung adalah peristiwa yang cukup besar"

Jungwa tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Baekhyun, jelas memberi persetujuan tentang apa yang di ucapkan Youngmin.

"Chanyeol bukan pa—" Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menyelipkan satu lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi sekaku patung.

Seperti sudah di atur, Luhan merapat ke sisi tubuh Chanyeol yang satunya.

"Well, tampaknya Luhan kecil kita menyukaimu, Tuan Park." Kata Youngmin.

"Selalu pertanda baik jika seorang anak Carrier menyukaimu"

Baekhyun memasang senyum gugup.

Setelah grup pencari kembali, Baekhyun mengirim Luhan kembali ke rumah dengan Minseok. Ia akan menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berusaha sopan sehingga mereka takkan curiga ada serigala berbulu domba. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah menghilang dari hidupku dan tidak pernah kembali lagi"

"Kalau aku pergi, kau akan merindukan ku" Chanyeol menggoda.

"Aku akan pergi tak lama lagi" Lanjutnya

' _Pulang ke Geoje dan membunuh kakakku'_ Chanyeol menambahkan di dalam hati.

"Begitu kau membereskan Kris, tolong jangan kembali ke sini. Tinggalkan kami sendiri. Kau buruk bagi Luhan. Kau harus tahu itu"

"Sebagai Pangerang Jumong, kau mungkin terbiasa memberi perintah dan melihatnya di patuhi, tetapi aku bukan salah satu hamba setia mu. Di antara kita, akulah tuannya. Dan kau budakku yang setia" Kata Chanyeol.

"Kalau dunia sudah kiamat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumát sore,**

 **Perkemahan Kris Goguryeo di perbatasan Jacheon**

Kris berusaha memecahkan perisai yang mengelilingi pikiran Luhan tanpa hasil. Semua alat pelindung pasti bisa di tembus, tidak peduli betapa pun kuatnya. Tinggal mencari kuncinya. Setiap mantra memiliki mantra pembalik. Setiap jimat dan guna guna dapat dihancurkan. Setiap kekuatan bisa di patahkan. Bila ada cukup waktu, ia bisa menemukan jalan ke dalam pikiran Luhan dan mempengaruhi pikirannya, tetapi waktu adalah hal yang tidak di milikinya. Dalam dua hari ia akan memimpin pasukannya membunuh adiknya dan menjadi Dranir Goguryeo. Hanya satu hal yang merintanginya, Putra kecil Chanyeol. Luhan. Dia juga harus mati—bersama orang tuanya.

Tetapi anak itu asing baginya. Setengan Goguryeo dan setengah Jumong. Anak anak seperti itu memiliki bakat dari masing masing orang tuanya. Dengan orang tua yang anggota kerajaan, kemampuan bocah kecil itu bisa jadi sangat kuat.

Kris menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. Umur Luhan baru enam tahun. Tidak perlu kemampuan apa yang diwarisi, kemampuan kemampuan itu pasti tidak terlatih dan belum matang. Keahlian keahlian supranaturalnya tidak mungkin menjadi ancaman bagi Kris. Tetapi statusnya sebagai putra Chanyeol bisa mempersulitnya.

Memfokuskan pikirannya, Kris mengarahkan pesannya pada satu penerima.

' _ **Bisa kau dengar aku, Luhan kecil? Apa kau mendengarkan? Aku pamanmu Kris. Maukah kau bicara padaku?'**_

Sunyi.

' _ **Bicara padaku, Nak. Beritahu aku kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuh ayahmu. Aku akan mendengar apa pun yang hendak kau katakan. Mungkin kau bisa mengubah pikiranku'**_

Tidak ada jawaban.

' _ **Kau mau menolong Chanyeol, bukan? Kalau kau mau bicaralah padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu'**_

Ledakan supranatural bergemuruh di kepala Kris. Kekuatannya memekakkan saat suara itu memancar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Ketika Kris membungkuk kesakitan di lantai kayu kasar di salah satu kamp pribadinya, suara yang marah memperingatinya.

' _ **Jauhi putraku'**_ Kata Chanyeol.

' _ **Dia terlarang bagimu. Jangan mencoba menghubunginya lagi'**_

Rasa sakit itu berhenti tiba tiba, sama seperti datangnya. Kris tertatih tatih berdiri, mengacungkan tinju ke udara dan mengutuk adiknya.

' _ **Bersiaplah, aku akan datang untukmu. Kau dengar aku, Chanyeol? Dan ketika kau mati, kaln kita akan bersuka cita karena akhirnya memiliki pemimpin Goguryeo sejati. Pemimpin yang bisa mengembalikan mereka pada kejayaan masa lalu saat kita menguasai dunia'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengar ancaman Kris seperti gema yang jauh selagi ia memblokir sumpah serapah kakak tirinya. Kris akhirnya melanggar batas tipis antara ketidakstabilan dan kegilaannya. Chanyeol tidak heran. Kegilaan Kris hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sudah di pastikan akan terjadi.

Chanyeol tahu cepat atau lambat Kris akan memaksanya turun tangan. Selama bertahun tahun ini Chanyeol menunda membunuh Kris hanya karena satu alasan. Permintaan terakhir ayahnya.

'Lakukan segala hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu. Bunuh dia hanya jika harus'

Dengan caranya sendiri, ayah mereka menyayangi Kris dan memilih mengabaikan banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ayah Kris tahu bahwa bibit bibit kegilaan akan berkembang dalam tubuh Kris, lalu matang.

'Bunuh dia hanya jika harus'

"Aku harus melakukannya, ayah. Untuk menolong Klan Goguryeo. Untuk menolong Luhan"

' _ **Daddy?'**_

' _ **Jangan, Luhan. Jangan pakai pikiranmu untuk bicara denganku'**_

' _ **Maaf. Hanya saja, orang jahat itu mencoba untuk—'**_

' _ **Sst.. aku akan datang kepadamu'**_

Pasti Luhan telah mendengar ancaman Kris.

Terkutuklah kakaknya! Kutuklah dia ke neraka!

Chanyeol melangkah tergesa gesa turun. Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Chanyeol menemukan Luhan sendirian di ruang keluarga, duduk di lantai dengan berlembar lembar kertas gambar warna warni. Krayon tersebar di sekelilingnya. Ia menengadah pada Chanyeol ketika Daddynya muncul.

"Aku melihatnya, Daddy" Kata Luhan. "Aku menggambarnya dan tempat dia berada sewaktu mencoba bicara padaku. Kemari dan lihatlah"

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruangan, berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menunduk melihat hasil karya putranya. Oto ototnya menegang ketika melihat kemiripan luar biasa antara sketsa krayon yang telah Luhan gambar dengan wajah Kris. Putranya itu menggambar kakaknya sedang berdiri, dengan tinjunya di udara. Ekspresi kegilaan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan kakaknya. Latar belakangnya tampak seperti diding batu kelabu, lantai kayu kasar dan perabotan logam kuno. Menarik. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kris bersikap sederhana. Kakaknya menyukai kemewahan di atas segalanya.

"Luar biasa" Kata Chanyeol, terkesima akan bakat Luhan.

"Kau seniman yang berbakat"

Luhan menengadah, tersenyum dan meletakkan krayon kuning yang sedang di pakainya untuk mewarnai rambut Kris.

"Benarkah? Appa mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi dia tidak tahu dari mana aku dapat bakat yang seperti itu. Karena Appa, paman Jongin dan paman Suho tidak bisa menggambar seperti aku"

"Ibuku seniman Goguryeo terkenal" kata Chanyeol.

"Ista—" Chanyeol tersadar sebelum kata istana meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Rumahku penuh dengan lukisannya"

"Dia bukan ibu kakakmu" Luhan berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Ibunya sangat jahat, seperti dia juga jahat"

"Ya. Dia wanita yang sangat jahat"

Luhan berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Jangan Khawatir. Aku takkan membiarkannya menyakiti Appaku seperti Ibu Kris menyakiti nenekku"

Chanyeol menatap anaknya terkagum kagum dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya yang dalam. Kemampuannya tidak hanya luar bisa kuat untuk seorang yang begitu muda, tetapi bahkah jauh lebih banyak dari pada kekuatan anggota anggota paling kuat dari masing masing Klan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibuku?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Luhan meletakkan tangan kirinya di tengah tengah dadanya.

"Aku tahu di sini. Itu saja. Aku Cuma tahu" Jawabnya polos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC/END

Bercanda End-nya, hehehe..

Aku baru sadar kalau udah sepanjang ini, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kemana aja aku (?) Berhubung aku secret writer, jadi kalian bisa panggil aku V. Tapi aku bukan V-nya BTS kok. Hehe. Aku Lahir tahun 96, masih muda ding. Aku kuliah tahun ke-5. Akan lulus tiga tahun lagi, semoga. Instagram : author_v. Wattpad : findwhoami. Sebenernya aku juga pengen publish di wattpad, tapi aku belum ada waktu buat bikin poster. Mungkin ada yang ingin menjadi relawan? Abaikan, oke?

Pertanyaan di Chap sebelumnya.

~mereka bkal baik2 aja? kok kyak nya meruncing lagi?

Emang mereka pernah baik baik aja? Hehe, tunggu aja. Ini udah mau end kok. Pasti akan ada kejutannya.

~Chanbaek kok gak mau bareng bareng lagi sih. Kangen sama luhan, soalnya luhan buat chanbaek akur gitu.

Mereka kan malu malu tikus. Eh, kucing :D Nah, Luhannya udah ada.

~kris kemana dia? ena ena ama suho :v

Gue ngakak baca ini, kamu shippernya Krisho? Sama kok. Tapi disini gak ada Krisho. Hahaha. Kris udah muncul nih

~kapan chanbaek nikah? luhan nya bakalan punya pasangan kan yah?

Chanbaek nikah? Nikah kagak ya? Tunggu aja deh. Hehe. Luhan ada pasangannyalah. Sendal aja ada pasangannya. Masa Luhan enggak :v

~Gue masih nunggu misteri meninggalnya orang tua cy:'v dan gimana nasib Suho

Orang tua Chanyeol tidak di perjelas kematiannya. Yang pasti orang tuanya mati di bunuh sama ibu Kris. Dan ibu Kris akhirnya di hukum mati sama ayahnya Yeol. Nasib Suho? Ntar Suho bakalan keluar kok. Tunggu aja.

~well,, kapan perang nya? cepet perang biar chanbaek juga cepet bersatu,, Hahaha

Perangnya, udah bisa di tebak kalau baca teliti dari awal. Coba baca ulang. Pasti bakalan tahu kapan waktu perangnya dateng.

~hhahaaha ngasi mood nya pake apa thor

Ini nanya yang apa? Nanya curhatan aku kemarin? Hihihi, PM kalau pengen tahu. PD *sambil kedip kedip

~masih gak ngerti sama baek kenapa tiba tiba lemes gitu

Kan Baekhyun punya kekuatan empathy. Jadi dia bisa ngerasain emosi orang lain. Nah, kan Chanyeol lagi marah. Jadi kebencian dalam diri Chanyeol membludak. Nah waktu itu Baekhyun pas lagi ada ikatan empathy sama Chanyeol. Jadi dia gak kuat nerima rasa benci Chanyeol sampai sesek akhirnya lemes karena gak bisa mutusin hubungan empathy yang lagi berlangsung antara dia dan Chanyeol.

~tapi apa bakal benar benar terjadi perang? chan sebenarnya cuman memanfaatkan keadaan saja atau emng msh ada rasa. sama baekhyun?

Tunggu aja. Baca sampai habis. Jangan lupa review :)

~Yang ku takutin cuman satu kalo Luhan ditakdirkan untuk gugoryeo(?) Tapi nanti lupa ama ibunya

Luhan emang ditakdirkan buat Klan goguryeo. Udah ada yang chap sebelumnya. Tinggal tunggu takdirnya yang seperti apa.

Wuih... Banyak sekalehh pertanyaannya. Tapi gak papa aku malah seneng.

Gimana Chap ini?

Kris masih berusaha menghubungi Luhan tuh.

Chanyeol udah ketahuan sama anggota Klan jumong lain

Kekuatan luhan itu kuat banget. Ini belum seberapa.

Chanyeol hampir keceplosan tuh? Apa Luhan bakalan Sadar kemudian kasih tahu Baekhyun?

Terima kasih sudah baca, follow dan favorit. Di tunggu Reviewnya, jangan lupa. Aku kali ini fast update karena lagi seneng. Dan sedikit nganggur.

Special Thanks to 90Rahmayani. Dia semangatin aku kaga ada habis habisnya. Dan juga buat kalian yang follow, fav dan review. Terima kasih juga. Kalian hebat, berkenan memberikan jejak di ff ini. Berikan aku review lebih banyak agar aku bisa update lebih semangat. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Jika ada pertanyaan bisa review atau Pm. Follow IG dan Wattpad juga bisa. Nanti bisa tanya di sana juga. And Last,  
I LOVE YOU ! I'm proud of you who appreciate this story.

Review, Please

With Love, V.


	17. Chapter 16

**Preview**

Chanyeol melangkah tergesa gesa turun. Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Chanyeol menemukan Luhan sendirian di ruang keluarga, duduk di lantai dengan berlembar lembar kertas gambar warna warni. Krayon tersebar di sekelilingnya. Ia menengadah pada Chanyeol ketika Daddynya muncul.

"Aku melihatnya, Daddy" Kata Luhan. "Aku menggambarnya dan tempat dia berada sewaktu mencoba bicara padaku. Kemari dan lihatlah"

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruangan, berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menunduk melihat hasil karya putranya. Otot ototnya menegang ketika melihat kemiripan luar biasa antara sketsa krayon yang telah Luhan gambar dengan wajah Kris. Putranya itu menggambar kakaknya sedang berdiri, dengan tinjunya di udara. Ekspresi kegilaan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan kakaknya. Latar belakangnya tampak seperti diding batu kelabu, lantai kayu kasar dan perabotan logam kuno. Menarik. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kris bersikap sederhana. Kakaknya menyukai kemewahan di atas segalanya.

"Luar biasa" Kata Chanyeol, terkesima akan bakat Luhan.

"Kau seniman yang berbakat"

Luhan menengadah, tersenyum dan meletakkan krayon kuning yang sedang di pakainya untuk mewarnai rambut Kris.

"Benarkah? Appa mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi dia tidak tahu dari mana aku dapat bakat yang seperti itu. Karena Appa, paman Jongin dan paman Suho tidak bisa menggambar seperti aku"

"Ibuku seniman Goguryeo terkenal" kata Chanyeol.

"Ista—" Chanyeol tersadar sebelum kata istana meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Rumahku penuh dengan lukisannya"

"Dia bukan ibu kakakmu" Luhan berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Ibunya sangat jahat, seperti dia juga jahat"

"Ya. Dia wanita yang sangat jahat"

Luhan berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Jangan Khawatir. Aku takkan membiarkannya menyakiti Appaku seperti Ibu Kris menyakiti nenekku"

Chanyeol menatap anaknya terkagum kagum dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya yang dalam. Kemampuannya tidak hanya luar bisa kuat untuk seorang yang begitu muda, tetapi bahkah jauh lebih banyak dari pada kekuatan anggota anggota paling kuat dari masing masing Klan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibuku?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Luhan meletakkan tangan kirinya di tengah tengah dadanya.

"Aku tahu di sini. Itu saja. Aku Cuma tahu" Jawabnya polos.

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau ketahui" Baekhyun bertanya dari ambang pintu. Luhan menghambur ke arah Baekhyun.

"Coba tebak. Dari mana aku mendapatkan bakat menggambarku? " Luhan menampilkan senyum cerahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari nenekku, ibu Daddy"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan bertanya tanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Well, Ibuku seniman berbakat" Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menggambar sesuatu untuk Daddy? "

Luhan berlari mengambil gambar yang di buatnya, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau melihat orang jahat ini?" Baekhyun bertanya tanya, menatap gambar akurat yang dibuat Luhan. Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan seberapa cemasmya dia.

"Kris mencoba bicara pada Luha. Lagi" Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Dia terus memanggil namaku. Dan dia bilang kalau aku ingin bicara dengannya, dia akan mendengarkan" Luhan mengambil gambarnya dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak bicara padanya dan Daddy bilang padanya untuk tidak mengangguku lagi atau dia akan menyesal. Ya kan, Daddy ?"

Chanyeol berdehem.

"Tidak mungkin Kris bisa menguasai pikiran Luhan kecuali Luhan dengan sadar mengizinkannya masuk. Perisai yang ku tempatkan di sekelilingnya akan melindunginya"

"Ya, aku tahu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Pergilah ke paman Minseok. Dia sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Bantu dia, oke? "

Luhan melirik gambarnya, kertas kertas dan krayon krayon yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tapi aku harus membersihkan ini dulu"

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti setelah makan siang" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan Kita-harus-bicara pada Chanyeol . Baekhyun mendorong Luhan ke arah pintu dan berkata.

"Paman Minseok menunggumu. Dan katakan padanya aku dan Daddymu akan segera menyusul"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi, kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak" Sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

Luhan memerosotkan bahunya dan berjalan lunglai pergi ke arah dapur. Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah putranya dan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Menggemaskan.

Setelah Luhan hilang di belokan lorong menuju dapur, Baekhyun menutup pintu geser kemudian berbalik ke arah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kris akan datang untukku. Segera" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku rasa Luhan mendengar ketika kau bicara padanya" Kata Baekhyun.

"Luhan tidak bulang padaku jika dia mendengar. Tapi, ya mungkin."

"Ketika Kris datang kalian tidak bisa berduel di tanah Jumong"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu. Tetapi jika dia menemukan cara menembus perisai di sekeliling sanctary, aku tidak punya pilihan"

"Hanya seseorang dengan kekuatan sama denganku atau kakakku, Suho-"

"Sebelum kau bertanya-bukan, Kris bukan Dranir Goguryeo" Kata Chanyeol. "Tetapi dia memang memiliki kekuatan sepranatural yang kuat dengan segudang tipuan sihir hitam"

"Saat dia kemari menantangmu, Luhan akan mengetahui kehadirannya. Dan ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu"

"Kita tidak bisa mengizinkan Luhan berada di dekat Kris. Entah bagaimana kita harus membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa itu duel antara Kris dan aku"

"Dia akan mendengar kata kita, tetapi mematuhinya atau tidak itu soal lain"

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya mengerti" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergumam meng-iya-kan.

"Bila waktunya tiba, aku perlu kau selalu berada di dekat Luhan" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Kalau perhatianku teralih karena berusaha melindunginya-"

"Kita harus bicara dengan Luhan dan menjelaskan padanya dengan cara yang dapat dia pahami tentang betapa pentingnya untuk tidak ikut campur" Potong Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu berdua saja dengan Luhan tanpa penjagaan? "

"Ya. Aku akan memberitahu Minseok dan kau boleh membawanya jalan jalan sore ini saat aku bekerja"

Chanyeol melihat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun dan gurat kelelahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan pria itu.

"Kau sudah pergi sepanjang pagi dan Minseok menolak member tahuku di mana keberadaanmu. Tapi Luhan bilang, kau menyembuhkan orang sakit.

"Kau tahu jika aku seorang penyembuh. Pagi ini aku bersama dua peramah Jumong yang tidak bisa lagi melihat masa depan dengan jelas" kata Baekhyun.

"Dan bisakah kau menyembuhkan mereka? "

"Tidak. Belum. Kadang kadang ini terjadi ketika bakat itu digunakan secara berlebihan atau-" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sore ini? "

"Ada pendatang batu kemarin, seorang yang kehilangan suami dan kedua anaknya dalam kecelakaan mobil enam bulan yang lalu. Dia mengalami penderitaan emosional yang menyakitkan"

"Dan kau akan mengambil penderitaannya lalu memasukkan itu ke dalam dirimu? Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya? Mengapa harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol berapi-api.

"Karena salah jika tidak menggunakan karunia yang di anugerahkan pada kita. Aku seorang penyembuh. Itu bukan sesuatu keinginan, tapi sebuah keharusan"

"Ya, kau bena. Itu kewajibanmu. Aku mengerti"

Chanyeol bertanya tanya apakah Baekhyun mengerti jika putra mereka terlahir untuk menyelamatkan Klan Goguryeo? ".

.

.

.

 **3 Month Ago**

Suho berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada sambil mengawasi seorang pria dari layar monitor. Ia memfokuskan pandangan pada pria itu, mengawasi gerak geriknya. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan Suho adalah betapa bergemingnya pria itu. Dia tidak menggoyang goyangkan kaki atau tangannya, atau memainkan koin koinnya, atau melihat sekeliling ke pemain pemain lain. Pria itu melirik sekali ke kartunya, lalu tidak menyentuhnya lagi, mengisyaratkan penambahan kartu dengan mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Meskipun demikian, hanya karena tidak memperhatikan pemain lain, tidak berarti dia benar benar acuh seperti kelihatannya.

"Siapa namanya? " Tanya Suho.

"Zhang Yixing" Kepala keamanannya menyahut.

"Apa itu nama aslinya?"

"Sudah diperiksa"

Jika Kasper belum menyelidiki pria itu, Suho pasti kecewa. Ia menggaji besar Kasper demi pekerjaan efisien dan menyeluruh.

"Mulanya ku kira menghitung. Hanya saja kau tidak melihatnya" Gumam Suho.

Penghitung kartu mengingat semua kartu yang di mainkan.

"Tadinya ku pikir juga begitu. Tapi lihat kaset ini. Ada orang yang dia kenal mendekatinya dan bicara, mereka mulai mengobrol dan sepertinya dia ketinggalan permainan orang orang sekitarnya. Bahkan saat gilirannya tiba, dia hanya mengetukkan jari. Dan terkutuklah dia jika tidak menang. Lagi"

Suho memperhatikan rekaman itu, memutar ulang, menontonnya lagi. Kemudian menontonnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Pasti ada yang terlewat, karena tidak ada kejanggalan apa pun.

"Jika dia bermain curang, dia yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat" Ucap Kesper dengan nada kagum.

"Apa dugaanmu?" Suho mempercayai kepala keamanannya. Kesper menggaruk sisi rahangnya, mempertimbangkan. Akhirnya ia berkata.

"Jika dia bermain curang, maka dia yang paling bagus peruntungannya. Dia menang. Setiap minggu menang. Tidak banyak dan aku sudah menghitung semuanya. Dia mengeruk kita sekitar 500.000 Won. Itu cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk sebulan"

"Apa dia di sini sekarang? "

"Ya. Dia masuk setengah jam yang lalu. Dan dia main black jack seperti biasanya"

"Bawa dia ke kantorku" Kata Suho dengan mata masih menatap pada layar monitor.

"Jangan buat keributan" Sambungnya.

"Baik" Kasper berbalik pergi keluar dari ruang operator.

Suho masih menatap ke arah video yang di putar mencoba menemukan sebuah kejanggalan sekali saja. Mungkin dia melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya, dalam rekaman itu, tidak ada yang janggal. Semua berjalan normal.

Suho membalik tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruang operator pergi menuju ke ruangannya.

Ketika ia baru duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang kantornya, pintu di ketuk. Suho mempersilahkannya masuk dan wajah Kasper yang pertama kali muncul di ikuti seorang pria di belakangnya. Suho masih menundukkan kepalanya membaca dokumen yang baru ia ambil, sampai suara Kasper menginterupsi.

"Tuan, ini Tuan Zhang Yixing"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap pada Kesper kemudian mengalihkannya ke pria di belakang Kasper. Suho menatap pria itu datar, tetapi-

Pria itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan marah. Sangat marah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bicara dengan Jongdae siang dan malam menggunakan ponsel yang terjamin keamanannya. Sulit bagi Kris untuk melacak pembicaraan mereka melalui telepon.

"Dia belum kembali ke Geoje" Kata Jongdae.

"Lalu dia di mana? "

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia seolah olah lenyap dari muka bumi. Bahkan Yuri tidak bisa mengetahui posisinya. Dia pasti menyembunyikan keberadaannya"

"Luhan menggambar Kris hari ini. Setelah Kris bicara padanya"

"Bisakah dia mencari tahu keberadaan Kris saat ini? " Tanya Jongdae.

"Dia mingkin bisa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko membuat Luhan sebegitu dekat dengan Kris. Kris bisa saja menangkap pikiran pikirannya kemudian beralih mengendalikannya atau memasuki mimpi mimpinya dan membuatna sakit parah" Kata Chanyeol.

"Dimana pun Kris berada dan apa pun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang baik" Kata Jongdae.

"Bagaimana dengan para pejuang yang meninggalkan Geoje bersamanya? "

"Mereka belum kembali dan beerapa pejuang yang tidak bisa diandalkan juga ikut menghilang"

"Jadi, sudah dimulai, ya? Perlahan lahan mengumpulkan pasukannya" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Jongdae.

"Biarkan saja. Bodoh sekali jika dia percaya beberapa lusin pejuang pembelot sama dengan satu pasukan. Dia bilang akan datang untukku segera"

"Dan jika dia datang, kau akan membunuhnya? "

Hening sejenak.

"Seharusnya kami ada di Geoje untuk duel maut. Tetapi bisa jadi itu yang dia ingin aku lakukan-pulang dan membiarkan Luhan tidak terlindungi" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Luhan terlindungi. Appanya dan-"

"Perlindungan Jumong tidak cukup untuk anak seperti Luhan" Chanyeol memotog.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Bunuh Kris di tanah Jumong, lalu bawa putramu ke Geoje. Ke tempat dia seharusnya berada. "

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia akan jalan jalan dulu dan akan kembali menemui Luan ketika Luhan akan tidur. Seharian ini, mereka mngjabiskan waktu berdua saja selama berjam jam dan Chanyeol rasa ia berhasil meyakinkan bahwa putranya itu bisa lebih membantu bila tidak ikut campur dalam duelnya dengan Kris. Chanyeol perlu menemui Baekhyun dan meyakinkan pria itu bahwa Luhan sudah mendengarkannya. Dan bila waktunya tiba, bocah itu akan mematuhi permintaan mereka.

Saat Chanyeol beranjak keluar dari pintu belakang, Luhan memanggil.

"Daddy, bisakah kau melihat keadaan appa ? Appa biasanya selalu ada di rumah untuk makan malam, tapi malam ini Appa tidak pulang. Bibi Sunny pasti sangat sakit sekali hingga Appa menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak dengannya"

"Appamu baik baik saja" Minseok memberi tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Appamu" Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin paman Minseok benar dan Appamu baik baik saja" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak baik baik saja. Daddy, Appa memerlukanmu"

Saat Chanyeol keluar ke beranda, ia memikirkan kekhawatiran Luhan. Chanyeol bertanya tanya apa yang membuat Baekhyun tidak makan malam dengan putranya, dan Chanyeol curiga tentang adanya masalah. Mingkin benar. Wanita yang di sembuhkan Baekhyun itu bisa jadi sangat sakit.

Apakah Baekhyun begitu tenggelam dalam penyembuhannya dan memasukkan terlalu banyak penderitaan ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini kondisi Baekhyun sangat buruk sehingga tidak bisa pulang atau tidak ingin Luhan melihatnya begitu lemah? Apakah Luhan benar jika Baekhyun memerlukan bantuannya.

Persetan. Apa bedannya? Kenapa ia harus peduli apakah Baekhyun sedang kesakitan atau mungkin tidak sadarkan diri dan tersiksa akibat penderitaan yang seharusnya milik orang lain?

'Jangan berpikir tentang Baekhyun. Berpikirlah tentang Kris. Tentang menghadapinya dalam duel. Pikir tentang Luhan. Tentang menjaganya tetap aman dan membawanya pulang ke Geoje'

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, dan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu dan janji yang pernah dibuatnya.

 _'Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Mencoba segala kemungkinan. Kris tidak bisa di selamatkan. Dia segila ibunya. Bahkan sesudah kematiannya pun, pengaruh Ibunya dalam diri Kris terlalu kuat. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membunub kakakku'_

Setelah hampir satu jam berjalan jalan sndiri, Chanyeol bertemu Junghwa dan Seungjae yang sedang berjalan jalan.

"Kau keluar sendirian? Mana Baekhyun? " Seungjae bertanya.

"Dia bersama pendatang baru. Seorang wanita bernama Sunny "

"Oh Sunny yang malang. Seharusnya dia datang pada Baekhyun berbulan bulan yang lalu. Aku khawatir mungkin sudah terlambat baginya sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlambar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak bilang padamu? Sunny berusaha bunuh diri dan mungkin akan mencobanya lagi"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bilang padaku"

"Kami semua bergiliran menjangannya untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri"

"Di mana kabin Sunny?" Tanya Chanyeol. Lalu cepat cepat menambahkan.

"Kurasa aku harus mencarinya dan mengantarnya pulang"

Junghwa tersenyum. Wanita itu mengira Park Chanyeol teman lama Baekhyun dari universitas, kemungkinan ayah Luhan, dan berharap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghidupkan kembali api asmara mereka. Tanpa ragu Junghwa memberi Chanyeol petunjuk di mana letak kabin Sunny, lalu ia dan Seungjae menghilang di antara pohon pohon. Kabin Sunny kurang lebih tiga ratus meter jauhnya. Kabin paling atas menghadap air terjun kecil yang terus mengucur menimpa batu batu besar yang terkikis halus. Alirannya menuju anak sungai yang membelah Sanctuary dan tidak jauh dari rumah induk.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di kabin Sunny, ia melihat semua pintu dan jendela terbuka. Cahaya hijau suram memancar keluar dari pintu dan jendela tersebut. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati pandangan tak biasa itu. Ia berusaha menginat apakah ia pernah menyaksikan sesuatu yang serupa. Belum pernah. Meskipun Goguryeo memiliki beberapa empath, hanya dua atau tiga yang benar benar mengasah aspek aspek penyembuh dan kepribadian mereka. Dibutuhkan sikap yang sangat tidak egois bila ingin mengabdikan hidupmu pada penyembuhan.

Chanyeol bergerak berehati hati ke pintu depan yang terbuka tetapi bergeming ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan wanita yang duduk di lantai. Lengannya terentang. Cahaya hijau aneh itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Cahaya itu mengelilinginya, membungkusnya, tumpah darinya seperti air dari mata air yang mengalir bebas. Wania yang duduk di lantai, memejamkan mata dan air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya .

Baekhyun berbicara dengan halus, kata kata asing. Sebagai seorang Dranir, Chanyeol memiliki karunia _zenoglossy_ -kemampuan untuk berbicara dan memahami bahasa apapun. Ia mendengarkan Baekhyun yang menenangkan sementara wanita itu meminta agar sakit yang tidak tertahankan yang tersisa dalam diri Sunny meninggalkan hati dan pikirannya lalu memasuki hati dan pikiran Baekhyun. Gumpalan gumpalan asap hijau melayang dari ujung jemari Sunny dan memasuki tubuh Baekhyun melalui jemarinya.

Ketika Baekhyun berteriak dan mengutuk rasa sakit yang ia terima, Chanyeol menegang. Ketika ia menggerang, menggigil, mengeliat dan kesakitan, Chanyeol harus meneguhkan hati untuk tidak memburu ke dalam ruangan dan menghentikannya. Tetapi saat itu berlalu, kabut hijau itu keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengabur bersama udara meninggalkan cahaya hijau kebiruan yang meenangkan di dalam kabin. Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dalam.

Baekhyun mengulirkan tangan dan menarik Sunny untuk berdiri. Baekhyun berbicara dengan bahasa asing lagi. Ia memberikan ketenangan pada pikiran Sunny, penghiburan pada hatinya dan kedamaian pada jiwanya. Lalu cahaya putih keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sunny

"Sekarang beristirahatlah. Besok kau akan bersiap siap pindah ke dalam tahap berikutnya dalam hidupmu"

"Terima kasihSunny mengusap air mata dari pipinya yang lembab.

"Kalau kau tidak... Aku takkan bisa membalas budi untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan"

"Balasan dengan menjalani hidup yang panjang dan bermakna" Kata Baekhyun.

Lewat bagaimana lirihnya Baekhyun bicara dan bagaimana ia sedikit limbung, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hampir terkuras tenaganya. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, gerakannya perlahan lahan, seolah kakinya dibelenggu beban berat. Chanyeol mundur dari pintu dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun terhuyung kemudian mencengkram kusen pintu untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Ketika sudah merasa kuat, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Menunggumu dan mengantarmu pulang" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Cukup luar biasa yang kau lakukan di dalam tadi" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disinia? "

"Hanya beberapa menit, tetapi cukup lama untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang dan beristirahat. Aku sangat lelah. Kalau kau ingin berbicara padaku tunggulah beberapa jam lagi sampai aku selesai beristirahat"

"Aku ke sini benar benar hanya untuk mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol curiga. Lalu ia mulai berjalan menjauhi kabin, Chanyeol mengikuti tapi tidak berkata apa apa. Mereka berjalan sejauh lima puluh meter dalam kebisuan, satu satunya suara adalah simfoni hewan malam hari yang hidup di sekeliling mereka.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun berhenti.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku-aku tidak merasa-"

Baekhyun bergoyang tidak stabil, lalu perlahan limbung dan jatuh ke tanah. Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali sementara pria itu tergeletak di kakinya. Chanyeol berlutut dan membopongnya, lalu menengadah ke kabin disisi gunung yang terletak di atas air terjun.

.

.

.

 **9 Years Ago**

 **Minseok POV**

Aku benci ini. Hidup ini. Yeah, setidaknya itu dua tahun lalu sampai dua bulan yang lalu. Aku benci harus meninggalkan Rumah induk, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di Sanctuary. Tidak benar-benar sendiri, dia bersama Nenek Tiffany, hanya saja, dia yang paling muda dan rentan.

Nenek Tiffany memaksaku untuk melanjutkan study ku di universitas. Aku tidak ingin karena ku pikir itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin mengabdikan diriku untuk menjaga ketiga pangeran seperti apa yang telah dilakukan mendiang orang tuaku. Tapi, Baekhyun memaksa jadi aku bisa apa.

Sekarang, aku berada di SNU mengambil jurusan Management. Aku tahu ini tidak akan berguna kelak karena, ya. Aku hanya akan mengabdi di dalam Sanctuary bersama Baekhyun. Aku berada di tahun ke tiga. Baekhyun akan mulai kuliah tahun depan. Dua tahun belakangan aku sendiri, benar benar sendiri, tapi sekarang tidak.

"Minseok!" Pacarku membangunkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Kau kenapa melamun?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa. Jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana untuk merayakan anniversary kita?" Pipiku memerah mendengarkan kata Anniversary. Aku dan Jongdae, pacarku—kami resmi jadian dua bulan yang lalu setelah dia mengejaku hampir setahun.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya di apartemenku?" Kata Jongdae.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan-?"

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Ajakku. Pipi ku semakin memerah mengingat janjiku padanya seminggu yang lalu.

Kami menaiki mobil Jongdae dari kampus ke apartemennya. Aku hanya diam dalam perjalanan terkadang melirik Jongdae yang sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa? Apa kau gugup kita akan becinta untuk pertama kalinya?" Jongdae memecahkan keheningan.

Sialan.

"Apa?" Pekikku kaget.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kita bisa menundanya jika kau belum siap"

"Tidak, aku siap"

 **Minseok POV End**

Jongdae langsung mendorong tubuh Minseok ke tembok menciumnya ganas. Mereka berdua saling memagut mesra bibir pasangan masing-masing. Bertukar saliva dan saling melilitkan lidah. KinI ciuman Jongdae turun ke leher Minseok. Sedangkan tangannya merayap meraba raba tubuh Minseok. Tangan kanan Jongdae meremas dada kiri Minseok sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas penis Minseok dari luar celananya.

Jongdae memilin nipple Minseok yang membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat. Tangan Jongdae masuk ke celana Minseok dan meremas pantat padat milik kekasihnya. Minseok mendesah, menggerang dan makin melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongdae. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jongdae dengan mata menutup. Ia mendesah nikmat. Jongdae memberinya pengalaman yang mendebarkan seumur hidupnya.

Minseok membuka mata ketika Jongdae memasukkan jarinya ke lubang anal Minseok. Minseok menggerang. Penisnya sudah tegang sejak tadi. Ia mengecup leher Jongdae, rahangnya, turun ke lehernya lagi. Minseok memeluk Jongdae lebih kuat, kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggul sang kekasih ketika Jongdae menemukan sweetponya. Minseok memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya. Tangannya meremas rambut Jongdae, membuatnya sangat berantakkan. Sampai indranya menangkap sesuatu. Tubuh Minseok seakan mati rasa. Dia tidak merasakan apa pun lagi. Matanya memanas. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun, bahkan jari Jongdae yang bergerak liar di lubangnya. Dunia seolah berputar. Dia melihat sebuah tanda. Tanda bulan sabit biru di ujung tulang leher Jongdae. Tanda dari musuh Klannya.

Jongdae menghentikan tusukannya ketika Minseok diam. Benar benar diam, pasif seperti orang pinsan. Seketika Jongdae mengeluarkan jarinya, takut jika kekasih tercintanya terluka karena perbuatannya.

"Sayang?" Panggilnya.

Minseok diam.

"Hei, apa aku menyakitimu?" Jongdae melihat mata Minseok yang terbuka, menandakan jika ia baik baik saja. Itu menurutnya.

"Hei kenapa kau diam?" Jongdae mencoba menarik atensi Minseok. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongdae. Jongdae melihat Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sangat khawatir pada Minseok.

"Sejak kapan?" Minseok bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae bertanya tidak mengerti. Tangannya terangkat mengulus pipi Minseok.

Minseok menepis tangan Jongdae kasar. Jongdae kaget dengan perlakuan Minseok.

"Kau—kau seorang Goguryeo?"

"Apa? Aku—aku bisa menjelaskan padamu"

"Tidak. Kau membohongiku selama ini. Kau hanya mempermainkanku, Brengsek! Aku tahu kau mengetahui jika aku seorang Jumong sejak dulu." Minseok marah. Tapi tidak menangis, matanya merah menahan amarah dan rasa kecewa?

"Aku tahu aku tidak aku—" Jongdae tergagap.

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Pembohong! Brengsek!" Minseok meninggalkan apartemen Jongdae dengan bantingan pintu. Menyisakan Jongdae yang mematung dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh sial! Aku benci ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatanku update. Sangat terlambat aku pikir, yeah. Seharusnya aku update ini pada saat valentine. Tapi kesialan menimpaku. Aku meninggalkan anjingku dengan setumpuk coklat di ruang tamu sendirian. Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku menemukannya kejang kejang dan sekarat. Aku panik, bahkan lebih panik dari pada saat aku interview untuk kuliahku. Aku berharap jika kekasihku adalah seorang dokter hewan bukan dokter gigi. Tapi dia bukan-

Banyak hal yang kulalui bulan ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan BSL-ku untuk tahun ke enam yang akan di mulai bulan April mendatang. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan Cerita ini dalam bulan Maret agar aku bisa fokus pada The Last Blood. Kemungkinan tinggal tiga Chapter di tambah untuk Sekuelnya jika kalian menginginkannya. Untuk yang memintaku untuk meng update TLB aku akan meng updatenya dalam waktu dekat. Aku harus menguji beberapa hal sebelum mempublish itu karena itu bagiann dari sejarah Mesir.

Disini tidak akan ada Q and A. aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian di Chapter berikutnya. Disini juga tidak akan ada Spoiler, jika kalian ingin Spoiler aku biasanya mengunggahnya di instagram milikku. Kalian bisa men follownya : author_v

And the last, Thank you for appreciating my story. Thanks yang udah follow, fav, review. Aku enggak bisa sebutin satu satu. Tapi aku berterima kasih dengan kalian. Untuk beberapa orang yang menyayangkan cerita ini sedikit review, terima kasih. Aku sedikit kecewa pada awalnya. Tetapi aku tidak menyalahkan itu sekarang, aku hanya menyalurkan hobi ku. Aku menganggap para followers, favorites dan viewers adalah bonus untukku.

Thanks for follow my story.

Maaf kali ini aku baperan mode on. Jika baper aku akan dalam mode baku. Sangat baku, sampai beberapa temanku memandangku aneh.

Review, please.

.

.

P.S : Hey! Kupikir ini adalah Chapter terpanjang yang aku buat. Tapi aku lupa. Aku meyempilkan beberapa kisah dari Sulay dan Chenmin. Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Bye!


	18. Chapter 17

**Preview**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Menunggumu dan mengantarmu pulang" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Cukup luar biasa yang kau lakukan di dalam tadi" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Hanya beberapa menit, tetapi cukup lama untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang dan beristirahat. Aku sangat lelah. Kalau kau ingin berbicara padaku tunggulah beberapa jam lagi sampai aku selesai beristirahat"

"Aku ke sini benar benar hanya untuk mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol curiga. Lalu ia mulai berjalan menjauhi kabin, Chanyeol mengikuti tapi tidak berkata apa apa. Mereka berjalan sejauh lima puluh meter dalam kebisuan, satu satunya suara adalah simfoni hewan malam hari yang hidup di sekeliling mereka.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun berhenti.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku-aku tidak merasa-"

Baekhyun bergoyang tidak stabil, lalu perlahan limbung dan jatuh ke tanah. Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali sementara pria itu tergeletak di kakinya. Chanyeol berlutut dan membopongnya, lalu menengadah ke kabin disisi gunung yang terletak di atas air terjun.

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Yixing bertanya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau yang melakukan semua ini. Berpura pura mengandung anakku lalu membakar kasinoku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu" Suho berteriak marah.

"Aku tidak! Kau selalu berpikir jika aku adalah bagian dari Klan musuhmu, Klan Goguryeo. Aku bukan. Kau seorang Dranir, kau bisa melihat bisa merasakan aku bukan Goguryeo. Aku manusia biasa" Yixing balas berteriak.

"Bisa saja. Kau adalah antek antek mereka. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku dan aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Tapi, apakah kau tidak merasakan jika bayi yang ku kandung ini milikmu!" Yixing marah.

Suho sangat berang karena kasino miliknya hancur lebur dalam kebakaran. Sebagai Dranir Klan Jumong yang memiliki kemampuan penguasaan api, peristiwa itu sungguh mengejeknya. Ia menduga Zhang Yixing berada di balik kebakaran itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak ia bertemu kembali dengan Carrier itu tiga Bulan yang lalu, kesialan demi kesialan seolah mengikutinya. Suho curiga jika Yixing anggota klan Goguryeo. Hal itu masuk di pikirannya bersamaan dengan hal hal ganjil yang terjadi. Di mulai dari ia yang tidak bisa membaca pikiran Yixing, kedatangan pria itu tiga Bulan yang lalu yang membuatnya kerepotan dengan segala hal yang Yixing lakukan di kasinonya sampai ketika ia mengatakan jika ia mengandung anaknya-hal yang sangat tidak ia ingat. Suho sebagai seorang Dranir , ia meniduri orang yang berbeda tiap malam. Ia tidak benar benar ingat semua orang yang ia tiduri, lagi pula ia telah menggunakan jimat perlindungan seksual. Bagaimana ia bisa menghamili seseorang?

Jimat itu bekerja selama bertahun tahun dan kenapa jimat itu seolah olah tidak berfungsi pada Yixing, seorang manusia biasa. Suho sempat meragukan itu. Saat ia menyangkal bayi itu ketika Kasper pertama kali membawaYixing menemuinya, Bayi itu berteriak marah. Tidak berteriak secara harfiah, dia bicara secara telepati pada Suho dan hanya ia dan Kasper yang mendengar itu. Yixing bingung ketika kedua pria di depannya saling menatap, tetapi Yixing tetap mempertahankan wajah marahnya pada Suho. Kemudian suho memanggil Yixing untuk mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di perut pria itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian membukannya kembali. Ingatan ingatan ketika ia menyetubuhi Yixing berputar di kepalanya, ia ingat sekarang betapa brengseknya dia. Ia tahu , bayi yang di kandung Yixing adalah putranya. Sejak saat itu, Suho membawa Yixing untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku-aku hanya. Aku tidak tahu" Suho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau kacau karena masalah ini. Kau hanya sedang kalut. Tidak apa apa" Yixing mendekati Suho lalu memeluknya, mengusap usah punggung kekasihnya mencoba memenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiba tiba terbangun dan tersentak duduk. Ia terengah-engah mengambil nafas, merasa kacau dan anehnya ketakutan. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan. Dimana dia? Bukan di rumah induk. Kemudian ia menepuk nepuk sekelilingnya, ia berada di tempat tidur tapi bukan tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berbalik mengikuti suara itu. Pria itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, cahaya Bulan menyinari tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Di mana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Di kabin dekat air terjun"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan, menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa apa. Aku ingat. Aku merasa pusing dan -kenapa kau membawaku kemari dan bukan membawaku pulang?"

Chanyeol bergerak ke arahnya. Baekhyun bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur dan duduk tegak menghadapi pria itu.

"Aku kira kita perlu sedikit waktu berdua. Tanpa Minseok dan tanpa Luhan"

"Luhan akan cemas jika kita belum pulang"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya kau bersama ku dan kau baik baik saja. Dia sudah tidur sekarang"

"Aku mau pulang" Baekhyun mengambil beberapa langkah lemah, lalu terjatuh. Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun sebelum pria itu terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau harus melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita hindari? Kau menginginkanku dan aku menginginkanmu"

Ketika Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan diri, Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat mata pria di depannya, lalu berkata.

"Kau seorang Goguryeo. Aku seorang Jumong. Kita saling membenci. Setelah kau membunuh kakakmu, kau dan aku akan memperebutkan Luhan. Dan aku akan membunuhmu"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi tanpa hasil.

"Jadi pikiran untuk berhubungan seks denganku lalu mencoba membunuhku membuatmu merasa terganggu? Betapa naifnya kau Baekhyun yang manis"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Karena itu panggilanku untukmu pada malam kau mengandung Luhan, malam ketika kita tidak merasa puas satu sama lain?"

"Lepaskan aku. Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan membuatku melawanmu malam ini"

Baekhyun berusaha melawan kekuatan fisik Chanyeol yang lebih besar.

"Apakah kau mencoba untuk memperkosaku?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan Baekhyun menyentak Chanyeol untuk membebaskan diri. Baekhyun berhasil mencapai pintu sebelum lututnya melemas. Chanyeol muncul di belakangnya dan dengan lembut menekan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, memenjarakannya di antara tubuh pria itu dan kayu. Ketika Baekhyun merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di lehernya, ia gemetar.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu dan kau sudah hancur berantakan" Chanyeol memberitahunya, suaranya serak sensual.

"Aku benci padamu" Baekhyun berbisik lirih.

"Benci aku semaumu"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya di sepanjang bahu Baekhyun, mengarah turun melintasi punggung pria mungil itu lalu meremas bokong Baekhyun. Meskipun terhalangi celana kain musim panas dan celana dalamnya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sentuhan panas pria di belakangnya. Baekhyun menginginkan pria itu. Seluruh diri pria itu. Air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya. Betapa ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih melesatkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mengelus perutnya sensual. Ujung ujung jari Chanyeol bergerak ke atas di balik kaos itu.

Baekhyun berhasil mengungkapkan sepatah kata. "Jangan"

"Sstt.. " Desis Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun sementara jemarinya menemukan tempat yang paling sensitif tepat di dada Baekhyun.

"Santailah, Baekhyun-ku yang manis. Aku akan memuaskanmu"

 _'Chanyeol, please... Please'_

Telunjuk Chanyeol memelintir puting Baekhyun, makin lama makin cepat makin lama makin keras. Baekhyun menahan nafas sementara sensasi meningkat di dalam dirinya. Tiba tiba sergapan energi listrik melesat dari jemari Chanyeol ke tulang belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengejang tak terkendali, berteriak saat mencapai klimaks.

 **.**

Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan ini terjadi? Seharusnya ia bisa lari. Seharunya ia bisa menghentikan Chanyeol. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?

'Karena kau menginginkannya. Karena kau menginginkan dia ' Hatinya berkata.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari kaos Baekhyun dan mengangkat kaos itu melewati kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga jatuh menutupi kakinya. Chanyeol tetap menahan Baekhyun pada pintu kabin, punggung Baekhyun pada dadanya, tubuh kerasnya menghimpit Baekhyun.

Ketika guncangan guncangan akibat orgasmenya memudar, batin Baekhyun bergulat. Hati melawan otak. Hatinya membisikan dambaan dambaan bergairah, tetapi pikiran logis menyuruhnya kabur.

'Lawan gairahmu. lawan chanyeol. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal ini padamu'

"Biarkan aku pergi" Baekhyun memohon.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku seperti ini, memilikiku dengan paksa" Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan memiliki dirimu dengan cara apa pun yang aku inginkan" Chanyeol membisikkan kata katanya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan salah, Baekhyun yang manis. Aku berniat memilikimu. Malam ini" Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun, menggesek gesekan tubuhnya pada tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan tenaga yang baru saja terkumpul setelah tidur pemulihannya. Ia memusatkan perhatian untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol dan memperoleh kebebasannya. Ia hanya perlu satu energi yang cukup bertenaga untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol dan membebaskan diri. Sementara Chanyeol meraba-raba tubuhnya, panas nafas pria itu di lehernya, Baekhyun menembakkan kejutan listrik ke tubuh pria itu. Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan sementara gelombang gelombang listrik mengenai ujung ujung saraf nya.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, mencengkram kenop pintu dan menyentak pintu terbuka.

Lari. Cepat. Lari sekencang mungkin.

Dengan energi yang banyak terkuras, Baekhyun hanya berhasil lari sejauh tiga meter dari kabin sebelum Chanyeol menangkapnya dan memutarnya menghadap pria itu. Chanyeol marah karena apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memusatkan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin pada tubuh Baekhyun, menelusuri leher sampai ujung kaki. Baekhyun merasakan betapa tajam tatapannya, sensasi panas lalu dingin meluncur turun di antara putingnya, membelah perutnya, benda di antara pahanya. Celana dalam yang tersisa di tubuhnya robek tepat di tempat tatapan Chanyeol melewatinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun, lalu melangkah mundur untuk melihat hasil karyanya.

Baekhyun mengerahkan semua energi yang tersisa untuk menembakkan kilatan energi pada Chanyeol untuk membalas, tetapi Chanyeol menangkapnya di tengah jalan dan menghancurkannya seolah-olah serangan itu tidak lebih dari serabut kaca. Harapan satu-satunya Baekhyun adalah mengucapkan mantra. Tetapi apakah tenaganya cukup untuk melakukan itu? Dan apakah mantra itu bertahan atau menyerang?

Ketika Chanyeol tersenyum mengira dirinya memenangkan pertempuran, Baekhyun bergeming. Seolah olah tidak mampu bergerak. Tetapi sebenarnya ia dengan kalut menggunakan pikirannya untuk merapal mantra dalam bahasa leluhurnnya, mengeluarkan mantra kuat berbahaya yang akan dengan segera memenuhi tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, tubuh besarnya kaku.

 _ **'Apa kau menyadari apa yang kau lakukan? Dalam kondisimu yang lemah, mantra seperti itu bisa membunuhmu begitu pengaruhnya memudar'**_

Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun coba?

 _ **'Bagaimana kau tahu bahas leluhurku '**_ tuntut Baekhyun.

 _ **'Karena mereka leluhurku juga, dan persis seperti tetua tetuamu mengajarimu bahasa itu, tetua tetuaku mengajariku'**_

"Apakah dengan mengetahui sampai mana aku bersedia bertindak melepaskan diri darimu tidak membuatmu menyadari sesuatu?" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menjelajahi pikirannya, ia berusaha menghapus hubungan mistis yang sedang diciptakan nya. Satu demi satu kata-kata itu memudar. Baekhyun berjuang mengucap kembali kata kata itu tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat menghilangkan lebih banyak dari yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan lagi, sampai kegaiban kata-kata itu meledak dalam dirinya, menghancurkan sisa terakhir energinya dan membuatnya benar benar tak berdaya.

Chanyeol mendekatinya lagi, penuh tekat di setiap langkah.

"Kau brengsek!" Baekhyun beringsut-ingsut mundur bermaksud berbalik dan lari. Tetapi Chanyeol tiba tiba ada di dekatnya.

Baekhyun melawan, memukul pukulkan tinjunya pada wajah dan dada Chanyeol, meronta ronta. Selagi ia melawan dengan fisik, ia menggali jauh ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Mencari inti tenaganya. Mungkin ia lemah karena kehabisan tenaga, tapi inti sari kekuatannya tetap ada. Selalu.

Ketika Chanyeol membelenggu kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan memutar lengan Baekhyun ke punggung pria mungil itu, Baekhyun menendangnya tepat pada kakinya. Chanyeol menyelipkan kakinya di antara kaki Baekhyun dan menjegalnya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah dngan posisi telentang dan Chanyeol menelungkup di atasnya.

Baekhyun tersengal-sengal kehabisan nafas, dadanya kembang kempis berjuang mencari udara.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya hanya cukup untuk Baekhyun bernafas. Baekhyun menguatkan diri mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol yang meraba tubuhnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak sengaja menarik tangan Chanyeol ke bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah lirih.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepala untuk menjilat nipple Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol memelintir nipple satunya, mulutnya menghisap nipple yang lain dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya mendorong Chanyeol, gerakannya lemah tak bertenaga. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia belum tahu pria itu seorang Goguryeo. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, dibanding waktu itu sekarang ia lebih menginginkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan melingkari leher Chanyeol, jemarinya menyisir rambut Chanyeol, menangkup tengkuk pria itu lalu menariknya sampai menekan nipplenya. Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di antara tubuh mereka dan mengusap tubuh keras Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram, menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan membuka celana panjangnya. Chanyeol menunduk, pandangan mereka bertemu. Gairah meletup-letup di antara keduanya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melepas kemeja Chanyeol.. Tanpa aba aba, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun dan menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat dan kasar. Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar dan perkasa, tak kenal lelah, meremukkan Baekhyun berulang-ulang. Lepas kendali.

Baekhyun berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol dengan senang menerima setiap tusukan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Gairah miliknya pada Chanyeol sama dengan gairah Chanyeol padanya. Untuk setiap tusukannya, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan desahan tak berujung. Untuk setiap lumayan panas, Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan panas juga.

"Fuck.. Sssh" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Ahh ahhh mmpph ahh ngghh" Baekhyun mendesah.

Baekhyun mencapai klimasnya untuk kedua kalinya. Pandangannya mengabur bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat dan lega luar biasa yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Chanyeol di atasnya mendesis dan menggeram, bergerak dengan brutal dan konstan. Ia mencapai klimaks yang kuat, membuat yang di bawah mereka bergetar. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Manis, Baekhyunku yang manis"

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berguling dari atas tubuh Baekhyun ke tanah berumput di sampingnya. Ketika Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, ia melihat pria itu sedang menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan. Apakah bagi Chanyeol apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah penaklukan atas hasratnya? Sekarang, setelah Chanyeol memilikinya, apakah ia tidak menginginkan Baekhyun lagi?

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun berbaring selama berapa menit, lalu duduk mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tercabik dan mengapitnya untuk menutupi genitalnya. Baekhyun berpaling dari Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi ke arah manapun tanpa tahu tujuannya. Ketika sampai di dekat air terjun, Baekhyun turun melalui jalan setapak yang mengarah ke gua kecil di baliknya. Setelah meletakkan robekan robekan pakaiannya dengan asal, Baekhyun berjalan ke bawah air terjun dan membiarkan air itu menghapus aroma Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

Mencintai seseorang seharusnya menjadikannya bahagia, bukan kesedihan. Masa setelah bercinta seharusnya menjadi masa kebersamaan. Di mana harga dirinya? Akal sehatnya?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menganggu mandi Baekhyun. Dengan telanjang, Chanyeol berdiri di depan air terjun, di hadapan Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya. Di sana, di bawah sinar Bulan, di bawah air terjun yang membasahi dirinya, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam pelukannya dengan suka rela dan tidak dapat menolaknya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang menjelaskan lebih dari kata-kata apa pun, mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ia menginginkan pria kecil itu lagi, bahwa ia belum selesai dengannya. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam ketika gairah mereka bangkit kembali, panas menjalar di tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun, tangannya yang besar menangkup bokong Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengaitkan kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol, sementara pria yang menggendongnya berjalan menjauhi air dan masuk lebih dalam ke arah gua, lalu merebahkan Baekhyun di batu besar di balik nya. Chanyeol menyeimbangkan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan genitalnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap nikmat ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun bergesekan dengan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, bibir Chanyeol berada di bibir Baekhyun, leher Baekhyun, menikmati candu di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa puas akan dirimu" Chanyeol menggeramkan kalimat itu.

"Ahh- Ak- aku tahu!" bisik Baekhyun di sela desahan miliknya.

Mereka menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama sampai keduanya mendapat klimaksnya. Mereka terengah pasca klimaks yang nikmat.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk sisa malam ini, kita akan melupakan siapa kita. Kau bukan Pangeran Jumong dan aku bukan Chanyeol Goguryeo. Kita hanya sepasang pria, tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan"

"Dan besok pagi?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya-di pagi hari mereka akan menjadi musuh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bangun saat matahari belum terbit, suara sepupunya -Jongdae bagai beker di kepalanya. Ia berguling merasakan tubuh mungil dan telanjang di dekapannya. Itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya yang manis. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan bercinta berulang ulang sampai kehabisan tenaga. Hanya dengan pemandangan tubuh mungil yang telanjang itu bisa membuatnya terangsang.

 _ **'Chanyeol, jawab aku'**_ Jongdae memanggil.

 _ **'Apa maumu '**_ Jawab Chanyeol.

 _ **'Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfonku?'**_

 _Telepon? Sialan, Di mana teleponnya?_

 _ **'Tunggu sebentar '**_

Chanyeol bergeser turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa suara melintasi ruangan lalu membungkuk dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di lantai-pasti terjatuh semalam. Setelah memakai celananya, ia meninggalkan kamar tidur menuju ke ruang tamu.

Chanyeol menaruh telepon ke telinganya.

"Jongdae?"

"Sudah waktunya"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya, menjaga suaranya tetap rendah.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu selama satu jam terakhir, lalu akhirnya menyerah dan menggunakan telepati. Tidak peduli resikonya"

"Apa kau tahu jam berapa ini? Bahkan matahari belum terbit"

"Aku takkan menganggumu jika ini tidak penting. Kita punya masalah besar di Geoje"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol menengok ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Baekhyun masih tidur. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kabin.

"Oke. Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi"

"Kaki tangan Kris cukup sibuk di Geoje, menyebarkan gosip bahwa Dranir Chanyeol mempunyai anak setengah Jumong"

"Bajingan!" Chanyeol mengutuk.

"Seberapa meluas gosip itu?"

"Baru mulai, tapi menyebar seperti kebakaran. Pada waktu makan siang nanti, seluruh pulau akan mendengar berita ini. Kau tahu ,Kris berharap ini akan menyulut pemberontakan"

"Kita harus mencegah terjadinya pemberontakan. Adakan pertemuan dewan. Beritahu Yuri aku membutuhkannya untuk bicara dengan semua orang malam ini dan memberitahu mereka tentang ramalannya"

"Kau harus pulang, Chanyeol. Kau harus berada di sisi Yuri ketika dia menegaskan tentang desas-desus kau memiliki Putra berdarah campuran."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan. Kris mengharapkan aku buru-buru pulang dan membiarkan Luhan tanpa perlindungan. Yuri meramalkan kehadiran Luhan penting bagi kelangsungan hidup klan Goguryeo. Dia memberitahuku kalau aku hendak menyelamatkan klanku, aku harus melindunginya." kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa baik ramalan Yuri akan diterima. Dia mengatakan Luhan akan menjadi takdir klan Goguryeo"

"Rakyat tahu selama hidupnya, ramalan-ramalan Yuri tentang masa depan tidak pernah keliru. Klan Goguryeo menghormatinya dan mempercayai ramalannya "

"Kalau kau merasa harus tinggal dan melindungi putramu, aku akan berdiri di sisi Yuri" kata Jongdae.

"Karena kau tidak bisa kembali ke Geoje, bisa aku mengajukan sesuatu, tuanku?" Lanjutnya.

Jongdae tidak harus menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Chanyeol sudah tahu.

"Ya, aku tahu" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Jongdae ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu bicara.

"Ini waktu yang berbahaya bagi klan Goguryeo. Akan bijaksana untuk tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu, terutama di sekitar klan Jumong"

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamar dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di ranjang. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya dengan duduk telanjang di kloset yang tertutup. Mereka saling tatap untuk satu saat yang bisa menghentikan detak jantung mereka. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Sudah pagi" Kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi lebih baik tidak menunda-nunda. Sebentar lagi matahari akan muncul" Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu melepas celananya dan merangkak ke atas Baekhyun. Mereka bercinta untuk sekian kalinya dalam semalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah tanpa menjelaskan kemana ia akan pergi. Chanyeol memilih daerah terisolasi, lebih dari satu kilometer dari rumah induk. Ia berdiri sendiri dan terpisah dari Jumong, Chanyeol menjalin hubungan telepati dengan Jongdae. Ia dapat mendengar apa yang Jong dae dengar dan ia bisa meliat apa yang Jongdae lihat. Chanyeol mendengar ketika Yuri bicara pada dewan yang berkumpul di ruang besar istana. Lewat televisi bersirkuit pendek, pesan Yuri disiarkan ke setiap rumah di Geoje.

"Aku melihat anak dengan rambut coklat dan mata emas. Ia lahir bagi rakyat ayahnya. Tujuh ribu tahun darah ningrat mengalir di pembuluh darahnya"

Kesiap, gerutuan, dan seruan timbul dari para hadirin.

Chanyeol bicara melalui Jongdae.

"Apa kalian berani mempertanyakan pengelihatan Yuri? Apa kalian meragukan cintanya bagi bangsa kita? Sudahkah kegilaan kakakku menulari kalian semua?"

Sembilan puluh persen hadirin yang datang berdiri. Teriakan teriakan kepercayaan pada Yuri dan kesetiaan pada Chanyeol benar benar mengalahkan sebagaian kecil penentang.

Yuri bicara lagi. Kata-katanya arif menenangkan para Goguryeo, mengatakan pada semuanya jika anak berdarah campuran Chanyeol tidak seperti anak mana pun yang pernah lahir.

"Luhan. Anak leluhur kita, benih bangsa yang bersatu. Dia lebih dari Goguryeo. Dia lebih dari Jumong. Nasib kita di tangannya. Bagiku hidupnya lebih penting dari pada hidupku"

Kumpulan orang itu mendengarkan dengan rasa hormat, dan melalui Jongdae Chanyeol bisa merasakan keraguan dan kecemasan, tetapi juga penerimaan dan harapan mereka.

"Pangeran Luhan akan datang ke Geoje saat waktunya tepat untuk mengambil tempat sebagai Dranira Kalian nanti" Chanyeol berkata melalui Jongdae.

Ketika sorakan mereka mereda, seorang wanita melangkah maju dan mengajukan satu pertanyaan sederhana.

"Bagaimana ibu anak itu?"

"Apa kami harus percaya Pangeran Baekhyun Jumong akan begitu saja memberikan putranya padamu?"

Kesunyian menulikan menyelimuti kumpulan itu sementara mereka mununggu jawaban Chanyeol.

' _ **Kita harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, Tuanku'**_ Jongdae memberitahu.

Selagi mempertimbangkan jawabannya, Chanyeol merasakan tangan Yuri di lengan Jongdae dan bicara padanya.

Setiap otot di tubuh Chanyeol menegang, setiap sarafnya di aliri energi listrik ketika Yuri membisikan sesuatu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 10.12**

 **Hari solstice musim panas**

Luhan melompat ke tempat tidur Baekhyun dan berbisik keras.

"Aku sudah bangun selama berjam-jam, Appa. Apa Appa dan Daddy akan tidur sepanjang hari?"

Mata Baekhyun terbeliak. Dikejutkan sapaan ceria putranya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan berguling ke sana ke mari di tempat tidur Baekhyun, mencari posisi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Paman Minseok memberitahuku untuk tidak menganggu, tetapi aku lelah menunggu. Jadi diam diam aku kemari waktu dia tidak melihat" Luhan bicara keras keras.

"Apa-apaan?" Chanyeol membuka satu mata, kemudian mata yang lain.

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol terduduk bangun di tempat tidur. Menampakkan dadanya yang telanjang.

Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat dirinya untuk duduk, kain yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot, dan tiba tiba ia teringat jika ia sama telanjangnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dadanya yang penuh hickey.

"Daddy!" Luhan menyapa.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, bertanya padanya bagaimana mereka menangani situasi ini.

"Umm.." Baekhyun berpikir.

Suara Minseok bergema.

"Luhan Jumong, aku kira aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak menganggu Appamu. Kema-" Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti di ambang pintu, matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga melihat mereka bertiga di tempat tidur.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi" Gumamnya.

"Luhan, pergi dengan paman Minseok" Baekhyun memberitahu putranya.

Luhan mengamati Appanya, kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa Appa tidak memakai baju?" Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Daddy, apa kau telanjang juga?"

Chanyeol berdehem tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran di bibirnya. Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Luhan, ayo!" Ajak Minseok.

Tapi Luhan tidak bergerak untuk pergi.

"Apa kalian kepanasan?" Tanya Luhan polos sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ya. Seperti itulah" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Luhan, pergilah dengan paman Minseok" kata Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah mau menangis, ia bergeser dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku membangunkanmu karena ada sesuatu sedang terjadi. Aku kira Daddy dan Appa ingin tahu"

Luhan memerosotkan bahunya, kepalanya tergantung lemas, tangannya bertaut di depan badannya sambil bergoyang-goyang ke kanan ke kiri dengan lemah. Enggan pergi. Minseok menarik tangan Luhan dan menggiringnya ke pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti dan berbalik.

"Aku pergi. Tapi bolehkah aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan dulu pada Daddy?"

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ada dua pertanyaan" Luhan mengaku.

"Bertanyalah" kata Chanyeol.

"Paman Suho tidak punya mahkota meskipun dia seorang Dranir" Mata Luhan berkilau penuh harap.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa Daddy punya mahkota?"

' _Apa? Hah?'_ Otak Baekhyun tidak begitu memahami pertanyaan putranya.

"Luhan, kenapa Daddy-mu bisa punya—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh kalimat Luhan.  
"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah aku harus memakai dua mahkota?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Nasibmu bertalian dengan nasibnya. Masa depanmu adalah masa depannya, hidupmu, hidupnya. Bila kau mati, dia mati. Bila dia mati, kau mati.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aku balik lagi. Bosen ketemu aku ya? KKK

Yang ngefollow instagramku pasti tahu beberapa clue yang aku post di author_v. Dan ini hasilnya, jeng jeng. Mungkin ekspektasi kalian gak sama sama realitanya. Ampun. Sebenarnya aku mau pos kemari waktu hari jumat, tetapi aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu jadi baru bisa post sekarang. Detik ini, waktu aku ngetik ini tulisan. Aku di dalem mobil, mobilnya mogok, aku di daerah Osaka untuk pekerjaan dan aku gak kenal daerah ini. Aku gak tahu nomor bengkel disini, akhirnya aku telfon mobil Derek –Gila. Dan sambil nungguin dateng aku ngedit ini sambil ngepost. Dan enggak ada wifi. Dan aku sendirian.

Waktu gue telfon pacar, enggak di angkat. Dia sialan. Akhirnya daripada aku nganggur kayak orang dungu lebih baik selesain ini. Sekalian curhat sama kalian. Hehehe.

Maaf yang bilang banyak typo. Aku gak punya banyak waktu banyak buat edit. Kalau ada yang bersedia boleh?

Oh ya, selamat buat para author ffn yang dapet tawaran dari webtoon buat bikin cerita di webnovel yang baru akan dirilis bulan ini, kalau nggak salah? Itu artinya kalian hebat.

Thank you for appreciated my story. Thanks yang udah follow, fav, review. Aku enggak bisa sebutin satu satu. Tapi aku berterima kasih dengan kalian.

Oke ini pertanyaan pertanyaan yang masuk kotak review.

Q : kapan chanbaek dibikin naena V?

A : Ini udah.

.

Q : Apa chanyeol bisa bunuh kakaknya itu?  
Apa chanbaek bakal bersatu lg?

A : Kenapa enggak?

Mungkin saja

.

Q : benarkah chanbaek tidak saling mencintai disini huk huk kenapa?

A: Nanti ada jawabannya kok

.

Q : kapan chanbaek nya bersatu thor?

A : Tunggu ya

.

Q : Wah udah mau end yaah?

A : Yeay, udah mau end.

.

Q : kapan bermesraannya

A : ini udah.

.

Q : Oh jadi minseok ama jongdae dulu pacaran?

A : Iya. Makanya dia benci banget sama Goguryeo, karena dulunya dia juga ngalamin. Tapi dia nggak tahu kalau Jongdae itu penasehatnya CY

.

Q : apakah tidak ada adegan manis chanbaekluhan lagi?

A : Chap depan, mungkin?

.

.

Oke mungkin itu saja, yang mungkin kelewat belum di jawab. Bisa PM.

And, the last. Bye bye-

Review, please.


	19. Chapter 18

**BACA AUTHOR NOTE DIBAWAH!**

 **.**

 **Preview**

"Aku pergi. Tapi bolehkah aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan dulu pada Daddy?"

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ada dua pertanyaan" Luhan mengaku.

"Bertanyalah" kata Chanyeol.

"Paman Suho tidak punya mahkota meskipun dia seorang Dranir" Mata Luhan berkilau penuh harap.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa Daddy punya mahkota?"

' _Apa? Hah?'_ Otak Baekhyun tidak begitu memahami pertanyaan putranya.

"Luhan, kenapa Daddy-mu bisa punya—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh kalimat Luhan.  
"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah aku harus memakai dua mahkota?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 1** **8**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol, yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Apa yang dia ocehkan?"

Chanyeol mengendurkan rahangnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

"Aku tidak punya mahkota. Tetapi kalau kau mau satu atau selusin mahkota, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu"

"Mungkin satu mahkota emas dan satu lagi mahkota yang berkilauan. Atau mungkin hanya satu mahkota saja yang sangat besar?" Luhan berpikir.

Mengedikkan bahunya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, Luhan kemudian berbalik dan menarik Minseok untuk benar-benar pergi dari kamar.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian menyambar pakaiannya di lantai dan memakainya cepat-cepat. Lalu ia menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memakai celananya. Chanyeol sedang menarik resleting ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya. Baekhyun menatap tajam pria di depannya.

" Kenapa Luhan berpikir kau mungkin punya mahkota?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu cara berpikir anak kecil?"

"Tidak, Tuan Chanyeol. Anda tidak bisa mengelabuhiku"

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana denganmu? Setelah olahraga yang kita lakukan sema—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha menutupi seluruh pikirannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjelajahi pikirannya.

' _Apa kebenaran yang ada diantara kita? Kita memiliki anak yang tidak bisa dibagi. Hidup yang tidak bisa kita bagi. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain seperti aku menginginkanmu, tidak pernah mengenal rasa sakit dan rasa senang seperti aku memiliki kuasa untuk mengubah keadaan, aku akan mengubahnya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghianati bangsaku.'_

Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh, tatapannya melekat pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Kaulah Dranir Goguryeo"

"Ya. Aku Dranir Goguryeo, dan Luhan adalah Pangeran Goguryeo. Ahli waris takhta. Menurut peramal besar kami, Yuri Goguryeo, Luhan terlahir bagi rakyatku. Karena itulah aku menganulir maklumat kuno yang mewajibkan untuk membunuh semua anak berdarah campuran—untuk melindungi putraku"

" Tidak! Luhan putraku. Bayiku! Dia Jumong" Kata-kata Luhan terngiang di kepala Baekhyun.

 **Aku lahir bagi klan Goguryeo**.

"Hanya beberapa lusin Goguryeo dibiarkan hidup setelah peperangan. Tepatnya berapa banyak Goguryeo yang ada sekarang? Beribu-ribu? Beratu-ratus ribu?"

"Jangan begitu" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada gunanya, dan itu tidak mengubah apa pun"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Klan Jumong percaya jika Klan Goguryeo tercerai berai di seluruh dunia dan tidak—tidak"

Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol, matanya bersinar ketakutan.

"Kau bertanya-tanya seberapa sifat Goguryeo yang mungkin muncul di dalam dirimu karena mengandung dan melahirkan anak Dranir Goguryeo, kalaupun ada. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi mungkin tidak ada. Tampaknya kau tetap menjadi seorang Jumong"

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rahasia mengenai siapa ayah Luhan. Bila ia tahu atau bahkan curiga Chanyeol adalah Dranir Goguryeo bertahun tahun lalu, Baekhyun pasti sudah mengunjungi Suho dan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah sekarang sudah terlambat? Tidak mungkin seorang Dranir Goguryeo kebetulan datang ke Sanctuary dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pembunuhan yang berasal dari salah satu anggota klan-nya. Kenapa?

"Kris ingin menjadi Dranir" Kata Baekhyun.

"Karena itulah dia ingin membunuhmu. Dan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan hidup, karena meskipun dia separuh Jumong, Luhan akan mengancam haknya atas takhta. Jesus! Semua masuk akal sekarang. Anakku berada di tengah-tengah perang saudara Goguryeo"

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang gegabah" Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah padamu, prioritas utamaku tetap Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kris mencelakainya"

"Kau membawa semua masalah ini pada kami!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Seandainya kau tidak pernah datang ke Sanctuary. Andai saja kau tetap jauh..."

"Kau sudah mati" Kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Kenapa kau mencegahnya membunuhku?"

Chanyeol ragu ragu, ekspresi kalutnya terpancar dari mata abu-abu dinginnya.

"Tidak ada Goguryeo lain yang berhak membunuhmu"

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas. Denyut nadinya mengetuk ngetuk kulitnya dengan keras.

"Aku mengerti. Dranir Chanyeol mengklaimku sebagai korbannya"

Teriakan Minseok menggema menaiki tanggan melalui koridor, dan menembus pintu yang terbuka di kamar Baekhyun.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun berseru sembari lari melewati Chanyeol keluar kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengikutinnya menuruni tangga. Ketika mereka memasuki dapur, mereka langsung melihat apa yang membuat Minseok takut. Luhan tergantung di udara, melayang beberapa puluh sentimeter di tengah dapur. Mulutnya terbuka, tubuh kecilnya kaku, dan perlahan lahan tubuhnya berputar. Rambutnya yang halus melayang lurus ke atas dan menampakkan tanda lahir bulan sabit biru di ujung tulang lehernya yang menandakan dia seorang Goguryeo. Warna matanya memudar dari hijau Jumong ke kuning kecoklatan yang berkilau, lalu kembali ke hijau. Cahaya lembut keemasan berkelip di setiap ujung jemarinya.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Semacam ada sebuah perintang yang memisahkan Luhan dengan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke samping, ikut mencoba menembus perisai di sekeliling Luhan.

"Perisai ini tidak bisa di tembus"  
"Ini tidak pernah terjadi pada Luhan sebelumnya. Apa Kris yang melakukan ini? Apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir ini bukan ulah Kris. Dan aku bersumpah padamu aku tidak melakukannya" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sedang bergumul dengan semacam transformasi asing.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ramalan Yuri" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ramalan apa?" Baekhyun menuntut.

"Dia berusaha mengubahnya!" Minseok menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Chanyeol.

"Dia menarik sifat Jumong dari diri Luhan dan menggantinya dengan sifat busuk Goguryeo. Kau lihat bagaimana mata Luhan berubah dari hijau ke emas"

"Hyung, diamlah. Kumohon" pinta Baekhyun.

"Yuri berkata Luhan adalah anak terang. Dia lahir bagi Klan Goguryeo" Chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Sebagai ayah aku akan melindunginya sampai mati. Dan sebagai Dranir aku disumpah untuk melindunginya demi keselamatan masa depan klan-ku"

Baekhyun tidak yakin apa ia harus mempercayai kata-kata Chanyeol, apakah Chanyeol memberitahunya kebenaran, apakah Chanyeol berbohong padanya?

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ini" Baekhyun mencoba menembus perisai yang melindungi Luhan, tetapi ia terlempar mundur karena arus listrik yang dipancarkan dari perisai itu.

"Pasti ada cara lain untuk menembus perisai itu"

"Aku kira kau tidak perlu" Kata Chanyeol.

"Lihat. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai kembali normal"

Luhan melayang turun ke antai dan mendarat dengan mudahnya pada kakinya. Cahaya cahaya pada jemarinya memudar. Ia melirik dari Chanyeol ke Baekhyun, matanya kembali ke warna hijau Jumong lagi.

"Luhan? Luhan, kau tidak apa apa?" Baekhyun bertanya menahan air mata.

Luhan menghambur ke arah Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terentang. Baekhyun menyambut pelukan Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke udara, memeluknya posesif. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, bergelayut manja pada Appanya. Ketika Chanyeol menghampiri, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam memperingatkan. Benar-benar menggertak dengan gaya seorang induk yang melindungi anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, sial!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab berbarengan.

"Dari mana kau belajar kosa kata buruk seperti itu?" Minseok memarahi Luhan.

Luhan memandang pamannya.

"Aku mendengar Paman Suho mengucapkannya. Dan Paman Jongin"

Baekhyun memegang dagu Luhan dan mengarahkannya wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Kapan kau mendengar paman-pamanmu mengat-"

"Baru semenit yang lalu" Kata Luhan.

"Aku mendengar mereka mengatakannya. Paman Suho mengatakannya waktu mengetahui Goguryeo jahatlah yang membakar kasinonya. Dan Paman Jongin mengatakannya saat mengetahuhi orang yang membunuh teman Victoria adalah Goguryeo yang sangat jahat"  
"Bagaimana kau tau tentang kebakaran itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dan teman sekamar Victoria?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku membaca apa yang Paman Suho dan Paman Jongin pikirkan ketika mereka bilang 'Oh, sial', tepat sebelum aku mengucapkannya"

Bila Luhan membaca pikiran-pikiran pamannya dengan benar, itu berarti satu hal.

"Mereka berusaha membunuh kita" Baekhyun menyadari kebenaran yang mengerikan.

"Kaum Goguryeo memburu kami-" Baekhyun menggendong Luhan kuat-kuat, bergerak mundur dan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, ya kan? Apa semua itu kebohongan? Apa kau dan kakakmu sekutu?"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" kata Chanyeol.

"Semua yang aku ceritakan padamu entang Kris itu benar" Lanjutnya.

"Persis seperti segala sesuatu yang kau ceritakan padaku tentang kau adalah benar?"

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Stop!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Aku serius. Jangan mendekati aku dan Luhan"  
"Appa, jangan marah pada Daddy-ku" Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi.

"Jawab itu, Hyung" Baekhyun berkata.

Minseok bergegas menyebrangi ruangan dan mengambil telepon dari tempat pengisian baterai.

"Halo" Minseok menyapa.

"Syukurlah kau menelpon. Ya, dia disini" Minseok membawa telepon itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini Suho Hyung" Kata Minseok ketika menyerahkan teleponnya ada Baekhyun.

"Suho Hyung?" Kata Baekhyun ketika mengambil telepon dari tangan Minseok.

'Jangan bicara, dengarkan saja' Kata Suho dari sebrang telepon.

'Kita di serang oleh Klan Goguryeo. Mereka dalang kebakaran kasino dan usaha pembunuhan Victoria. Jangan tanyai aku detailnya. Percayalah padaku bila aku bilang hanya tinggal soal waktu sebelum mereka menyerang ke Sanctuary. Itu akan terjadi segera. Tebakanku hari ini, karena—'

"Hari ini _**soltice**_ musim panas" Potong Baekhyun

 _ **Cahaya Pantai**_ terletak di antara _**Cahaya Bumi**_ dan _**Cahaya Air**_. Perayaan _Equinoctial_ atau ketika waktu siang dan malam sama panjangnya.

"Puncak kekuatan matahari" Lanjutnya.

'Aku baru naik pesawat jet untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Jongin sudah meninggalkan Busan. Kami berdua akan tiba di sana sore ini'

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu"

'Apa pun itu tunggu aku sampai tiba di sana'

"Please—"

'Tahan saja semuanya sampai kami tiba di sana. Mengerti?'

"Aku mengerti"

'Dan jika seorang pria bernama Yixing mengontakmu—dia kekasihku'

Nada hubung telepon terputus berdengung di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hyung?!"

Ia melemparkan telepon ke konter dapur, lalu berbalik ke menghadap Chanyeol.

"Daddy sudah pergi" Kata Luhan.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol pergi.**

 **Jadi?**

 **Apakah dia bergabung dengan kakaknya?**

 **Atau**

 **Dia yang merencanakan semua ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuberculosis**

 **Eh?**

 **Salah.**

 **To Be Continue**

Mwehehehehe...

Ketawa nista.

Hai Gaesss... Lagi dalam mood yang baik buat bikin candaan. Walaupun aku tahu itu kagak lucu sama sekali. Karena pada dasarnya aku memang gak lucu. Yang lucu itu Baekhyun. Suer.

Aku tahu ini emang pendek. Emang sengaa dibikin gini-

Oke oke, gaess. Pada nugguin ff ini nggak? One chapter again and next Chapter, will be the last for this story. Gimana chapter ini? Deg deg-an? Es degan? Ah-Aku jadi haus. Abaikan ini.

Question and Answer section.

Q : Chanbaek kapan nikah?

A : Tinggal tunggu konfirmasi dari mereka. Mwehehe. Enggak ding, emang mau nikah kalau berantem terus. Setelah chapter ini apa kalian yakin kalau mereka bakalan nikah?

.

Q : Ada Hunhan-nya enggak?

A : Mungkin Hun-nya nongol. Tapi kan mereka masih kecil.

.

Q : LOPE YOU

A : LOPE YOU TOO

(Ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi aku jawab aja)

Q : Luhan kenapa tiba-tiba ada di antara Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yg lagi telanjang bulet?

A : Baca lebih teliti lagi. Itu udah beda hari. Jadi intinya mereka Makin Love lagi.

.

Q : Apa luhan nanti punya pasangan?

A : Belum terpikirkan.

.

Q : Yang dibisikin Yuri itu buat Chanbaek atau ChanLu?

A : Kalau di kasih tahu nanti gak seru dong

.

Q : Minseok sama Jongdae apa kabar?

A : Mereka baik-baik aja. Tadi udah aku masakin pete se piring. Enggak deh, chap depan muncul, maybe?

.

Q : Kris ke Sanctuary bukan rencana Chanyeol, kan?

A : Coba tebak.

.

Q : Apa Chanbaeklu nanti ada yang mati?

A : Ehem. Tunggu chap depan.

.

Q : Kok feeling aku perasaan Chanyeol itu tulus ya?

A : Um. Feeling aku enggak deh.

.

Q : Kalau misal Luhan dibawa CY ke geoje Baek gimana?

A : Aku bawa pulang aja. Kasian, enggak ada temennya.

.

Q : Bingung sama scenenya suho sama yixing

A : Aduh. Gimana ya? Sebenernya disini aku gak mau jelasin dtail detail banget. Jadi intinya icing hamil anaknya Suho. Tapi suho lagi kalut karena kasinonya kebakar, jadi deh dia nuduh Yixing itu anggota klan Goguryeo. Kalau masih bingung bisa PM.

.

Q : Anaknya Yixing sama Suho sehun bukan?

A : Yang pasti Bukan

.

Q : Apa Baekhyun bakal punya anak lagi?

A : Tidak, mungkin. Tapi boleh juga.

.

Yang tanya tentang aku – aku line 96

Author yg ditawarin sama webtoon siapa? – temenku. Kebetuan dia juga author exo juga. Tapi bukan CB

Nama webnya apa? – namanya WebNovel kalau nggak salah. Saya dapat bocoran, man.

Oke stop disini sampai sini dulu. Aku mau bilang beberapa PM tidak masuk ke akun ini. Aku tahu ketika aku download aplikasi ffn, ada dua chat yang gak masuk di email atau ffn ketika aku masuk lewat web biasa. Dan ketika aku buka di aplikasi ffn, chat yang biasa masuk lewat web tidak ada dan tidak terbaca. Aku tidak tahu, itu akunku yang bermasalah atau ffn-nya. Jadi maaf untuk PM yang tidak dibalas atau apa, nanti dikiranya saya sombong. Kalian bisa Chat aku di Ig : author_v. Itu lebih enak sebenernya..

Last, Thanks for your support. Makasih banyak yang sudah favorite, follow dan review. Kalau bisa dua chap terakhir ini, kalian berkenan me-review lebih banyak lagi. Dan para silent readers, ini dua chap terakhir, Oke?


	20. Last Chapter

**V**

 **Present**

 **Jumong : Sanctuary**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun** **B** **aekhyun as Baekhyun Jumong**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol Goguryeo**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan Jumong**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Find it**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Chapter 1** **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca jangan lupa bawa cemilan, tissue yang banyak, dan jika butuh juga kantong muntah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Daddy-ku?" Luhan bertanya ketika Baekhyun berlutut di depan putranya.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun berbohong. Ia curiga Chanyeol telah pergi bergabung dengan Kris.

"Tetapi kau tidak usah khawatirkan tentang Daddy-mu. Dengarkan aku, sayang, dan lakukan persis seperti yang ku katakan padamu" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baik" Kata Luhan, suaranya gemetar. "Sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk itu salah, ya kan?" Luhan melanjutkan.

"Ya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk itu salah. Kakak ayahmu akan datang kemari dan membawa beberapa orang jahat bersamanya. Jadi aku akan mengirimmu dengan Paman Minseok ke Gua Hwaam, dan aku akan merapalkan mantra penyelubung untuk mengamankan kau dan Minseok"

"Aku harus ada di sini. Dengan Appa dan Daddy. Kalian akan memerlukanku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Daddy-mu dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan jika kau di sini—kami akan sangat mencemaskanmu. Luhan, pergilah dengan Paman Minseok dan tinggal di sana. Sampai aku atau Paman Suho atau Paman Jongin yang akan datang menjemputmu"

Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun, rasa sedih memancar di mata hijau Jumongnya.

"Bilang padaku kau mengerti dan akan melakukan apa yang ku minta" kata Baekhyun.

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Paman Minseok ke gua. Dan Appa juga bisa membaca mantra penyelubung. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan keberanian pejuang yang menghadapi peperangan hidup dan mati, mengetahui kemungkinan takkan pernah melihat putranya lagi. Kemudian Baekhyun bediri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, ia berpaling pada Minseok.

"Hyung, aku mempercayakanmu hal yang paling berharga di dunia bagiku"

"Kau tahu, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku"

Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan meraih tangannya. Keduanya menunggu sementara Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata kuno, merapalkan mantra penyelubung terkuat yang ia tahu. Mantra yang akan menyulitkan bagi siapa saja yang mencari jejak untuk menemukan Luhan.

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu dapur, mengawasi selagi Minseok membawa Luhan menyebrangi lapangan terbuka menuju gugus pegunugan yang lebih tinggi. Gua Hwaam jaraknya lebih dari lima kilo meter, jauh di dalam hutan yang menutupi sisi pegunungan barat yang jauh. Dalam beberapa menit, baik Minseok mau pun Luhan menghilang, mantra penyelubung berfungsi penuh sekarang. Melindungi mereka dari deteksi.

Setelah yakin Luhan dan Minseok aman, Baekhyun bergegas ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian dan persiapan menghadapi yang akan segera terjadi. Mungkin perang terakhir dengan Goguryeo.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mengenakan celana panjang hitam, sepatu boot tinggi setengah betis dan menggunakan kemeja merah darah, Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang kerja mliknya. Suho akan menghubungi semua Jumong yang bisa datang ke Sanctuary dengan mobil terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia akan menyebarkan pada Klan Jumong di seluruh Dunia. Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa orang yang bisa benar-benar sampai di Sanctuary sebelum Goguryeo menyerang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengunjungi Sanctuary sekarang. Seluruhnya kurang dari dua puluh orang, dan beberapa dari mereka tidak dalam kondisi prima.

Ia juga tidak bisa menebak berapa orang kekuatan Goguryeo yang Chanyeol dan Kris akan bawa, atau kapan tepatnya serangan pertama akan terjadi. Dalam beberapa jam? Sebelum matahari terbenam?

Setelah memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia mengangkat telepon untuk menghubungi kabin dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk datang ke rumah induk secepatnya.

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh—untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya. Kedua-duanya di akibatkan oleh Chanyeol Goguryeo. Berapa banyak dusta? Sebagian? Semuanya? Satu hal yang tidak di ragukan: Chanyeol menginginkan Luhan dan bersedia membunuh Baekhyun untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan ia juga percaya Chanyeol sudah membunuh salah satu bangsanya untuk menghentikan orang itu membunuh Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol telah mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai korbannya. Tidak diragukan lagi jika Suho adalah buruan Chanyeol juga, dan mungkin Jongin juga.

 _ **Keparat kau, Chanyeol. Keparat kau!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sejak siang Baekhyun berbicara dengan delapan belas Jumong yang mengunjungi rumah induk, kemudian membuat persiapan perang bersama-sama. Menjelang sore sepuluh Jumong tiba di Sanctuary. Termasuk Victoria, yang datang dengan mengebut. Ban mobilnya berdecit dan klaksonnya berbunyi.

Begitu Victoria memasuki rumah, ia mulai memanggil nama Baekhyun sambil lari dari kamar ke kamar. Ia mendorong pintu ruang kerja. Bermata panik, ia memburu ke arah Baekhyun dan mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku jadi gila selama perjalanan ke sini. Melihat hal-hal, mendengar hal-hal. Tolong aku, _please_ " Victoria memegangi kepalanya.

"Pengelihatan dan suara suara itu tidak mau berhenti"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan bergetar Victoria.

 _ **Matahari terbenam yang berdarah. Senja yang sunyi. Kematian dan kehancuran.**_

Baekhyun melihat apa yang Victoria lihat dan mengerti kepanikan yang dialami gadis itu. Baekhyun menarik rasa gelisah dan panik dari Victoria dan menggantinya dengan ketenangan. Tetapi pikiran Victoria menolak, alam bawah sadarnya menganggap apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sebagai ganguan dan berusaha mengontrolnya.

Baekhun mencengkram bahu Victoria dan mengguncangnya lembut.

"Tenanglah. Kami membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kau berkosentrasi. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

Victoria terdiam.

"Aku—aku bisa mencoba"

"Berkonsentrasilah"

Victoria mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun mengikuti Victoria, pikirannya dan pikiran sepupunya terpisah namun berhubungan. Victoria masuk jauh ke dalam dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun berjaga-jaga selagi membimbing sepupunya dengan lembut melalui jalan yang ada.

' _Satu konvoi truk penuh laki-laki, dikawal jip di depan dan di belakang. Bergulir menyusuri jalan yang besar. Kris Goguryeo berbusana serba hitam, berada di jip terdepan'_

Tiba-tiba Victoria melihat kegelapan dan mendengar jeritan orang orang yang hampir mati. Ia berjuang untuk keluar dari penglihatan itu, tetapi Baekhyun mendorongnya melawan ketakutannya dan terus mengikuti sampai akhir. Seperti film yang di percepat, pengelihatannya berkelebat menampilkan sekilas gambar-gambar yang membuanya takut. Kemudian Baekhyun membawa Victoria mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Brengsek! Setidaknya ada seratus Goguryeo. Dan mereka semua berpikir tentang datang ke sini dan membunuh Jumong"

"Aku tahu. Kita harus siap menghadapi mereka semampu kita. Aku menduga mereka akan tiba di antara jam lima atau jam enam"

"Berapa banyak Jumong yang sudah di sini atau bisa mencapai sini ketika Suho dan Jongin datang?" Victoria bertanya.

"Tidak cukup banyak. Sangat tidak cukup" kata Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **17.25**

Pada penghujung _soltice_ musim panas, sekelompok kecil Jumong siap menghadapi peperangan untuk mempertahankan Sanctuary. Langit biru cerah perlahan lahan bertambah gelap. Awan-awan bergerak menutupi matahari. Gemuru guntur dari kejauhan menandakan badai akan datang. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu bukan alam semesta yang menciptakan badai lainnya untuk datang. Pasukan Kris Goguryeo telah menembus pelindung di sekeliling Sanctuary dan saat ini juga sedang bergerak ke arah sekelompok kecil Jumong yang siap mempertahankan rumah induk mereka.

Baekhyun menunduk, memejamkan mata dan bermeditasi selama beberapa saat. Memusatkan perhatian pada tantangan yang dihadapinya. Tidak hanya Sanctuary yang terancam. Tetapi nyawa Putranya juga.

Baekhyun meraih ke atas perapian dan menelusurkan tangannya di sepanjang pedang Sully, pedang yang Dranira bawa pada peperangan dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Menurut legenda, usia pedang itu beribu-ribu tahun lebih tua, dan di sihir dengan mantra gaib yang kekal. Hanya _empath_ kerajaan yang bisa menggunakan senjata kuat ini, dan hanya untuk melawan kejahatan yang besar. Bila legenda Jumong benar, bila Baekhyun memakainya, pedang itu akan di kenal sebagai pedang Baekhyun selama generasi-generasi mendatang.

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat senjata berat itu dari dinding. Baekhyun merapalkan kata kata kemuliaan yang diajarkan Tiffany. Begitu berada di genggamannya, bobot pedang itu langsung menjadi ringan. Baekhyun mampu memegangnya dengan mudah di satu tangan.

Tahu bahwa Luhan bersembunyi dengan aman, dilindungi oleh mantra penyelubung dan dijaga Minseok, Baekhyun berkonsentrasi penuh memimpin bangsanya melawan Goguryeo.

Sekarang, ia siap menghadapi peperangan dengan semua cara yang bisa ia kerahkan, Baekhyun pergi untuk bergabung dengan pasukannya.

Ketika keluar dari rumah, teriakan penuh semangat dari mereka yang berkumpul menyambutnya, menunjukan penghormatan dan keyakinan. Dua puluh pria dan wanita berdiri di depannya, sementara yang lain sudah di tempatkan dengan strategis di dalam dan di sekeliling medan perang yang Baekhyun pilih. Daerah yang sangat jauh dari Gua Hwaam.

Baekhyun mengangkat pedangnya tingi-tingi ke udara dan meneriakkan seruan perang kuno. Mengikuti arahannya, yang lain berteriak bersamaan. Gabungan suara mereka bergema melintasi Sanctuary dan berpadu dengan angin penghujung sore, menghantar panggilan Jumong untuk bersatu ke seluruh penjuru mata angin. (Kenapa saya jadi merinding sendiri?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh suara perang memenuhi perbukitan. Tenaga fisik beradu dengan kekuatan supranatural mengakibatkan tubuh-tubuh berdarah, robek, remuk dan hampir mati. Pikiran-pikiran pun ditumpulkan atau dihancurkan. Abu dari sejumlah Jumong dan Goguryeo terburai menyelimuti tanah, tersebar di sepanjang padang rumput, dan terbawa angin sampai ke bukit-bukit. Kurang dari sejam yang lalu, pasukan Kris menginjakkan kaki di Sanctuary, Baekhyun sudah kehilangan seperempat pasukannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun terhibur, Jumong telah menghancurkan Goguryeo dalam jumlah yang sama bahkan lebih.

Selama pertempuran, Baekhyun belum bertemu Kris Goguryeo mau pun Chanyeol. Apakah kedua bersaudara itu mengirim pasukan mereka bertempur lebih dulu untuk mengulur waktu sampai banyak lagi Goguryeo yang datang dan bergabung dengan mereka? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol bersedekap dan menonton sementara pejuang-pejuangnya bertempur dan mati. Jika Chanyeol memang seperti yang selama ini dikenalnya, Baekhyun tahu saat ini pria itu akan melakukan seperti apa yang ia lakukan—memimpin pasukannya terjun ke arena perang.

Jadi di mana dia?

Ia tidak boleh menyibukkan dairinya dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Pria itu seorang musuh. Pertemuan mereka di medan perang tidak terelakkan lagi dan salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Tidak peduli dia adalah ayah Luhan dan kekasih Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan-perasaan pribadinya mempengaruhinya, tidak ketika Dranir Goguryeo terlibat.

Selama bertempur, Baekhyun menggunakan kilatan-kilatan supranatural seperlunya, karena kilatan-kilatan memerlukan banyak sekali energi dan ia tidak mau menghamburkan tenaganya. Pedang Sully memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi pemakainya dari semua serangan termasuk ledakan supranatural. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun hampir tidak terkalahkan.

Berdiri sendirian di atas formasi batu yang menonjol keluar dari tanah, Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya untuk menciptakan ilusi selusin pejuang bermata hijau di kanan dan kirinya, siap tempur dan melindungi pangeran mereka. Untuk membuat pengawal gaibnya tetap ada, ia harus memperbarui ilusi itu secara berkala atau mengganti yang hilang dengan yang baru.

Ketika dua laki-laki Goguryeo mendatanginya, Baekhyun berkonsentrasi mengirim energi yang cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan mereka secara permanen. Begitu menyingkirkan kedua lekaki itu, ia berbalik kepada wanita Goguryeo berambut merah di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun memproyeksikan kilatan pembeku pikiran yang mengejutkan wanita itu. Dia terjatuh di tempatnya lalu jatuh menjadi onggokan tak bernyawa. Baekhyun berputar ke sebelah kanannya dan mengayunkan pedang, mendaratkan hantaman fatal pada penyerangnya. Abu kembali menjadi abu. Debu kembali menjadi debu. Seperti yang sering terjadi kepada mereka yang mati di atas tanah Jumong yang keramat, tubuh tercerai-berai pria itu dengan segera kembali ke bumi.

Baekhyun melihat Yoona melakukan perlawanan sengit di dekat anak sungai, hampir tidak sanggup melawan dua Goguryeo, seorang pria berjanggut panjang dan wanita beramput pirang yang tinggi dan langsing. Setelah menghilangkan pasukan tentara bayangannya, Baekhyun lari melintasi lapangan bergegas membantu Yoona. Ia menghadapi yang paling berbahaya dari dua Goguryeo itu—si wanita pirang. Si pirang itu berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya, menunjukan bola energi berkilauan yang mengambang di telapak tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum culas sambil melepaskan satu energi supranatural itu, tetapi ketika menyadari pedang Baekhyun mematahkan serangannya dan mengirim energi itu kembali kepadanya, dia pontang-panting menyingkir dari jalur balik serangan itu. Wanita itu menjatuhkan diri untuk berlindung, tetapi Baekhun menerkam ke atasnya, menikam pedang menembus jantungnya. Ketika Bakehun menarik mata pedangnya, darah yang menempel lenyap setetes demi setetes, meninggalkan senjata berkilauan tak bernoda.

Yoona berhasil menyingkirkan lawannya, tetapi pria itu sempat menusukkan belati beracun sampai sedalam beberapa sentimeter ke sisi kiri tubuh Yoona. Baekhyun melangkahi wanita pirang yang sekarat dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Yoona yang mencengkram lukanya sementara darah merembes melewati sela jarinya. Baekhyun membungkuk dan menyapukan ujung-ujung jarinya di atas daging yang sobek. Aliran darah melambat menjadi tetesan, lalu berhenti sama sekali. Dalam beberapa menit, luka itu akan menutup dan luka itu akan sembuh sepenuhnya. Saat sakit dan infeksi racun dari tubuh Yoona membanjiri pikiran dan tubuh Baekhyun, ia membungkuk kesakitan. Baekhyun memerangi rasa sakit di dalam dirinya, dan rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan menguap menjadi kabut hijau energi yang terdaur ulang lalu pergi di bawa angin.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan melihat ke arah timur. Kakak-kakaknya sudah dekat. Ia merasakan kedekatan mereka. Untuk pertama kali sejak masih kanak-kanak—kecuali setiap setahun sekali ketika memperbarui pelindung di sekeliling Sanctuary—Suho dan Jongin membuka pikiran mereka, berkoneksi dengannya, memberinya kombinasi tenaga dan kekuatan mereka. Tiga keluarga kerajaan Jumong memilik kekuatan energi yang tak terkalahkan. Bersama-sama, mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Mereka harus melakukannya. Alternatif lain akan menghasilkan dampak yang mengerikan, sehingga tidak perlu dipertimbangkan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, saat perang memanas, baekhyun melihat Suho untuk pertama kalinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Jongin. Lebih banyak Jumong yang datang dan bergabung dengan mereka, bertarung mendampingi Suho, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jumong masih kalah jumlah, tetapi tetap bertahan.

Dan kemudian saat yang Baekhyun nanti-nantikan dan takuti tiba. Kris tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, matanya yang sedingin es mengingatkan Baekhun bahwa pria itu memang saudara Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka bertemu melintasi medan perang, dan Baekhyun mendengarkan peringatannya.

' _ **Kematian untuk Dranir Suho. Kematian untuk Pangeran Jongin. Kematian untuk Pangeran Baekhun. Kematian untuk semua Jumong'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menembakan sambaran kilat tipis pada Goguryeo paling berbahaya di antara tiga Goguryeo yang mengepungnya. Listrik menari-nari di kulit Jongin, membuat tubuhnya dan segala sesuatu di dekatnya membiru dalam cahaya malam, dan melindunginya dari hampir setiap serangan yang datang. Ia memegang pedang di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengirimkan kejutan-kejutan listrik yang mematikan.

Tidak seorang pun dari ketiga orang itu mampu mrngirim kilatan supranatural ke arahnya, sehingga Jongin menyimpan energi khusus itu. Jongin yakin sebelum perang usai ia perlu menggunakan kilatan-kilatan supranatural itu lagi, tetapi saat ini ia tidak membutuhkannya. Kekuatan listrik yang ia gunakan lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi kebanyakan lawan-lawannya.

Seorang Goguryeo kekar berambut panjang, telah dua kali menembus medan listrik yang mengelilingi Jongin. Membuat bahu Jongin tersayat cukup dalam karena pisau kecil yang dilemparkan Goguryeo kekar tersebut. Paha kiri Jongin sakit karena dihantam batu berukuran besar yang dengan mudah menembus aliran-aliran listrik, hantaman itu hampir merobohkannya. Tetapi kedua cedera itu membaik sementara ia bertempur.

Goguryeo itu jatuh ke tanah saat kilat menghantamnya tepat di dada, tetapi Jongin sadar bedebah itu belum mati. Kekuatan brutal pejuang Goguryeo ini membuatnya sulit di bunuh dengan hanya satu hantaman, tetapi membuat dia roboh setidaknya mengulur sedikit waktu. Jongin berbalik untuk meghadapi dua Goguryeo lainnya.

Tiga Goguryeo ini jelas-jelas berusaha memisahkan Jongin dari ketiga saudaranya yang memberinya kekuatan tambahan yang tidak mereka sadari. Kekuatan kakak dan adik Jongin tetap tinggal di dalam dirinya walaupun mereka terpisah secara fisik, dan akan terus tinggal dalam dirinya sampai perang selesai.

Si wanita berambut hitam pendek memiliki bakat menghilangkan panas dari udara. Ia membawa pedang, dan mengayunkannya ke kepala dan leher Jongin lebih dari sekali, namun serangannya di patahkan arus listrik atau pedang Jongin. Mata pisau yang mengiris bahu Jongin tidak beracun, karena prajurit kasar itu lebih mengandalkan kekuaannya dari pada pikirannya.

Pria berambut merah di sisi wanita itu kemungkinan besar memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Dia membawa pedang di satu tangannya dan pisau di tangan lain, tetapi belum menampakkan kemampuan supranaturalnya yang kelihatannya mengancam. Ada saat ketika ia ragu untuk membunuh wanita berambut merah itu, bahkan seorang prajurit Goguryeo pun. Tetapi setelah bertempur dengannya, ia tidak ragu untuk menembakkan sambaran kilat mematikan, yang terkuat yang bisa dikerahkan. Kepala wanita itu menyentak ke belakang, dia terkesiap dan menjatuhkan pedangnya. Mati, dia langsung membeku.

Prajurit pria yang bersama wanita tadi ragu mengangkat pedangnya dan Jongin melakukan hal serupa. Jongin butuh waktu sesaat untuk memulihkan tenaganya, dan prajurit yang tersisa nampaknya bukan sebuah ancaman besar, dia tampak sangat ketakutan.

Wajah lelaki tersebut menyergit berkonsentrasi. Jongin membayangkan pria itu berusaha mempengaruhinya dengan kekuatan supranatural miliknya. Apa pun itu, dia tidak berhasil. Dengan pedang di tangannya, pria Goguryeo itu menelan ludah susah payah.

Jongin berniat mengayunkan pedang ketika sebuah suara membuatnya bergeming. Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara keras dan ketakutan, suara yang tidak asing. Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkis pedang lawannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang muncul di antara gemuruh perang dan menyita perhatiannya. Kyungsoo muncul, mendaki bukit dengan berlari, pistolnya di satu tangan. Matanya yang besarnya melebar karena shock dan ngeri, sesuatu yang Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo alami.

Dari sudut matanya Jongin melihat pejuang Goguryeo yang besar dan kuat. Goguryeo itu berdiri dan menyingkirkan arus listrik yang seharusnya membunuhnya. Rambut coklat prajurit itu jatuh melintang pada wajahnya, dan otot-otot di lengan dan dadanya mengembang, mengeras. Lalu Goguryeo itu mengangkat kepala dan melemparkan rambutnya ke belakang, tatapannya jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Bunuh pria kecil itu!" pria yang menjadi lawan Jongin berteriak saat mengayunkan pedangnya dengan membabi buta.

"Laki-laki itu milik Pangeran Jongin"

Dengan cepat Jongin membunuh pria berambut merah itu, paranormal jahat yang mengenali Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Jongin membunuh pria itu dengan ujung pedang menembus perut. Ia menarik pedangnya dengan mulus dan membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh, lalu berbalik untuk melihat satu pejuang yang tersisa berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Taeoh. Mereka berdua adalah masa depan Jongin, jiwanya, rumahnya—dan ia takkan membiarkan Goguryeo itu merenggutnya.

Musuh yang bermaksud menyerang Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan pria kecil itu dibandingkan jarak Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Pejuang Goguryeo itu terlalu jauh bagi Jongin untuk merobohkannya dengan kilatan supranatural, terlalu jauh untuk memukulnya dengan tepat, dan membutuhkan tenaga yang besar.

"Tembak dia!" Jongin berteriak sembari mendaki bukit.

"Sekarang, Kyungsoo! Tembak!"

Setelah mencapai jarak sejauh ini, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kondisi di mendan perang untuk mengetahui bahwa perintah Jongin merupakan perintah serius. Sebelum pria Goguryeo itu mencapainya, Kyungsoo mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak. Dua kali.

Prajurit itu terhuyung, menunduk melihat darah yang menodai dadanya dan tampak terganggu karena perlawanan dari pria biasa ini-dan Jongin tahu Goguryeo itu menyadari Kyungsoo adalah manusia biasa. Tidak ada Jumong atau Goguryeo yang bisa menggunakan pistol di tanah Sanctuary, dan Kyungsoo baru akan menjadi seorang Jumong ketika ia melahirkan Taeoh.

Jongin terus berlari sampai akhirnya cukup dekat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Ia membentuk dan memproyeksikan kilatan supranatural di dalam darahnya. Kilatan itu bergumul berwarna emas dan berkilau, kilat itu menghantam si Goguryeo dan dalam sekejap ancaman terhadap Kyungsoo berakhir saat prajurit itu menjadi debu.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin. Jongin menurunkan perisai listriknya dan menangkap Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke arahnya.

"Jongin.. apa-ap—Ini tdak... Oh, Tuhanku..." Kyungso terengah-engah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam , lalu berkata dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau berdarah lagi, brengsek"

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan karena dua pejuang Goguryeo yang muncul, berlari ke arah mereka dengan niat membunuh. Yang satu memegang pedang di dua tangan, dan dari telapak tangan yang terbuka goguryeo yang lain terlihat lemah api yang janggal. Serangan berapi itu harus mati duluan.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Perintah Jongin sembali menempatkan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho berkelit menjauh dari kilatan energi Supranatural, dan kilatan itu menghancurkan pohon di belakangnya. Ia melompat lebih sejauh mungkin dari pohon itu. Selagi berlari ia melemparkan satu kilatan balasan, berharap Goguryeo itu tetap merunduk untuk berlindung sampai ia sendiri bisa menemukan batu besar untuk bersembunyi di baliknya.

Ia kehilangan jejak Jongin dan Baekhyun dalam peperangan sengit ini, tetapi masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka, mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka dengan kekuatannya. Mengumpulkan kekuatan bersama membuat mereka jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan mereka memerlukan setiap bagian kecil kekuatan yang bisa mereka kerahkan. Prajurit Goguryeo terlalu banyak, tiga Goguryeo melawan satu Jumong.

Seorang wanita Goguryeo melompat dari balik pohon dan dengan terampil melemparkan seutas rantai pada mata kaki Suho. Rantai-rantai itu tidak mematikan, tetapi Suho akan jatuh bila rantai itu membelit kakinya, membuat Suho telentang dan memberi kesempatan pada Goguryeo itu utnuk membuatnya menjadi daging cincang. Rantai itu berkelebat ke arah Suho, dan kurang dari dua detik, Suho melonpat setinggi mungkin, menarik kakinya. Seperti sambaran api perak, rantai itu lewat di bawahnya. Suho melemparkan kilat pada wanita itu, tetapi wanita itu secepat macan tutul dan melompat ke balik pohon.

Suho agak lelah, memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk memulihkan tenaga antara kilat satu dengan kilat lainnya. Klan Goguryeo mungkin lelah juga, tetapi jumlah mereka lebih banyak.

Tiga Goguryeo muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka, 20 meter di sebelah kiri Suho.

Ia berputar untuk menghadap mereka dan menembakkan kilat kepada Goguryeo yang paling besar. Sambaran energi itu mengenai pria paling besar tepat di dadanya, dan dia lenyap. Tetapi dua Goguryeo lainnya baik-baik saja, dan Suho tidak punya waktu untuk membangun kembali energi yang cukup untuk merobohkan mereka berdua.

Mereka terus bertarung. Wanita Goguryeo itu mencengkram pedang di kedua tangannya dan mulai mengitari Suho, bergabung dengan dua Goguryeo lainnya sambil mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Tampaknya ia akan mati. Tetapi jika ia mati, Suho berniat membawa tiga orang itu bersamanya.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yixing dan calon bayinya. Pikiran itu menikamnya seperti tombak. Suho berharap bisa mengatakan pada Yixing jika ia mencintainya, memberi tahunya apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika dirinya tidak kembali. Yixing sedang hamil. Ia ingat suara pria itu berteriak dengan penuh amarah "Kau mau kemana?" dan berharap ia bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Ia benar-benar mendengarnya, sangking kerasnya ia berharap.

Hanya saja kali ini Yixing berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setiap helai rambut dari tubuhnya berdiri karena terkejut. Terperanjat, ia memberanikan diri melihat keliling dan hampir pinsan karena rasa takut yang amat sangat. Yixing sedang berlari lurus melintasi lapangan ke arahnya, tidak melihat kiri atau pun kanan, rambutnya seperti api berterbangan. Ada tubuh yang menghalangi jalannya, dan ia melompati tubuh itu tanpa henti.

"Hancurkan mereka semua!" teriaknya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Suho tidak menggunakan bakat terbesarnya.

Suho sudah mengumpulkan kembali sejumlah besar energi yang diperlukan untuk mengiriman kilat supranatural, dan tanpa peringatan, ia menembakkannya pada si wanita. Wanita itu berbalik, secara naluriah mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis kilat seolah-olah kilat itu adalah pedang lain. Kilat itu menghantam telak pedang itu, menghancurkannya dan mengirimkan pecahan-pecahan besi tajam ke wajah wanita itu. Dia berteriak, tertusuk ratusan titik di seluruh tubuhnya. Satu potongan panjang menusuk di mata kanannya. Wanita itu secara reflek memenaruh tangan di matanya dan mengenai potongan itu, membuatnya jauh masuk ke dalam matanya. Wanita itu jatuh dan berlutut.

Suho hanya melirik wanita itu sekilas lalu berputar, mengatur posisi agar Yixing datang dari arah belakangnya dan tidak langsung masuk ke zona maut, menjaga dua Goguryeo yang tersisa tetap berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu Gogryeo menembakkan sambaran Supranatural padanya. Tidak setiap pejuang bisa mengerahkan cukup energi untuk melemparkan kemampuan terkuat ini. Bedebah itu telah menyembunyikan kemampuan sebenarnya. Kalau taktik mereka membiarkan Suho menguras habis energinya lalu mereka akan mengeluarkan serangan fatal, rencana itu berhasil.

Yixing tidak pernah berhenti bergerak, sambil berlari dia membungkuk untuk memungut batu seukuran kepalan tangan.

"Api!" dia terus berteriak.

"Gunakan apimu!" Jarak mereka hanya delapan belas meter jauhnya, dan Yixing memburu langsung ke lingkaran kematian. Darah Suho seakan membeku di pembuluhnya.

"Ya Dranir Jumong, gunakan apimu!" Salah satu Goguryeo mengejek, tahu Suho takkan menggunakannya. Lalu Goguryeo itu berbalik dan menembakkan satu kilat ke arah Yixing.

Goguryeo itu salah perhitungan, tidak mengambil cukup waktu perkiraan kecepatan pria itu. Yixing mengeluarkan suara marah dan melemparkan batu pada si Goguryeo itu, membuat musuh itu merunduk.

"Amatir" gumam Suho, menembakkan sambaran api pada bedebah itu. Ia terlalu lelah, tidak punya cukup energi tersisa.

Serigala-serigala Goguryeo itu berputar-putar mendekat, menyeringai, menikmati ketidakberdayaan Suho sementara mereka menunggu energi mereka sendiri pulih kembali.

"Sambungkan pikiranmu denganku!" Yixing berteriak. "Sambungkan denganku"

Jantung Suho nyaris berhenti. Yixing tahu apa akibatnya jika menyambungkan pikiran dengan Suho, tahu kesakitannya...

Tidak ada waktu persiapan, penyatuan pikiran dan energi secara bertahap. Waktunya hanya cukup untuk menabrak masuk ke dalam pikiran Yixing dan menyerap kolam kekuatan yang dalam. Kolam itu mengairi tubuhnya seperti air yang tumpah ke lembah setelah bendungan roboh, banjir energi pun meluncur keluar dari kedua tangannya menjadi kilat-kilat yang memancar terus menerus. Terhubung dengan Yixing membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin merasakan arus besar dalam tubuh mereka.

Suho dengan gencar menembakkan kilat demi kilat. Air mata menyengat matanya tetapi tidak pernah jatuh, cairan itu menguap akibat aliran energi di tubuhnya. Yixing! Ia bisa melihat pria itu tergeletak di tanah, tidak bergerak, tetapi kekuatannya masih membanjiri Suho seolah-olah tak ada habisnya. Suho tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk pulih. Energi itu langsung hadir, terbang dari ujung ujung jarinya dalam sambaran-sambaran panas warna putih.

Kedua Goguryeo itu mundur, menarik diri untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Dengan perasaan menderita, Suho memutuskan hubungan pikiran dengan Yixing dan menyerbu ke arah pria itu yang tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah, wajahnya putih pucat. Bila Yixing berbaring begitu tenang dan tampak seakan sudah mati, mereka—Suho, Jongin dan Baekhyun- pasti akan membunuhnya.

Batin Suho melolong kesakitan. Ia jatuh belutut di sisi Yixing, menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yixing!"

Pria itu mampu membuka matanya sedikit, lalu kelopak matanya perlahan menutup lagi seolah-olah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menahannya tetap terbuka.

Suho telah mengurasnya. Yixing pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, akankah ia bisa pulih kali ini? Dan bayi mereka? Baekhyun dan Jongin, tanpa tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, juga telah menyerap tenaga Yixing. Suho tidak bisa memperkirakan efeknya terhadap otak Yixing. Karena—penyambungan pikiran- yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan tidak sampai seperti ini efeknya.

Ia menengadah, melihat berkeliling mencari pertolongan. Para Goguryeo mundur, menarik diri dari pertempuran. Suho mati rasa, tidak mampu memahami apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia membutuhkan Baekhyun. Bila ada yang menyembuhkan Yixing dan bayinya, Baekhyun-lah orangnya.

Tubuh Yixing menyentak di lengannya, memukuli tangan Suho dengan lemah. Suho semakin mendekap Yixing ke dadanya. Jantungnya terlonjak membuat Suho sulit bernafas. Ia membaringkan Yixing di tanah kembali, mengharapkan keajaiban saat menyaksikan pria itu-Yixing- menelan ludah dan berusaha beberapa kali untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suho bertanya, tetapi Yixing tidak menjawab.

Suho meraih tangan Yixing ke pipinya, menyemangati pria itu agar berbicara. Kalau ia berbicara, Suho tahu otaknya akan kembali pulih.

"Yixing, kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pria itu menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau bisa bicara?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya, memberitahu Suho untuk pelan-pelan dan berhenti menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. Perlahan-lahan, dengan susah payah Yixing berguling ke samping dan mencoba duduk. Suho menopangnya agar tidak jatuh, sambil mengawasinya. Setelah Yixing berhasil duduk, ia tertunduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Suho menggosok punggungnya perlahan dan bertanya lagi.

"Kau bisa bicara?"

Yixing berkedip padanya, lalu mengangguk, gerakannya pelan sekali seolah-olah kepalanya seberat 25 kilogram. Suho menantinya mengucapkan satu kalimat, sepatah kata, apa pun. Tetapi Yixing membisu.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Yixing berdiri. Dengan gontai ia melihat sekelilingnya, pada pembantaian, pada mayat mayat yang bergelimpangan. Suho akan melakukan apa saja agar Yixing tidak melihat ini. Perang itu buruk, dan perang antara klan itu brutal. Tidak ada yang pergi berperang dan keluar tanpa merasakan dampaknya.

"Honey, _please_ " Suho memohon lembut. "Kalau kau bisa, katakan sesuatu"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengerutkan dahi sedikit. Lalu tatapannya melayang ke tubuh-tubuh di sekitarnya. Yixing kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dalam, lalu berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan bayiku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perang yang tidak ada putus-putusnya Baekhyun kehilangan jejak Kris dan khawatir jika pria itu sudah menemukan Suho atau Jongin. Tetapi sekarang, setelah Suho memimpin para Jumong, Baekhyun bisa berperang dan menyembuhkan.

Baekhyun merasakan Jisoo tidak jauh darinya, terluka parah dan sekarat. Kalau bisa menemukan Jisoo Baekhyun bisa menyembuhkannya. Baekhyun mengikuti pendar energi yang tersisa dari diri Jisoo. Mencari-cari di padang yang bertabur abu tempat tubuh-tubuh berdarah.

Seorang Goguryeo besar berambut perak mengangkat pedang dengan kedua tangannya, menerjang ke arah Jisoo yang berbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Baekhyun melemparkan kilatan supranatural dan mengenai punggung penyerang itu. Sambaran itu meledak, menghancurkan tubuh itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu. Baekhyun memburu ke arah Jisoo, berlutut dan meletakkan tangannya pada pria itu, menarik keluar rasa sakitnya, menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Tetapi, seperti setiap melakukan penyembuhan, Baekhyun harus membayar dengan harga tinggi. Begitu selesai mengalami derita orang lain dan menggantinya dengan energi positif, Baekhyun melepaskan energi itu ke alam semesta, membiarkannya menguap menjadi kabut hijau.

Ketika bangkit dari berlutut, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemah tetapi masih cukup segar untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mencoba berkoneksi dengannya. Lalu, tanpa di duga, ia mendengar suara Luhan.

' _Daddy datang'_

' _Luhan?'_

Raungan bergemuruh menggetarkan tanah di bagian kaki Baekhyun saat ratusan pejuang berseragam biru menyerbu padang rumput yang luas itu. Dengan cepat mereka mengambil alih medan peperangan. Baekhyun terkesiap ngeri melihat pemimpin pasukan berseragam biru itu. Chanyeol Goguryeo. Dia membawa bala bantuan. Ratusan pria dan wanita Goguryeo, bersenjata dan siap perang. Tidak mungkin para Jumong yang berkumpul di Sanctuary bisa mengungguli kekuatan seperti itu. Tetapi para Jumong bisa dan akan mencari cara bertahan selama mungkin, sampai lebih banyak Jumong yang datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Malam ini. Besok. Mereka, setiap pria dan wanita, yang mempertahankan Sanctuary sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tanah ini tidak akan menjadi milik Klan Goguryeo.

Pertempuran melambat, lalu berangsur-angsur berhenti sama sekali. Kris muncul kembali, dia berada di atas bahu pejuang pengikutnya. Ia mengayunkan lengan tinggi-tinggi ke udara, pedangnya berkilau perak dan menetes dengan darah Jumong yang segar.

Pasukan Chanyeol membentuk setengah lingkaran di belakan Dranir mereka, bulan sabit biru kekuatan Goguryeo. Lalu seorang wanita tua muncul di sisi Chanyeol. Jelas dia meneleportasi diri ke tengah peperangan, berarti dia memiliki kemampuan yang kuat dan langka. Baekhyun langsung merasakan kekaguman mengelilingi wanita itu, dan tahu ia adalah Yuri, peramal besar Goguryeo.

Jumong yang lelah berperang mengikuti Suho dan Jongin berkumpul di ujung lain padang rumput. Menunggu. Mengawasi. Bersiap-siap. Baekhyun segera menghampiri kakak-kakaknya. Baekhyun yang mengetahui pikiran kakak-kakaknya, meyakinkan bahwa Luhan aman.

Kesunyian khidmat menyelimuti lembah sementara Jumong berhadapan dengan Goguryeo di medan perang.

Baekhyun berdiri di antara Suho dan Jongin. Kedua pria carrier yang bersama mereka berdiri tiga meter di belakangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal ketakutannya. Ia mungkin mati di sini hari ini, tetapi ia lebih jauh takut memikirkan Luhan daripada dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia dan kakak-kakaknya tidak lolos dari perang ini...

Suho tidak memberi aba-aba untuk memulai serangan. Para Jumong terus mengawasi dan menunggu, mempersiapkan diri secara mental, menguatkan diri mereka menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi di depan.

Kris memberi tanda pada orang orangnya untuk menurunkannya. Begitu menyentuh tanah, ia melangkah ke arah Chanyeol. Tingginya mungkin delapan sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Sang Dranir.

Saudara berhadapan dengan saudara.

"Salam, Dranir Chanyeol" Teriak Kris.

Pejuang-pejuang Kris mengikuti teriakannya. Pejuang-pejuang Chanyeol tetap bergeming.

"Kita bertempur bersama hari ini, saudara" kata Kris.

"Untuk membalas dendam leluhur kita"

Yuri meletakkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, matanya memohon izin untuk berbicara. Dengan tatapan tetap melekat pada kakaknya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pilihlah hari ini siapa yang akan kau layani" Suara Yuri bergema dengan jelas dan nyaring, seolah-olah diperbesar beribu-ribu kali lipat. Kata-katanya didengar oleh setiap Goguryeo dan Jumong dalam batas-batas Santuary. Peramal tua itu mengankat tangan dan menunjuk ke arah Kris.

"Apa kau memilih Kris, Putra penyihir jahat Jessica? Bila ya, kau mengikutinya langsung ke neraka"

Ketika Kris akan menerjang ke arah Yuri, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan memperingatkan. Kris berhenti.

"Atau kau memilih Dranir Chanyeol, putra Yoona dan ayah dari Luhan, anak terang. Dilahirkan di Klan Jumong namun terlahir untuk Klan Goguryeo untuk membawa karunia perubahan bagi kita?"

Meski Kris meradang dan mengutuk, Baekhyun hampir tidak mendengarnya. Suara itu tertutupi suara debar jantungnya sendiri yang berdentum-dentum sangat cepat di telingannya. Yuri membuka rahasia Baekhyun yang terdalam, yang paling dijaga dengan hati-hati dari para Goguryeo maupun Jumong—termasuk kakak-kakaknya. Suho dan Jongin melotot padanya, wajah Jongin tampak terkejut, sedangkan wajah Suho tampak marah.

"Katakan padaku itu tidak benar" tuntut Suho.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Baekhyun.

"Luhan setengah Goguryeo, putra Dranir mereka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, tetapi tatapannya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Suho.

"Waktu bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tahu?" Suho bertanya, suaranya sangat dingin.

"Bahwa dia Goguryeo? Sejak aku mengandung anaknya"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku... memberitahu kami"

Gema suara Yuri memantul dari gunung-gunung, menyebar seperti angin, menarik semua perhatian yang mendengarnya.

"Itu adalah pilihanmu" kata Yuri. "Untuk menjalani hidup dan mati dengan hormat di sisi Dranirmu, atau hancur bersama orang gila yang mengklaim takhta yang bukan haknya!"

Teriakan kesetiaan bergema sementara orang-orang Goguryeo menunjukkan keberpihakan mereka. Tidak satu pun pejuang berseragam biru memecah formasi, dan hanya segelintir pasukan Kris pergi bergabung dengan pasukan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang dilakukan peramal Goguryeo itu?" tanya Suho.

"Tampaknya dia memicu perang saudara" Suho memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat tidak terkejut. Membuatku yakin kau tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa Goguryeo menciptakan jeda di antara perang ini untuk membereskan perselisihan keluarga"

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tahu, setidaknya sampai taraf tertentu. Apa yang terjadi diantara kelompok Goguryeo.

"Kedua saudara dan pejuang-pejuang mereka mungkin akan bertempur sampai mati"

"Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui hal ini?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tidak penting" kata Baekhyun.

"Yang penting adalah, kita harus siap memerangi pemenangnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Baekhyun sadar ia telah meremehkan kegilaan Kris. Bayangan akan terjadinya peperangan antar saudara, pejuang pembelot Goguryeo melawan pasukan Goguryeo yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol, berubah dramatis ketika Kris mengomando pasukanya untuk berganti menyerang Jumong.

Sempat teralih perhatiannya, Suho cepat-cepat kembali waspada dan mulai mengeluarkan perintah-perintah, pertama pada Baekhyun lalu pada pejuang-pejuangnya. Ia memberitahu Baekhyun untuk mencari, menemukan dan menyembuhkan sebanyak mungkin korban terluka. Lalu mengirim mereka kembali ke medan peperangan.

"Bila kita punya harapan untuk mempertahankan Sanctuary sampai bala bantuan tiba, kita akan memerlukan setiap pejuang Jumong yang tersisa dalam keadaan hidup" Kata Suho.

Ketika perang bergolak di sekitarnya, Baekhyun, yang terkadang harus menggunakan pedangnya untuk berlindung dan menyerang, menyisiri medan perang dan mencari yang terluka. Ia menemukan sembilan orang, termasuk Victoria, yang telah dibekukan di tempat, dan Sunny, yang lengan kirinya ditebas putus. Dengan hawa panas, Baekhyun mencairkan Victoria perlahan-lahan dan menarik rasa dingin dari tubuhnya. Sebelum Baekhyun pulih setelah menyembuhkan, Victoria pergi, buru-buru kembali ke peperangan.

Baekhyun berhasil menyelamatkan delapan dari sembilan Jumong yang terluka, termasuk Sunny. Baekhyun menyambungkan kembali lengan Sunny, tetapi memperingatkannya agar tidak menggunakannya selama perang.

"Lengan itu belum benar-benar sembuh sampai setidaknya dua puluh empat jam" Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Setelah mengunakan cukup energi untuk menyembuhkan sembilan Jumong dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya, tenaga Baekhyun terkuras beitu banyak sehingga hampir tidak mampu berdiri. Ia benar-benar memerlukan istirahat, berjam-jam tidur pemulihan. Tetapi tidak ada waktu.

Sementara Baekhyun meneruskan pencariannya, kaki Baekhyun makin lemah dan kedua lengannya seakan terasa berbobot 25 kilogram. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. Ia terhuyung, lalu jatuh berlutut. Ia mencengkram pedangnya kuat-kuat, tetapi genggamannya melemah.

' _Tetap berpegangan pada pedangnya! Jangan melepaskannya'_ Sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekuat-kuatnya ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa menahan matanya tetap terbuka, tidak bisa melawan kebutuhan mendesak tubuhnya untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun roboh. Telungkup ke tanah, pedang Sully terlepas dari jemarinya. Ia bisa mendengar gemerincing perang dan mencium aroma kematian di sekelilingnya sementara berbaring setengah sadar, tenaganya terkuras, dan tidak berdaya.

Ia harus mencari perlindungan, suatu tempat bersembunyi untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Baekhyun memaksa matanya terbuka, ia meraih pedang di samping jemarinya. Mengenggam pedang itu dengan lemah, ia menyeretnya sambil merangkak ke arah pepohonan yang berjarak kurang dari lima meter di depannya. Ia sudah separuh jalan untuk ke sana saat satu kaki bersepatu bot menendang pedang Sully dari genggamannya. Lalu menginjak tangannya,membuatnya rata dengan tanah. Sementara rasa sakit memancar dari tangannya, Baekhyun melihat ke atas, ke dalam sepasang mata abu-abu dingin.

Mata Kris Goguryeo.

Pria itu mengangkat kakinya dari tangan Baekhyun yang patah, lalu menjambak rambut pria itu dan menariknya berdiri. Sadar dalam kondisinya ia takkan mampu melawan pria itu—Kris, Baekhyun mengirim teriakan supranatural meminta bantuan. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kris merapatkan punggung Baekhyun ke dadanya, lalu menyelipkan belati di bawah dagu Baekhyun, meletakkan mata pisau tepat di tenggorokan pria itu. Ia mendorong pipinya ke pipi Baekhyun, nafasnya yang panas dan berbau busuk menyapa wajah Baekhyun ketika tertawa.

"Pangeran Jumong Chanyeol yang cantik" Kris menjilat leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis ngeri.

"Sayang kita tidak punya banyak waktu agar aku bisa menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku lebih hebat daripada adikku dalam setiap hal" Pria itu menekan tubuhnya ke bokong Baekhyun.

Seandainya Baekhyun bisa mengumpulkan cukup tenaga untuk memerintah pedang Sully datang adanya, mungkin ia bisa—

"Lepaskan dia!" Suara memerintah datang dari belakang mereka.

Sebelum Kris bisa berbalik, tangan yang ditekannya ke leher Baekhyun terpentang, dan belatinya lepas jatuh ke tanah. Terkejut karena kemunculan tiba-tiba pria yang tidak dilihatnya, Kris sejenak mengalihkan perhatian pada penolong Baekhyun. Ketika perhatian Kris teralih, Baekhyun mengerahkan inti tenaga dalamnya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat pria itu.

Tepat ketika ia mampu melepaskan diri dari Kris, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, merenggut lenganya dan menariknya mendekat. Kris menggeram penuh amarah saat Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya.

Dari mana Chanyeol muncul, dan bagaimana dia sampai di sini begitu cepat? Baekhyun bertanya tanya sendiri, satu-satunya penjelasan adalah teleportasi, kemampuan yang tidak pernah ia sadari yang dimiliki pria itu. Tetapi kenapa dia yang muncul, dan bukannya Suho, yang dipanggilnya dengan jeritan tak bersuara?

Ketika Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, ia berbicara secara telepati pada Baekhyun.

' _Bukan nama Suho yang kau panggil'_ Pria itu memberitahunya. _'tetapi namaku'_

Apakah sebenarnya dia tadi berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, bukan Suho untuk menolongnya?

' _Bagaimana kau...?'_

' _Luhan meneleportasiku'_ kata Chanyeol.

' _Dia juga mendengar teriakan minta tolongmu, jadi dia mengirimku padamu'_

"Menyemtuh sekali" Bibir Kris tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau memanggil saudaraku untuk menolongmu. Kau pasti bodoh, Pangeran Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau tahu satu-satunya alasan dia di sini melawanku adalah karena dia tidak ingin aku mendapatkan kesenangan untuk membunuhmu? Itu hiburan yang dia inginkan untuk dirinya sendiri"

Chanyeol tidak membantah tuduhan kakaknya. Ia malah mengacuhkan Kris. Chanyeol bahkan menyuruh Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun ragu-ragu, Chanyeol berkata.

"Percayai nalurimu"

Baekhyun melakukan permintaan Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu. Segera Baekhyun merasakan arus tenaga Chanyeol mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Tidak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk menahannya berdiri dan memanggil pedang Sully dari tanah ke tangannya.

Kris mengirim gelombang pertama kilat-kilat ke arah Chanyeol, yang berhasil dipatahkan dengan mudah. Lalu Chanyeol membalas dengan api. Baekhyun bergerak mundur menjauh dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu pria itu mengeri bahwa kini ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan kuno pedang Sully. Sehingga pria itu bisa berkonsentrasi menghadapi duel maut dengan kakaknya.

Kris mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya dan sihir hitam yang dia miliki untuk menyerang dan melawan kemampuan Chanyeol yang lebih ungul. Baekhyun menyaksikan ketika kedua saudara itu bertarung, mencederai satu sama lain, bertukar kilatan energi dan sambaran mata. Menghancurkan pohon-pohon, semak-semak, dan batu-batu besar delam radius tigu puluh meter di sekitar mereka. Kemudian mereka saling terjang, bertempur dalam pertempuran fisik yang mematikan. Pedang melawan pedang, kekuatan melawan kekuatan.

Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika Kris menusuk sisi tubuh Chanyeol, merobek bajunya, dan mengiris daging di baliknya. Chanyeol mengutuk, tetapi luka itu tidak mempengaruhi manuvernya yang tangkas saat ia semakin lama semakin mendesak Kris. Chanyeol memotong tangan Kris yang mengenggam pedang. Kris melonglong kesakitan ketika pedangnya jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang putus. Kris dengan seluruh energinya meluncurkan kilatan supranatural. Chanyeol mematahkan kilat itu lalu mengirimnya kembali pada Kris, yang nyaris tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

Ketika Kris jatuh berguling, Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelum Kris bisa melompat berdiri dan bertempur kembali, Chanyeol berdiri di atasnya dan menancapkan pedang menembus jantung kakaknya. Kris memekik kesakitan. Chanyeol menarik pedang dari jantung Kris, dan dengan satu tusukkan cepat menebas putus kepala Kris.

Tubuh Kris hancur, berkeping-keping menjadi debu. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, membisu dan tidak bergerak. Darah Kris melapisi mata pedangnya. Baekhyun memburu ke arah Chanyeol, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menghibur dan menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang pedang di tangan kirinya, menghampiri Chanyeol. Menyapukan jemari tangan kanannya di atas luka Chanyeol, lalu mulai menyadari jika tubuh pria itu mulai menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka masih memegang pedang di tangan mereka.

"Chanyeol Goguryeo!" seru Suho Jumong.

Terkesiap, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya sampai bertemu dengan mata kakaknya.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Suho.

"Peperangan ini hanya di antara kita berdua"

Chanyeol mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku berniat membunuh Baekhyun?"

Pada saat itu Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol tidak punya maksud mencelakainya. Chanyeol juga tidak akan memberinya kekuatan untuk bisa mengambil kembali pedang Sully bila pria itu tidak menginginkannya hidup.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari Kris ketika aku terlalu lemah untuk bertempur" kata Baekhyun.

"Hanya supaya dia bisa membunuhmu sendiri" Suho memberitahunya. "Apa kau sudah lupa, kita berperang dengan Goguryeo"

"Hanya dengan para pejuang-pejuang Kris" Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Ataukah kau terlalu sibuk bertempur untuk menyadari bahwa pasukan ku membunuh lebih banyak prajurit Kris daripada kalian membunuh mereka? Aku membawa pasukanku kemari untuk mengalahkan Kris dan menyelamatkan anakku...dan ibunya"

Tatapan Baekhyun bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol, dan pikiran mereka berpadu untuk saat yang singkat, tapi cukup lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Suho menyipitkan matanya sampai berupa garis tipis.

"Kau bohong"

Baekhyun merasa kakaknya tidak akan mundur dari pertempuran ini, Suho mempunyai banyak alasan untuk melibatkan Chanyeol dalam duel. Dranir Jumong melawan Dranir Goguryeo. Ketika Suho maju, pedang terhunus, tantangan di jatuhkan. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke samping dan menghadapi musuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok berjalan bolak-balik dengan cemas di dalam gua. Luhan sedang tertidur, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan peperangan yang sedang terjadi di dalam Sanctuary.

"Paman Minnie~" Suara serak Luhan membuat Minseok menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya sayang?" Minseok berjongkok di samping tempat tidur yang sudah disiapkan di dalam gua.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk.

"Kenap—" ucapan Luhan terputus ketika Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tubuh Minseok membeku di tempat. Minseok melotot ke arah Luhan yang selesai membaca mantra untuknya.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, paman pasti melarangku. Aku ingin bertemu Daddy" kata Luhan. Lalu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar gua.

Sebelum sampai di depan pintu gua, Luhan menoleh dan berkata.

"Paman seharusnya memaafkan dia. Dia benar-benar mencintai paman." Luhan tersenyum manis sampai matanya menyipit. Kemudian menghilang bersama cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke samping dan menghadapi musuhnya.

"Tidak, Hyung, Jangan! Aku—aku mencintainya!" Baekhyun berseru. Ketika Suho benar-benar mengabaikannya, ia berpaling pada Chanyeol.

"Please, jangan lakukan ini. Dia kakakku!"

Kedua pria itu mengacuhkannya. Andai saja kekuatannya tidak terkuras sebesar itu, ia mungkin mampu menghentikan mereka. Tapi sekarang...

Sama mendadak dan misteriusnya seperti saat kedatangan Chanyeol yang tepat waktu untuk menolong Baekhyun dari Kris, seberkas cahaya terang membentuk di ruang antara Chanyeol dan Suho. Kedua pria itu membeku, tercengang melihat pemandangan itu.

Ketika cahaya meredup, Luhan muncul. Melayang beberapa puluh sentimeter di atas tanah, tubuhnya bercahaya, rambut pendeknya melayang ke atas di udara, matanya berkilau dengan warna emas yang cerah. Dan tada lahir bulan sabit Goguryeo-nya lenyap.

"Ya Tuhan!" Suho menatap keponakannya.

"Aku Luhan. Putra Baekhyun Jumong dan Chanyeol Goguryeo, lahir di Klan appaku, lahir bagi rakyat daddy-ku. Aku Jugoryeo"

Kesunyian yang ganjil menyelimuti padang rumput, medang perang terakhir dari perang setua zaman itu sendiri, perang yang pernah dianggap kekal. Baik Jumong maupun Goguryeo meletakkan senjata-senjata mereka dan berhenti bertempur, lalu satu persatu berjalan ke tempat Luhan menunggu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek—" Minseok datang terengah-engah. Menyerngit bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke para pejuang dari kedua Klan. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Jongdae dengan luka menganga di bahunya. Menatap ke arahnya dengan padangan kerinduan yang sama besar dengan rindunya.

Jongdae.

Seseorang yang membawa hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika para pejuang berkumpul, Jumong di belakang Suho dan Goguryeo di belakang Chanyeol. Luhan merentankan tangannya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya yang gemerlapan dan melayangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari tempat mereka berdiri, lalu membawa mereka ke arahnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap dan menyadari kebesaran itu. Chanyeol bukan lagi seorang Goguryeo. Warna matanya seemas warna mata Luhan. Baekhyun bukan lagi seorang Jumong; matanya juga bersinar emas.

Tatapan Luhan menjelajahi padang besar luas itu, menyelimuti semua pejuang dengan sinarnya. Ketika tatapannya melewati Klan Gugoryeo, kurang lebih dua puluh pejuang Gugoryeo lebur menjadi kepulan-kepulan debu bercahaya. Sementara sisanya mengalami perubahan warna. Warna mata mereka berubah seperti Dranir mereka, warna emas. Dan persis seperti Dranir mereka yang bukan lagi seorang Gugoryeo, mereka tidak lagi menjadi pejuang Gugoryeo. Ketika Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Klan Jumong, sekelompok kecil mereka, termasuk Minseok, juga bertransformasi. Mereka bukan lagi anggota Klan Jumong.

"Kaum Gugoryeo tidak ada lagi" kata Luhan. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kaum Jugoryeo dan Jumong akan menjadi sekutu"

Suho dan Chanyeol saling melotot, masing-masing tidak siap menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian, tapi keduanya cukup bijaksana untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ayahku sekarang Dranir dari Klan Jugoryeo, dan Appaku menjadi Dranira-nya" kata Luhan.

"Kita akan pulang ke Geoje dan membangun bangsa baru"

Luhan berpaling ke arah paman-pamannya.

"Paman Suho, kau akan memimpin Klan Jumong selama bertahun-tahun, dan putramu setelahnya."

Suho terkesiap, kemudian menoleh ke belakang kearah Yixing yang matanya memerah karena tangis.

Anak.

Anaknya.

Bayinya.

Mati.

Suho kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengedipkan mata. Tangan kanannya mengayun seolah-olah tengah memanggil seseorang untuk datang padanya. Tubuh Yixing terangkat melayang menuju ke arah Luhan, kemudian turun ke tanah tepat di depan Luhan. Tangan Luhan terulur mengusap perut Yixing, membuat Yixing tersentak sejenak.

Yixing menoleh ke belakang ke arah Suho, tangannya mengelus perutnya. Ia terisak menangis.

"Aku—aku merasakannya. Dia hidup. Bayiku hidup"

Secepat air matanya menetes, secepat itu pula Suho berlari dan memeluknya.

"Dan paman Jongin, kau tidak harus menjadi Dranir"

Luhan membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk turun ke tanah, lalu membawa Daddy-nya ke pamannya—Suho.

"Perang telah usai, sekarang dan selamanya"

Tidak satu pun dari kedua itu bergerak atau berbicara.

Secara bersamaan, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri di sisinya ketika Kyungsoo juga maju untuk memegang lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Suho yang hanya menatap tangan Chanyeol tajam. Ia ragu selama beberapa saat, lalu berjabat tangan dengan bekas musuhnya.

Kesunyian khidmat menyelimuti medan peran terakhir.

' _Kirim rakyat kita pulang'_ Chanyeol mengirim pesan telepati pada sepupunya, Jongdae.

' _Minta Yuri dan anggota dewan lainnya untuk tetap tinggal di sini dulu. Kita perlu bertemu Dranir Suho dan saudaranya. Dalam beberapa hari, aku akan membawa Dranira-ku dan Pangeran mahkota ke Geoje. Baekhyun dan Luhan perlu waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Rakyat Jugoryeo perlu keluarga kerajaan untuk membimbing mereka melewati masa transisi dan menapaki masa depan'_

Jongdae mengeluarkan perintah-perintah dengan cepat. Klan Jugoryeo yang baru memulai perjalanan mereka keluar dari Sanctuary, kepala-kepala terangkat tinggi, sementara Klan Jumong berkumpul mengelilingi keluarga Dranir.

Chanyeol mengangkat Luhan dan menggendong bocah itu di pinggulnya, lalu menyelipkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggul Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau perlu lebih banyak waktu..." kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan pada Jongdae. Kau benar. Rakyat kita memerlukan kita—kau, aku dan Luhan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

EPILOG

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangannya di perut datar milik Kyungsoo.

"Hallo, Taeoh. Kau akan senang menjadi putra kecil paman Jongin"

Para orang dewasa mengawasi dengan penuh kekaguman ketika Luhan berkomunikasi dengan bayi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang belum lahir. Mendengarkan dari sisi Luhan saja membuat semua yang mendengarkan menyadari bahwa terjadi perbincangan yang menarik antara Luhan dan Taeoh.

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah Yixing di sofa seberang. Mengelus perutnya sama seperti ia mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Dranir kecil. Kau sudah baik-baik saja. Setelah kau mati. Kau hidup lebih kuat sekarang. Jadi, jaga Paman Yixing dan Paman Suho, ya"

Yixing tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Luhan untuk dienggam.

"Terima kasih, sayang" kata Yixing. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun telah menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang berumur enam tahun adalah mahkluk terkuat di Bumi. Dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol di takdirkan untuk mengemban tugas membesarkan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan di beranda belakang rumah induk. Setelah Jongdae menyeret Minseok untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hai" sapa Jongdae canggung.

Minseok hanya diam, matanya menerawang jauh ke belakang bahu Jongdae di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau kau meningalkanku walau itu memang harus. Aku tidak seharusnya berbohong padamu, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

Minseok menatap mata Jongdae yang merah. Matanya merah seperti matanya, siap menangis.

"Bodoh"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Jadi, bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal lagi?" mata Jongdae menatap dalam mata Minseok. Tatapan sarat akan ketulusan.

Minseok terngiang-ngiang kalimat yang di ucapkan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu.

' _Paman seharusnya memaafkan dia. Dia benar-benar mencintai paman'_

Minseok mengangkat tangannya, kemudian memeluk Jongdae cepat.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Jongdae terkejut. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku bagai patung, tidak membayangkan reaksi Minseok yang memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Minseok lirih.

"Apa?!" Jongdae memekik dan menahan bahu Minseok untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak ada pengulangan!"

Jongdae kemudian tersenyum sebelum mebawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menengadah pada Jongin, dan tersenyum.

"Aku berharap Taeoh tidak senakal paman dulu" Luhan terkekeh karena ucapannya.

Semua orang tertawa, kecuali Jongin yang menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Aku berjanji, Taeoh tidak akan nakal. Dia akan menjadi Jumong yang hebat." Kata Jongin.

"Ya. Dan dia akan menjadi pelindung Sanctuary setelah bibi Victoria" kata Luhan.

"Apa?" Victoria di ujung ruangan memekik.

"Aku?" katanya tak percaya sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan jarinya.

"Ya. Bibi seharusnya tahu jika bibi akan menjadi pelindung baru. Dan bibi perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi, dan mulai menjadi pelindung Sanctuary ketika kami pergi ke Geoje"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku sendiri dengan baik"

Yuri meletakkan tangannya di bahu Victoria.

"Tidak juga denganku. Dan aku menganggap itu sebuah berkah"

Selama dua hari sejak perang antara Goguryeo dan Jumong, Chanyeol dan dewan agung bertemu dengan Suho, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Berita datang dari seluruh dunia, bahwa banyak Goguryeo yang musnah dalam penyucian. Terlebih banyak lagi yang berhasil di transformasi menjadi anggota klan baru—Klan Jugoryeo.

Ada pula pertemuan lain, yang ini antara Baekhyun dan calon kakak-kakak iparnya. Ia langsung menyukai kedua pria itu bahwa Yixing adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk Suho, begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa ketika ia meninggalkan Sanctuary, ia meninggalkannya di bahu Victoria yang bisa diandalkan. Ia juga lega meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya dengan pasangan yang memcintai mereka. Ia bebas memasuki hidup barunya dengan Chanyeol tanpa keraguan dan penyesalan.

 **.**

Di penghujung hari, sesaat sebelum rombongan Jugoryeo meninggalkan Sanctuary, Baekhyun berusaha mengembalikan pedang Sully di atas perapian di ruang kerja. Tetapi pedang itu jatuh dari dinding dan kembali ke tangannya. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika ia mencoba untuk yang kedua dan ketiga kalinya.

"Pedang itu kini milikmu" Jongin memberitahunya.

"Bawalah dia bersamamu" kata Suho. "Dan berdoalah kau tidak pernah harus menggunakannya lagi"

Yixing yang berdiri di belakang Suho, mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di bahu kekasihnya. Yixing tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak perlu. Baekhyun langsung melihat perubahan pada diri kakaknya, jiwanya melembut.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau siap pergi?"

Dengan kilauan air mata di matanya dan gumpalan emosi di tenggorokannya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ketika mereka berbalik pergi, Suho berkata,

"Jaga mereka baik-baik"

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau mendapat janji tulusku"

 **.**

Berjam-jam kemudian, ketika jet pribadi menerbangkan keluarga baru Jugoryeo dari Seoul menuju Geoje. Luhan tertidur nyenyak. Minseok terlelap dengan kepala berada di dada Jongdae. Dalam ketenangan yang senyap, ketinggian di atas Bumi, hanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan ciuman.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Selama bertahun-tahun ini dan setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi... aku tak penah berhenti mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menyusurkan ujung-ujung jarinya di bibir Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas jantung Chanyeol dan berkoneksi dengan pria itu.

' _Aku takkan mengizinkamu membaca pikiranku, dan aku takkan mau membaca_ _pikiranmu'_ Chanyeol memberitahunya.

' _Tetapi lihatlah ke dalam diriku sekarang dan ketahuilah perasaanku'_

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan meringkuk di sisi Chanyeol, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Baekhyun dan memeluk pria itu dengan hangat.

' _Kau milikku. Dan aku milikmu. Sekarang dan selamanya. Aku membutuhkanmu seperti aku membutuhkan udara yang kuhirup. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ku yang manis'_

Mereka menyatukan kembali bibir dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, ketika Luhan terbangun.

"Uhh.." gumamnya.

"Hey sayang, kau terbangun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. di mana paman Minseok dan paman Jongdae?" kata Luhan.

"Mereka tidur di belakang"

Luhan segera turun dari bangkunya kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke bangku Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Paman Minnie..." Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Minseok .

Minseok terkesiap, begitu pun Jongdae.

"Lu, ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Hehe.. tidak." Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau merindukan paman ya?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merindukan seseorang yang sudah ku tunggu bertahun-tahun"

"Huh?" Jongdae dan Minseok menyerngit.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Hai, Sehunnie, Suamiku. Hehe.. Baik-baik di perut Paman Minseok ya. Aku menunggumu" ucap Luhan. Tangannya mengelus perut Minseok.

"Apa?!" kali ini empat orang pria dewasa memekik dan saling berpandangan.

"Appa.. aku mengantuk" kata Luhan sebelum jatuh terlelap di dada Minseok. Meninggalkan empat pria dewasa yang sedang kebingungan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
FIN**

Panjang ya? Wkwk

Engak mau bilang banyak-banyak. Cuma mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena udate telat, php mulu. Wkwk. Ini udah selesai. Jadi aku enggak balas review, disini udah jelaskan? Aku harap tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih atas banyak oknum yang mendukung semua ini. Kkk~ aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Untuk permintaan terakhir dalam ff ini dan hadiahnya, aku akan membuat sequel jika review mencapai 600. Dan setiap aku menyelesaikan 1 fanfic, aku akan open reques drable atau ff oneshoot semua pair. Crack pair juga boleh. Bisa PM, atau DM di IG : author_v, Add Line : vathena.

Dan rencananya aku akan merombak lagi The Last Blood dan tokohnya. Wkwk rada aneh kalau pakai Heechul.

Promote IG : ffzone

Terima kasih semua buat yang udah dukung, review, fav dan follow.

See you in next Fanfiction~

Love V


End file.
